An Unexpected Paternity
by LadySweetFreesia
Summary: Yamato es padre de mellizos con Mimi sin saberlo; su hija quiere contarle la verdad para estar con el, pero su hermano no quiere tener contacto con su padre. MIMATO AU. CAP. 11 Arriba!
1. Reencuentros Inesperados

_**Reencuentros inesperados**_

 _ **22 de Mayo 16:48 p.m.**_

 _ **Café-Restaurant La Palette**_

 _ **Saint-Germain-Des-Prés,Paris**_

Se encontraba en la terraza de la cafetería un anciano alto delgado de ojos celestes, comenzando su calvicie pero aun así demostraba elegancia y atractivo, junto a una dama más joven de ojos azules y cabello castaño claro, conversaban mientras tomaban un chocolate y croissants mientras hablaban de la vida

¿Qué es de los chicos? - preguntó el anciano.

\- A decir verdad papá no les he visto hace tiempo; la última vez que hablé con Takeru me dijo que iría a Londres a pasar un tiempo porque quiere escribir un libro de aventura para niños, y eso fue hace tres semanas, por lo que imagino que ya estará en Inglaterra; le llamaré y si alcanzo puede que pase a visitarle.

\- No dejas de ser una mamá sobreprotectora Natsuko, tus hijos tienen más de 30 años, déjalos que sean adultos

\- Nunca se deja ser padres ¿no? además ya ni me recuerdes la edad de los chicos, que me siento mayor; el mes pasado Yamato cumplió 32 y sabes cómo es, poco comunicativo, no quiso celebrar con nadie, pero por lo que me enteré de T.K. está un poco desanimado por el trabajo.

\- ¿No me habías dicho que estaba trabajando como maestro de física en la universidad?

\- Si, así lo estaba haciendo, pero se le ocurrió el verano pasado volver a tocar con su antigua banda pero no tuvieron el mismo éxito como cuando eran jóvenes, así que dejo su trabajo hasta ahí, espero vuelva a retomar la docencia.

\- Menos mal se dio cuenta ser músico no es conveniente cuando se es adulto

\- Si, y tratamos de decírselo con Hiroaki pero no hizo caso y bueno ahora asumió la consecuencias, por lo que supe iba a intentar volver a trabajar en aula, solo espero que esté bien

\- Toda la razón, no te preocupes Natsuko, de seguro esta mejor, además, si algo le hubiese pasado seria lo primero que sabríamos ¿no? Siempre las malas noticias son las que uno se entera primero

\- Por Dios papá, no digas es… - Natsuko dejo de hablar al ver dos niños salir desde los baños.

Nunca en su vida había quedado tan impresionada por un par de niños a excepción de cuando vio a sus hijos nacer. Los pequeños aparentaban no tener más de diez años; la pequeña usaba un vestido blanco con flores celestes estampadas, su cabello tomado en una coleta con bucles caídos, ojos azulinos y su sonrisa que irradiaban alegría; mientras que el niño que le acompañaba le dejó atónita en su asiento; era un chico que vestía un jean gris, zapatillas de lona, polera blanca y camiseta de mezclilla de cabello rubio al igual que la niña aunque un poco más oscuro y liso pero sus ojos tenían el mismo color de …

\- ¿Yamato?... - Dijo Natsuko levantándose de su asiento.

\- ¿Qué pasa con él? - dijo el anciano

\- Espera un poco papá, vuelvo luego - dijo parándose y saliendo tras los niños.

 _Mientras tanto en la conversación de los niños…_

\- Apresúrate Mamoru, mamá debe estarnos esperando o no llegaremos a tiempo para subir la torre Eiffel.

El chico estaba detenido a mitad del pasillo del restaurante enviando un mensaje a través de su celular y eso lo hacía demorar

\- Espera un poco estoy hablando con Kristen - sonrió un poco y dejo el celular de lado para mirar a su hermana - y deja de llamarme así Ami, prefiero que me digas Mark - se quejó el niño

\- Mark, Mark, deja de llamarte así, tu nombre es Mamoru, mamá te lo puso y debes aceptarlo, quieres que te nombren así sólo porque querías impresionar a Kristen, pero todos saben que somos más japoneses que el propio monte Fuji; yo soy Akemi Takaishi y no Ami y tu también eres Mamoru Takaishi y no Mark.

\- Tío Michael nos llamaba así - dijo tratando de excusarse un poco avergonzado.

\- Sip, pero tío Mich ya no está Mamoru, además él siempre nos decía que no debíamos olvidar nuestras raíces y somos japoneses, no americanos – le dijo la chica exasperada.

\- Pero hemos vivido siempre en América - seguía debatiéndole el rubio

\- Pero nuestra familia vive en Japón – seguía insistiéndole la niña.

\- La de mamá no – debatió el niño – los abuelos están en América.

\- Pero la de papá si – dijo la niña defendiéndose.

\- Nuestro papá no existe Akemi – dijo el chico deteniéndose fastidiado

\- Si, si existe, está en Japón o en otro lugar pero sí existe - la niña estaba comenzando a levantar la voz, pero su hermano se acercó para tratar de calmarla porque se notaba que su temperamento estaba por cambiar.

\- Esta bien, - dijo el niño bajando la voz para que no siguieran escuchando su discusión, cosa que fue imposible porque los adultos que pasaban a su lado volteaban a verles - Si, es japonés y sí debe existir, pero a mí no me interesa conocerlo y tampoco me interesa Japón.

\- Si no vamos allá obvio que no nos interesará saber más de nuestro país, y nuestra familia

\- ¿Por qué esa fijación por Japón Akemi, no te das cuenta que estamos bien así? - iba a seguir hablando cuando en eso una mujer de ojos azules se detuvo ante ellos.

\- Disculpen niños, ¿ustedes son japoneses verdad? Verán, vengo de Japón igualmente y estoy algo perdida ¿me podrían ayudar? – dijo la señora sonriendo amablemente

El niño la miró desconfiado:

\- Lo siento señora, pero nosotros no vivimos acá – se excusó y se puso delante de su hermana, protegiéndola de la extraña

\- Como que no vivimos aquí Mamoru, llevamos un mes en Francia; me disculpo por mi hermano señora, es solo algo desconfiado - dijo rápidamente la niña - ¿dónde necesita ir? puede que nuestra madre le ayude con la dirección, ella ha venido más acá.

\- Ehm, tengo que llegar a Boulevard Garibaldi en el distrito 15 ¿ustedes andan con sus padres?

\- ¡Sí! ¡No! - Dijeron al unísono

\- Estamos con mamá – respondió nuevamente la niña

\- ¿Qué haces Akemi? no debemos hablar con gente extraña, recuerda lo que nos dice mamá, debemos hacerle caso –la detuvo con su mano mirando a la señora nuevamente

\- No seas absurdo Mamoru la señora necesita ayuda - conversaban entre ellos haciendo caso omiso de cómo la miraba la adulta - Venga señora síganos

\- Está bien, gracias - caminó detrás de ellos siguiéndoles mirando.

Natsuko no pudo dejar de pensar en la personalidad de la niña, se parecía tanto a su hijo menor, en lo gentil, alegre y caritativa, algo, pero no sabía qué le atraía de la pequeña, si bien físicamente no tenía similitud con su Takeru, había algo, quizás sutil, que le hacía recordar a sus hijos; el niño en cambio, no cabía duda era muy diferente a su hermana; tenía una personalidad tan desconfiada, tosca, pero a la vez protectora y vigilante, como era Yamato con su hermano menor, era tan parecido a su hijo, hasta en lo físico: ahí supo qué le hizo seguir hablando con ellos; el parecido del niño con su hijo era tan real, este encuentro le hizo pensar en ese dicho que dice que en el mundo existe alguien igual a otra persona, pero el niño era tan parecido a su hijo que hasta llegó a cruzársele la idea de que Yamato dejo algún vástago por el mundo.

Pasaron entre las mesas para llegar al exterior del restaurant

\- Es usted franco-japonesa ¿verdad? - dijo curiosa la niña

\- Que lista eres ¿cómo lo supiste? - pregunto la señora

\- Es lógico - dijo el muchacho interponiéndose en la conversación - el color de su cabello demuestra que tiene rasgos caucásicos, pero la forma de sus ojos son como la mayoría de los asiáticos, algo rasgados.

\- Por favor Mamoru, no seas irrespetuoso - dijo la niña volteando los ojos a su hermano

\- No me llames así, soy Mark – dijo el niño arisco

En eso la señora no pudo evitar reírse de como actuaba el niño al responder

\- ¿Porque se ríe de mí?

\- Me recuerdas a mi hijo; de hecho podría decirte que eres su copia exacta, también tiene una personalidad algo así, desconfiada, arisca, pero le amo por como es, la única diferencia entre ustedes es que su cabello es completamente rubio - dijo mirándole detenidamente, volvió a pensar en la similitud del niño con su hijo, pero decidió cambiar de tema:

\- Por cierto ¿porque se llaman así entre ustedes? escuché que prefería que le llamaran Mark y no por su nombre japonés

\- Verá, mi mamá es japonesa pero nosotros nacimos en USA así que nuestra familia americanizó nuestros nombres japoneses; mi nombre es Akemi pero me llamaban Ami y mi hermano es Mamoru pero prefiere que le digan Mark.

\- Pues debo decirte que tu nombre me parece encantador ¿sabes lo que significa verdad? - le dijo la señora sonriéndole

\- No – dijo mirándole

\- Tu nombre significa protector y por lo que me doy cuenta refleja todo cómo eres con tu hermana, como con tu vida íntima – dijo la señora

\- Bah, - refunfuño el niño - será mejor que me adelante, apresúrate Akemi, mamá quizás nos dejará y se ira sola

El niño salió en dirección donde su madre que se encontraba fuera de la cafetería

\- ¿Y qué significa mi nombre? - Le tomó la mano la pequeña tirándola - ¿tiene algún significado?

\- Pues si la verdad tu nombre significa brillante hermosura - dijo la señora sujetándole la mano – es el nombre más hermoso para una niña, si hubiese tenido una hija le llamaría de la misma forma que tu pequeña – le sonrió la mujer

El niño llego donde la mujer de cabello castaño que esperaba a la salida del restaurant.

\- Mamá, Ami está hablando con una extraña que pregunta mucho – dijo el niño acercándose a su madre

\- De que hablas Mamoru – miro la castaña a su hijo - ¿dónde está tu hermana?

\- Ven, mírala - Tomo la mano de su madre y se acercó a su hermana que venía con la adulta

\- ¡Mimi! ¡Natsuko! – Exclamaron al unísono

* * *

 **Chan chan chan! pillaron a Mimi con los hijos en la masa… mala frase en fin…**

 **Hola aquí con una nueva historia Mimatosa de esas que traen drama. Ok! resumiré, esta historia va de cómo los mellizos Ishida Tachikawa conocen a su padre a través de una serie de eventos fortuitos. Será desde la perspectiva de los chicos así que no creo que haya tanto romance como en mis otros fics pero lo importante es la historia, sus personalidades las verán mejor más adelante, pero si pueden leerle desde ya tenemos una niña muy parecida a Takeru por lo alegre y curiosa y el niño bueno la copia de su padre aunque no lo quiera.**

 **Ojala les haya gustado este poquito porque después sí que viene lo bueno además son capítulos cortos para una historia que quiero que se desenvuelva de a poco aunque la idea ya la tengo lista y el final será lo mejor porque ya está escrito**

 **Saludos a todas las que me lean y también las que escriben sus rrs. Se les agradece montones, y si quieren leer algo más de mi vayan a mi perfil que encontrarán mi lemmon y mi otra historia que es un alternativo de Digimon Tri**

 **Saludos desde el fin del mundo**

 **Nos leemos :***

 **LadyMimato**


	2. Reuniones Parte I

_**Anteriormente:**_

 _El niño llegó donde la mujer que esperaba a la salida del restaurant._

 _\- Mamá, Ami está hablando con una extraña que pregunta mucho – dijo el niño acercándose a su madre._

 _\- De que hablas Mamoru – miro la castaña a su hijo - ¿dónde está tu hermana?_

 _\- Ven, mírala - Tomó la mano de su madre y se acercó a su hermana que venía con la adulta_

 _\- ¡Mimi! ¡Natsuko! – Exclamaron al unísono._

 _ **Reuniones: Parte I**_

 _ **22 de Mayo 17:32 pm**_

 _ **Patio exterior Café La Palette**_

 _ **Saint-Germain-Des-Pres, Paris**_

Natsuko miró a quien estaba enfrente de ella; la mujer tendría unos treinta años: castaña con el cabello tomado en un moño a la mitad, dejando un leve flequillo al costado de su rostro, ojos miel sobre su cara nívea que mostraba parte de su jovialidad pero también la madurez de la maternidad en ella; lucía un vestido largo estampado con flores anaranjadas que cubría hasta sus tobillos con un top que combinaba con la falda.

Mimi se encontró con el rostro estupefacto de la mujer por la sorpresa de encontrarla, su mente atino a recordar que estaba frente a la madre de Yamato y esto produjo en ella la alerta de lo que estaba sucediendo, la madre de Yamato, la única mujer que podría darse cuenta de sus hijos:

 _-_ ¿Qué hace aquí? - Dijo la castaña

 _-_ ¿Porque preguntas eso? ¿Quiénes son ellos? - su rostro se desencajó al ver a los niños nuevamente

 _-_ Ellos son… - Mimi miro a los niños tratando de esquivar la mirada de Natsuko, la cual estaba determinada a escuchar la respuesta de la madre

 _-_ Mamá ¿la conoces? - dijo el niño mirándola extrañado

 _-_ Mark… - dijo susurrando a su hijo a los ojos

 _\- ¿_ Quién es esta señora mamá? - pregunto Akemi alternando su mirada entre su madre y la señora con la que salió del restaurant

 _-_ Hija… ¿qué pasa? - en ese momento aparece el señor Takaishi entre la gente que entraba al restaurant

 _-_ Papa,J'ai trouvé ces enfants et… - comenzó rápidamente a hablar Natsuko

 _-_ Mon dieu qu'est que c'est?* - Dijo el anciano mirando a los niños

 _\- ¿_ Quién es usted? – dijeron los niños

 _-_ Michel Takaishi y ustedes son… - iba a comenzar a hablar hasta que Mimi interrumpió

\- Niños,vámonos - se movió rápidamente entre los niños para salir de entre los adultos

 _\- ¿_ Son familiares nuestros? – dijo la chica mirando hacia atrás nuevamente

 _-_ Te cuento después – estaba comenzando a tomar los bolsos que tenía junto a ella hasta que la chica se puso a su lado buscándole la mirada:

 _-_ Pero mamá tiene nuestro apell…

 _-_ No Ami, no tienen nada que ver con nosotros - los toma y salen de la entrada

 _-_ Alto Mimi - le llamó Natsuko con la voz fuerte, se acercó a ella mirándola detenidamente - me vas a explicar esto ahora

 _-_ Yo no… no puedo ahora, - se detuvo la castaña dubitativamente - lo lamento, perdón – siguió con su intento de salir.

 _-_ Si no me lo dices ahora, soy capaz de tomar el próximo vuelo a Japón, Mimi y tendrás que asumir las consecuencias – Mimi se congelo en su lugar, ante esto Mimi sabía que era capaz de ir y decirle a Yamato que era padre de dos niños, el miedo la dejo en su lugar.

En eso el señor Takaishi se acercó de manera conciliadora donde Mimi, tratando de darles un tiempo a las mujeres para hablar:

 _-_ Déjamelos un momento a mí, mientras discutes esto con Natsuko – dijo apartando a los niños del lugar - permítemelo, por favor - con pesar Mimi acepto la idea del anciano

 _-_ Niños necesito hablar con la señora ¿pueden quedarse un minuto esperando? - vio que los niños se quedaban parados no sabiendo qué hacer _-_ Pueden hablar con él y preguntarle por París como vive aquí sabe más que yo

Mamoru le preguntó a su mama extrañado:

\- ¿Qué tienes que hablar con ella?

 _-_ Voy y regreso no me demoraré más que un par de minutos, - le habló a la altura de su hijo - cuida a tu hermana ¿sí?

El chico la miro con el ceño fruncido, pero prometiendo la petición de su madre

 _-_ Está bien

Mimi se acercó a Natsuko y esta le enfrenta:

 _-_ Quiero que me contestes ¿son mi familia? Ellos ¿son hijos de Matt?

Mimi contuvo la respiración y estuvo a punto de hablar pero sus palabas quedaron en la boca, Natsuko la miro asombrada, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando:

 _-_ Dios Mimi ¿cómo pudiste?

 _-_ No es el momento ni el lugar yo lo lamento, de verdad - apretó nuevamente los labios y solo pudo quedarse en silencio – lo siento.

 _-_ Espera – en eso Natsuko saca un papel y anota unos números _-_ Aquí está mi número telefónico, nuevamente te repito, si no lo haces soy capaz de tomar el primer vuelo a Japón y decirle todo a Yamato así que llámame durante la tarde te estaré esperando – le da el papel a Mimi y la mira determinada

 _-_ Yo, está bien - volvió a mirar a Natsuko un poco más tranquila - ahora debo irme

 _-_ Ok., pero no evadas esta situación, esperare tu llamado – dijo más calmada Natsuko

Mimi llamo a sus hijos para irse junto a ellos _-_ Niños vámonos a casa – la niña hizo un mohín _-_ Pero mamá el señor Takaish…

En eso su hermano se acercó a ella y le apremió a caminar:

 _-_ Que ya nos vamos Ami - dice su hermano mirando enojado a los Takaishi

Mimi se acercó a los niños y se colocó detrás de ellos para que se despidieran

 _-_ Adiós señor Michel, Natsuko nos vemos pronto - se inclinó para despedirse

 _-_ Hasta pronto Mimi no lo olvides -

La niña se acercó al anciano y le tomó la mano:

 _-_ Adiós señor Takaishi fue un gusto hablar con usted

 _-_ Para mí también, mon cheri, igualmente – le sonrió el anciano y le dio un leve beso sobre su mano.

La niña sonrió ante el gesto del anciano, mientras que su hermano lo miro desconfiado

 _-_ Joven… que le vaya bien, cuide a su madre y hermana - el anciano se despidió de el colocando su mano frente al niño, Mamoru se quedó en su lugar callado, fue el turno de Natsuko de despedirse de el:

 _-_ A bientôt, mon petit-fils **

Si bien el niño no entendió del todo, pudo entender que "petit" le trato de pequeño lo que le molesto y solo respondió con un seco:

\- Adiós – se dio vuelta y se fue con su madre de la mano y al lado de su hermana.

Mimi ya se estaba alejando de los ancianos y en el lugar solo quedaron los franco japoneses mirando a la mujer con los niños:

 _-_ Il est égal à Yamato *** - dijo el anciano mirando a su hija

 _-_ Il a la même personnalité que son père **** - finalizo Natsuko, pensando en sus nietos y viendoles como se iban yendo.

A pesar de la sorpresa y que al principio le molesto el verse como abuela, comenzó a sentir cierto afecto por los niños, desde el principio le atrajo el pequeño al ser igual que su primogénito pero la niña era un encanto al igual que su hijo menor. Mientras pensaba en ellos y como sería decirles la verdad sabía que sería difícil tanto para sus hijos pero sobre todo a los niños el que éstos permitieran a los Ishida entrar en su vida; porque sí sabía que Akemi era accesible, pero Mamoru al igual que su progenitor sería a quien más difícil conquistar.

 _ **18:46 p.m.**_

 _ **Barrio Residencial Saint-Germain-Des Près**_ _ **, Paris**_

Desde que habían llegado Mimi se encerró en su habitación, le dijo a los niños que tomaría una ducha y después conversaría con ellos, pero la ducha tomó más del tiempo que comúnmente lo hacía, solo podía pensar en cómo poner a conversación del padre de los niños y se hacía un mar de preocupaciones; no esperó contarles la verdad de esta manera, pero la sorpresa de haberse cruzado con la abuela de sus hijos y ante la amenaza de viajar a Japón para contarle la verdad sólo le hacía tomar la opción de contarle a Natsuko como fue todo lo que había pasado. Quizás contarle a ella como adulto ya iba a ser un impacto para Natsuko lo que más le preocupaba eran los niños; dudaba de cómo iban a reaccionar sus hijos, ella les conocía a la perfección y se percató que los niños relacionaron inmediatamente al señor Takaishi y ellos mismos no tan solo por el apellido, sino por cómo reaccionaron al verles y tener rasgos físicos similares; pero aun así lo que más le producía pavor era contarle a los niños de su padre

Salió de la ducha y vio su celular y el papel con el teléfono de Natsuko cerca de el: no sabía si Natsuko iría a Japón sino le llamaba, pero si sabía que era necesario hablar con ella, quizás no le comprendería, pero si en parte se merecía saber lo que había pasado, pero antes que todo los que debían saber todo eran los niños.

Los encontró en el living viendo una película y cuando cerró la puerta de su habitación los chicos se voltearon a verla:

 _\- ¿_ Mamá estás lista? - dijo Akemi parándose del sillón

Eso ya significaba que ellos también estaban esperando la explicación de lo que había sucedido

 _-_ No la molestes Akemi – dijo Mamoru, aun con el control en la mano, haciendo zapping, pero claramente estaba atento a lo que su madre les dijera:

 _-_ Mamoru nos encontramos a parte de nuestra familia y debemos saberlo si es así - dijo Akemi - mamá ¿ellos eran familiares de nosotros? ¿Tiene alguna relación con nuestro padre?

 _-_ Niños, quiero que se sienten y me presten atención porque debo explicarles lo que pasó en la tarde – dijo la castaña colocándose junto a ellos

Se miraron los niños y vieron que la situación ameritaba la concentración hacia su madre:

 _-_ Puedes continuar mamá - se aventuró la niña

 _-_ Los señores que hoy se encontraron, son sus abuelos paternos; el anciano que estaba junto a la señora es el abuelo de su padre biológico y ella, es la mamá de su padre.

 _-_ Michel y Natsuko Takaishi – dijeron los chicos, rectificándolos con sus nombres

\- Sí, ella es su abuela - dijo finalmente Mimi

 _\- ¿_ Y qué querían? Digo ¿Qué quieren de nosotros? Si antes no se preocuparon ¿por qué quieren hacerlo ahora? – dijo el niño de manera brusca

 _-_ Ellos no sabían nada, su abuela quiere que le cuente de su vida, de ustedes, donde vivieron, sus gustos o aficiones, no sé, me imagino querrán saber eso – dijo la castaña tratando de hacerse una idea de lo que deseaba Natsuko

 _-_ Pero puede conocernos, pienso que sí debería hacerlo si ya hemos hablado con ella y es una señora gentil, además al fin y al cabo somos parte de ella igual somos su sangre igualmente – respondió la niña tranquilamente

 _-_ ¿Puedes dejar de hablar un poco? Deja que mamá termine – dijo Mamoru un poco fastidiado, no le gustaba mucho este repentino interés de conocer a la familia de su padre

 _-_ Me pidió una explicación de quienes son ustedes, me dijo que si no lo hacia iría a Japón a decirle a Matt

 _\- ¿_ Nuestro padre se llama Matt? - preguntó Akemi

 _-_ Así es – dijo la castaña

 _-_ Matt Takaishi, mi bisabuelo de nombre francés y mi padre nombre inglés – soy una chica internacional - trato de sonar como algo anecdótico pero no resulto mucho su broma

 _-_ Pero mamá – dijo el niño - si ella iba a viajar a Japón a contarle, no le hubiese servido de nada porque nosotros podemos volver a América y así no nos encontrarían

 _-_ No hijo, no podemos volveremos a América en un buen tiempo, estoy comenzando mi negocio aquí y debo concentrarme en trabajar para mantenerlos a ustedes

 _-_ Pero eso significa que si nos quedamos en Francia nos encontraremos con ellos nuevamente – dijo el niño preocupándose

 _-_ Es lo más probable, y si es así, será mejor acostumbrarse a la idea de relacionarse con ellos niños, tienen derecho de conocerles también sus abuelos

 _-_ Pero yo no quiero - dijo el niño mirándola enojado

 _-_ Pero yo sí, y por lo que veo mamá también quiere que los conozcamos ¿cierto mamá? – miró a su madre que estaba frente a ellos.

\- Mamoru, entiende, debo hacerlo, es lo mejor – dijo ella tratando de que su hijo comprendiera

 _-_ Yo no... - dijo el niño decepcionado - Será mejor que me vaya a dormir - buenas noches

 _-_ Hijo – dijo Mimi acercándose a él; le tomó el hombro pero el chico no volteo, sino dio la vuelta y le respondió yéndose rápido

 _-_ No mamá, déjame un momento solo, por favor, quiero dormir– dijo el niño mirándole con los ojos pero a punto de llorar se dio vuelta y se encerró en la habitación

-Mamoru – llamo a su hijo con la voz quebrada

 _-_ Déjalo mamá, está muy afectado por lo que pasó y necesita descansar, a pesar de esto quiero que sepas sí que puedes contar conmigo.

 _-_ Gracias Akemi por comprender; aunque no lo creas es difícil para mí porque Mamoru siempre ha sido así, pero es necesario hija: ellos son parte de ustedes, y aunque sea de a poco ya van siendo mayores y quiero que sepan y conozcan a su familia

\- No se lo que haya pasado contigo y nuestro padre mamá, pero quiero que sepas que no tengo rencores contigo; más bien te amo porque nos trajiste a la vida y sé que tu igual nos amas y quieres lo mejor para nosotros

 _-_ Y yo también hija, a ti y tu hermano los amo más de lo que piensan son mi motor en la vida – dijo Mimi abrazándole.

-Iré a ver a mi hermano, espérame sé que estás preocupada por él déjamelo a mí -beso a su mamá en el rostro – buenas noches.

Akemi se fue a su habitación y vio a su hermano mirando por la ventana con una mezcla de sentimientos, se veía fastidiado sí; conocía a su hermano a la perfección y se dio cuenta que la sola idea de conocer a su familia para él era una idiotez: si no se habían preocupado por ellos cuando eran más niños porqué ahora, a Mamoru no le gustaba la idea de sentirse japonés; quería América, había hecho parte de su vida ahí y no quería asimilar que tenía que vivir como el japonés que era, pero además de eso vio que su hermano se sentía triste y frustrado, se acercó a él y vio a su hermano llorar:

Le tomo su hombro y le hablo:

\- Hermano ¿te sientes mal? - el pequeño no respondió - háblame por favor, no escondas tus sentimientos, se lo que te pasa soy tu hermana y pienso y siento como tu – dijo la niña colocandose al lado de el.

\- No Akemi no es así, no eres como yo – dijo el niño escondiendo el rostro

\- Obvio soy mujer y tu hombre, pero antes que todo, hemos compartido nueve meses el mismo vientre y vivido casi diez años juntos y se cómo te sientes, si quieres no te lo diré, pero sé exactamente lo que piensas y por eso mismo hermano, dilo, el que lo ocultes te hará sentir mal, más de lo que lo estas sintiendo ahora - dijo abrazándolo

\- Debo cuidarles Ami, se lo prometí a tío Mich, y desde pequeño lo he sentido asi, son lo más importante que tengo y no deseo que nadie les haga daño - dijo mirándole a la cara y mostrando sus ojos llorosos

\- Pero no ha sido así, no nos has descuidado y jamás será así – dijo mirandole compasiva

\- Pero puede pasar, ¿has pensado cuando mama se encuentre con tu sabes quién? ¿viste como quedo de helada al ver a esa señora?, ¿cómo será cuando veamos a su hijo? a pesar de ser adulta es vulnerable Akemi, y no sé cómo será cuando sea el momento de conocer a nuestro padre – dijo decidido el niño

\- No lo sabemos ni ahora ni nunca si seguimos así, evadiendo nuestra realidad; entiendo tu preocupación y créeme es lo más hermoso de ti y sé que esto no lo aprendiste de mi ni de mama quizás sea de papa pero quizas este es el tiempo de conocer a nuestro padre y a pesar de que queramos huir de todo esto sé que cuando sea el momento no podremos hacer nada más que aceptarlo

\- Es difícil – dijo apenado

\- Sí y lo será más si cada uno de nosotros está pensando diferente, Mamoru, tu prometiste a tío Mich cuidarnos, tu nombre significa eso mismo, pero si no estás con nosotras cómo podremos cuidarnos, por favor, no te pido que lo conozcamos ya o buscar algo para encontrarlo, solo te pido por el amor a mama que no te encierres en ti, todo lo que sientas dilo, no te quedes solo, estamos los tres juntos desde siempre y ni eso nada ni nadie lo cambiara solo te pido que no te cierres a la oportunidad de ser aparte del cool Mark Takaishi que conquistaba por doquier, el Mamoru dulce y protector mi hermano el que nos cuida y protege – dijo la niña sonriéndole.

Mamoru le sonrió a su hermana:

\- Eres la mejor hermana sabes - dijo chocando su hombro con el de ella

\- No soy ni la mejor ni la peor, somos iguales - chocando nuevamente su hombro con el de él.

El muchacho secó sus ojos y se acercó a su hermana:

Te quiero –dijo abrazándola

Yo igual – respondió el abrazo

Pasaremos todo esto juntos ¿cómo siempre? -le pregunto el niño mirándole a la cara

Como siempre – respondió segura de sí misma

No le digas a mama de esta conversación - dijo avergonzado

\- tranquilo esto me lo llevare a la tumba: secreto de mellizos – dijo riéndose de el

-Sí y sino como hermano mayor recibirás una castigo – dijo amenazándole pero riéndose de ella a la vez.

-Hey, entonces es un chantaje – dijo ella cruzándose de brazos algo ofendida

-No, solo una advertencia – se rio su hermano

-Ah, entonces diré a mi defensa que lloraste por mí - dijo riéndose de el

-Oh! eso si es chantaje - levanto la voz riéndose de ella

-No es una mente brillante – dijo triunfante la niña

\- Tramposa – le dijo

-Tu igual – le saco la lengua

-Ya, será mejor que vayamos a dormir - dijo el levantándose de la ventana

-si, buenas noches te quiero – dijo la niña dando un beso de buenas noches

-Yo también - cerro la ventana y se dirigió a su cama

Se acercaba la hora y ahora tenía la convicción que debía conversar con Natsuko; los niños reaccionaron de la forma que se lo esperó de ellos, tenían una madurez y si bien aún era difícil para ambos aceptar, ella les había conversado desde que eran pequeños que tenían una familia lejos y que cuando crecieran los conocerían, ahora solo esperaba que Natsuko respondiera de la misma forma que sus hijos

Marcó el número y al tercer timbre entró la llamada:

 _-_ Natsuko ¿cómo estás? te he llamado para decirte que he hablado y a pesar de todo,

de esto sino comprenderán

 _-_ Me alegro, ¿tienes tiempo para ir a comer ahora? Tu hija me dijo que viven en Saint Germain

Si vivimos aquí- respondió la castaña

 _\- genial, podemos juntarnos_ Si cruzas hacia el Palais Royal encontraras un restaurant japonés llamado Zen cerca del Louvre no te demoraras más de diez minutos al cruzar desde donde vives

 _-_ Está bien ¿a qué hora nos juntamos?

 _-_ a las 8:00 p.m. – respondió la castaña viendo el reloj en su mano

 _-_ ok te veré allá entonces

 _-_ Nos vemos

Terminó la conversación y Natsuko vio a su padre sentarse junto a ella mirándola preocupado

 _-_ Natsuko, esos niños son hijos de Yamato y esa chica

 _-_ Sí papá - dijo Natsuko, más desesperanzada que alegre, temía que no todo sería fácil de asimilar para todos.

 _-_ Dios y Matt lo sabe – dijo el abuelo tocándose la barba dubitativo

 _-_ No, las cosas de la vida, al comienzo del día me quejaba porque me estaba alejando de mis hijos y ahora me entero que tengo dos nietos, no sé lo que vaya a pasar ahora papá, solo sé que todo cambiara después de esta reunión con ella.

* * *

 **Cap 2 listo: Todavía me leo y no me creo, estuve un solo día escribiendo este capítulo y créanme, tuve que dividirlo en dos partes porque es mucho drama, si se dan cuenta los chicos ya saben que tiene familia francesa y japonesa, los chicos son clever y pudieron captar de inmediato lo que estaba pasando en ese encuentro, A Mimi se le fue el mundo entre las manos cuando se cruzó con Natsuko y hasta cuando hable con ella también estará urgida, comprensible ¿o no? nuestro pequeño Mamoru no quiere saber nada de su familia, es que él es así, no le gusta que se entrometan con sus seres queridos, es tan Yamato, tan cute tan awww, Akemi siempre tan optimista, a veces pienso y digo que ella es tan Takeru y eso que no lo ha conocido jamás (hasta el momento, spoiler XD) así que Akemi dedito arriba por apoyar a mamá**

 **Natsuko igual esta impactada pero cuando sepa todo realmente entenderá en parte lo que hizo Mimi**

 **Bueno esta es la primera parte quizás esté un poco flojita porque es el preámbulo para lo que vendrá después, que uuufff eso si es viene con doble drama, aviso que ya está escrito solo falta corregir ortografía.**

 **A mi Ruby Kaiba va con amor para ti amiga linda y querida, gracias por eso hermosos dibujos que estás haciendo para mí y bueno aunque nos carcoma las ganas mientras no escriba el próximo capo del reencuentro no podrás subir nada a tu deviantart Xd**

 **Besos y saludos a todas miles de gracias por sus rr. De veritas que me emociona saber que a siete personajes les encanta mi fic. lo hago tanto para ustedes que aman el Mimato como yo**

 **Nos leemos les espero.**

 **Cariños del fin del mundo**

 **LadyMimato**

 **PDTA: Hay algunas frases en francés, que quise hacer alusión a donde está ocurriendo la historia, Google translator me ayudo, así que si está mal traducido lo que quiero decir mis disculpas**

 **Mon dieu qu'est que c'est?*:** Dios mío, ¿qué significa esto?

 **A bientôt, mon petit-fils ** :** Hasta pronto, nieto mío

 **Il est égal à Yamato ** :** Es igual a Yamato

 **Il a la même personnalité que son père *** :** Tiene la misma personalidad de su padre


	3. Reuniones Parte II

**_Anteriormente:_**

 _\- Natsuko, esos niños son hijos de Yamato y esa chica_

 _\- Sí papá - dijo Natsuko, más desesperanzada que alegre, temía que no todo sería fácil de asimilar para todos._

 _\- Dios y Matt lo sabe – dijo el abuelo tocándose la barba dubitativo_

 _-_ _No, las cosas de la vida, al comienzo del día me quejaba porque me estaba alejando de mis hijos y ahora me entero que tengo dos nietos, no sé lo que vaya a pasar ahora papá, solo sé que todo cambiara después de esta reunión con ella._

 **Reuniones: Parte 2**

 _ **20:03 pm**_

 _ **Restaurant Japonés Zen**_

 _ **Palais Royal, Paris**_

Mimi había aprendido que llegar antes a una cita era lo más correcto que llegar a punto; pero la situación de encontrarse con la madre de su ex, sin contar que debía explicarle el por qué ocultó el nacimiento de sus nietos, hizo dudar a la castaña en ir y juntarse con ella; pero la determinación de la ojiazul en revelar a su hijo de su paternidad fue la que la motivó a ir y contar su verdad de lo que había hecho.

Entró al restaurant y se acercó al recepcionista mientras le preguntaba por la mesa que había reservado Natsuko:

\- Disculpe tengo reserva - dijo la castaña, si bien se veía segura de si misma vistiendo una blusa negra, jeans azules degradados y botas stiletto negras a la altura del muslo, el abrigo gris le ayudaba a cubrir como se sentía por dentro. El juntarse con la madre de Yamato le provocaba aún cierto nerviosismo para enfrentar la situación, pero si bien ya habían tenido un encuentro difícil, no iba a ser mas complicado de lo que fue; así que el hablar con ella y tratar de explicarle le daba mas confianza.

\- ¿A nombre de quién? - dijo el portero; observó la lista de reservas que se encontraban en el computador.

\- Natsuko Takaishi - dijo Mimi apretando el mango de la cartera para sentir mas seguridad, ya que aun se sentía un poco nerviosa.

\- Takaishi, Natsuko; si aquí esta sígame por favor - El recepcionista se levantó del asiento y se ubico delante de ella para dirigirla.

La llevó a la puerta principal del restaurant; a su izquierda daba hacia un pasillo con ventanales grandes adornada con biombos de bambú que lo separaban de la vista del interior del restaurant, pasó entre dos hileras de mesas y observó que al final del pasillo se encontraba Natsuko. La mujer le esperaba en una mesa rectangular con un par de copas y dos servilletas perfectamente dobladas junto a platillos para comer; la castaña se ubicó frente a ella.

\- Disculpa el retraso, se me hizo algo difícil - la castaña se inclinó a ella y esperó a que le permitiera sentarse - ¿llegó hace tiempo? - preguntó de manera cortés, para tratar de poner algún tema de conversación.

\- No, tengo la costumbre de llegar media hora antes así que no te preocupes, -le indicó sentarse frente a ella, a lo que la castaña dejo su abrigo colgar junto a su silla y obedeció - me imagino el porqué del atraso - hizo una pausa para continuar - ¿fue por los niños?

\- Si, en parte - dijo la castaña mirándola a los ojos, - no sabia con quién dejarles, pero la hija de la dueña del departamento donde me alojo se ofreció a cuidarles.

\- Me imaginé que te habías atrasado porque no querías venir a hablar y enfrentar todo esto - dijo sin pensar Natsuko, hasta que se dio cuenta que el rostro de la castaña cambió.

\- Se equivoca - dijo seria Mimi, - sí o sí iba a venir a hablar.

\- Perdón, no quise sonar descortés - dijo la señora Takaishi - me imagino debe ser difícil.

\- Entiendo que lo piense así Natsuko, pero mas allá de lo que tema o no, está que mis hijos sepan la verdad de su familia.

Interrumpe en ese momento el garzón que llevaba la carta de la cena:

\- Aquí dejo la carta - extendió el papel sobre las mujeres - ¿Desean algún aperitivo?

\- Si - dijo la rubia mirando la carta - quiero licor de yuzu ¿Y tú? - dijo mirando a la ojimiel - ¿Bebes igualmente?

\- Esta vez beberé lo mismo - dijo la ojimiel.

\- Entonces dos licores de yuzu - dijo el garzón - En un momento regreso con su aperitivo - se alejó de la mesa.

La rubia se movió frente a ella y fue la señal para Mimi de que comenzaría a hablar:

\- Bueno creo que ya es hora de conversar, antes que todo, no quiero que pienses que no te escucharé; de hecho es lo que vine a hacer, pero debes saber que también me escucharás y lo que te diga no será bueno; no pienses que esto será algo que me tome a la ligera.

\- Sé que es así, y sé que para ambas es difícil, pero aunque no lo crea no quería decirlo de esta forma tan exabrupta, pero ya era el tiempo que sucediera.

\- Sí que era el tiempo, - Volvió a recordar a los niños cuando los conoció - Dios Santo Mimi, ¿cómo pudiste hacer algo así?, ¿como ocultaste a los hijos de Matt? porque no me vengas que no son hijos de Yamato, Dios santo, cuando lo vi, pensé que era mi hijo en persona - siguió preguntando la rubia - ¿cuándo fue esto? ¿porqué lo hiciste? ¿como viviste así?

\- Mire Natsuko, no quiero excusarme ni nada, nuevamente le repito no quise decir la verdad así, y de hecho aún no sé cómo lo haré pero si quiere respuestas se las daré - dijo con voz firme Mimi.

\- Respóndeme primero, ¿Matt es el padre de tus hijos?

\- Si, lo es - y en ese momento, solo por un instante, Mimi recordó a Matt, no como el padre biológico de sus hijos, sino al Yamato del cual se enamoró, el que la cuidaba cuando estaba sola, le protegía cuando se sentía indefensa, le regañaba cuando se encaprichaba, pero sobretodo se acordó del Yamato que la amaba cada vez que la acariciaba, le besaba y le demostraba que era lo mas valioso para él en el mundo.

\- Dios Mimi ¿los niños lo saben de la existencia de Matt? - volvió la castaña de su ensoñación cuando la rubia le preguntó, respondió:

\- Saben que su padre es japonés; que se llama Matt, pero no les dije que su nombre verdadero es Yamato para que no le buscaran, he tratado de decirle de a poco sobre él, aunque a decir verdad jamás han insistido para saber sobre su familia - resumio la ojimiel.

\- ¿Como es eso de los nombres? - quiso saber la rubia.

\- Cuando nacieron, me dieron la opción de inscribirlos con su apellido biológico o el que estimara conveniente para salvaguardarles el derecho de crianza, y como mis padres no aprobaron mi embarazo no me dejaron apellidarles Tachikawa, y la única opción que se me ocurrió fue nombrarlos Takaishi por su familia paterna.

\- ¿Y tus papás porque no te apoyaron? - frunció el ceño Natsuko.

\- Tenía 20 años Natsuko - dijo la joven recordando - estaba en la mitad de mi carrera en la universidad; aun no me emancipaba por estar estudiando así que mis padres se escandalizaron con la noticia y al ser tan radicales me dieron la opción o terminar el embarazo o la universidad y opte sin dudarlo por tener mi bebe y bueno aquí me ves, siendo madre de dos niños.

\- ¿Como viviste todo eso? - dijo extrañada la rubia, no daba crédito a lo que sus odios oían.

\- Honestamente no lo recuerdo de manera tan vívida; para mí, la familia de Michael fue mi verdadera familia en América: cuando decidí seguir con mi embarazo ellos me aceptaron como su hija en casa, por supuesto congelé mis estudios y ellos me apoyaron en los tratamientos médicos para que piudiera tener a los niños bien, según ellos recibir a mis hijos era como tener unos verdaderos nietos.

\- ¿Y por qué no los apellidaste como ellos? - pregunto extrañada Natsuko.

\- Yo les sugerí pero ellos se negaron, a pesar de lo solidarios decían que la familia es lo primero y que mis hijos tenían un padre y una familia así que no debía negarles su apellido japones.

\- ¿Y porque no seguiste su consejo? - preguntó finalmente

\- Porque no quería cargarle responsabilidad a Yamato; éramos unos jóvenes para una responsabilidad de ser padres; ademas Yamato estaba postulando a su cargo como ingeniero en la universidad, tenia otros intereses como para querer ser padre, y ademas pasábamos poco tiempo juntos y supongo que eso hizo que nuestra relación se quebrara y quedáramos en malos términos.

\- ¿Que fue lo que paso entre ustedes? - seguía insistiendo la rubia.

\- No querrás saberlo, ya he dicho bastante - dijo la castaña tratando de zanjar el tema.

\- No lo suficiente para poder ayudarte con lo de los niños Mimi; si quieres que te ayude deberás contarme todo, porque nada es justificable a la hora de ocultar los hijos:

En eso llego el garzon con su pedido, las mujeres recibieron el aperitivo y mientras lo bebían el liquido Mimi comenzó a relatar lo que había sucedido con Matt:

\- Fue cuando estaban cerrando el último semestre que le quedaba como estudiante como vivíamos juntos yo me dedicaba a estudiar gastronomía y el cubría todo los gastos, y eso ameritaba que saliera a tocar con la banda un par de veces a la semana, me había dicho que quería dejarlo a pesar de que lo apasionaba porque quería preocuparse de tener un trabajo en la universidad y ya se estaba haciendo un nombre por ser colaborador su facultad pero aun así quería juntar recursos para aceptar todo y ayudarme a que terminara mis estudios también, a pesar de que todo estaba bien por la banda salía bastante y bueno yo me estaba sintiendo sola se lo reclame y si bien se molestó me explico que debía hacerlo porque debía cubrir los gastos de ambos así que me sentí una carga y le dije que no era su deber que yo podría salir a trabajar y estaríamos más tranquilos, fue así en un principio, pero como mesera y el horario en el que trabajaba estaba ….. así que me dijo que no continuara porque había llegado la oportunidad de ir un taller que debían impartir en Nagoya de la ayudante de su maestro de física así que dijo que tomaría el trabajo en Nagoya por un par de semanas fui una inmadura porque le reclame por las dos semanas y ahí estallo me dijo que no debía actuar como una caprichosa egoísta, que solo me interesara en la compañía de él, sino que debía pensar en el futuro, y si no lo hacía con el trabajo en Nagoya no iban a seguir todo bien, me enoje con él y le dije que era mejor que nos tomáramos ese tiempo para descansar del estrés del trabajo y me fui a casa de mis padres paso todo el mes en Nagoya y cunado volvió creo que no pude estar en sintonía con el

\- Debo decir que mi hijo estuvo muy acertado en lo que dijo de ti

\- ¿En lo egoísta y caprichosa? también lo pensé en ese momento, de hecho se lo dije y le pedí disculpas, pero Matt cambió, creo que juntarse con gente que lo hacía crecer como persona lo estaba apartando de mi así que nuestra relación comenzó a cambiar, como te digo eso de la sintonía era verdad, nuestros intereses comenzaron a cambiar y se dio en un momento que ya no dio mas

\- ¿Y así todo terminó?

\- Creo que eso fue en parte el gatillante

\- ¿Y cómo te embarazaste?

\- Creo que no es muy difícil saberlo - sonrio levemente la castaña por la pregunta

\- Quiero saber cuando te embarazaste - rectificó la rubia, tratando de evitar imaginarse a su hijo con la muchacha.

\- Fue al mes de volver de Nagoya, estábamos en ese momento de no saber más o menos si estábamos bien o aparentábamos, lo esperé después de una fiesta que tuvo, lo invitaron a una reunión con los maestros de la facultad y lo felicitaron por lo hecho, hasta el momento todo bien, lo celebramos ambos en todas las maneras que te podrás imaginar, pero no duro tanto porque los compañeros de su facultad me comentaron que en esa fiesta Matt se metió con una chica de informática que venía hablando con el de hace tiempo , lo enfrente y le pregunte si era verdad y él se calló, por lo que le pedí una explicación y me dijo que no paso más allá de unos besos pero yo ya me sentía defraudada ,le dije que había esperado trate de arreglar las cosas pero él no había hecho nada y el saco a colación todo e trabajo que estaba haciendo por mide pagar mis estudios y lo demás y que no podía ser injusta así que le dije que no podía seguir con alguien que me había mentido y engañado, y me fui

\- Ahí fue cuando se fue cierto de Tokio ¿cierto?

\- Creo, no supe más de él, me fui a América y ahí me enteré de mi embarazo - siguió contestando aunque sin ganas de recordar esa época

\- ¿Y no regresaste a contarle? - seguía insistiendo Natsuko.

\- Me trate de contactar pero había desaparecido - se justificó rápidamente Mimi.

\- ¿Y ahí fue que tus padres te desampararon? -

\- Si, pero Michael y su familia me apoyaron - dijo la castaña recordando a su amigo con nostalgia.

\- Creo ya comprender algo - dijo la rubia calmada - pero después de que nacieron ¿porque no lo buscaste?, o a nosotros; si tus papas no te apoyaron podríamos haberlo hecho nosotros, o tus otros amigos - finalizo la Takaishi.

\- Tenía miedo, si bien tenia a mis pequeños, tenía miedo de que me los quitaran; me imagine que Matt tendría ya trabajo y estabilidad económica para sustentarlos, de por si ya sabía que me odiaría por ocultarle mi embarazo, así que tuve miedo de que los reclamara; simplemente no pude, hablar con nuestros amigos hubiese sido casi lo mismo que hablar con su familia, irían a contarle de inmediato, así que de una u otra manera quería demorar el reencuentro de el y los niños.

\- Hubiese sido lo mismo, ahora ellos están más grandes y quien saber respuestas y no solo ellos sino también nosotros - enfatizo la rubia.

\- Asi es, bueno Akemi en realidad es la que pregunta; Mamoru siempre se sintió americano porque con Michael se llevaba bien, en cambio Akemi siempre fue curiosa, preguntaba por mi familia y la de su padre, mientras que Mamoru evitaba hablar de ese tema, el siempre es el mas protector, me dijo que no me dejaría sola y siempre cuidaría de nosotras.

\- A pesar de todo lo que me cuentas, debo decir que has criado unos niños maravillosos Mamoru es tan Yamato, pero Akemi realmente esa niña creo que es lo más hermoso que visto, tiene un corazón bello

\- Mamoru aunque sea identico Yamato en lo fisico tambien es en su intimidad, aunque a pesar de esa fachada de privado de su vida, tambien es un niño muy atento y protector, podria decir que es el mas cuidadoso que conozco; mientras que Akemi es la alegría en casa, a veces tiene unas ideas locas, en eso se parece a mí, pero tiene una curiosidad innata a la vez, es una mezcla extraña de curiosidad y alegría mientras que Mamoru es la seriedad y protección.

\- ¿Y porque te fuiste de América?

\- Después de que tuve a mis hijos hace casi diez años, comencé a trabajar con la mama de Michael en su negocio de modas y me insto a estudiar diseño así que seguí su consejo y a los veinticinco termine de estudiar e instale mi propio atelier con el auspicio de ellos, así que nos convertimos en socias y comenzamos a viajar por América y Europa en la industria de la moda.

\- Y ahora estas aquí - indico la rubia

\- Si, nos vinimos después del fallecimiento de Michael - dijo Mimi con su mirada triste.

\- ¿Que le paso a tu amigo? - preguntó Natsuko.

\- Habíamos venido a Londres en diciembre pasado con la madre de Michael y los niños, ya que querían conocer el país de Sherlock Holmes y mientras estuvimos aquí Michael tuvo un accidente en la nieve, siempre fue una aventurero e, vivía el día a día y siempre nos instaba a disfrutar, la mama de Michael regresó de inmediato cuando supo del accidnete, pero me dijo que esperara un poco para que a los niños no fuera tan impactante así que regresamos a la semana - dijo la castaña recordando con pena - para los chicos fue difícil sobre todo por Mamoru, pero Akemi aprendió de su alegría de vivir, así que en su memoria le prometió que jamás lloraría o estaría triste por algo insignificante y Mamoru respetaría su memoria y al afecto que creó en el.

\- ¿Cual era esa promesa?

\- El día de Acción de Gracias Michael le pidió a Mamoru que le diera una oportunidad de conocer a su familia, veras, para Michael era muy importante ese tema, ya que él fue adoptado; por lo que entenderás todos sentían que lo más importante eran las relaciones entre ellos, si bien no era hijo sanguíneo el siempre deseó conocer a su familia biológica y sus padres adoptivos le dieron la oportunidad de volver con ellos pero éstos le rechazaron; así que para Michael creo un gran impacto la aversión de sus padres,así que le pidió a Mamoru que fuera flexible con la familia como lo fue el, porque era lo que uno heredaba y lo hacían a uno una mejor persona; así que le dijo que si no lo hacia el dejaría de ser su tío,así que Mamoru se lo tomo como una responsabilidad.

\- Lo que me dices es increíble - dijo asombrada la rubia.

\- Por eso entenderás como es Mamoru, no es que sea un niño completamente solitario o arisco, lo que realmente lo caracteriza es esa responsabilidad y protección que se autoimpone por el bienestar de nosotras y eso le hace ser alguien más privado de sus cosas, pero cuando tiene confianza es un chico alegre, que te apoya, y desea lo mejor para los demás

\- Tienes razón, quizá ese día actuó así como si tuviera un escudo hacia Akemi y tu porque vio como reaccione al saber que eramos familiares

\- Ellos fueron capaces de saber que ustedes eran parte de su familia, cuando dije el apellido del señor Takaishi se dieron cuenta y me lo hicieron saber

\- ¿Ya te lo dijeron?

\- Si, bueno tuve que rectificarles yo, aunque no les he dicho del verdadero nombre de Yamato - rectifico la castaña

\- ¿Como lo harás?

\- Aun no lo sé pero estoy pesando decírselo ahora es su cumpleaños

\- ¿Me dices que los niños cumplirán proximamente?

\- El mes próximo, ahora que lo pienso quizás ahora era el momento propicio para que comenzáramos a hablar de nuestra familia, que directa o indirectamente debo respetarles, luego de la muerte de Mich nos vivimos acá a establecer algunos negocios y había pensado en irnos a Japón

\- ¿De verdad? - se entusiasmo la rubia

\- Si pero no a Tokio, hasta que pase un poco tiempo - corrigio la castaña.

\- Pero me imagino que no diez años mas - dijo la señora riéndose

\- No, ya no, bueno eso puedo decirte, no fue mi intención jamás, luego de la muerte de Mich recapacite, sé lo inmadura y miedosa que fui en esos primeros veite años, pero después, cuando nacieron ellos se convirtieron en mi todo, y ya va siendo hora de que ellos también conozcan parte de su vida, mis disculpas por no saber cómo explicárselos a ustedes, bueno comenzando contigo pero la situación fue desesperante me sentía muy sola - finalizo la castaña.

\- Bueno, es muy bueno por ti que hayas hecho un análisis de lo que pasó, porque es muy impactante, pero veo que no ha sido para ti tampoco fácil, y a pesar de todo, por lo que paso con Matt y tú te entiendo a la perfección: con Hiroaki fue algo parecido así que puedo comprender esa parte, lo demás aun es difícil de digerir, pero que a medida que pase esto podría ayudarte a contarle a mi familia de la existencia de mis nietos.

\- Gracias, solo puedo decirle gracias por lo que me ofrece - dijo Mimi sinceramente

\- A todo esto, ¿no te preocupa saber de mi hijo? ¿que es de él? - preguntó la rubia.

En ese momento Mimi quedo congelada, hizo na respuesta rapida para cortar el tema de sus sentimientos hacia matt - disculpe Natsuko pero no he pensado en el desde hace mucho

\- ¿No tienes curiosidad? -siguio insistiendo la rubia para saber cómo reaccionaba la castaña

\- No, espero este bien - dijo tratando de sonar calmada, aunque hubo u cambio en el tono de su voz

\- ¿Lo amaste, verdad?

\- Disculpe pero creo que hoy hemos venido a hablar de sus nietos y no de mi vida amorosa o los sentimientos que tuve por su hijo; pero si quiere saber, lo ame, como a nadie, pero sé que también actué mal con él, que asumo mis errores y todo lo que conllevo nuestra relación.

\- Creo que has madurado, la maternidad hace eso

\- No lo sé, no tengo referencias de maternidad o madurez ya que la unica referente de madre ha sido la madre de Michael

\- ¿No has sabido de tus padres?

\- No, solo sé que viven en Tokio, nada más, no los veo hace diez años - dijo de manera conrtante Mimi

\- Por eso no quieres volver a Tokio, - dedujo la rubia - pensé que era por Yamato - finalizo.

\- Créame Yamato es superado, mis padres aun no, pero en fin todo se vera de a poco, debo vivir el día a día como diría Mich

\- Debo decirte que tuviste una gran familia que te apoyó, debo agradecerle a aquella familia a pesar de que no la conozca, sé que le entregaron a mis nietos buenos valores

\- Si así fue, bueno a usted debo agradecerle por haberme dado la oportunidad de hablarle, pensé que sería más difícil pero creo que di a entender mi situación y puedo observar que me comprendió aunque sea un poco

\- Entre las mujeres nos entendemos y créeme, ya no iré a tomar el siguiente vuelo a Japón para decirle a Matt de sus hijos, uuf, digo esto y aun no lo puedo creer pensé que había perdido a hijos porque están tan alejados de mí y ahora me entero que tengo dos nietos, y maravillosos por cierto

\- Bueno resulto así aunque nunca lo planeamos, sucedió...

\- Bueno creo que se nos hizo tarde tanto hablar ni quisiera pedimos algo de comer pero bueno puede que se pueda repetir ¿te parece?

\- Ehm, podría ser veré si tengo algún tiempo como estoy preparando lo de mi atelier y el cumpleaños de los niños puede que se haga algo complicado pero

\- Inténtalo ¿si?, quiero conocerles, aprender de ellos, y que ellos me conozcan a mí, si quieres podemos invitarlos a jugar a algún parque para que sientan confianza y de a poco conocerles pero dame la oportunidad por favor, como decía tu amigo cada día cuenta y quizás no soy la dueña de mi vida, pero ya conocerles de manera fortuita es para que conozcan de mí y de ellos, por favor piénsalo, no seré quien te coarte o te juzgue , cuando crié a Takeru igual fue difícil pero salir adelante y en eso puedo entenderte solo déjame ayudarte, no te exigiré mucho, y no te presionare, respetaré hasta donde desees pero no me alejes de mis nietos

\- Créame que no lo haría Natsuko, ellos también son parte de usted y de Yamato pero deben ir de a poco.

\- Mientras no sea tanto Mimi podré esperar, aunque no deseo que sea tanto, ya me perdí su infancia, no quiero perder otra parte importante de ellos cuando quieran conocernos, haznos participes a tu ritmo, pero dejanos conocer a tus hijos

Mimi medito en las palabras de Natsuko, si bien al principio estaba nerviosa de como reaccionaria, comprendio que ella era igual una madre preocupada, y como ella misma lo dijo, el criar un hijo sola sólo las que lo viven lo comprenden; pensó en la posibilidad de ceder en que conociera a sus hijos si eran parte de ella igual, y si podía dale apoyo en lo que refería a crianza y apoyo en lo que vendría Natsuko Takaishi, En ese momento llevo a sacar una foto de los niños en su segundo cumpleaños; eran unos pequeños junto a ella en una foto sacada en su casa en America.

Abrió el bolso que llevaba y saco la foto que le entrego en sus manos:

\- Tome, no le puedo prometer si nos volveremos a ver pronto o más adelante, pero no quiero que piense que seré la chica egoísta y miedosa de antes; mis hijos necesitan saber de su familia y pienso, no , creo, que el habernos encontrado significa algo, y si es así, lo que venga podremos sobrellevarlo de buena manera, por el bienestar de ellos.

Natsuko vio la foto de los niños cuando eran pequeños y no pudo evitar llorar por el regalo de Mimi:

\- Gracias nuevamente, hoy me has dado la noticia más hermosa que he tenido en los últimos treinta años, es como ser madre de nuevo, lo guardare y será lo más preciado que tengo - dijo secando sus lagrimas

\- Me alegra saber que a pesar de todo haya aceptado a mis hijos - le sonrió amablemente - bueno debo retirarme son las 10:15 y la niñera cuida a los chicos hasta las 10:30 pm.

\- ¿Tienes cómo irte? - se levanto la rubia para ofrecerle un taxi y llevarla de regreso a su hogar.

\- Si, tomare un taxi, no demorare más de 10 minutos - señalo la castaña mirando su reloj.

\- Gracias nuevamente -dijo Natsuko agradecida.

\- No hay de que, creo que debo agradecerle por el momento compartido para hablar, debo retirarme lo lamento - dijo tomando su cartera y abrigo ¿cuanto es el aperitivo? - dijo sacando su billetera la castaña.

\- No, no te preocupes esta vez corre por mí, tu estas apurada ve por los niños, cuídalos y nuevamente gracias por la foto - sonrio alegremente la rubia

\- Gracias que tenga buena noche - dijo acercandosele y haciendo una reverencia

\- Tu también, - mientras se levantaba tomo la mano de Mimi entre sus manos y le hablo a los ojos - Querida, tienes mi apoyo, lo que venga puedes contar conmigo

La joven le sonrió:

\- Solo deseo que ellos sean felices - dijo hablándole sinceramente Mimi

\- Y eso pasara serán los niños más felices, trataremos de que cada día cuente para ellos - dijo la rubia siendo optimista

\- Que tenga buenas noches - Se alejo Mimi

\- Tu también Mimi buenas noches - dijo la rubia finalmente.

La joven salió del restaurant antes de subir al taxi dio vuelta su rostro y pudo ver a Natsuko contemplar la foto que le dio de sus hijos, y pudo notar nuevamente que estaba emocionada viendolos, ahí pudo notar que sus niños no tan solo la tenían a ella, sino que a través de esta cita encontraron a alguien más del rompecabezas que era su familia.

* * *

 **Uufff que historia señores pensé que la escribiría en poco tiempo pero me inspire tanto que me tiene con cada día ganas de escribir**

 **Agradecer los rr se pasaron! A mi Ruby le amo infinitamente lo que hizo a los pequeños de manera increíble y en un santiamén.**

 **Nueve hojas! ufff, tuve que hacer una división con el capítulo anterior porque era muy grande explicar cosas así que por eso dividí pero la idea es que todo paso al mismo tiempo. Ante las dudas del apellido ahora entienden el tema y todo ese enredo, lo mejor Natsuko quedó tan embobada con sus nietos que fue la primera que apoyará a Mimi para unir el rompecabezas de la familia de los niños, así que eso me emocionó y la idea de la foto me la imaginé como una forma de Mimi de redimirse de todo lo que tuvo que hacer antes, es que si , todavía falta muuucho de los pequeños pero ya aparecerán, se enamorarán de ellos, son lo mejor de este fic.**

 **SPOILER ALERT! Atentos con la foto porque con esa escena vendrá un grrraaaan conflicto que cambiara todo. Matt no aparecerá en haaarto rato más, pero aparecerá toda la familia Ishida en bruto, para conocer y amar a estos pequeñines que ya han robado el corazón de la abuela y el mío XD**

 **Cariños a todos por sus rrvs a ti mi Ruby querida que te adoro mucho gracias por tus dibujitos pero no hagas más spoilers de imágenes o sino me fusilaran**

 **Pdta 1: Hoy mi musa inspiradora no fue la Becky G, como en otros fics que me inspiro, hoy por la situación dramática mientras escribía escuchaba Sara Bareilles, me ayudó mucho su música algo deprimente jaja aunque al ritmo de "Sola" funciono más y mejor XD (beckyloverdetected)**

 **Pdta 2: Hay cosas que no se si pasan o no pero como este es Au puedo hacer lo que se me dé la gana, por ejemplo lo de la emancipación, el tema de adopción de Michael eso de ver a sus pares biológicos porque no sé si alguien adoptado puede ver a sus verdaderos padres, el tema si alguien puede elegir cambiar el orden de los apellidos honestamente no sé, pero el fic es mío así que yo lo hago XD**

 **Pdta 3: Mención especial en este capítulo a Michael, siempre me fue un personaje que apoyaba tanto a Mimi, creo que ella se enriqueció mucho de él, pero no en lo monetario, sino en ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva, creo que fue un gran amigo de ella, le ayudó a madurar con su maternidad, ahí nuestra Mimi cambio y realmente fue gracias a la ayuda de él. Así que Michael si Mimi tiene otro hijo se llamara igual que tu XD pero de verdad se me hizo un agrado escribir de él.**

 **Ahora si saludos a todos y cariños desde el fin del mundo**

 **Lady Mimato**


	4. Segundas Oportunidades

_**Anteriormente…**_

 _La joven sonrió agradecida, aunque igual se sinceró:_

 _\- Solo deseo que ellos sean felices - dijo algo preocupada_

 _\- Y eso pasara serán los niños más felices, trataremos de que cada día cuente para ellos_

 _\- Que tenga buenas noches, y gracias por escucharme Natsuko - dijo la chica agradecida_

 _\- Tú también Mimi buenas noches - dijo la rubia mayor sonriendole._

 _La joven se levantó y salió del restaurant antes de subir al taxi dio vuelta su rostro y pudo ver a Natsuko contemplar la foto que le dio de sus hijos, y pudo notar nuevamente que estaba emocionada viendo a sus hijos, ahí pudo notar que sus niños no tan solo la tenían a ella, sino que a través de esta cita encontraron a alguien más del rompecabezas que era su familia._

 _ **Segundas Oportunidades**_

 _ **22:56 p.m.**_

 _ **Barrio Residencial Saint-Germain-Des-Prés,**_ _ **Paris**_

Luego que Mimi llegara del restaurant entró a su departamento silenciosamente; observo que la sala estaba con una tenue luz y vio que la joven que había cuidado a los niños estaba casi quedándose dormida viendo televisión:

\- Ya llegué – anuncio sacándose los zapatos a la entrada de su hogar - ¿Los niños ya se durmieron? – pregunto la castaña en voz alta colgando la chaqueta.

– Creo que sí, porque a los minutos de que usted se fuera, se encerraron en la habitación – dijo la niña levantándose del sillón un poco desorientada.

– Ojala así sea, gracias por cuidarlos esta noche Vivienne, puedes retirarte si lo deseas, ahora quedas libre de los niños – dijo la castaña colocando su cartera en el respaldo de una silla.

– No hay de que señora Mimi es un gusto estar con los chicos, aunque hoy estuvieron algo callados ¿tuvieron algún problema? – preguntó la joven acercándose a la castaña.

– Más que algún problema, tuvieron una sorpresa inesperada; - dijo la castaña dirigiéndose al refrigerador – conocieron a su familia paterna a la salida de un restaurant y quedaron asombrados, sobretodo Mamoru.

– Debió ser impactante para ellos – dijo la joven detenida en el pasillo.

– Sí; fue sorpresivo, por mi parte quede atónita, pero Akemi reaccionó bien; actuó tranquila y alegre como siempre, creo que a ella le agradó conocerles, pero Mamoru se puso a la defensiva, no quería ningún contacto con ellos, hasta con nosotras se puso protector, ojala este encuentro no le haga cambiar – dijo la ojimiel pensativa.

– Ojalá sea así, si requiere ayuda en cualquier cosa señora Mimi, le ayudare en lo posible, no lo dude – dijo la joven.

– Te lo agradezco Vivienne, tanto tú y tu madre han sido buenas con nosotros, pero lo que agradecería es que me llamaras Mimi o señorita Mimi, aún no me siento señora – dijo Mimi sonriéndole.

– Pero es madre, mi madre me enseñó a ser respetuosa con las mujeres que son madres o están casadas – dijo un poco avergonzada.

– Pero no estoy casada – dijo – además si me llamas así me siento una anciana, llámame Mimi

– Bueno, como usted desee, - la joven miro su reloj y se percató de la hora -creo que ya va siendo hora que me retire tengo que caminar hasta Rue de Buci y ya está oscuro.

– Toma – abrió la cartera y sacó de su billetera dinero para pagarle las horas que cuidó a sus hijos – gracias por lo de ahora

– No es necesario, señora Tachikawa – dijo la joven avergonzada, no le parecía bien recibir dinero de la castaña sabiendo que estaba sola en Francia

– Insisto, – dijo la castaña – te llamé urgente porque debía salir a resolver algo y cuidaste a mis hijos, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.

– Gracias, no se preocupe, cuente conmigo para cuando necesite hacer trámites por si desea algo para beber, preparé té oolong – tomó su chaqueta – ¿me despide de los niños? dígales que extrañe no jugar con ellos hoy.

– Así será, que tengas buenas noches – le abrió la puerta de su departamento

– Buenas noches señora… – pausó – que tenga buenas noches Mimi – se dio vuelta y se dirigió al pasillo del edificio

– Igualmente Vivienne, avísame cuando llegues a casa – le dijo Mimi levantando la

– Au revoir – la chica desapareció en el ascensor.

Mimi cerró la puerta de su departamento y se dirigió a la habitación de sus hijos y vio que ambos estaban acostados; Akemi dormía plácidamente mientras que Mamoru estaba de espalda y se movía un poco

– ¿Mamoru, estás despierto? – preguntó, sin embargo el niño se quedó quieto.

Mimi pensó que le costaba dormir por lo que había pasado, así que apagó la luz y los dejó dormir para que descansaran.

Caminó a la cocina a tomar su té, y cuando iba hacia su pieza escuchó la puerta de la habitación de los niños abrirse.

Un callado Mamoru salió de ella y le miro desde la entrada de su habitación

– Hijo, ¿sucede algo? vi que estabas inquieto en tu cama.

– No podía dormir, me hice el dormido para que Akemi y Vivienne no dijeran nada, pero estuve esperándote ¿fuiste a hablar con ella verdad?, ¿con la señora, con… mi abuela? – dijo un poco avergonzado.

– Si Mamoru, fui a hablar con ella – dijo calmadamente.

– ¿Y todo bien? digo, ¿no le dirá nada a él? ¿No nos separará? – preguntó ansioso el niño.

– No hijo, primero que todo, no nos pueden separar, a pesar de ser su padre no tiene el derecho de alejarlos de mí, pero de la misma forma cuando sepa de su existencia, no podré negarme a que los conozca a ti y tu hermana – dijo la castaña tomándole de los hombros y agachándose a la altura de su rostro.

– ¿Pero ella le dirá? – preguntó dudoso

– Por el momento no, me dijo que no le diría nada aún, de hecho dijo que me ayudaría, en el momento que sea necesario

– Entonces no nos separará ni le dirá nada – dijo algo más tranquilo.

– No, no nos separará, ni tampoco le dirá, aún – sonrió a su hijo para tranquilizarlo.

El niño se relajó y la miró a los ojos más confiado.

– Mamá, ¿puedo dormir hoy contigo?

– Mamoru Takaishi, no puedo creer que me pidas eso, – rio la castaña ante la petición del niño – si supieran tus amigos que aún quieres dormir conmigo, ya no vas a ser el cool Mark.

– Por favor, di que sí ¿sí? quiero estar contigo – rogó el niño – sólo por hoy ¿me dejarías?

– Pensé que estarías enojado conmigo por lo de hoy –le sincero la ojimiel

El niño se sonrojó levemente:

– No, jamás podría enojarme contigo, eres junto a Akemi a quien más quiero y a pesar de que a veces hagas cosas que no entiendo sé que lo haces porque quieres lo mejor por nosotros, y te preocupas de que no nos pase nada, pero hay veces en que...

– Dime hijo, qué es lo que sucede a veces, puedes contarme – dijo la adulta mirando a su hijo.

– Tengo miedo, no sé porque, pero tengo miedo de que te hagan daño, pensé que la señora iba a atacarte y que estaría muy molesta y te haría sentir mal, por eso me enojé, pero también – dijo cambiando el tono de voz – me produce cierto temor el llegar a conocerlo, como será, si nos aceptará o se enojará, nos querrá llevar con él o no le importara ser padre, sé que no debería suponer cosas, pero me preocupo por ustedes.

– No podría confiar en nadie más, créeme, en ningún otro hombre que no fueras tu Mamoru; eres junto a tu hermana lo mejor en mi vida – le dijo levantando su rostro – me haces sentir orgullosa cada vez que te escucho y veo como actúas con nosotras, no cambies nunca ¿me lo prometes?

– Lo hare en lo posible pero no puedo prometer mucho, ya voy a cumplir diez y después seré más grande voy a cambiar un poco igualmente – dijo el niño pensando un poco

– Ah pero aun así quieres dormir junto a mí – le rio la castaña al chico

– Solo por hoy después no lo haré nunca más – le decía mientras juntaba sus manos en señal de súplica

– Por mi dormirías siempre junto a mí y a tu hermana – tomo su cabello y se lo revoloteo

– No por favor, los hombres y mujeres no deben dormir juntos solo cuando se casan – volteó los ojos en señal de desaprobación

– Que ideas tienes, Mamoru – rio nuevamente la madre

– Tu… ¿ibas a casarte con él? – preguntó el chico curioso

La ojimiel se detuvo mientras lavaba los platos, comenzó a recordar a Matt:

– ¿Quieres saber de él, digo, de ambos? – pregunto mirando a su hijo curiosa

– No, no, es eso, sólo… - se sonrojó el pequeño

–Te lo contaré, pero será sólo entre nosotros – le dijo

– ¿De verdad? – preguntó entusiasmado

– Si – afirmó la castaña.

– Yuju ya Akemi no será la sabionda – dijo el chico para sí mismo, pesando en la ventaja sobre su hermana

– A veeer no trates así tu hermana – Mimi le llamó la atención a su hijo

– Siempre se cree y dice que es brillante – se excusó el niño

– Bueno ustedes son diferentes ella es inteligente y tu… – continuó la castaña

– Ya lo sé protector… – dijo rodando los ojos el niño.

– No, – pausó la ojimiel apretando las mejillas de su hijo – iba a decir un príncipe encantador – sonrió Mimi.

– Ouch, mamá ten un poco más de cuidado – se quejó el ojiazul

– Eres a veces un pequeño quejoncito, pero aun así te amo,- cambió el tema para que su hijo no siguiera molesto – bueno querías saber si me iba a casar –

– Ehmm sí, si quieres contarme – pidió el niño algo dubitativo – pero si no quieres dejémoslo así

– Por supuesto que te lo contaré – dijo la ojimiel – entre nosotros no deben haber más secretos.

– Nunca los ha habido – dijo el niño – ¿o sí? – quiso saber

– No, nunca, pero sí he omitido ciertas cosas y para mí es como si hubiese mentido – objetó Mimi.

– Para mí no, porque sé que lo hiciste por nuestro bien – dijo finalmente.

Mimi sonrío ante la respuesta de su hijo, cada vez que conversaba ellos era como hablar con adultos, se asombraba por el grado de madurez que establecían al platicar y toda la gente mencionaba que les agradaba conversar con ellos, se enorgullecía por sus hijos:

– Bueno, volvamos a la conversación, para que sepas con tu padre nunca pensamos en casarnos.

– ¿Porque no? – pregunto curioso Mamoru

– Queríamos primero viajar; conocer el mundo, nos gustaba mucho salir, pero el estar casados implicaba quedarse en casa y trabajar y no era tan emocionante la idea – dijo la castaña

– ¿De verdad? ¿Y qué hacían entonces? – siguió preguntando el niño

– Bueno, nos gustaba cocinar a ambos, de hecho yo estudiaba gastronomía pero a ambos se nos daba bien cocinar, a veces experimentábamos y hacíamos que Takeru comiera nuestros platos – rio la castaña al recordar

– ¿Quién es Takeru? – el niño frunció el ceño

– Takeru, es el hermano menor de tu padre – vio que el niño abrió los ojos como platos – tienes un tío y si alguna vez lo conoces te darás cuenta que es un chico genial, casi tanto como tu tío Mich–

– Cuéntame más de él – dijo el niño con ánimo

– Bueno, es tres años menor que Matt, todas las chicas morían por él, jugaba baloncesto y llamaba más la atención que tu padre, pero a la vez era el chico más encantador y caballeroso que pudiese conocer; ahora que lo pienso es como tú y Akemi juntos.

– ¿En lo de galán dices tú? – rio el chico – no creo que Akemi quiera ser popular con las chicas y menos jugar baloncesto

– No me refería a eso, Takeru era un chico muy agradable, podías ser amigo de él fácilmente, como ustedes lo son con la gente - dijo Mimi

– ¿Y…él? ¿Era como Takeru?

– No, él era más tranquilo, a pesar de que también las chicas lo buscban hasta el cansancio por estar cerca de él, siempre fue algo más privado, le gustaba estar con su círculo más íntimo, o hacia otro tipo de cosas por ejemplo, salir a ver las estrellas – dijo la castaña

– ¿Sólo eso? a mí me parece aburrido – soltó el niño decepcionado

– A nosotros nos gustaba mucho salir: íbamos a la playa, las montañas, tomábamos la moto y salíamos a acampar, lo pasábamos increíble; llevábamos comida y la preparábamos juntos, habían veces cuando las recetas no nos salían bien las dábamos a los animalitos y aun así ellos no las comían, nos reíamos a carcajadas cuando pasaba eso, – se rio al pensar en Matt, pero la nostalgia también estaba haciendo mella en sus recuerdos, suspiró recordando - él tenía un sueño de niño ¿sabes?, quería ser astronauta pero después dejó de pensar en esa idea – dijo algo melancólica

– ¿Porque? – preguntó el chico

– Me decía que si estaba en el espacio iba a estar lejos de sus seres queridos, no quería vivir solo como cuando era niño, – dijo la castaña absorta en sus recuerdos – me decía que prefería estar a mi lado y ser feliz conmigo, que tener todo el éxito en otras cosas.

– Bueno, – dijo el chico para cambiar de tema – ¿Y porque dejaste de estudiar? – pregunto el niño curioso

– Porque nacieron ustedes – respondió la castaña

– ¿Y él siguió siendo ingeniero? – siguió preguntando el ojiazul

– No lo sé – dijo escuetamente

– ¿Fue en ese momento que se separaron verdad?– pregunto por última vez

– Si, ahí nos separamos – dijo con voz queda

Vio que el rostro de su madre se tornó melancólico así que decidió zanjar el tema:

– Bueno creo que hemos hablado mucho; pero me ha servido, porque ahora sé más que Akemi, ahora estoy en ventaja – dijo el chico burlándose.

– No seas malo con tu hermana – le sermoneó Mimi

– No, solamente es justicia divina – se justificó el chico

– Eres un pequeño competidor – dijo riéndole su madre

– Y tú eres la mejor mamá – le dijo abrazándola

– Ya, vámonos a dormir es muy tarde – dijo tomándole la mano y llevándolo a su habitación; antes de entrar a la cama volvió a preguntar:

– ¿Estás seguro de dormir acá?

– Seguro, además no dejaré de ser un chico cool si duermo o no duermo contigo – dijo el chico sonriéndole

– Esta bien hijo, que tengas buenas noches – dijo la castaña sonriéndole y abrigándolo con las frazadas

– Que descanses mamá, te quiero mucho – se acercó a sus brazos y le besó las mejillas.

– Yo también mi amor, te amo mucho – dijo acariciando su cabello mientras dormía junto a ella

– ¿Mamá? – dijo el niño meditando sus palabras – yo no sé lo que pasó entre ustedes, pero quiero que sepas que no seguiré más preguntándote porque ya sucedió, – el niño le vio directamente a la cara – además, no tengo rencor hacia él, no sé si nos querrá conocer algún día o no, pero si pasara eso, si no quiere vernos, bueno, habrá que aceptarlo; son cosas que pasan con los adultos, pero no te sientas triste si no se puede ¿sí? - dijo el niño tocando su cara

Los ojos de la castaña se nublaron con lágrimas al escuchar a su hijo; jamás pensó que Mamoru diría algo así, ella había cometido errores grandísimos al ocultar su embarazo, al no decirle a Yamato o su familia de los bebes; más bien ella pensó que los niños debían estar molestos con ella por haberles ocultado parte de su vida, pero aun así estaban ahí, comprendiéndola, aceptándola y no recriminándole por cómo había actuado, la ojimiel no pudo evitar mirar a su hijo con lágrimas:

– Hijo, no me siento triste por él, me siento triste por ustedes, por no contarles sobre su familia; además pasaron muchas cosas en ese tiempo; tanto él como yo erramos; no pienses que tu padre es alguien malo o sin sentimientos; si bien no estamos juntos desde hace tiempo, créeme, lo conozco y a pesar de toda la confusión el querrá conocerlos, si se da esa oportunidad creo que lo hará, quizás le costará en un principio pero lo hará – le dijo mirando a su hijo

– Mamá no llores – dijo mirándola como sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas

– No lloro de tristeza, lloro de felicidad por ver quién eres - seco sus ojos y sonrió – créeme que estoy bien.

– Eso deseo, que estemos bien, tranquilos, – el chico bostezó ya cansado– ya es muy tarde, duerme ¿sí? No llores más.

– No, Mamoru no lo hare, duerme hijo ¿sí? – dijo la castaña dándole un beso en su frente

–Sí, buenas noches mamá – dijo el chico junto a ella

– Buenas noches hijo – le acercó a sus brazos

Vio que el niño comenzaba rápidamente a quedarse dormido cobijado a ella. La castaña mientras acariciaba los cabellos de su hijo comenzó a pensar en Yamato; en la posibilidad de vivir junto a él y los niños y no pudo evitar preocuparse si lo encontraba alguna vez y le enfrentaría por ocultarle sus hijos:

– Lo lamento tanto hijo, cómo desearía que todo volviera atrás y no te preocuparas ni de mí ni tu hermana– siguió peinando los cabellos de su hijo y mientras le daba un beso de buenas noches, pensó en Matt nuevamente: – Yamato ¿serás capaz de perdonar lo que hice?

 _ **09:26 a.m.**_

Despertó temprano como acostumbraba y recordó que su hijo había dormido durante la noche con ella; llevaba mirándolo casi una hora y recordaba lo que habían hablado la noche anterior; cada vez que pensaba en ellos admiraba a sus hijos por ser tan maduros para pensar y a pesar que los chicos ya estaban casi a cumplir diez años también le complacía saber que sus hijos aun deseaban dejarse mimar por ella. En eso, sintió que el niño estaba comenzando a moverse al lado suyo:

– Buenos días dormilón – vio que el niño abría los ojos – es hora de despertarse.

– Mhhhm, un poco más no quiero levantarme aun – se tapó con las sabanas hasta la altura de sus ojos

– Es mejor que lo hagas y vayas a tu habitación para que tu hermana no se dé cuenta que dormiste acá – dijo la castaña sacando las sabanas de su rostro para que la mirara

– Pero si fue solo una vez además Akemi debe estar durmiendo – dijo el chico con un mohín

– No creo que este dormida, ya es tarde – dijo mirando el despertador que se encontraba encima de su velador

– Pero estamos en vacaciones – contraargumentó el niño

– ¿No querías conocer París? – le rio su madre levantándose y tomando su bata se anudaba para dirigirse al baño de su habitación

– Mmhm sí, pero… dijo el chico sentándose en la cama

En eso se escucha la puerta abrir:

– Mamá ¿viste a Mamor… – abrió los ojos sorprendida – ¡MAMORU! ¿Dormiste con mamá? – dijo la chica asombrada

– Déjate Akemi solo yo…– comenzó a justificarse el niño

–Hermano, dejaste de ser el chico cool con esto, me has decepcionado sabes –dijo moviendo la cabeza desaprobatoriamente

– No digas tonteras – dijo el chico comenzando a molestarse

– No te justifiques Mamoru; si tienes miedo a algo sól… – comenzó a hablar la niña pero su hermano le interrumpió:

– Mamá dile que no me moleste – dijo el niño en dirección al baño donde había entrado su madre

– Akemi; si él se quedó anoche a dormir fue porque nos quedamos conversando hasta tarde y se quedó dormido – dijo la madre asomándose en el dintel de la puerta explicándole a su hija – ¿sí? no fue nada más así que no provoques que se enoje

– ¿Y de que hablaron? ¿De papá? ¿Porque no me despertaron? – dijo la chica sentándose junto a su hermano en la cama

– Porque estabas completamente dormida – dijo la madre acercándose a a cama y sentándose frente a ellos

– Pero no es justo, hablaron de papá ¿cierto? – Vio los rostros de ellos mudos – Es injusto, yo también quería saber – dijo la chica cruzándose de brazos

– Ahora sé más que tú – dijo el chico riéndose

– Mamoru – recriminó su madre

– Está bien, está bien – dijo el chico rodando los ojos

– Ya paso Akemi, solo fue una vez no molestes a Mamoru con esto de dormir, si quieres te cuento durante el desayuno y así sabrás también – le tomo de sus hombros – ¿te parece? – le dijo sonriéndole

– No era necesario que hicieras berrinches, Akemi después de todo igual sabrías, después de mi claro – dijo el ojiazul burlándose de la chica

– No te hagas el sabiondo Mamoru – dijo la niña molesta – sólo porque hayas sabido desde antes no significa que lo sepas todo

– Ok chicos, – dijo la madre con voz seria – detengan esta discusión ahora, no me gusta que peleen entre ustedes por algo pequeño, así que dejemos el tema hasta aquí; ahora tomen un baño cada uno mientras preparo el desayuno, les prometí que iríamos al parque así que nos levantaremos con ánimo y buen humor porque el día esta precioso y vamos a salir a disfrutar sin enojarse ¿está claro? – Les dijo a los niños llamándoles la atención

– Esta bien – dijeron los niños al unísono

– Mucho mejor, así me gusta verlos contentos y sin enojarse – dijo la mamá acercándose a ellos y dándoles un tierno beso en sus frentes

– ¿A cuál parque iremos? – preguntó la niña curiosa

– Había pensado en llevarlos al Jardín de Luxemburgo, no está muy lejos de aquí, tiene espacios abiertos, arboledas, teatro de guignol, hasta carruseles y veleros para navegar – dijo su madre caminando hacia su cartera y mostrándoles un folleto que había recibido en la calle – que dicen ¿Vamos?

– Sí – gritaron los chicos

– Entonces apresúrense que la feria de juegos abrirá a las 11:00 y todavía están en la cama – apremió su madre

– Ok, ya vamos – dijeron los chicos saliendo de una vez de la cama y dirigiéndose fuera de la pieza de su madre desaparecieron de la vista de ella.

Mientras cada niño tomaba un baño Mimi fue a preparar el desayuno que consistió en croissants con leche, frutas y jugo natural; luego de escuchar a sus hijos salir de los baños fue ella a tomar su ducha. Se vistió con una falda beige con pliegues hasta la rodilla, top sin mangas de color blanco se hizo una cola en su cabello y aros y sandalias doradas a juego con su vestimenta; fue donde sus hijos que estaban en la habitación arreglando sus cosas:

– Chicos, ya son las 10:30 bajen a desayunar – dijo la madre para que se apresuraran

– Listo, ya arregle todo – dijo la niña cerrando su closet – Mamoru apresúrate

– Ya voy esperen un poco – dijo el chico terminando de hacer su cama.

Akemi llegó primero al comedor y vio a su mamá esperándolos:

– Mamá, – dijo la niña sentándose frente a ella – ¿Qué hablaron con Mamoru ayer?

La castaña miró a su hija frente a ella y vio que estaba ansiosa esperando su respuesta:

– Estuvimos hablando de tu padre – dijo serenamente; sabía que en algún momento su hija le iba a pedir también saber de Yamato.

– ¿Pero de qué? – insistió la niña

– De cuando vivimos juntos, qué cosas nos gustaban, qué hacíamos, esas cosas – dijo recordando la conversación que tuvo con su hijo la noche anterior

Vio que la niña estaba algo pensativa tomando su desayuno, decidió preguntarle:

– Hija, ¿sucede algo? te veo preocupada – le dijo levantando su rostro

– No, no es eso, es más bien – la vio un poco nerviosa doblando su servilleta – sé que quizás no quieres seguir con el tema porque es incómodo, pero quiero tener respuestas y como hablaste con Mamoru desearía, bueno, – la chica pausó, pero en su mirada había determinación – Mamá, ¿Porque no llamas a la abuela y aprovechamos de salir con ella? invítala y nos juntamos en el jardín de Luxemburgo, así nos puede conversar de papá – finalizó la pequeña rubia.

– ¿No crees que es muy apresurado juntarnos de un momento a otro con ella? – le preguntó la castaña dubitativamente

– ¿Apresurado? – dijo la chica perpleja – mamá; han pasado diez años, ya es hora que conozcamos a papá o nuestra familia paterna; fue tiempo suficiente el no estar con él o ellos y si el destino decidió encontrarnos con nuestra familia es porque este es el momento – puntualizo la pequeña ojiazul

– ¿Tanto quieres saber de tu familia? – dijo la ojimiel

– Sí, ¿sabes? sonará loco, pero siento que es como si estuviera a punto de encontrar algo preciado que se había perdido y es como si ya los tuviera casi ahí, a punto de obtenerlo, pero aun así no lo alcanzo del todo; - hablaba la chica emocionada – pienso que las circunstancias hicieron que nos conociéramos y quisiera saber más de ellos, tener una segunda oportunidad de conocerles y que nos quieran, pero si tu no lo deseas… – finalizó la chica desanimándose

Mimi miró a su hija, y nuevamente se admiró de sus hijos por su personalidad, tan comprensivos, maduros, le hacían sentir la madre más dichosa del mundo al tener unos hijos como ellos:

– Está bien – puntualizo la castaña – la llamaré y veré si puede ir, pero no te prometo nada – dijo la madre levantándose de la mesa yendo al teléfono que se encontraba junto a la puerta de entrada

– ¿De verdad? – la chica sonrió esperanzada

– Si, hija, por verte feliz soy capaz de hacer todo lo que esté a mi alcance – tomó el teléfono y comenzó a marcar.

En ese momento llego el chico vestido con una camisa azul oscuro y una polera y pantalón negros y zapatillas de lona:

– ¿De qué hablan? – dijo el chico sentándose en la mesa al lado de su hermana

– Invitaremos a la abuela a pasear al parque – dijo su hermana entusiasmada

El niño quedó mirando a su hermana sin ninguna expresión significativa en su rostro

– Ah ¿sí?, bueno – dijo sin más

– ¿Bueno? – dijeron ambas incrédulas por la respuesta del niño

– Bueno, si es una oportunidad de conocerlos ¿porque no? – dijo restándole importancia a la situación

– ¿Estás seguro? digo ¿hablas en serio? – dijo su madre mirándolo

– ¿Porque no?, si ya tuvieron la oportunidad de conversar entre ustedes y comprendió en cierta forma, quizás sea la oportunidad que también la conozcamos para que no piense que nosotros somos malas personas, en todo caso, nada asegura que ella quiera no – dijo recordando la actitud de la señora Takaishi al conocerles por primera vez

– Wow Mamoru, ya volviste a ser el cool e inteligente Mark de antes – lo empujó con el hombro, bromeándole por su actitud

– ¿Comenzarás de nuevo Akemi? – dijo el chico comenzando a molestarse con los dichos de su hermana

– No seas bobo, solo quería bromear por lo que habías dicho, aun así, siendo a veces algo malhumorado eres el mejor hermano ¿lo sabes? el mas comprensivo, el más protector, el más cool, el mejor hermano que se pueda tener – dijo la chica abrazándolo

– Ya Akemi no molestes – dijo el chico sonrojándose de las adulaciones de su hermana

– Está bien, – la chica volteó la atención a su mamá – dijiste que llamarías a la abuela ¿no? – insistió la chica

Mimi miró a su hijo preocupada por la reacción que Mamoru tendría si invitaban a la señora Takaishi a pasear juntos, pero al ver el deseo de Akemi de conocerla le motivó a seguir adelante con la idea de reunirse, antes sí, debía preguntarle a sus hijos si estaban seguros.

– ¿Desean ir con ella? ¿Seguros? – preguntó nuevamente mirándolos

– Si – dijo la chica

– Me da igual – dijo el chico siguiendo con su desayuno

– Está bien llamaré – termino de marcar y espero que respondiera Natsuko

– ¿Aló?, Natsuko ¿cómo está? – escuchó cómo la señora Takaishi le respondía – Que bueno los niños se encuentran bien igualmente, – pauso un poco para seguir con la conversación – llamaba para preguntar si tienes algo que hacer hoy en la tarde, es que tengo pensado ir con los niños al jardín de Luxemburgo, y no sé, había pensado tal vez si quisieras compartir parte de la tarde con nosotros – Los niños ponían atención a lo que decía su madre, si bien cada uno tenía una expresión diferente, Akemi esperanzada y Mamoru alerta, estaban atentos a lo que podían recibir de respuesta – Estaremos con certeza a las dos de la tarde ahí si quieres puedo llamarte y dar la ubicación exacta – la respuesta afirmativa se demoró menos de lo que pensaron – Está bien, nos vemos – finalizo la ojimiel la llamada.

– Ya, invite a Natsuko y aceptó – dijo cerrando el celular.

– Sí, saldremos con la abuela, saldremos con la abuela – chillaba emocionada la niña – mamá ¿qué ropa crees que se me verá mejor? porque ir con buzo deportivo o shorts no es muy lindo ¿no? creo que iré a ver un vestido espérenme – la chica se fue corriendo a su habitación

– ¿De verdad no te sientes incómodo con ir? si quieres podemos dejarlo hasta ahí –

– Está bien déjalo mamá no pienses tanto las cosas, lo que pase tendrá que pasar – dijo el chico – ya será mejor que tome mi desayuno, conversando ni he sabido que he comido – dijo el chico tomando su vaso de jugo.

–Está bien, hey ¿no te irás a cambiar como Akemi? – preguntó su madre; si bien no era como su hermana que siempre se preocupaba por los detalles de combinar su ropa o demases, para su hijo también era importante vestir bien.

– Por Dios mamá no iremos a conocer a algún rey – dijo el chico rodando los ojos – saldremos a pasear, visitar, conocer, jugar, no es para tanto –finalizo el ojiazul

– Toda la razón, no es para tanto – le sonrió a su hijo feliz porque no se había hecho problema con la cita que tendrían

Volvió la pequeña rubia con seis vestidos diferentes tratando de decidirse cual se vería mejor hasta que eligió un vestido de color lavanda con pequeñas flores alrededor del y sandalias a juego.

– Estoy lista – dijo la chica – ¿nos vamos? – preguntó entusiasmada.

* * *

 _ **Hola, que tal! Yo aquí ultra cansada porque ya se acerca fin de año y en mi trabajo como profesora viene época de evaluaciones; he querido avanzar durante las horas de trabajo pero me es imposible, como también he querido avanzar en mis otros fics, que honestamente los tenía casi listos pero me afané tanto en esta historia más los dibujos con la Ruby así que quede en stand-by con los otros, pero volveré porque tengo que hacer los diálogos y listo, pero ya eso es otra cosa.**_

 _ **Volviendo al cap. de ahora me gusto la cercanía de Mamoru con su madre siento que los chicos son tan maduros; a pesar de todo lo que pasó y cómo pasó no fueron rencorosos sino que trataron de empatizar con su madre, aunque el tema de conocer a su padre o a su familia no sea aun tan fácil de digerir, aun así son capaces de comprender como si fueran adultos; la que no me está gustando mucho como escribo es a Mimi, siento que esta media sosa, como decirlo, su carácter no está del todo definido y eso no me agrada tanto, mhm o quizás soy tan exigente conmigo misma que no sé, no me gusta tanto XD en fin, este cap fue uno de los que más me gustó por Mamo-kun que ya no esta tan reacio a conocer más de su familia paterna aunque cuando conozca a Yamato uuufff arderá Troya. Akemi dijo poquito pero igual relevante, me encantan estos chiquititos esa complicidad y madurez son tan awwwwww**_

 _ **Quería dividir el cap en dos, pero nah! Iba a hacerlo, pero nop no podía dividir estas conversaciones tan importantes prefiero relatar esta parte de una vez para no confundirme así que sorry si es largo a veces no me gustan los capítulos largos pero este sí que se me hizo laaaargo pero bonito.**_

 _ **Pido perdón por la tardanza tenía el cap. listo peeero no guarde y se me borro la última parte (error de principiante), pero ya no sucederá más porque aprendí la técnica de autoguardado.**_

 _ **Iba a escribir aquí cuando se reunirían con Natsuko, pero iba a perder la emoción que ya tuvo este cap con los chicos así que lo dejare para el otro, sí como adelanto puedo decirles que aparecerán personajes relevantes**_

 _ **Informo, Yamato aparecerá en dos caps. más así que ya esperen, porque mi Ruby solo quiere a Matt pronto pero no se puede, aun XD, primero debe aparecer tío Takeru (spoiler) para encantar a sus sobrinos así que Matt espérele, aunque desee también escribir de él.**_

 _ **Agradecer los rrs es que se han pasado cada vez que les leo me emociono al saber que les gusta mi historia. Nuevamente agradezco a mi Ruby que también está atareadísima como yo, gracias por las conversas las risas los Snap y todo créeme que ser tu amiga virtual ha sido lo más entrete este año.**_

 _ **Como digo creo que volveré a escribir como en un mes o quizás algo más porque quiero algo bueno sobre todo ese encuentro uufufff que será drama; como avance sólo diré que nos iremos a Japón… solo eso puedo decir nada mas**_

 _ **Saludos a todas nos leemos pronto**_

 _ **Cariños desde el fin del mundo**_

 _ **LadyMimato**_


	5. Citas Parte I

_**Anteriormente:**_

– _Por Dios mamá no iremos a conocer a algún rey – dijo el chico– saldremos a pasear, no es para tanto –finalizo el ojiazul._

– _Tienes razón – le sonrió a su hijo feliz porque no se había hecho problema con la cita que tendrían_

 _Volvió la pequeña rubia:_

– _Estoy lista – dijo la chica – ¿nos vamos? – preguntó entusiasmada._

 _ **Citas Parte I**_

 _ **14:52 pm**_

 _ **Jardín de Luxemburgo**_

 _ **Barrio Latino, París**_

Mimi se encontraba leyendo un libro en los asientos de mimbre mientras observaba desde lejos a sus hijos jugar; llevaban casi cuarenta minutos columpiándose en los toboganes y aun no deseaban comer, sino que volvían sólo a beber algún líquido y seguir jugando en los toboganes y trampolines. Mientras los veía como se entretenían pensaba en el tiempo que les había coartado en disfrutar, mientras meditaba en lo sucedido no se percató que una mujer de mediana edad, con un vestido cuello alto burdeo se sentó junto a ella:

– Buenas tardes Mimi, disculpa que no haya llegado más temprano, tuve que hacer unos trámites que me hicieron demorar – dijo excusándose por la demora

– No te preocupes Natsuko no quedamos de acuerdo en alguna hora especifica lo importante es que hayas venido, de alguna u otra forma los chicos lo agradecerán – toma asiento – dijo despejando la silla al lado de ella

– Gracias – dijo sentándose junto a ella – ¿En dónde están ellos? – preguntó mirando alrededor

– Están en los juegos pero ya llevan mucho rato y no han comido nada será mejor que los llame porque pueden tener algún accidente o esta con hambre – dijo Mimi mirando su reloj y mirando alrededor del parque

– Es increíble, no se deja de ser padres nunca – dijo Mimi reflexionando

– Así es, en ningún momento se deja de pensar en los hijos – dijo la rubia con pensado en sus hijos

– ¿Independiente de la edad? – preguntó la castaña pensando si a medida del tiempo la preocupación por los hijos menguaba

– Independiente de la edad y en tu caso más aún si son dos al mismo tiempo – dijo la ojiazul pensado en lo difícil de criar dos niños al mismo tiempo

Mimi sonrió con algo de vergüenza:

– Gracias ¿cómo está el señor Takaishi? – quiso saber la ojimiel para desviar la conversación y no hablar de ella

– Él está bien, quedo pintando en casa, su faceta de artista no ha salido nunca de él, es su pasatiempo favorito – dijo Natsuko

Mimi recordó al anciano Takaishi cuando joven y su hobbie de pintar, no pudo evitar el pensar qué le pareció conocer a sus hijos:

– ¿Qué le pareció al señor Takaishi haber conocido a los niños? ¿Ha preguntado por ellos? – pregunto ansiosa Mimi

Natsuko medito un poco en su respuesta para poder explicarle a Mimi:

– A decir verdad mi padre es muy privado; no preguntará más de lo que uno le diga, es una persona muy prudente, pero cuando los vio en el restaurant se asombró al igual que yo – dijo la rubia mayor

– Creo que a todos les va a pasar eso cuando vean a los niños y los relacionen con Yamato – dijo Mimi pensando ya en la reacción de sus conocidos al ver a los niños

– No esperes menos, si la gente que te conoció como novia de mi hijo ven a los chicos, tendrán por asumido que Matt también sabe de la existencia de ellos a pesar de que ustedes no estén juntos – dijo Natsuko afirmando lo que decía la castaña.

Al ver a Mimi nerviosa ante el posible escenario decidió preguntar por la reacción de los niños:

– ¿Cómo se lo tomaron Akemi y Mamoru? – pregunto la ojiazul preocupada

– Te asombrarías por lo que escucharías de ellos – sonrió la castaña

En ese momento vio que Akemi venia corriendo hacia ella y Mamoru venía detrás algo más lento:

– ¡Abuela, viniste! – se abalanza sobre ella y le abraza

– Hola pequeña ¿cómo estás? – saludo Natsuko con un beso en la frente y una caricia a sus mejillas

– Bien ¿y tú? pensé que ya no llegarías, ¿queda muy lejos de dónde vives? nosotros vivimos a 7 cuadras y nos vinimos caminando para conversar – dijo la niña entusiasmada – París nos ha encantado ¿cierto Mamoru?

El niño que venía junto a ella estaba sentado al lado de Mimi y tomaba agua mientras miraba a su hermana y la señora Takaishi

– Sí es... Interesante – meditó en su respuesta

– Mamoru, ¿sólo dirás eso? – dijo la niña colocando sus manos entre las caderas

– No, – dijo el chico algo arrepentido por no hablar correctamente – perdón mi falta de respeto, buenas tardes señora Takaishi – saludo el niño con el rostro algo enrojecido

– Tiene nombre Mamoru – dijo Akemi seria

– Pero no me ha dicho como le llame – rebatió el niño – no le puedo decir Natsuko

– Entonces dile abuela – simplificó la chica con su respuesta

Mimi vio que sus hijos estaban a punto de discutir, así que decidió intervenir:

– Chicos ¿qué fue lo que hablamos? – Mimi llamó la atención a sus hijos – Akemi, Mamoru, no se falten el respeto ni entre ustedes ni con sus adultos – dijo llamándoles la atención

– Pero mamá, Mamoru dijo a la abuela…– comenzó a debatir la pequeña rubia

– Que me diga como él le plazca, no hay apuro – dijo Natsuko tratando de sonar conciliadora

Miro al niño y este se avergonzó por la respuesta de ella, en ese momento Mimi se agacho para colocarse a la altura de su hijo y hablar:

– Mamoru hijo – dijo Mimi – ¿hay algo que debas decir?

– Perdón si le falte…– comenzó a hablar el niño con el rostro aun cabizbajo

– No, – dijo Natsuko deteniendo la excusa de Mamoru – lo vuelvo a repetir, no hay que pedir perdón de nada, más bien gracias a ambos por invitarme ¿han estado entretenido los juegos? – dijo sonriéndoles a ambos para pasar el momento vergonzoso

– Si supieras jugamos en el Tagadá, mamá nunca nos dejó en U.S.A. pero aquí lo vimos y no perdimos la oportunidad de subirnos – dijo la chica emocionada – Es como si estuvieras dentro una juguera, nos sacude a cada momento; hemos tenido que sostenernos entre Mamoru y yo fuertemente para no caernos, pero los demás niños caían y rebotaban como pelotas de ping pong y no parábamos de reírnos incluso fue tanto que en un momento estuve a punto de caerme y si no fuera por Mamo, estoy segura que hubiese llegado herida; jamás pensé que encontrara este tipo de entretenciones en un jardín, más bien pensé que sería un lugar para hacer picnics o leer –

– Sí, pero también hay otras entretenciones, hay teatro de títeres, talleres de pintura, carreras de veleros a motor, ¿los han visto? – dijo Natsuko

– No, – dijo Akemi interesada – Mamoru ¿vamos a ver? – dijo la pequeña invitando a su hermano

– Quiero descansar un poco Akemi – dijo Mamoru, aunque en realidad no quería dejar sola a su madre; agregó – además tengo algo de hambre y quisiera comer – finalizo el chico

– Tienes razón: mamá, vamos al restaurant que está cerca del estanque; ahí podremos comer y conversar con la abuela _–_ en eso la niña mira hacia la rubia mayor _–_ ¿Vamos? – dijo la niña llamando a su abuela – nos acompañaras hoy ¿cierto?

Natsuko se sorprendió con la invitación, no pensó que la invitarían a pasar la tarde con ella, a pesar de la invitación amable de Akemi la rubia miro al niño con rostro serio que estaba junto a su madre, pero Mimi se adelantó a hablar:

– Vamos Natsuko, eres nuestra invitada hoy – dijo la castaña – puedes venir con nosotros.

– Gracias – dijo la rubia mayor y tomó la mano de la niña.

Entraron en el restaurant y se sentaron para pedir la carta:

– ¿Qué cosas ricas se pueden comer aquí abuela? no todo es croissants ¿cierto? Mamá sólo nos prepara tostadas, pero no se ha arriesgado a comprarnos otras delicias, dice que no nos gustarían – preguntó la niña rubia

– Tienes razón; no todo es croissant también hay diferentes platos como para probar como _quenellse, ratatouille, quiche, tartiflettes, flammkuchens,_ _clafoutis, caneles, farz de breton, crepes;_ aunque a decir verdad lo mejor son los dulces, yo creo que pocas personas cocinan repostería tan bien como los franceses – finalizo la rubia mayor

– Creo que generaliza – interrumpió el niño – no depende de la nacionalidad; por ejemplo, mi mamá cocina exquisito y ella no es francesa, más bien tiene que ver la técnica y un buen gusto para cocinar – puntualizó Mamoru

– _¿_ Y de dónde sabes todo eso tú? – dijo curiosa Akemi

– Fácil, mi mamá me habló de gastronomía – dijo el chico sin más

– ¿Y cómo sabe ella? – preguntó atenta la niña

– ¿No sabías? – dijo el chico queriendo ser … – mi mamá estudió gastronomía antes que naciéramos, bueno eso lo sabrías sino te quedaras dormida

– Mamoru, no molestes a tu hermana – dijo su mamá advirtiéndole

– Es injusto Mamoru ¿porque hablas cosas de las que no sé? – se molestó la niña – abuela ¿a papá le gustaba comer? ¿O qué cocinar? – dijo desviando el tema

– Tu padre le gustaba la comida tradicional – dijo Natsuko recordando a su hijo

– Y le encantaba comer, no sé dónde metía todo, porque yo engordaba y él con su apetito feroz no subía de peso – agregó la castaña

– Tienes razón, cuando era niño abría el refrigerador todo el tiempo y cada media hora me decía que tenía hambre; se colocaba de mal humor rápido si no tenía algo para satisfacer su apetito – volvió a recordar Natsuko

– Sí, ahora que lo recuerdo me pasó un par de veces; me dejo de hablar cuando olvidaba de comprar _shoyu,_ era su ingrediente favorito y lo utilizaba en todo – puntualizo Mimi

– Igual que Takeru – dijo Natsuko _–_ otro que tenía un apetito voraz

– Y sufría de mis experimentos –se recordaron a Matt y Takeru y ambas se rieron

– _¿_ Quién es Takeru? – dijo Akemi nuevamente

– Takeru es mi hijo menor, es tres años menor que Matt y la alegría de la casa, disculpe que no les haya dicho de el, es que ente tanta emoción de conocerles no les he contada nada de nuestra familia aun – dijo excusándose – __Miren acá esta tengo una foto de el _–_ la mujer rubia saco de su billetera una foto de ella cuando era joven con un niño de no más de ocho años, risueño con el cabello revoltoso rubio y grandes ojos azules _–_ ¿Ven? él es Takeru, es muy parecido a ti Akemi, tiene una personalidad muy alegre _–_ puntualizó Natsuko

Los niños miraron la foto de ella y el pequeño rubio pero se miraron extrañados:

– ¿Y papá dónde está? – pregunto Akemi

– Matt siempre vivió con su padre – dijo algo apenada Natsuko

– O sea ¿están separados tú y tu esposo? – preguntó curioso Mamoru

– Mamoru, no seas irrespetuoso – reclamo Akemi

La rubia mayor siguió con su relato:

– Sí, soy divorciada desde hace años con su abuelo, no es muy agradable estar sola con niños, pero tal y como su mamá sí se puede ser madre y cuidar de los hijos – continuó Natsuko _–_ Takeru es escritor y ahora está en Inglaterra escribiendo un libro – finalizo la ojiazul

– ¿Es escritor? Wow… debe ser entretenido escribir libros, a mí me gustaría ser actriz – dijo entusiasmada la chica rubia

– No estaría mal, en mi familia sobran artistas: Takeru es escritor, mi padre pintor y tu papa músico, no me cabe la menor duda de que quieras ser actriz– dijo Natsuko.

En eso interrumpe Mimi algo molesta:

– Ser artista no tiene futuro Natsuko, lo sabes a la perfección, Akemi no hará nada de eso, es preferible algo más sensato que ser un bohemio

Mamoru vio que su madre estaba molesta al hablar de lo que hacía su padre, así que quiso desviar el tema

– ¿No era ingeniero en física? – preguntó Mamoru mirando a su abuela, tratando de averiguar por ella.

– A pesar que le gustaba la música, Matt siempre fue un excelente alumno sin necesidad que estudiara tanto, desde pequeño le gustaba las estrellas, el espacio y siempre preguntaba cómo se podía llegar fuera del planeta – recordó Natsuko

– Entonces significa que él pensaba ser más astronauta que ingeniero en física – dijo Mamoru escéptico

– Antes de ser astronauta hay que tener una especialidad en ingeniería, luego postulas a centros espaciales para realizar un trabajo interno y ahí te seleccionan como astronauta; es un trabajo arduo para serlo _–_ explico Mimi a sus hijos

– Abuela¿Y tío Takeru sabe de nosotros? – pregunto la niña

– No sabe nada de la existencia de ustedes, sin que su madre me pida que le diga a Takeru, no soy capaz de decirle, debo respetar su decisión – dijo seria Natsuko

– ¿Y a mí papa le dirías? – Mamoru preguntó y estuvo atento a la respuesta de la señora Takaishi

Natsuko se detuvo para poder responder al niño:

– Aunque quisiera, esa conversación debe tenerla Matt y Mimi por si solos, no puedo inmiscuirme porque a él lo amo pero a Mimi la entiendo – dijo tranquilamente la rubia mayor

Mamoru cambio de parecer de su abuela y entendió que no era tan malintencionada después de todo, se contentó porque no es como lo esperaba

– Ya chicos, han conversado mucho con su abuela, les deje conversar con ella porque era necesario conocerla y saber más de su familia pero también vinimos a entretenernos, así que vayan, aprovechen el tiempo para jugar – interrumpió Mimi algo seria

– Pero es que no tendremos otro día con la abuela y queremos estar más con ella ¿cierto Mamoru?

– Si, mama, ya jugamos bastante, vinimos a conversar con ella porque queremos conocer más depapá _–_ pausó algo dubitativo, viendo que la cara de su madre se sorprendió por lo que él dijo _–_ digo _,_ saber de nuestros orígenes _–_ se corrigió el chico

– Ya supieron bastante de el por hoy, para qué más _–_ dijo cortante Mimi

Miró a su madre que se estaba incomodando con el tema, sin embargo su hermana quería seguir insistiendo:

– Pero es injusto mamá, hablaste lo suficiente con Mamoru de papá y a mí no me dices nada -

– Akemi, no me hagas llamarte la atención – dijo la castaña mirando a su hija

– Pero mamá… – se quejó la pequeña

– Akemi, te desafío a una carrera de veleros – interrumpió el chico a ambas; entendió que su mama quería dar por zanjado el tema y quedarse a conversar con Natsuko a solas

– Es injusto porque si o si ganaras tu eres mejor para los deportes que yo – dijo la chica ofendida

– ¿Quién sabe? puede que me ganes, esto es más habilidad que fuerza – debatió el chico tratando de llamar su atención

– ¿De verdad? Entonces prepárate Mamoru Takaishi porque te ganare – dijo la rubia pequeña interesada en el juego

– Mamá, iremos a la alberca – dijo el chico acercándose a su madre, luego susurro cerca de ella _–_ sigan en eso, cualquier cosa nos llamas – finalizo el chico

– Está bien, ve, pero déjate perder si, déjala ganar hoy, para que se le pase el enojo – aconsejo su mamá

–Está bien, le dejare ganar sólo por ahora sí – Mira a su mama que le sonríe por la petición

– Gracias amor, ve a jugar – le agradece Mimi

La ojiazul miro al niño retirarse y mientras lo observaba no dejaba de pensar en la complicidad de Mimi con sus niños:

– Debo decir que mis nietos son maravillosos ¿cómo supo que queríamos conversar en privado?

– No me creerás, pero ni yo lo sé, Mamoru es increíble, puede detectarme cuando estoy molesta, triste, y trata de canalizarlo llevándome a otro punto, es como que hubiera un idioma secreto entre nosotros pero jamás lo hemos conversado, sino que es algo instantáneo; en cambio con Akemi, esa chica es tan yo a veces, todo quiere saber, probar, intentar es una chica curiosa, pero a la vez tan conciliadora, justa, leal, que quiere que todos reciban lo que necesitan y merecen; cuando les hable de Yamato me respondieron de una manera que no creí, pensé que no querrían saber de él, Mamoru me dijo que no tenía rencor hacia él, dijo que si Yamato no los quería conocer entonces habría que aceptarlo; Akemi cree que las circunstancias hicieron que nos volviéramos a encontrar y eso significa para ellos tener la oportunidad de conocerles y que les acepten como parte de su familia… – dijo la castaña recordando los dichos de los niños _–_ A veces siento que soy una madre injusta, no he sido lo suficientemente buena para darle las explicaciones o vida que ellos se merecen, me he sentido un poco egoísta, pero sobretodo me he sentido culpable por no haber compartido lo que debió ser siempre.

– Todos sentimos eso Mimi cuando llevamos la maternidad y paternidad junta; no me des ninguna explicación porque a pesar de todo, comprendo lo que hiciste; aun así, es normal lo que sientes, esa inseguridad de saber si hiciste bien las cosas, pero quiero que sepas que cuentas con mi apoyo y por lo que dices tus hijos no sienten rencor hacia ti o a Matt por lo sucedido así que eso no debes bajar tus ánimos, si mi hijo no quisiera tener contacto contigo o ellos juro por Dios que soy capaz de castrarlo – dijo decidida Natsuko

– Gracias por apoyarme, pero tampoco puedo permitir que estés en contra de Matt él también lo va a necesitar –dijo Mimi triste pensando en Matt

Natsuko se dio cuenta del cambio de ánimo de Mimi al nombrar a Matt, pensó en que ella aún tenía sentimientos hacia su hijo, por eso mismo decidió preguntar:

–Mimi, respóndeme sinceramente: si Matt llegara a conocer a los niños y si se llevaran bien, ¿te darías la oportunidad de volver con él? – miro a los ojos a la castaña

Mimi entró en pánico al pensar en Matt; sabia a la perfección que él no le perdonaría fácilmente el ocultarle a sus hijos, pero también cabía una posibilidad, aunque pequeña, de que los aceptara, más aun el querer compartir con ellos, mal que mal el error de mentirle fue de ella y no de los niños; pero de ahí a volver a tener una relación con el parecía ínfima, aun así, el pensar en que volviera a sentir lo mismo de jóvenes, la castaña se asustó porque aun habían sentimientos hacia él no sabía exactamente cuales pero no se podía olvidar de un momento a otro del padre de sus hijos:

– Yo,... – comenzó a hablar la castaña

En eso los niños llegaron de la carrera cansados:

– Mamá, gané... Le gané a Mamoru, le gané en la carrera _–_ dijo la chica agitada pero feliz por la competencia de veleros

El chico llegó detrás de ella respondiéndole con tranquilidad:

– Sólo te deje ganar, hoy me costó pero sé que en otros deportes te gano _–_ Mamoru dijo con suficiencia

– Eso es obvio, no soy de jugar deportes masculinos, más bien soy una delicada dama – sonrió burlándose de su hermano

– Hay otros tipos de deportes que no necesariamente son de hombres también hay para superarse a sí mismo – dijo Mamoru tratando de sonar inteligente

– _¿_ Cómo cuáles? yo los que conozco son de trogloditas – miro con el ceño fruncido a su hermano

– Tenis, natación, gimnasia, esgrima, tiro al arco – menciono el ojiazul

– Ay Mamoru, tiro al arco es arcaico – se burló la chica

– Es un deporte y por lo que se en Japón es muy popular – dijo el chico tratando de defenderse

– Uy! parece que has aprendido muchas cosas de Japón ¿acaso quieres vivir allá? – dijo la chica riéndose a la cara de el

– No es eso – exclamó el chico avergonzado

– Ustedes me hacen reír, no había visto hermanos tan diferentes e iguales al mismo tiempo, son una copia de… – dijo Natsuko

– Ya lo sabemos de papa – dijo Mamoru algo exasperado

– Sí, de lo que veo se parecen mucho a él, aunque a decir verdad se diferencian en algo – dijo pensativamente Natsuko

– _¿_ En qué? – preguntó curiosa Akemi

– Matt cuando se enojaba se callaba y ustedes tienen un poder de contra argumentar increíble – les dijo sonriéndoles Natsuko

– Somos los mejores debatiendo– dijo la rubia jactándose de eso

– No lo tomaría tan así, la caprichosa eres tú, yo soy más racional – dijo Mamoru con suficiencia

– No seas tan mandón, Mamoru ¿qué tal si nos sacamos una foto con la abuela te parece? – dijo la chica sonriéndole a su hermano

– _¿_ De verdad? Gracias, – sonrió Natsuko pero cuando vio que el niño se quedó estático cambió de parecer – pero si les incomoda no lo hagan no es necesario, con compartir con ustedes me basta de verdad – dijo la rubia mayor para que el chico no se molestara

– Pero si lo hemos pasado bien y hay que tener un recuerdo del día que pasamos juntos ¿cierto mamá? – dijo la rubia pequeña a su madre

– Por supuesto, una foto no hace mal vamos acérquense entre ustedes para que les tome una foto – dijo Mimi sacando su celular y utilizar la cámara de esta

Akemi se acercó a su abuela y se colocó al lado de ella, Mamoru se acercó aunque un poco más alejado y con una cara visiblemente incómoda pero aun así se dejó aparecer en la foto:

Tomo Mimi la foto y les agradeció

– Listo, quedo hermosa, ¿lo ven? – dijo acercándose a ellos y mostrándole la imagen – La pasaré a mi computador, la imprimiré y te la entregaré ¿te parece?

– Gracias por este recuerdo esta hermosa la foto –

– Si tienes razón salimos muy lindos ¿cierto Mamoru? –

– No salió mal _–_ dijo el niño mirado la foto

– Eso es un sí – dijeron Mimi y Akemi al unísono

– Bueno, _–_ dijo Natsuko mirando su reloj de mano – va siendo hora que me vaya; debo comprar algunas cosas para la cena; muchas gracias por la invitación, ha sido un día inolvidable – le dijo Natsuko a Mimi

– No hay de qué, los chicos también la han pasado bien, dijimos que por eso nos acercaríamos más, por su bienestar, y por lo visto les ha gustado compartir tiempo contigo, gracias a ti Natsuko, por aceptarlos – finalizo la castaña mirándole agradecida a la rubia mayor

– Nos vemos pronto abuela, buen regreso a casa, saluda al abuelo Michel – dijo Akemi despidiéndose de un beso y un abrazo

– Así lo hare mon cheri, gracias por tus saludos _–_ se despidió dándole un beso en la frente

Miro al niño que estaba un poco más atrás de su hermana, se paró frente a él y le sonrió:

– Que tenga buen regreso – dijo Mamoru

– Gracias Mamoru, que regreses bien a casa – dijo la rubia mayor acariciando levemente su cabello

El niño se sonrojo y miro de lado para que Natsuko no notara su nerviosismo:

– Gracias – dijo a secas el pequeño ojiazul

Volteo Natsuko y vio a Mimi emocionada al ver a sus hijos con ella, se acercó a ella, le abrazó y luego le miro directamente al rostro:

– Gracias por esta tarde Mimi, ha sido un día que no olvidare jamás _–_ soltó su agarre para tomar sus cosas y prepara su ida – nos vemos pronto, estamos en contacto ¿sí? – dijo la rubia mayor.

– Por supuesto, no lo dudes podemos juntarnos cuando quieras – dijo la castaña sonriéndole con los ojos algo llorosos

– Así deseo, que disfruten el resto de la tarde – dijo Natsuko comenzando a tomar otro camino _–_ para la próxima los llevaré a otro parque

– Adiós abuela, nos vemos pronto – dijo la pequeña rubia moviendo su mano y despidiéndose con el resto de su familia detrás de ella

– Adiós – dijo la rubia mayor dando vuelta y alejándose del parque

 _ **21:12 p.m.**_

 _ **Barrio Residencial Saint-Germain-Des-Prés**_

 _ **Paris**_

Estaban los chicos en su habitación mientras se preparaban para dormir, Akemi estaba pintando sus uñas y Mamoru estaba jugando juegos de consola

– Estuvo entretenido el día ¿no? – dijo Akemi mientras secaba sus uñas

– Sí, me gustó, sobretodo la competencia de veleros, ojala se repita – dijo el chico

– Y a ti Mamoru te gustaría que se repitiera – dijo la rubia pequeña tratando que su hermano dijera que deseaba pasar más tiempo con su abuela

– Si, me gustaría conocer nuevos parques – dijo evitando responderle lo que su hermana quería que el dijera

Akemi al ver que no tenía una respuesta clara pregunta directamente a Mamoru:

– ¿Qué opinas de la abuela? – dijo mirándole

– Ya lo sabes, – dijo el chico secamente _–_ no es necesario que te responda – dijo evitando su mirada

–Ya lo sé, pero quiero escucharlo – dijo su hermana sonriéndole para ver si cambiaba de parecer

El niño detuvo su videojuego y miró hacia su hermana:

– Está bien, no es una mala persona, apoya a mama y eso significa que trata de ser agradable –

– Así que te agrada – dijo sonriéndole para que confesara

– Agrada no es la palabra pero sí, tiene buen corazón – dijo el chico siguiendo con su videojuego

– O sea, te agrada – dijo la niña siguiendo con el tema

– No me agrada, solo es agradable con mamá – el chico detuvo el juego al desconcentrarse – Akemi no lo compliques ¿sí? – dijo el chico al perder la partida de la consola

– No lo complico, solo tú te complicas por no decir "mi abuela es buena"; yo en cambio me gusta tener una abuela como ella ¿a ti no? – miro a su hermano extrañada

– No es eso, – dijo el chico algo incomodo

– Ja, sí es eso, pero no lo quieres decir; en fin aunque lo quieras desmentir la vas ni te darás cuenta pero en algún momento la vas a querer y aceptar – dijo la rubia triunfante

– Ya quisieras – dijo el chico rodando sus ojos

– Serás el primero hermanito mayor – dijo riéndose de él.

– Ya ve a dormir – dijo tirándole una almohada – y no ronques como la noche anterior, no pude pegar un ojo

– Yo no ronco, eres tú el que no se puede quedar dormido, no me molestes _–_ dijo la niña molesta

– Osa roncadora _–_ le rio su hermano

– Loco de videojuegos

– Gracias ya lo sé, te quiero _–_ dijo sonriéndole finalmente

– Yo igual bobo, buenas noches _–_ le dijo su hermana dándole un beso en la frente y yéndose a su cama

– Buenas noches _–_ dijo el niño mirando a su hermana acostarse

Y se fue a descansar Akemi, mientras él pensó que después de todo Natsuko Takaishi no era la persona que habia pesado que era sino que podía ser una aliada para su mamá al momento de enfrentar la verdad.

 **2 de Junio**

 **13:26 pm**

 **Restaurant Le Procope, Paris**

Habían pasado los días y cada vez que se reunían junto a su abuela los niños iban conociendo más de ellos; las mujeres adultas les contaron que el nombre real de su padre era Yamato Ishida, que desde niño le encantaba la música, tocaba instrumentos al igual que su abuelo paterno Hiroaki Ishida, un periodista importante de Fuji TV:

– Entonces nuestros nombres reales serian Akemi y Mamoru Ishida – concluyó Mamoru

– ¿Porque entonces la confusión de los apellidos sino querías apellidarnos al igual que papa? podríamos haber usado Tachikawa igual que tu – dijo la rubia pequeña

– En U.S.A. colocar el apellido de la madre no lo permitían, debía haber relación de los niños con los padres biológicos aunque fuera el apellido de soltero de éste – explicó la castaña

– Entonces cuando encontremos a papá seres los hermanos Ishida y no Takaishi – dijo Akemi finalmente

– Si él lo permite, pues así será – dijo finalmente Mimi

– ¿Y si no quiere? – preguntó Mamoru – de una u otra forma igual dependeremos de lo que él decida, eso significa que aun seguiremos siendo Takaishi _–_ dijo el niño algo desesperanzado

– Así es – dijo Mimi – si él no lo desea no pueden utilizar su apellido

– A mí no me molesta que tomen mi apellido – dijo Natsuko _–_ de hecho ustedes se parecen son más Takaishi que Ishida

– ¿Cómo era el abuelo? – preguntó Akemi

– Bueno su abuelo era alto, ojos pequeños, cabello castaño claro, no tan delgado en cambio ustedes son igual a mis hijos, rubios, ojiazules, guapos – dijo la señora Takaishi sonriéndoles

– Bueno si alguna vez los conocemos lo corroboraremos ¿cierto? – dijo la niña emocionante

– Eso será más adelante – dijo Mamoru – primero debemos esperar que él sepa y nos acepte, no nos adelantemos a los hechos

En eso Natsuko vio que entraba una llamada a su celular de un número desconocido:

– Me esperan un minuto – dijo excusándose

– Este bien, no te preocupes – dijo Mimi

Natsuko esperó que le respondieran, a pesar de que la llamada ya había entrado habia algo de interferencia:

– ¿Aló?¿Takeru? – Abrió los ojos con sorpresa mientras los demás la miraban con atención – Hijo vaya que sorpresa escucharte, ¿cómo estás?, espera un segundo, sigo con la llamada – Natsuko tapo el auricular y hablo con Mimi y los niños – esperen un segundo hablaré con el algo más privado para que no les escuche – dijo la rubia mayor y se levantó del asiento para hablar más lejos mientras los demás le esperaban

Pasaron diez minutos y Natsuko llegaba a la mesa algo cabizbaja:

– ¿Era el tío Takeru? – pregunto Akemi interesada

– Si, me dijo que vendría este fin de semana a pasarlo conmigo para liberarse del estrés de su libro –

– Pero si este fin de semana habíamos quedado en que celebraríamos nuestro cumpleaños junto a ti – dijo la niña apenándose

– Akemi, no puedes obligar a que este con nosotros todo el tiempo, ella tiene que hacer sus cosas igual – dijo Mimi

– Vas a un mes la última vez que conversamos fue en los primeros días de mayo estaba un poco estresado por el trabajo – dijo recordando a su hijo

– Creo que deberías aprovechar su llegada – dijo Mimi – no te preocupes podemos juntarnos otro día y compartir, pero lo importante es que veas a Takeru y compartas con el

– Tienes razón estando con Takeru puedo saber que es de Yamato – pensó un poco triste en su hijo mayor – ¿no les incomoda que no esté este fin de semana? – dijo algo preocupada por sus nietos

– No Natsuko, tranquila los chicos y yo comprendemos y es así mejor, ya estos días juntos los hemos pasado bien pero no apresuremos las cosas quédate tranquila – finalizo la castaña

– Gracias por entender pero igualmente hubiese deseado estar con ustedes – dijo apenada la rubia mayor

– Bueno, si en algún momento deseas acompañarnos puedes ir a visitarnos a casa y ahí podemos salir a comer pero lo más importante es que pases tiempo con tío Takeru – dijo Akemi

– Bueno cualquier cosa les llamo ¿sí?, lo más importante es quedar de acuerdo para celebrar el cumpleaños de los niños – sonrió Natsuko contenta al ver a sus nietos que no se hacían problemas

– Bueno sea como sea igual este cumpleaños lo trataremos de hacer diferente y especial para ellos – dijo Mimi

– Si, ya de por sí lo está siendo este año – finalizo Natsuko pensando en el cumpleaños diferente de sus nietos

 **21:14 pm**

 **Barrio Residencial Maison Blanche**

 **Paris**

Estaba el señor Takaishi con su hija cenando _tartiflettes_ mientras conversaban de sus nietos:

– Y ahora Takeru me avisó que vendrá este fin de semana a París – terminaba de comer su plato Natsuko con algo de pesar

– ¿Y como lo harás con el cumpleaños de los niños? – habló el señor Takaishi, mientras dejaba de beber una copa de agua

– Mimi me dijo que no se hacía problema que no nos juntáramos ese día pero hubiese deseado estar con los niños en su cumpleaños – decía mientras miraba su copa

– Pero Mimi tiene razón: Takeru sospecharía si te encuentras esos día con ellos; será mejor que vayas con cuidado estos días mientras Takeru está en casa para que no sospeche o sino harás que Mimi tenga problemas – aconsejo sabiamente su padre

– No creo que los tenga, el adoraba a Mimi pero al ser tan honesto creo que será capaz de contarle a Yamato –

– Y hablando de Yamato ¿has conversado con él? –

– Directamente no, llame a Hiroaki para que me diera su contacto pero él me dijo que anda visitando a sus amigos en Kioto – dijo preocupada Natsuko

– Que extraño hace meses que no hablas o no sabes a ciencia cierta cómo esta Yamato quizás que pasara con el – pensó el señor Takaishi tomando su barba

– No lo sé papá, algo me dice que Yamato no está del todo bien, siento algo de angustia, cuando él o Takeru estaban tristes yo me sentía igual; sólo deseo saber que se encuentre bien, porque el día que se entere de los chicos esoty segura que cambiará – dijo Natsuko angustiada

En eso escuchan el timbre de su casa sonar:

– Qué extraño; ¿quién será a esta hora? ¿Invitaste algún amigo a casa papá? – preguntó extrañada Natsuko

– No, con Pierre quedamos de acuerdo en juntarnos en Museé Rodin pero mañana – se extrañó el anciano que seguían tocando insistentemente

– Qué raro iré a ver – dijo Natsuko levantándose de la mesa

– Espera, voy contigo – dijo el anciano yendo detrás de su hija

Al abrir la puerta un joven alto rubio ojos azules claros de sonrisa alegre y jovial estaba junto un bolso de viaje que dejaba en el piso y le sonreía a la mujer:

– Hola que tal – dijo Takeru abriendo los brazos hacia su madre que estaba atónita frente a el – ¿no me vas a recibir con un abrazo? – la mujer quedó boquiabierta – vaya por lo que veo mi llegada te la tomaste de sorpresa.

En eso llega el señor Takaishi junto a su hija y se sorprende por ver a su nieto:

– Takeru pero cómo has crecido estas todo un hombre ¿cómo te va? – dijo el señor Takaishi dándole un gran abrazo a su nieto, sin embargo Natsuko no se movía del dintel de la puerta:

– Pensé que llegarías el domingo ¿no me habías dicho que vendrías el fin de semana? – dijo Natsuko recordando que su hijo llegaría en los próximos días.

– ¿Acaso no me querías ver? si es así puedo regresar a Londres o tomar un avión donde papá – dijo el joven algo sentido por el recibimiento poco afectivo.

– No te sientas mal, de verdad, no nos incomoda que estés aquí, sólo nos tomaste por sorpresa – cambió su tono de voz con el afecto que le caracterizaba – de hecho estoy muy feliz de verte y que estés bien, no te he dejado pasar aun, perdóname – dijo apenada la mujer

El chico entró a casa, fue al living y dejo el bolso junto a él mientras tomaba un leve descanso:

– ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Cómo te ha ido con tu libro? Dijo su abuelo para amenizar el ambiente

– Me ha ido bien con la publicación; de hecho estoy esperando a que la editorial le dé su visto bueno para que salga a la venta, por eso vine acá a descansar, ya me estaba estresando en Londres, aunque pensé que sería unas aventura estar allá, a decir verdad es algo deprimente – se sinceró el joven rubio

– Oh que extraño pensé que te gustaría allá como tú y tu hermano tienen gusto por esa ciudad tan deprimente debían haber venido acá – dijo el anciano Takaishi

– Papá no te entrometas en las decisiones de los chicos – dijo Natsuko aunque a decir verdad fue un alivio que Takeru no estuviera en la ciudad cuando descubrió la verdad de sus nietos – en fin ¿te quedaras mucho tiempo acá?

– Sólo por cuatro o cinco días; la editorial debe dar algunos vistos buenos antes de decidir publicarlo así que estaré toda la semana – dijo tranquilo

– Oh, – dijo escuetamente Natsuko

– ¿estas segura que me quieres acá? – dijo extrañado levantándole una ceja a su madre – siento como que estas nerviosa por algo ¿no te agradó que viniera?

– No, no es nada de eso, es sólo que… – dijo incomoda ante la pregunta - deseo que estén buen estés bien tú y tu hermano, sobretodo el ¿has sabido de Yamato? intenté hablar con Hiroaki porque no he sabido nada de él pero no contesta a tu padre – dijo preocupada

– A decir verdad no he visto a Yamato desde antes de su cumpleaños y luego de eso hemos conversado una vez por semana pero Hikari me conto que estuvo en Kioto y por lo que ella vio esta desanimado – dijo Takeru recordando lo que dijo su novia

Natsuko se asustó por su hijo al no saber cómo estaba; sabía que cuando se desanimaba su hijo cambiaba a un estado de completo ostracismo

– ¿y tú que has hablado con él, lo has escuchado así? – pregunto ansiosa

– Antes de venirme a Londres le invité a que viniera conmigo, tú sabes, podía motivarse por la capital del rock, pero me contestó sin interés; me dijo que prefería acompañar a papá en Tokio, pero sabemos que estar con papá es como estar solo creo que algo pasa con él y algo que le perjudica – finalizo el chico pensando en su hermano

– ¿A qué te refieres? – frunció el ceño preocupada

– La última vez que hablamos de mi noviazgo con Hikari me aconsejó que ya era la hora para sentar cabeza y le comente que con Hikari estaba bien no quería apresurar nada; pero me dijo que cuando se está enamorado, había que esta todo el tiempo con quien amas porque cuando se está separado nada es lo mismo, pero en vez de aconsejarme por Hikari creo que lo dijo por Mimi – dijo pausadamente

– ¿Por Mimi? – abrió los ojos asombrada

– Si, por Mimi: me dijo que desde que terminó con ella, a pesar de todo el éxito en sus proyectos personales y laborales sin la persona que amas no tiene sentido no sabes con quien compartir, con quien hablar, por ultimo con quien debatir, me dijo que se siente solo y desde que esta sin ella es como si no tuviera nada – dijo preocupado pauso antes de seguir – le pregunté si ama aun a Mimi – finalizo serio

– ¿Y que respondió? – preguntó Natsuko ansiosa

– Se quedó callado y no me respondió, pero sabemos la verdad – dijo moviendo la cabeza algo negativo

– Oh, por Dios – dijo Natsuko tapando su rostro con pesar y pensando en la decepción que sentiría si supiera que es padre y se lo han ocultado

– ¿Hay algún problema con Matt? – dijo el chico sentándose al lado de ella y tomando su hombro

Natsuko no respondió mas bien comenzó a sollozar ligeramente:

– Mamá ¿porque estás así? ¿Pasa algo y no me quieres decir? – dijo Takeru preocupado

– No lo sé hijo, no lo sé, por lo que me cuentas Matt debe estar pasando por un cuadro depresivo y me preocupa mucho, no estar con él, apoyándolo, sobre todo ahora – dijo bajando la voz pensando en sus nietos

– ¿Ahora? ¿Porque ahora? – miro Takeru extrañado a su madre

– Es que… – pauso antes de seguir hablando – discúlpame por recibirte así llorando, – seco sus ojos rápidamente – yo… voy a tener que salir por un momento pero volveré y tendremos toda la noche ¿te parece? – dijo sonriendo aunque en sus ojos aún se veía tristeza

– Está bien, pensé que querías estar con tu hijo favorito aunque veo que tienes otros intereses ¿no tendrás alguien que está ocupando tu corazón? – dijo sonando alegre para subirle el ánimo a su madre

– Si supieras que son dos – dijo rodando los ojos Natsuko ante lo dicho por su hijo

– Wow wow wow! Está bien no quiero saber mas – dijo levantando sus manos y riéndole a su madre – Bueno iré a dejar mis cosas – dijo tomando su bolso – ¿no quieres que te acompañe? – dijo el chico deteniéndose en la escalera

– Tengo que ir a ver a alguien, acompaña a tu abuelo mejor – dijo desviando el tema

El chico desapareció en la escalera y Natsuko fue a buscar su abrigo y cartera mientras marcaba el teléfono de Mimi; con la conversación que tuvo con su hijo, supo que Yamato no estaba bien, y Mimi tendría la solución de la situación aunque no sabía si para bien o para mal.

 **Feliz Navidad, Feliz Navidad Feliz Navidad Aquí capítulo de regalo:**

 **Ya! Bueno, cap nuevo subido… estaba largándolo mucho y sé que tengo chicas ansiosas para saber de la historia, que tal a todas dije que este capítulo lo iba a dividir en dos capítulos y así lo hare, ya vieron que llegó Takeru y en el otro cap. ya se conocerá con sus sobrinos, Matt aguanta porque ya saldrás, me encanta este cap. porque los niños ya están deseosos de conocer a su padre como sé que ustedes lindas lectoras quieren conocerlo pero calma que todo debe ir pausado.**

 **Agradecer a cada una con sus rr en especial agradezco a Chia Moon por sus consejos de OC Y OOC, mi Rubyneechan que me hace los dibujos mimato que han visto son hermosas creaciones de ella.**

 **Mimato Bombon kou, Yhessica Ishikawa, Catsmilescarlet, Andrit126, Saralour-tita, AmiKarina me hacen tan feliz sus rewiews se los agradezco un monton**

 **And special thanks to my hindi follower PinkAngelMimi thanks for your rewiews, i really apreciate them**

 **El próximo cap trataré antes de año Nuevo subirlo, pero no les prometo mucho si, pero hare lo posible de hacerlo**

 **PDTA: ACLARACION: He editado los capítulos anteriores, me he aclarado bien y está ahora bien explicito porque Matt y Mimi terminaron así que les invito a releer la historia para que vean que nuestro Yama no es taaan machista como le había escrito así que ya, les invito a releer para que se acuerden XD**

 _ **quenelle, ratatouille, quiche, tartiflette :**_ **platillos franceses salados**

 _ **clafoutis, caneles, farz de breton, crepes:**_ **platillos franceses dulces**

 _ **shoyu:**_ **salsa de soja**

 **Cariños del fin del mundo**

 **Felices fiestas de Navidad y Año Nuevo**

 **Happy Christmas to everyone!**

 **LadyMimato**


	6. Citas Parte II

_**Anteriormente:**_

– _Está bien, pensé que querías estar con tu hijo favorito aunque veo que tienes otros intereses ¿no tendrás alguien que está ocupando tu corazón? – dijo sonando alegre para subirle el ánimo a su madre_

– _Si supieras que son dos – dijo rodando los ojos Natsuko ante lo dicho por su hijo_

– _Wow wow wow! Está bien no quiero saber más – dijo levantando sus manos y riéndole a su madre – Bueno iré a dejar mis cosas – dijo tomando su bolso – ¿no quieres que te acompañe? – dijo el chico deteniéndose en la escalera_

– _Tengo que ir a ver a alguien, acompaña a tu abuelo mejor – dijo desviando el tema_

 _El chico desapareció en la escalera y Natsuko fue a buscar su abrigo y cartera mientras marcaba el teléfono de Mimi; con la conversación que tuvo con su hijo, supo que Yamato no estaba bien, y Mimi tendría la solución de la situación aunque no sabía si para bien o para mal…_

 _ **Citas Parte II**_

 _ **2 de Junio**_

 _ **21:56 p.m**_

 _ **Barrio Residencial Saint-Germain-Des-Prés**_

Ya estaba oscureciendo en Paris y Mimi había enviado a los chicos a la habitación; desde su llegada a Francia dedicó su tiempo completo en estar con sus hijos y conocer la ciudad, desde la muerte de Michael se había propuesto disfrutar cada momento con sus niños tal y como se lo había prometido a su gran amigo, el volver a vivir con su nueva vida y su nueva familia; pero eso no significaba que dejara sus deberes de lado y en lo referido a su trabajo no había organizado nada aun.

Después de salir de la habitación de los chicos escuchó sonar insistentemente su celular en la sala de estar, sin embargo no recordaba en qué lugar lo había dejado, dejo de sonar un par de veces así que se dirigió al escritorio y enviar algunos mails de su trabajo.

Estaba comenzando a escribir n su notebook cuando tocaron el timbre de entrada:

– Vaya ¿quién será a esta hora? – preguntó la castaña

Se acercó a la puerta vio por la mirilla:

– ¿Natsuko? – Dijo abriendo la puerta y mirándola extrañada

La rubia mayor la miraba ansiosa a la castaña; no pidió permiso y entró en la sala directamente

– Takeru se vino de Londres – dijo volteando con preocupación hacia Mimi

La castaña quedó perpleja en la puerta:

– ¿Cómo es eso de que está acá? – exclamó la chica asustada, cerrando la puerta y volviéndose a la rubia mayor

– Eso, esta acá en París, se vino de Londres – dijo angustiada y mirando preocupada a Mimi

– ¿Estas segura? digo ¿se vino para siempre o sólo de visita? – dijo tratando de calmar un poco a Natsuko llevándola a un sillón

– No sé, – dijo la ojiazul suspirando – sólo me dijo que Londres le deprimió y por eso decidió adelantarse en sus vacaciones, pero no se si se quedara mucho tiempo aquí estoy preocupada

– Espera, prepararé un poco de té, – le preparó un vaso – toma, aquí tienes – Mimi le entregó el té y ella lo recibió aunque aún seguía algo angustiada

– Te ves algo intranquila– dijo Mimi al ver que Natsuko le miraba, rápidamente pensó en la posibilidad de que Takeru sospechara – ¿crees que te siguió hasta acá?

– No para nada, – negó categóricamente – pero me notó nerviosa, y claro porque papá comenzó a decirle que tenía dos nuevos amores

– ¿El señor Michel dijo eso? – dijo asombrada ante el comentario del anciano Takaishi

– Si pero nada más, menos mal papá se dio cuenta que me preocupe por la llegada de T.K., – en eso dejo de tomar su té y miro determinada a Mimi – por eso vine a decirte que es mejor que no nos juntemos en un buen tiempo – finalizó la señora Takaishi

Mimi se sorprendió ante la petición de la rubia mayor; si bien se preocupó ante la llegada de Takeru, no pensó que Natsuko deseara dejar de ver a los niños, más aún que los chicos les gustaba compartir con ellos y se notaba que ellos deseaban su compañía para su cumpleaños, siguió preguntando a Natsuko:

– ¿Crees tú que pueda sospechar algo? – dijo mirándola algo extrañada

– No, creo que no, pero sí pienso en como tú puedas sentirte ante la presión de que Takeru este acá; además podría saber de Yamato y así sería más fácil para ti saber que es de él y como generar una instancia para presentarle a los niños – puntualizó la ojiazul

– No pienses que no estoy algo inquieta con la llegada de Takeru; si bien me tranquiliza que puedo contar con tu ayuda y la del señor Michel, sé que cuando conozca a los niños va a reaccionar muy parecido a Yamato, y eso es lo que temo porque no sé cómo va a actuar, si se enojará, le dará lástima o indiferencia; pero a la vez deseo también que los conozca, los niños no paran de preguntar por ellos – dijo Mimi

– Me alegra saber que ellos están con ánimos de conocer a mis hijos, lo que respecta a Takeru deseo que reaccione bien, por eso es bueno este tiempo estar un poco alejadas, primero hay algo en lo que quiero ahondar más – dijo Natsuko

– ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó atenta Mimi

– Takeru me dijo que Yamato dejo su trabajo en la universidad; ya no es profesor en la facultad, y de la última vez que hablaron no sabe su paradero, el cree que está depresivo – dijo preocupada Natsuko

Mimi no daba oídos a lo que escuchaba de los labios de Natsuko, conocía a Matt a la perfección, amaba la física y enseñar lo que le apasionaba, si bien le gustaba la música igualmente, Yamato era un hombre serio y maduro y no por su pasión por la música iba a dejar sus responsabilidades más aún si tenían relación con otra de sus pasiones; si había dejado su trabajo repentinamente era porque algo le impedía sentirse bien

– ¿Depresivo? ¿Estás segura? – miró dudosa a la rubia

– No lo sé exactamente, pero por lo que me contaba Takeru está muy desanimado; no sale con sus amigos a tocar, se queda en casa gran parte del día, y cuando habla lo hace sin ánimos – dijo desanimada Natsuko

La ojimiel se asustó al saber del comportamiento que estaba teniendo el rubio, jamás pensó que Yamato pudiera actuar así; si bien era reservado con su vida, compartía con su grupo más cercano, le gustaba tocar música para todos y en especial para ella cuando estaban solos; en lo de salir, podían perderse fines de semanas en el auto que tenían para estar juntos; pero sobre todo cuando él se sentía melancólico, había aprendido con la que castaña que si exteriorizaba sus emociones podía sentirse más calmo.

– ¿Crees le pasó algo? – dijo preocupada la castaña

– No sé, puede que no sea nada más allá de un momento de pausa después de trabajar tanto, y si es así cuanto mejor; pero por lo que temo es que esté teniendo alguna crisis que lleve a sentir que nada lo motiva en su vida – dijo un poco pensativa y preocupada – dijo Natsuko casi al borde de las lágrimas – Dios, no deseo que pase por lo mismo de su padre, si tan sólo estuviera junto a él sabría qué le pasa – dijo con lágrimas en los ojos

Mimi sintió que su corazón estaba pesando más de lo que había sentido en mucho tiempo; podía entender a la perfección a Natsuko como madre, si uno de sus hijos le pasara lo mismo que a Yamato ella haría lo imposible para verles felices, si Yamato estaba así era de seguro que estaba pasando por algo que estaba sintiendo; ya no cabía duda que el Yamato del que se había enamorado había cambiado, y si no hacían algo pronto esa angustia lo llevaría a la soledad:

– Calma Natsuko; debes estar tranquila para que él esté bien, ustedes son muy importantes para Yamato, y si ustedes están bien serán un gran apoyo para que el vuelva a ser el de antes – dijo sentada junto a ella y dándole un abrazo para contenerla

– ¿Tú crees? – dijo algo esperanzada Natsuko

– Estoy segura; sé que Matt saldrá de todo esto quédate si lo apoyan Yamato volverá a hacer lo que más ama – dijo sonriéndole a la ojiazul

– Desearía que conociera a los chicos, estoy segura que eso le haría muy feliz, en realidad pienso que si volvieran ustedes el sería el mismo de antes – dijo la rubia

Mimi se asombró por las palabras de la señora Takaishi, jamás pensó que le aconsejaría el volver con Matt:

– No nos adelantemos a supuestos Natsuko, primero debemos saber cómo reaccionara a la noticia; puede también pensar de una forma diferente y no querer saber nada de mí o los niños, antes que todo debe estar emocionalmente bien para que reciba la noticia pero lo que te aconsejaría es que lo acompañes en este proceso – recomendó la ojimiel

– Tienes razón iré a Japón a verlo – dijo secando sus lágrimas y determinada a acompañar a su hijo

– Eso le hará excelente, me parece una buena idea, pero no llegues aprensiva porque el detectará que Takeru habló de él y se molestara – dijo aconsejándole por la reacción que tendría el rubio

Rio la ojiazul al escuchar la respuesta de Mimi:

– Conoces a mi hijo más que yo, sabes cómo reaccionará ante las situaciones que le puedan pasar, se nota que lo amabas mucho – dijo con confianza la rubia

– Bueno estuvimos viviendo un tiempo juntos por lo que lo conocí, o lo supe conocer en ese entonces; me imagino que ha cambiado con el paso de los años al igual que yo, aunque me he puesto algo sobreprotectora ya no soy la chica desprotegida que necesitaba ayuda en todo como antes – dijo algo incómoda en el sofá

– Tanto tu como mi hijo han madurado bastante; tú en lo personal como él en sus metas profesionales; pero en lo que respecta a sus sentimientos ambos deberían darse una oportunidad querida, o por lo menos intentar cuando conozca a sus hijos; sé que estando juntos a ambos les hará bien, estoy completamente segura de eso – dijo tomándole la mano y dándole pequeñas palmaditas

– Suena lindo lo que dices Natsuko; pero hemos cambiado y quizás ya no sentiríamos lo mismo; en lo que a mí me respecta, deseo que Yamato esté bien, para que mis hijos se relacionen con él, y los ame como yo lo hago; lo nuestro ya fue y no hay ningún sentimiento de por medio – dijo la castaña tratando de sonar lo más convincente posible

– ¿Segura? – preguntó curiosa la ojiazul

La castaña se demoró en responder:

– Sí – dijo a secas la ojimiel

La rubia mayor rio por lo bajo:

– Dije lo mismo cuando termine con Hiro, y no hay día en que no piense en él y en lo que perdimos juntos, tanto por mi miedo como por su orgullo – miró a la castaña convencida de sus palabras – no te mientas más Mimi, todavía sientes cosas por mi hijo, lo sé porque yo viví lo mismo, por Dios sí que lo sé.

Mimi se sonrojó ante el comentario de Natsuko; con sólo hablar un poco la mujer mayor pudo percatarse que ella seguía sintiendo cosas por su hijo; ya no podía negar que el último tiempo pensaba más de lo habitual en él y en la posibilidad de reencontrarse, aun así trató de evitar sus sentimientos a toda costa:

– Creo que estas equivocada yo no… – comenzó a decir la ojimiel pero la rubia le interrumpió:

– No, no te excuses, mejor dejémoslo así – miro su reloj – en fin; creo que ya es tarde, debo regresar a casa, salúdame de los chicos y diles que no podré visitarles por algún tiempo – comenzó a levantarse del sillón para ya retirarse a su hogar

– Creo que no será necesario decirles, como no se dieron cuenta que has venido a visitarme no sabrán que Takeru está acá, así que veo que se hagan algún problema – dijo Mimi pensando en sus hijos

– Bueno, tu sabes que es mejor para ellos; gracias por haberme recibido a esta hora en tu casa, que tengas buenas noches – dijo inclinándose a modo de despido en el dintel de la puerta

– Tu igual y trata de estar en calma por lo de Yamato, les hará bien a ambos – dijo colocándose a un costado y despidiéndose con la mano

– Así lo haré; _Au revoir chéri –_ y así se perdió la rubia en el ascensor del edificio.

Mimi miró a lo lejos a la ojiazul, y no pudo evitar el pensar si a su edad viviría igual que ella: ser madre sola de por sí era un desafío muy difícil, más aún sin el padre de sus hijos, y en el caso de ella sin el apoyo de sus propios padres; pero pudo salir adelante, y sabía que todo sacrificio compensaría el dar lo mejor para sus hijos. Así también sabía que ellos le amaban incondicionalmente, pero en algún momento ellos también crecerían, harían sus vidas como adultos y ella tendría que dejarlos, por eso pensó que talvez Natsuko tendría razón,vivir el resto de tu vida sola no le haría feliz, no habría ganas de seguir adelante; ahora podía entender a Matt que la sensación de sentirse solo no le deja ser feliz.

Se fue a su habitación, cerró la puerta y se recostó en la cama pensando en Matt y su soledad:

– Dios Yamato, lo siento tanto…

 _ **3 de junio**_

 _ **11:28 am**_

 _ **Barrio Residencial Maison Blanche**_

Se encontraba Takeru sentado junto a su madre que leía bajo la golera de flores donde pintaba junto su atril el señor Takaishi:

– ¿Qué pintas ahora? – dijo el chico mientras probaba unos crepes salados de la mesa

– Estoy dedicándome a pintar junto a un amigo familias en su vida cotidiana, qué hacen, como se relacionan ¿y tú? – dijo mientras retrataba una fotografía que había tomado de unos ancianos jugando con niños

– Fui a Londres a inspirarme para escribir mi próximo libro, pero siento que resultó un fracaso; se me cortó la inspiración, me perdí de la idea, si bien lo terminé y está en periodo de revisión para que sea publicado, no me gustó, y creo que fue por lo mal que lo pasé en la ciudad; pensé que Londres era más fascinante, pero no me imaginé que fuera así, es deprimente, no es tan vivaz como lo pensé en un principio – dijo mientras terminaba de comer sus crepés

– ¿No visitaste otros lugares? Irlanda, Gales o alguna ciudad al norte o la costa, dicen que hay lugares que inspiran para escribir – dijo el anciano

– No se me ocurrió en realidad, pero en fin pude escribir realice algo aunque no me agrado del todo, pero veo que al menos ustedes están haciendo cosas que les gustan, tu pintando y mamá saliendo con alguien – dijo mirando a su madre algo burlón.

La rubia rodó lo ojos ante el gesto de su hijo:

– ¿Dónde fuiste ayer? ¿Por qué no pediste permiso al abuelo para salir?– pregunto juguetón el rubio menor

– Takeru, no digas cosas sin sentido, a mi edad tengo otras prioridades; no me interesa conocer a algún hombre – dijo tajante la rubia mayor

– Entonces ¿porque te asustaste tanto cuando llegué? era obvio que te encontrarías con alguien que no me quieres presentar – obvió el chico a su madre

– Te dije que es algo sin importancia – dijo Natsuko mirando hacia otro lado

– Pero no te pongas nerviosa mamá, no tienes que pedirme permiso ni a mí, ni Matt, ni menos al abuelo, cierto Michel? – dijo sonriéndole a su abuelo

Michel Takaishi se rio de su nieto:

– Si supieras hijo, si supieras – dijo mientras seguía pintando tras su atril

– ¿Conoces a quien robo su corazón? – le sonrió a su abuelo pero tratando de parecer serio

– La pregunta no es quién, sino quienes – puntualizó el anciano jocoso

– ¡Papá! – exclamó molesta Natsuko

– Wow, madre no pensé que tuvieras dos hombres tras de ti – se asombró el chico

– Takeru las cosas no son tan así – trato de explicar a su hijo

Se rio Michel:

– Déjalo Natsuko, ya los conocerá y quedará tan encantado de ellos al igual que tu – sonrió el anciano Takaishi recordando a sus bisnietos

– Papá, por favor ahora, no – se incomodó Natsuko

– ¿El abuelo los conoce? – miró perplejo a su madre

– Si, son increíbles – aseveró el anciano

– Entonces espero pronto una cena para conocerlos y dar mi aprobación de cual es mejor para ti – dijo serio mirando a su madre

– Takeru… – quiso explicarle Natsuko

– Esta bien, está bien, sólo era una broma – cambió el tema al ver a su madre seria – abuelo ¿funciona la piscina? quiero tomar un baño – dijo acercándose a la alberca.

– Si hijo, puedes usarla sin problemas – dijo Michel mientras dejaba algunas pinturas de lado

– Entonces iré a buscar mi ropa – dijo el chico mientras iba dentro de la casa estaba por entrar a la casa cuando volteó y le habló a su madre:

– Mamá ¿dónde tienes toallas? – preguntó Takeru a la mujer rubia

– Están en el closet de mi habitación – dijo Natsuko mientras seguía leyendo concentrada su libro

– Está bien iré a buscar un par – dijo el chico entrando a la casa

Mientras el chico estaba dentro, Natsuko le llamó la atención a su padre:

– ¿Cómo pudiste seguirle el juego a Takeru, papá? – dijo la rubia algo ofuscada

– Era una broma Nat, sólo pensé que será divertido el momento en que Takeru conozca a los niños, no te pongas así – dijo el señor Takaishi restándole importancia a la conversación

– Como quieres que no me incomode si Takeru no debe saber nad… – en ese momento se percató que Takeru iba a buscar toallas en el mismo closet donde estaba su cartera con las fotografías de los niños

– Rayos – dijo levantándose de su puesto de un salto

– ¿Qué pasó? – dijo el anciano frunciendo el ceño

– Takeru va a descubrir las fotos de los niños – dijo la rubia alarmada

– ¿Donde las tienes? – se detuvo el rubio mayor

– Dentro de mi cartera – dijo saliendo en dirección a su dormitorio

En ese mismo momento Takeru estaba en la habitación de su madre buscando cajonera por cajonera las toallas; no se percató cuando cayó una cartera pequeña la cual se abrió mostrando un poco su contenido; el joven se agacho a recoger la cartera:

– Dios, cómo se le ocurre dejar su cartera entre la ropa, será mejor que la cuelgue en otr… ¿qué rayos?– dijo el rubio al ver un par de fotografías; una era de su madre con dos niños rubios en un parque de no más de diez o doce años, pero la siguiente imagen lo dejó perplejo: los mismo niños que parecían ser los de la fotografía anterior era unos pequeños que acababan de cumplir dos años y los acompañaba una castaña de cabello largos y ojos miel:

– ¿Mimi? – exclamó el chico sorprendido

Tomó ambas fotos y volteó en dirección hacia el patio; cuando en eso chocó con su madre en el dintel de la habitación:

– ¿Qué significa esto? – dijo el chico exigiendo una explicación

La rubia vio a su hijo con el par de fotografías que tenía en su mano y vio que su peor temor se hacía realidad:

– Takeru, déjame explicártelo…

 _ **16:13 pm**_

 _ **Parc Des Enfants Terrain d´Aventure**_

 _ **Jardín Les Halles, París**_

Mimi había llegado con los niños al lugar que Natsuko les había indicado para pasar el día; si bien Mimi aceptó la invitación para reunirse y ver dónde irían a celebrar el cumpleaños de los niños, notó en la voz de Natsuko cierta insistencia:

– ¿Porque la abuela nos invitó tan lejos de casa? – preguntó Akemi

– No lo sé hija, a mi también me pareció extraño, quizás quiere que conozcamos otros lugares – dijo la chica tratando de darles una explicación

– A mí el jardín de Luxemburgo me pareció entretenido sobretodo la carrera de veleros – dijo el chico dando su opinión

– Quizá quiere para nuestro cumpleaños llevarnos a un lugar mejor – se emocionó la chica ante la idea

– Tampoco lo sé, cuando llegue le preguntaremos qué planes podemos hacer – se detuvo para leer el mensaje que le había enviado Natsuko – me dijo que la esperáramos junto a L'Ecoute – dijo la castaña buscando una escultura enorme con forma de cabeza humana y una mano puesta en el oído frente a la Catedral de San Eustaquio

– ¿Vinimos a ver estatuas y catedrales? – dijo el chico extrañado ante el panorama que podían tener

– Por lo que vi por aquí hay un parque de juegos – dijo la chica observando el lugar

– Ah bueno, supongo que ahí iremos – dijo Mamoru más interesado

Llegaron junto a la estatua yvieron a Natsuko que estaba parada frente a la puerta de la iglesia, la mujer levantó la mano y les saludó:

– Hola abuela ¿cómo estás? – dijo la niña dándole un abrazo y un beso en su mejilla

– Hola pequeña estoy bien – saludó algo rápida y no tan cariñosa como la niña – ¿qué tal Mamoru?

– Hola – le saludó el chico

– Hola Natsuko – vio que la rubia estaba algo distraída – ¿estás bien?

– Eh ¿yo? estoy bien, bien, sí, pero bueno tú sabes no todo está tan bien como debería ser – dijo la rubia no siendo del todo clara

– ¿A qué te refieres? – dijo algo más seria Mimi

– No les dijiste a los niños ¿cierto? – Natsuko miró a Mimi para ver si ella le afirmaba, sin embargo la castaña abrió los ojos desmesurada, pudo entender que la ojimiel no había dicho de la llegada de Takeru

– ¿De qué? – preguntaron los chicos al mismo tiempo

– Su tío Takeru está en París – dijo Natsuko tratando de sonar calmada

Los niños se asombraron por lo que dijo su abuela:

– ¿Esta aquí, en París? – preguntó el niño

– ¿Dónde? – dijo Akemi

– Aquí – dijo detrás de ellos una voz

Los niños se voltearon y quedaron frente a un hombre joven, alto, rubio de ojos azules claros, y una sonrisa amplia y alegre; vestía una camisa a cuadros azules y blanco que combinaba con una sudadera, jeans azules oscuros y zapatillas negras con detalles blancos.

El joven se quedó en silencio durante un momento mientras les miraba detenidamente, luego les sonrió y se inclinó un poco hacia adelante para saludarlos:

– Vaya, qué sorpresa, – se detuvo un poco para decir las palabras justas – son… wow, no tengo palabras – en eso su tono de voz cambio algo más serio y se dirigió a la ojimiel que se ubicó detrás de los niños con sujetándolos por los hombros – ¿No nos vas a presentar Mimi? – dijo esperando su respuesta

– Takeru… que sorpresiva tu llegada, Natsuko no me contó que estabas aquí – dijo nerviosa la castaña

– Que extraño porque creo mi madre te lo comentó; en fin, tantos años y mira que sorpresa me llevo – dijo el chico mirando a los niños

– Siempre tan asertivo en todo – dijo sarcástica Mimi

– Si, siempre tan asertivo ¿y no nos vas a presentar? – repitió el rubio mayor

El ambiente se puso tenso y Natsuko se adelantó para presentar a los niños:

– Hijo ellos son Mamoru y Akemi: son los hijos de Mimi y Yam…

– Ya puedo darme cuenta… así que son de mi familia, es un gusto conocerlos – dijo mirado a los chicos

La chica le sonrió y habló primero:

– Hola que gusto soy Akemi y tengo diez años ¿y tú?

– Veintiocho – le respondió riendo Takeru

Mamoru lo miraba algo desconfiado, no le gustó como trató a su mamá:

– Tú eres Mamoru – dijo el rubio mayor

– Si – respondió el menor a secas

Takeru se quedó serio y entendió que el chico era una copia de su padre le extendió la mano y le saludó algo formal:

– Takeru Takaishi

El chico le correspondió aunque aún un poco dudoso; como vio que Mimi estaba a la defensiva fue más rápido y el rubio mayor habló:

– Mi madre me contó que han recorrido poco Paris; este lugar es un parque que hace poco se construyó, a mí me gusta muchos los parques ¿les gustaría acompañarme a recorrerlo? por lo que sé hicieron una nueva área de toboganes – propuso el rubio mayor

– ¿Sí? vamos – dijo Akemi; el niño miró algo sorpresivo a su mamá porque no quería dejarla sola:

– Vamos Mamo, recorramos un poco y así conocemos a tío Takeru ¿te parece? – sonrió ante la idea la rubia pequeña

El Takaishi quedo asombrado con la confianza que tuvo la chica para hacer amigos le sonrió y se acercó a ella:

– Wow, ya me siento un poco viejo con llamarme tío, pero es agradable teniendo una sobrina tan alegre, – miró al chico y se detuvo un poco – Akemi no presiones a tu hermano, si el no desea venir con nosotros puede quedarse aquí – dijo Takeru para no incomodar al niño

– Claro que iré, mi mamá puede estar sola; Akemi es una confiada que no mide las consecuencias – dijo algo preocupado a Akemi

– Ya te dio con sobreprotegerme; Mamoru no pasa nada, es nuestro tío, es como tío Mich, mira si hasta se parece a tío Mich – dijo indicando a Takeru de pies a cabeza

– ¿Quién es Mich? – preguntó el rubio mayor

– Mi tío Michael de U.S.A. – dijo Mamoru – o sea, no es nuestro tío, es amigo de mamá

– Si, lo recuerdo era un chico muy apuesto de cabellos rizado ¿cierto? – dijo Takeru pensando en un joven amigo de Mimi de hace años

– Sí – dijeron ambos niños

– Se parecía a mí, pero mi gen francés me hace más atractivo – dijo sonriéndoles

La chica se rio mientras que el niño le pareció algo arrogante; Takeru se percató que no le agradó su comentario al pequeño rubio:

– Aunque puede que tengan razón, no creo que sea como Michael recuerdo que él era realmente cool

– Si, lástima que ahora no está con nosotros – dijo Akemi algo triste

– ¿Cómo eso? – preguntó extrañado el ojiazul mayor

– Bien ya no está con nosotros; él hace un año dejo de vivir – dijo con pena Mamoru

– Oh, lo lamento, supongo debió ser triste para ustedes – dijo el rubio pensativo

– Sí, pero tío Mich nos dijo que fuéramos felices y eso es lo que estamos haciendo – dijo la pequeña sonriendo

Takeru agradeció que Michael les enseñara a los niños que debían disfrutar cada día siendo felices:

– Si quieren podemos conversar de su tío Mich mientras jugamos en los toboganes o tomamos un helado – propuso el rubio

– Me parece – dijo la chica; tomó la mano de Takeru y siguió conversando alegre como siempre– así hablamos de tío Mich, de nosotros, pero también de ti ¿cuándo fue que llegaste?

Mimi vio a los chicos alejarse con Takeru y se volvió a Natsuko:

– ¿Por qué no me dijiste que Takeru estaría aquí? – dijo muy molesta

– Déjame explicártelo…– dijo Natsuko contándole cómo habían sucedido las cosas

 _ **Flashback**_

– _¿Qué significa esto? – dijo el chico exigiendo una explicación_

 _La rubia vio a su hijo con el par de fotografías que tenía en su mano y vio que su peor temor se hacía realidad:_

– _Takeru, déjame explicártelo…_

– _Oh sí, explicarme bien porque lo que estoy viendo es una fotografía de Mimi con dos niños que son la copia exacta de Yamato_

– _Tienes razón, Yamato es el padre de esos niños_

– _¿Qué? Me estás diciendo que Mimi tuvo hijos con Matt y no le dijo nada_

– _Así es; yo me enteré hace poco créeme hijo, me los encontré por casualidad en un restaurant y me entró curiosidad porque vi que eran iguales a Matt y cuando los seguí vi a Mimi con ellos, por supuesto le exigí una explicación pero ella estaba asustada me dijo que lo hizo por temor que era joven e inmadura y en parte le entendí_

– _¿Cómo puedes apoyar algo así? Dios mamá, esto es brutal, está mal, pero ya esto se va a acabar: me darás el número o la dirección de Mimi y me va a tener que escuchar, maldita sea Mimi como pudo hacer semejante barbaridad_

– _No hijo, por favor no reacciones así_

– _Mamá ¿cómo quieres que no reaccione así si oculto a los hijos de mi hermano? ¡SUS HIJOS!_

– _Era joven; ella lo asumió una inmadura, y está pagando con creces esa irresponsabilidad, pero créeme que está cambiando, y no lo hace por ella, lo hace por los niños; ellos quieren conocer a Yamato, siempre lo han querido y ella siempre les ha hablado de él, de cómo era con ella, y está haciendo lo posible por juntarlos solo dale tiempo para que ellos estén emocionalmente preparados y Matt igual_

– _Claro, ahora está preocupada por los niños y lo que vayan a sentir ellos o Matt al conocerlos, voy a serte franco mamá, y si te sientes lastimada allá tú, pero yo he estado con Matt todo este tiempo y no tienes idea de cómo se siente, trabajó todos estos años para tratar de olvidar a Mimi estuvo pésimo emocionalmente y lo veía cada día, pero aun así no se dejó deteriorar y pudo aplacar esa soledad con su trabajo pero le paso la cuenta y ahora está casi en depresión ¿cómo crees que reaccionara cuando lo sepa? va a querer morirse_

 _Natsuko quedo helada ante la confesión de su hijo; ella sabía a la perfección lo que era sentirse sola criando un hijo, pero cada día lucho para verlo feliz y ella de a poco también se sentía plena; en cambio Yamato cada día luchaba para que esa soledad y vacío que sentía sin Mimi la canalizaba para estar bien con su trabajo aunque al final no fue lo suficiente_

– _Sé que nada va a compensar estos años de tristeza para Matt hijo y créeme que me siento en parte responsable, pero también tienes que verlo desde el lado de ella, no era fácil, más aun no tuvo apoyo de su familia así que tuvo que salir adelante con la ayuda de otras personas pero siempre le dijeron que debía decir la verdad aunque le costo_

– _No le hubiese costado nada si lo hubiera hecho desde un principio_

– _Le dije lo mismo pero no lo hizo ahora si ya cambio y quiere hacerlo, aun no porque necesita un poco más de tiempo pero sé que lo hará_

– _Perdóname, pero no puedo justificar ni aceptar esto mañana mismo iré donde ella y la enfrentare y si no me da una excusa lo suficientemente creíble tomare un vuelo e iré a Japón y le diré a Yamato de su paternidad_

– _Noooo echaras a perder todo_

– _¿Como que todo?_

– _Si déjamelo a mí, si quieres hablar con ella yo puedo contactarte y ahí harías la primera parte pero créeme los niños no tienen la culpa toda esta responsabilidad es de Mimi y ella hará lo posible para arreglarlo o que los niños lo conozcan pero necesita apoyo de nosotros no tiene a nadie más, solo a los niños comprende aunque sea un poco por favor_

 _El rubio menor tuvo que contenerse toda esa impotencia para no ir de inmediato a enfrentar a la ojimiel, ero sopeso la idea y cedió ante la petición de la rubia mayor:_

– _Esta bien, sólo esta vez quiero escucharla, pero si no me convence iré donde Yamato_

– _Está bien_

 _ **End of Flashback**_

– Sólo deseaba verlos, no te molestes con él – trató de aclarar las cosas con Mimi

– ¿Cómo quieres que no me moleste si no me avisaste? quizás si me hubieras dicho yo podría haber adelantado algo con los niños – dijo la ojimiel ofendida

– No podía negarle el que conociera a los chicos porque son parte de su familia; además, este encuentro servirá para enfrentar la situación en el futuro con Yamato – se excusó la rubia mayor

– Igual me preocupa; Takeru reaccionó extraño, siento que se molestó, y si reaccionó así la actitud de Matt junto a los niños será peor, lo conozco – dijo pensativa Mimi…

 _ **En otro lugar….**_

En una gran zona del parque donde habían toboganes, cuerdas para trepar y trampolines, Takeru veía a sus sobrinos jugar mientras esperaba para los niños bajaran los juegos.

Los chicos invitaron al joven atravesar el puente resorte y jugar entre los toboganes; se divirtieron junto a su tío jugando como niños y decidieron tomar un descanso en unos asientos

El rubio mayor aprovechó de preguntarles de su vida:

– ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan en Francia? – dijo mientras iban camino a las bancas

– Estamos desde mayo – dijo la chica

– Yo desde esa fecha estoy en Londres – menciono el para que supieran de su llegada

– ¿Y qué hacías allá?– pregunto Mamoru

– Estaba escribiendo un libro pero en realidad no me gustó lo que hice, Inglaterra es un lugar algo deprimente en fin no vinimos de lo deprimente de Londres vinimos a distraernos un poco ¿quieren tomar helado? – dijo el rubio para cambiar el tema

– Si – dijo la chica

– Y tú quieres – le pregunto al rubio menor

– No estaría mal – respondo a la invitación

Van caminando entre los juegos y los chicos preguntan por el:

– ¿Que sabores te gustan de helado? – pregunto la niña

– A mí me gustan los ácidos limón lima naranja y a ustedes – dijo Takeru

– A mí me encantan las fresas frambuesas – respondió Akemi rápidamente

– Prefiero la crema – dijo el niño más calmado

– A papá ¿qué sabores les gustaba? – preguntó curiosa la rubia

– Exactamente no sé, pero si era algo amargo – recordó el ojiazul mayor

– ¿Es verdad que siempre cocinaba con mamá? – preguntó Mamoru

– Si ambos les encantaba cocinar; Matt era un excelente chef pero Mimi aprendió mucho más rápido y mejoro más que todo lo que Matt había hecho en su vida – sonrió recordando

– Vivió mi papá con el abuelo ¿cierto? – preguntó la niña

– Si; cuando mis papas se separaron, él se fue con papa; yo no recuerdo mucho pero él fue muy significativo pasó gran tiempo solo y aprendió a hacer sus cosas quizás eso conllevó a que fuera un gran cocinero; estuvimos más tiempo juntos cuando éramos fuimos a la universidad – conto el rubio mayor

Los chicos escuchaban atenuantemente de la vida de su padre y tío, se les hacía rara su relación:

– ¿Ustedes vivieron los tres juntos: mama papa y tú? – preguntó el chico

– Estudiamos en universidades cercanas Mimi y yo estábamos en Waseda y Matt en la Todai* así que pasamos mucho tiempo juntos pero iba por momentos ellos vivían solos – dijo el rubio mayor

– ¿Te dio pena no vivir con papá? – preguntó Akemi

– A decir verdad siempre lo recuerdo así como lejano y a la vez cercano; no me preocupaba tanto en pensar porque estábamos separados sino que disfrutábamos los momentos juntos – reflexiono Takeru

– Yo no podría vivir lejos de Mamoru – dijo escandalizada Akemi

– Yo tampoco podría estar lejos de mamá o mi hermana – dijo el rubio menor

– Entre nosotros no hubo problema, pero creo que a Matt le afecto un poco – se sinceró Takeru

– ¿Y aquí en Francia, como es vivir acá? – preguntó curiosa la niña

– Aquí la vida es diferente, todo es más relajado y alegre, por eso mamá el abuelo y yo somos así –

– Tío Mich nos decía que debíamos reunir a la familia que la familia es importante y mientras más nos relacionemos mejor es para todos – dijo Mamoru

– Pues déjame decirte que tu tío Michael tiene toda la razón la familia es lo más importante independiente de como vivan si hay afecto uno es más feliz – sonrió el rubio mayor

A los chicos les agradó que hablara de Michael como la persona que les ayudó, se dieron cuenta que Takeru era igual de simpático y alegre que el:

– ¿Cuando nacieron ustedes? – preguntó ahora el rubio mayor

– El 4 de junio nacimos en U.S.A. y casi toda nuestra vida hemos vivimos allá con la familia de tío Mich ellos nos adoptaron pero siempre recalcaron que nuestra familia era japonesa – aclaro Akemi

– ¿Y tienen planes para celebrar su cumpleaños? – preguntó curioso su tío

– Habíamos pensado pasarlo con la abuela ir a comer o pasar el día pero no sabemos dónde – se sinceró la niña

– Mmhm, ¿qué partes han visitado? – interrogo el rubio mayor

– Jardín de Luxemburgo, Torre Eiffel, Museo de Louvre, Campos Elíseos, en fin, lo más comunes – indico la chica

– Mhm ¿han escuchado de La Villette? – pregunto el rubio mayor

– No – dijo la niña

– Yo sí – exclamó el chico entusiasmado – es un parque que combina tecnología música arte, cine, tiene muchas atracciones

– ¿Les parece si vamos el día de su cumpleaños a conocerlo? sería mi regalo de cumpleaños – dijo entusiasmado el rubio mayor

Los chicos se miraron y vieron que la invitación era interesante así que no dudaron en aceptar:

– ¡Si súper! vamos a contarle a mamá – dijeron los chicos al unísono

Los chicos corren en dirección donde su madre y abuela a decirles de la invitación de Takeru para su cumpleaños:

– Mamá, el tío nos invitó a la Villette para nuestro cumpleaños ¿podemos ir? por favor déjanos – suplico la chica con sus manos juntas

– Si, mamá por favor quiero conocerlo es súper interesante tiene museos, cine, tecnología – rogó el niño

Mimi miró un poco dudosa a los chicos no sabía si aceptar la invitación:

– ¿Quieren ir a un museo el día de su cumpleaños? ¿No quieren ir a un parque de entretenciones? Fuera de Paris está Disneyworld

– Queremos ir ahí mamá, es más interesante que un parque de diversiones – aclaró el chico

– Si además estaremos con tío Takeru nos contará de papa y la familia por favor por favor di que si – agregó la chica

Mimi miró a Takeru que estaba esperando su respuesta, Natsuko aconsejo a la ojimiel:

– Déjalos Mimi que compartan ese día, nosotras podemos prepararle algo en casa mientras ellos salen – medió Natsuko ante los niños

– No se… puede ser difícil para el controlar a los chicos – dijo algo preocupada la castaña

– No te preocupes por mí, ya he compartido con los sobrinos de Hikari y créeme que el hijo de Taichi es un demonio, ellos serán fáciles de sobrellevar – aseguro Takeru mirando a los chicos y sonriéndoles mientras los niños respondían de la misma forma

La chica dudo pero al final aceptó:

– Está bien pueden ir junto a su tío pero me prometen que se comportaran – dijo advirtiéndoles

– Lo prometemos – los chicos abrazaron a su madre agradecidos

– Bueno chicos, creo que ha sido mucho tiempo jugando con su tío ahora pasemos más tiempo nosotros los invito a comer ¿sí? – dijo Natsuko feliz por cómo los chicos se estaban llevando con su hijo

– Gracias abuela por lo que vi por aquí hay un restaurant de sándwiches vamos a probarlo – dijo Akemi mostrando cartel rojo con letras doradas enorme que decía "Hippopotamus Grill Restaurant"

– Vamos allá entonces, qué esperamos – dijo llevando a los chicos mientras cruzaban la calle

Mientras iban al restaurant Takeru apartó a Mimi de los niños y la detuvo para conversar:

– Dios Mimi ¿cómo pudiste ocultar a esos niños?– dijo molesto el rubio

– ¿Te vas a molestar? – inquirió la castaña

– ¿Cómo quieres que no me moleste si has ocultado algo importante? – dijo el rubio ofuscado

– No es un buen momento para sermonearme – dijo tratando de sonar calmada

– No, no soy nadie para hacerlo solo quiero saber en qué estabas pensando – quiso saber el rubio mayor

– Takeru entiende yo era muy joven y Yamato no iba a poder hacerse cargo de un embarazo – dijo siendo lo más clara posible

– ¿Y cómo suponías eso si ni siquiera le dijiste? – siguió el chico buscando explicación

– Ya sé que lo arruine y no valdrá la pena decirle ahora que lo lamento pero no tenía otra opción – se justificó la ojimiel

Takeru se tomó el puente de su nariz dejo de pensar enojado y preguntó más calmado:

– ¿Porque lo hiciste? ¿Porque lo dejaste? – preguntó más calmo tratando de empatizar con Mimi

– Me dio pánico, no podía seguir con el me dio miedo, – Mimi pauso – estábamos todavía en la universidad; nuestra relación como pareja estaba más o menos él estaba comenzando a cumplir sus sueños y pensé que quizás el embarazo lo coartaría y no deseaba eso, fui una inmadura, pero no quería que el dejara todo por mi porque eso implicaba comenzar todo desde cero y él estaba tan bien; así que preferí dejarlo – explico la castaña con pesar

– Fue un error sabes – dijo Takeru siendo sincero

– Si lo es ahora pienso que fue así, pero en ese momento pensé que era lo mejor ahora sé que el día que Matt los conozca puede que me odie – se lamentó la castaña

– El día que Matt los vea realmente no sé lo que vaya a pasar – dijo preocupado Takeru

– Sólo pido tu ayuda Takeru; necesito que Matt esté lo suficientemente bien para que sus hijos lo conozcan, para ellos es importante – suplico Mimi

– Si no lo sabes Matt está mal, con esto no sé cómo vaya a reaccionar; aunque lo desee más allá no poder ayudarte – dijo Takeru tratando de ayudar

– No me digas eso, sé que hice mal, y a Matt le haré peor, pero ya no puedo, debo decirle y aunque me cueste debo resolver esto– dijo Mimi muy triste

– Vas a tener que resolverlo conversando con él , han pasado los años pero solo tú eres la única persona que mejor lo conoce y sé que tanto el cómo tu han vivido tiempos muy difíciles pero por el bien de los niños es necesario que se reúnan; no está bien Mimi, mantener todo escondido no te hace bien a ti, ni a los chicos, ni menos a Matt; él no está siendo feliz, quizás esta noticia lo descoloque pero a pesar de que las cosas se vean desfavorecidas, tengo la esperanza que el día que conozca a los chicos su vida cambiará y volverá a ser feliz – pauso un poco y aconsejó a la ojimiel – te dejo que pienses lo que dije pero sé que al final harás bien en reunirte con el

La castaña agradeció las palabras del joven, lo abrazó como el hermano menor con el que había vivido años atrás:

– Aunque me hayas sermoneado debo agradecerte Takeru, me has ayudado mucho, a ser más segura y revelar la verdad de mis hijos; pensé que sería difícil pero me has hecho sentir más valiente – le sonrió amable la castaña

El rubio se colocó al lado de ella y le abrazó cálidamente de regreso:

– No hay de que Mimi; a pesar de que me hayas enojado me has dado la mejor noticia que pueda tener; esos chicos son increíbles y además de decir que son la copia exacta de Matt y mía; podríamos todos estar a millas de distancia pero sabríamos que los chicos son hijos suyos o míos – sonrió el chico rubio

– Ey Akemi no es como tu; ella es una dama, no es coqueta como su tío – sonrió la ojimiel, pero su voz luego cambió – y bueno, Mamoru, es su copia exacta; aunque es más protector, creo que eso ha sido en parte influencia mía, en realidad ha sido difícil criarlos sola y he tenido que llevar esta carga sin la ayuda de nadie – suspiro cansada la castaña

– Dios Mimi, menos mal por un momento te sentí una anciana preocupada por todo – sonrió el chico para que la castaña se riera de su broma, pero al parecer la ojimiel se ofendió:

– ¿Que insinúas T.K.? – dijo levantándole la ceja molesta

– Estoy siendo sincero andas como una señora preocupada por todo; vamos Mimi, ni mi madre tiene ese rostro, eres joven aun no te centres en vivir de preocupaciones – aconsejó el ojiazul

Si bien se molestó la castaña por el comentario, pensó que en verdad Takeru tenía un poco de razón y ella no estaba actuando como la Mimi de antes:

– Ya deja de amargarte y vamos a comer con los demás – dijo llevándosela del brazo

Mientras se dirigían al restaurant Mimi detuvo a Takeru preocupada:

– Takeru tu que has sabido más de Yamato cuéntame de él ¿cómo está? – dijo preocupada la castaña

– Yamato lo llama una "crisis existencial de los treinta", pero es más que eso, Matt ha estado trabajando desde que termino contigo, no ha parado, quizás le ha ido bien pero no se siente bien, no le motiva, no le llena; y no te sientas culpable pero se preocupó sólo de trabajar para olvidarte; una vez me dijo que se sentía sin una finalidad y eso lo llevo a replantearse si de verdad estaba a haciendo las cosas bien, quería vivir, quería disfrutar y ya desde hacía tiempo la rutina lo estaba ahogando asíque desde ese año dejo de trabajar y comenzó a componer música en casa, aprendió a tocar piano desde hace un tiempo mientras encuentra un trabajo que lo llene – dijo el rubio por su hermano mayor

– Volvió a la música, pasa el tiempo pero no cambia – dijo Mimi mientras lo recordaba

– Aunque no lo creas lo hace como terapia, y no sé si le ha resultado pero ahora lo veo un poco mejor antes era casi un cadáver según papa se parecía a él cuándo se separó de nuestra madre – dijo preocupado recordando a Yamato

– T.K. no me hagas sentir así – dijo la ojimiel volviendo a sentirse culpable

– Sólo te digo la verdad Mimi, aunque te contara todos lo que ha vivido Matt sin ti no me lo creerías, porque estuvo mal, terrible; pero si el viera, conociera a los chicos estoy seguro que volvería a ser el Yamato de antes – se esperanzó el ojiazul – créeme, cuando lo supe estuve a punto de tomar un avión y volar a contarle porque era injusto, pero cuando vi a los niños, Dios, ver la inocencia en sus ojos, esa curiosidad por saber de nosotros, la alegría y a la vez el capricho de Akemi y esa seriedad y protección de Mamoru, me hicieron comprender que aunque sean niños pequeños aun necesitan comprender porque a veces como adultos cometemos errores y que primero debemos resolverlas para que ellos estén bien, te recomiendo, no te exijo como amigo, casi como un hermano, pero sobretodo porque te quiero a ti tanto como a Yamato que se den una oportunidad tato para ellos como para ustedes porque sé que a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado aún se aman y eso hará a los chicos felices – finalizó Takeru

Mimi sopesó la idea de ese futuro reencuentro y lo que significaría para el rubio; a pesar de que había perdido un poco el miedo de enfrentarlo, aun pensaba en su corazón en Yamato, destrozado y solo y eso le hizo sentir pésimo; pero con las palabras del rubio menor que tal y como ella conocía a Yamato y podría decirse que más en este último tiempo, entendió que volver a encontrarse significaría para ambos más que reencontrarse como familia, sino una oportunidad para reencontrase entre los dos adultos.

* * *

 **Hello! Its me again ;) Cap. 6 arriba, les juro que quería terminar este cap antes del 2018 pero se me alargó tanto y como soy jodidamente exigente fue muuuucho; pero aun así, estoy full motivada a pesar del tiempo que me ocupa mi otros deberes, pero como ya estoy de vacaciones de verano (si es verano en mi país) tendré tiempo para tod s ustedes, bien ya apareció el tío con sus sobrinos**

 **Ahora esperemos que sea así cuando se encuentren con Yama; ya di un pincelazo a Yamato así que vamos en línea recta**

 **Esa escena ha sido la más intensa ever que he escrito en mis fics y AUNQUE NO LO CREAN TUVE QUE DIVIDIR EL CAPITULO AGAIN ASI QUE FALTA EL DIA DE CUMPLEAÑOS (ya esta escrito es que debo editar las faltas de otrografia y no quería atrasar mas de un mes por cap sorry)**

 **Agradecer cada una de ustedes su rrs; se me HACE DIFICIL a cada una porque ahora estoy sin internet en casa, pero trato cada vez de avanzar y tratar de que la historia les vaya a agradar; gracias de verdad porque veo que a mucha gente le está encantando**

" _ **Cavalleria Rusticana"**_ **de Pietro Mascagni hoy ha sido mi fuente de inspiración debo decir que escuchar ópera mientras escribo me ha ayudado a sentir más a los personajes, gracias bendita música.**

 **Todai*: Universidad de Tokio, la más importante y prestigiosa de Japón**

 **QUE CONSTE TODOS LOS LUGARES MENCIONADOS SON REALES HASTA LOS RESTAURANTES**

 **Subo el otro cap si llego a los 50 rr. ya esta en revisión ortográfica**

 **Ahora sí que me despido**

 **Besitos del fin del mundo**

 **Nos leemos**

 **Lady Mimato ;***


	7. Un Cumpleaños Diferente

_**Anteriormente:**_

– _¿Les parece si vamos a conocerlo? sería mi regalo de cumpleaños para ustedes – dijo entusiasmado Takeru._

 _Los chicos se animaron y aceptaron la invitación de visitar el parque junto a su tío_

– _¡Si súper! vamos a contarle a mamá – dijeron los chicos al unísono._

 _ **Un Cumpleaños Diferente**_

 _ **4 de junio**_

 _ **10:05 a.m.**_

 _ **Parque La Villette**_

 _ **Barrio Pont-de-Flandre, Paris**_

Takeru había llegado temprano a casa de Mimi a buscar a los niños para llevarlos de paseo al parque de La Villette por su cumpleaños. Los niños estaban esperándolos; Akemi usaba un short celeste de algodón y una polera blanca con vuelos en las mangas, además usaba sandalias a juego con su polera y un sombrero panameño mientras que Mamoru optaba por una polera gris, jeans desgastados de color negro y zapatillas planas a juego con su polera.

Tomaron el metro en dirección a la estación Porte de La Villette; bajaron de la línea y cruzaron la avenida Cariou que colindaba con el canal Saint-Denis y vieron frente a ellos la entrada de un gran parque: se observaba desde el centro un gran edificio rectangular el cual era bordeado por grandes piletas.

– Bienvenidos a la Villette – dijo Takeru – hoy lo vamos pasar increíble.

– ¿Qué hay aquí? – preguntó Akemi curiosa

– Este es un parque que a la vez tiene diferentes jardines temáticos y edificios: están los jardines de los espejos, bambús, las dunas y los vientos y además alberga la _"Cité des sciences et de l'industrie_ " que es un museo interactivo; la _"Cité de la Musique" la "Géode" la "Grande Halle"_ que son edificios que son conservatorios de música, cine y biblioteca; hay teatros y otras atracciones, pero cuando el día está bueno, se puede navegar en el canal con barcos a pedales – contó Takeru

– ¿Canales? Yo no veo ninguno – preguntó Akemi dudosa

– El I'Ourcq se encuentra a mitad del parque, lo divide en sector norte y sur así que por eso desde aquí no lo ves; pero también hay otras atracciones que ver, hay desde sala de conciertos hasta salas de juegos 3D – explicó el rubio mayor

– Whoa, genial – exclamaron al unísono

Los chicos observaron en el parque unas estructuras rojas que sobresalían en diferentes espacios:

– ¿Qué son esos estatuas? ¿Edificios? – preguntó curioso Mamoru

– Se llaman _folies_ y más que estatuas o edificios son estructuras que cumplen diferentes funciones; kioscos, boleterías u restaurantes; aunque lo que más llama la atención es su forma tan diferente la una de la otra – continuó Takeru – la primera vez que vine a la Villette pase horas sin aburrirme; hay muchos espacios donde puedes hacer picnics o recrearte, pero lo mejor para mí es dentro de la " _Cité Des Enfants"_ ; ya lo conocerán – dijo entusiasmado su tío

– ¿Primero iremos a un museo?, – dijo algo incómoda la chica – había pensado en que vendríamos a entretenernos y no ver edificios.

– Ay Akemi, si hubieses prestado atención podrías haberte dado cuenta que desde un principio vendríamos a un museo, te hubieses quedado mejor en casa – dijo el ojiazul menor rodando los ojos

– No seas molestoso Mamoru, obvio que quiero pasar tiempo con el tío pero pensé que algo más entretenido – explicó la chica algo molesta.

El aludido se rio por la discusión que tenía la rubia pequeña con su hermano, a veces podía ser como su madre; interrumpió la plática de los chicos para contarles de su visita:

– No te preocupes Akemi; porque si diversión es lo que buscas, diversión es lo que tendrás – sonrió Takeru – de hecho, primero iremos a iFly – les contó sonriente

El chico se detuvo y exclamó:

– ¿iFly? ¿Volaremos en iFly? – dijo emocionado el menor

– Si, algo así, aunque en realidad haremos paracaidismo ¿por qué tanto el entusiasmo? – dijo extrañado el ojiazul al ver a su sobrino tan emocionado y a la niña incrédula

– Lo que pasa es que siempre hemos querido ir a iFly pero mamá no nos dejaba – explicó la chica – siempre nos decía que debíamos ser grandes para visitarlo.

El rubio mayor le asombró la sobreprotección de Mimi, definitivamente su papel de mamá le había hecho cambiar drásticamente:

– Me alegra saber que les emociona la sorpresa; yo he venido antes, con su padre: aquella vez que vinimos con Yamato quedo tan absorto por volar que tuve que acompañarlo por una semana completa y no sabía cómo detenerlo – recordó el rubio mayor riéndose de su hermano.

Entraron al enorme edificio rectangular que se encontraba rodeado de los canales.

Subieron las escaleras eléctricas y llegaron al segundo piso; al fondo de la planta alta se observaba un túnel vertical que tiraba aire a propulsión hacia los costados:

– ¿Qué es eso tío? – preguntó Akemi

– Es el sistema de ventilación del túnel, es lo que genera que dentro del túnel se pueda volar – explicó Takeru

Los niños se acercaron y vieron que a los costados del gran túnel que se encontraba al centro, había dos tuberías que salían y formaban una gran "U" que daba aire a la cámara.

– Existen dos ventiladores instalados en la parte superior del edificio que recorre todo el alrededor de la cámara y va girando el aire – señaló el rubio mostrando las tuberías

– Ah, ahora entiendo: ese aire va por los lados circulando y llega al túnel– dijo la chica

– Así es, ya será mejor que dejemos de conversar y compremos las entradas – dijo el rubio mayor dirigiéndolos a la boletería

– Está bien – dieron los chicos siguiendo a su tío

Primero sacaron un ticket para ingresar; luego cuando entraron a la sala de entrenamiento. Les recibió un joven guía que les dio una charla de instrucción; les enseñó las indicaciones de vuelo que se encontraban simbolizados en la pared. Se les pidió que vieran un video de paracaidismo mientras les explicaba la posición del cuerpo para volar mejor; luego salieron a otra sala donde había unos trajes de colores azules y rojos, casco, protecciones oculares y auditivas; los instructores les dijeron que tomaran un traje cada uno y se dirigieran al túnel a volar.

Se vistieron con un overol rojo y se equiparon con casco sus protectores oculares y auditivos; luego salieron en un grupo de doce personas

Los chicos con su tío siguieron al instructor y se sentaron fuera del túnel:

– ¿Están nerviosos? – pregunto Takeru

– No tanto a decir verdad, estoy ansioso – dijo el chico sonriendo mientras veía a un señor entrando al túnel.

Vieron cómo el adulto era rápidamente movido por la fuerza del aire y pataleaba tratando de tener control de sus movimientos. El instructor se colocó al lado del adulto y trató de tranquilizarlo. Mamoru estaba ansioso de que le tocara su oportunidad, mientras que Akemi se colocaba al lado de su tío agarrándolo fuerte de su brazo:

– Creo que tengo un poco de miedo – dijo la chica un poco asustada

– No temas, no es difícil de hecho vienen niños más pequeños que ustedes a volar y ha pasado nada – tranquilizo el rubio mayor

– ¿Seguro? – trató de calmarse la niña

– Si – le tomó la mano dándole ánimos

– Primero espera que Mamoru entre y después lo haces tú ¿te parece? – dijo Takeru dándole ánimos

– Bueno – dijo sonriéndole la niña a su tío y aceptando su propuesta:

Se acercó el instructor donde el rubio menor y le dijo:

– ¿Estás listo? – con las manos frente a él

– Como nunca – dijo el chico determinado.

Primero entró en la cabina el instructor y se ubicó en la orilla de la pared de vidrio, luego se ubicó junto a la entrada y Mamoru ingresó extendiendo sus brazos hacia adelante y mirando al instructor; éste se colocó al lado del niño que sintió una ráfaga de viento que le dio directo al rostro y pero aun así seguía con la emoción de flotar; el adulto le movió la cabeza para que el niño se posicionara y pudiera volar: al chico lo llenó un golpe de adrenalina de pies a cabeza: sentir la sensación de libertad lo hacía sentirse pleno sin que nada o nadie pudiera detenerlo, mientras flotaba: vio que el instructor le indicaba que debía moverse para estar en más cómodo, así que extendió sus piernas y fue girando dentro del túnel hasta que el instructor lo tomó de la espalda y el hombro para indicarle que no llegara tan arriba.

Luego que Mamoru tuviera más seguridad, el instructor dejó girar al chico en el centro del túnel; el niño comenzó a girar rápidamente y hubo momentos en que perdió el equilibrio por lo que sus piernas se movían descontroladamente; el instructor la tiró de los pies para que controlara sus movimientos; el pequeño rubio se colocó estático y comenzó a flotar sin ayuda luego de un minuto el instructor acercó al niño a la entrada de la cabina y el chico salió de un paso hacia afuera.

Cuando salió del túnel, Mamoru fue directo donde su tío:

– Fue increíble, me encantó ¿se puede más? – dijo el chico rogándole a Takeru

– ¿De verdad te gustó? – dijo el rubio mayor alegre

– Muchísimo, me encantó; aunque sea agotador, me fascinó – le sonrió feliz

– Tienes razón, cansa mucho sobre todo la primera vez, pero es genial – dijo el ojiazul mayor

– ¿Qué se siente? ¿Cómo es? – preguntó Akemi dijo algo ansiosa

– Es lo mejor que he hecho en la vida, Akemi, no te arrepentirás – dijo sonriéndole

La chica vio que su hermano estaba emocionado, nunca lo había visto tan entusiasmado ni con la visita a Disneyworld o con esquiar en las montañas: ver a Mamoru tan contento le dio mucha alegría, no tan sólo porque pudo volar, sino porque se estaba llevando bien con su tío y sin ser presionado.

– ¿De verdad? – dijo entusiasmada la niña

– Sí, volar es lo máximo – aseveró el pequeño ojiazul.

El instructor se acercó a los chicos:

– ¿A quién le toca de los dos? – preguntó

– A mí – dijo la niña animada

La chica se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió decidida a la entrada del túnel, miro hacia atrás y suplico que nada le pasara miro a su tío y hermano que le alentaban desde el asiento a seguir así que continuo dando un paso adentro y entró.

Lo primero que sintió fue una gran fuerza que la impulsaba hacia el cielo; tomó la mano fuerte del instructor y éste le dirigió al centro del túnel, bajo ella, se encontraba una reja que llevaba el aire hacia arriba y le hacía flotar sin caer al suelo; el instructor la miró y le indicó que colocara sus brazos hacia adelante para flotar más cómoda, la chica intentó hacerlo pero sin lograrlo ya que la fuerza del aire propulsándola le hacía perder el equilibro: comenzó a patalear hasta que el instructor la tomó de la manga del traje y la posicionó al lado de él, éste le indicó con las manos que debía estirar las piernas y brazos, la chica tambaleó pero hizo lo que le indicó el instructor, se colocó al lado de ella y la sujetó.

Pasado sus nervios, la chica pudo controlar su cuerpo y sintió que realmente estaba volando sola sin tanta ayuda; comenzó a flotar y pensaba que era lo más espectacular que había sentido una vez: ni las montañas rusas le hacían sentir esa sensación de libertad que estaba experimentando. El instructor le mostró el reloj que le indicaba que solo le quedaban un minuto así que la chica los disfrutó al máximo. Cuando el instructor se acercó y le tiro para que volviera afuera de túnel sintió que la diversión se acababa:

– ¿Fue todo eso ya? – preguntó Akemi

– Son sólo tres minutos – explicó Mamoru

– Ah, se me hizo muy poco – dijo apenada la chica

– Cierto, podrían ser tres minutos o más – agregó su hermano

El instructor llamó a Takeru:

– Si; esperen chicos, vuelvo en un momento – les sonrió a sus sobrinos

– Ok – dijeron al unísono

Entró Takeru y se notó que lo había hecho otras veces porque pudo controlar su cuerpo; se posicionó correctamente y flotaba junto al instructor

– El tío sí que sabe hacerlo – dijo Akemi admirando al rubio mayor

– Por supuesto, si dijo que había venido antes con papá, eso significa que ya sabe cómo moverse – dijo sonando lógico el ojiazul

– Tienes razón – aseveró la niña

Akemi pudo percibir cómo Mamoru pensaba en Takeru; pudo darse cuenta que su hermano estaba aceptando de a poco a su familia paterna; aunque mostrara ser un chico algo privado, sabía que tenía un buen corazón y así que no dudó y se arriesgó a preguntarle:

– ¿Te agrada tío Takeru?

El chico quedó mirando a Akemi algo sorpresivo: no se esperó que ella le dijera eso; si bien sabía que su hermana se estaba llevando bien con la familia de su padre, no pensó que le preguntaría tan directamente si simpatizaba con su familia biológica:

– ¿Porque lo preguntas? – dijo el chico algo avergonzado

– Solo quiero saber, ¿te parece simpático? – preguntó la niña risueña

No sabía describir exactamente así que respondió:

– Mmhm, – comenzó a decir el chico – simpático puede ser la palabra ideal para describirlo: es alguien con el que se puede conversar y parece ser divertido, así que si me preguntas si me parece simpático, sí, lo es, pero no pienses que aún ha ganado tanta confianza para ser como tío Mich, pero que es simpático sí lo es – dijo el niño para zanjar el tema

– Es obvio que no se puede comparar Mamoru: – dijo Akemi sonando obvia – tío Mich lo conocemos desde siempre, pero ¿sabes? siento que tío Takeru es alguien en quien se puede confiar; es agradable, trata de simpatizar con nosotros, de manera natural, ¿tú crees que sea así papa? – dijo pensativa la niña

– No lo sé Akemi, vámonos de a poco, ya comenzamos con abuela Natsuko, por lo que me doy cuenta es una buena persona, y parece ser que el también, pero nuestro padre puede actuar diferente: el mismo lo dijo que es muy serio – sopesó cauto el chico ojiazul

– Puede ser, pero estoy segura que cuando nos conozca será diferente, lo sé, estoy confiada en eso, estoy segura que nos querrá – dijo la chica determinada

Mamoru estaba por responderle, pero en eso venía saliendo Takeru del túnel:

– Uuff, sí que me cansé, pero estuvo entretenido ¿les gustó a ustedes? – dijo mientras se sacaba el casco y las protecciones

– Si ¿lo podemos repetir? – dijeron los niños al mismo tiempo

– Quisiera descansar un poco sí, no tengo problema de volver, pero primero descansemos, comamos, recorramos otras partes y luego volvemos ¿sí? – dijo el rubio mayor para disfrutar el resto del día en otras partes del parque

– Esta bien, descansemos pero no te olvides después – dijo la chica advirtiéndole a su tío

– Ok., prometido – sonrió el rubio mayor a la niña

Regresaron del túnel hacia la sala donde se habían vestido, se quitaron los trajes y el instructor les pidió que fueran a la sala de souvenirs para buscar su certificado de vuelo, los chicos fueron a buscarlo y luego salieron de _"Cité des Enfants"_ y comenzaron a caminar entre los jardines:

– Tío ¿qué entretenciones hay al aire libre? – dijo la chica mirando a su alrededor

– No seas preguntona Akemi – dijo el chico llamándole la atención a su hermana

– No es eso Mamoru, sólo quiero saber – dijo excusándose la chica

– Está el _"Jardin du Dragon";_ es un lugar donde hay un gran tobogán con forma de dragón, también tiene carruseles, tiovivos, pero si me preguntas a mí lo más entretenido es dentro de la _"Cité des Enfants"_ ; además de iFly está el Yoo Moov Stations, que es un centro de juegos y entretenimientos virtual – dijo el rubio mayor recomendando a la niña

– Pero ¿sólo juegos? ¿tiendas, salones, no hay aquí? – dijo la niña pensando en otra variedad de actividades

– Está la _"Cité de la Musique"_ , es un conservatorio de música que tiene museos

– ¿Podemos ir allá? – dijo la chica interesada – quiero conocerlo

– ¿Y qué tipo de música tocan? – preguntó el chico

– Bueno puede haber de todo: rock, folk, pop o clásica; vayamos y veamos si te interesa – dijo el rubio al pequeño

– Oh, quiero verlo, vamos Mamoru, vamos a conocerlo ¿sí? – rogó la niña a su hermano

El niño miró a su hermana como le suplicaba con las manos y colocaba una cara de niña buena:

– Está bien – dijo el chico complaciéndola – pero después tendremos que ir donde yo quiera

– Sí, gracias – dijo la chica abrazándolo – ahora nos vamos a la _"Cité de la Musique"_ – dijo la chica animada

Caminaron por la Galerie de la Villette, mientras veían la gran carpa anaranjada de _"Espace Chaipeaux"_ ; cruzaron el canal I'Ourcq en unos puentes colgantes y pasaron junto al _"Jardin de Miroirs"_ mientras se veía de cerca el _"Grande Halle"_

– ¿Esto qué es? – preguntó el niño mientras veía un gran edificio de grandes paredes solo cubiertas de vidrios lo cual mostraba todo su interior: por un lado grandes estantes con libros y en el centro una gran espacio que era completado por un escenario y sillas alrededor

– Esto es _"Grande Halle";_ funciona como un centro cultural, pero la gente lo ocupa también como lugares para reunirse y bailar, hacer yoga, en fin, un espacio familiar – Akemi quedo mirando algo con interés el lugar – pero ahora viene lo que quieres Akemi – dijo Takeru llevándola hacia el frente – mira hacia adelante, ésa es la _"Cité de la Musique"_

Los chicos observaron frente a ellos una gran cúpula; en su entrada una _folie_ con ocho pilares con letras inscritas _"Cite de la Musique_ "; entraron por el pasillo hacia el interior del edifico y frente a ellos había un lobby de informaciones donde se encontraba un grupo de personas

– Parece que harán una visita guiada – dijo Mamoru mirando el grupo

– Aprovechemos entonces, vamos a la visita – dijo la chica yendo al grupo

– Está bien – finalizó Takeru siguiendo la idea de realizar el tour

Se acercaron al mesón principal pagaron la visita guiada y comenzaron a recorrer el lugar; era un edifico que tenía varios pisos por lo que tenían que subir unas escalinatas, aun así los chicos disfrutaron porque recorrieron museos de instrumentos de músicos famosos, luego la guía les llevó a talleres de música que se realizaban al final del edificio, habían salas de música donde se podían quedar a escuchar la música que prefirieran, también habían bibliotecas musicales con una cantidad infinita de discos, pero ellos continuaron porque la guía les indicó que irían a conocer la Filarmónica .

Salieron de los museos y llegaron a un pasaje donde se veía una gran edifico de forma espiral cubierto de espejos en su estructura:

– _Bienvenue à l'Orchestre Philharmonique de Paris_ – dijo la guía

Subieron por una escalinata y entraron a la sala de conciertos la cual era una gran sala con grupos de asientos divididos tanto en el techo como alrededor del escenario:

– ¿Hacen conciertos aquí? – preguntó la niña entusiasmada

– Sí – dijo la guía – cada semana se realiza un concierto de acuerdo a lo programado

– ¿Solo de música clásica? – preguntó Mamoru

– No, hay variados conciertos: jazz, música moderna, clásica; pero como ésta es la sede de la Filarmónica, aquí siempre se ensaya para conciertos sinfónicos – explicó la guía

Akemi quedó encantada con la sala de conciertos:

– Es hermosísimo, me quedaría aquí a ver un concierto – dijo la niña

– Pero si es sólo una visita guiada, debemos conocer más; no nos quedaremos todo el día aquí ¿no? – dijo el chico

– ¿Y cómo tu quisiste quedarte en iFly? – dijo algo molesta la chica a su hermano

– Pero volar era más entretenido acá no se puede hacer nada – se justificó el niño

Takeru vio que Akemi estaba molesta porque su hermano no deseaba pasar más tiempo en la _"Cité de la Musique"_ ; decidió actuar rápido para que los hermanos no comenzaran a discutir:

– Vamos a _"Jardin du Dragon"_ ¿sí? – Takeru dio esa propuesta para que los niños no comenzaran a discutir – vamos a jugar un poco que hemos estado sólo recorriendo y viendo el parque

– ¿A lugar donde estaban los toboganes? – dijo Akemi olvidando el momento que había discutido con su hermano

– Si, ahí mismo – acertó el rubio mayor – aprovechamos de comer unos sándwiches en la _folie "Goütu"_

Siguieron el camino central que cruzaba por el jardín de bambús para disfrutaran de la vista:

– Me gusta este jardín – dijo Takeru pensativo – me recuerda a Japón, cuando jugaba cerca de la casa de mis abuelos o como visitar Arashiyama – recordó sonriendo el ojiazul mayor

– ¿Arashiyama? ¿Qué es eso? – pregunto la chica rubia

– Es un bosque de bambú a las afueras de Kioto; bueno, no es como éste, sino es un bosque milenario y mucho mejor cuidado, pero bellísimo; espero vayan algún día allá – dijo el rubio mayor

– ¿A Japón? – dijo la chica algo extrañada

– Si ¿no han pensado visitarlo? – preguntó curioso Takeru

– Con mamá nunca lo hemos hablado – dijo el chico tajante

– Sería un buen viaje, así conocerían más de su país se origen – aconsejó el Takaishi

Los chicos pensaron en la posibilidad de viajar a Japón, pero debían decidirlo primero con su mamá, no podían tomar esa decisión a seca, más aun sabiendo que tenían un encuentro pendiente con su padre; mientras iban caminando observaron una gran esfera que se encontraba a mitad del parque:

– ¿Ésa es _"La Géode"?_ – pregunto Mamoru ansioso

– Si – dijo Takeru – la mayor sala 3D de Europa donde se pueden ver películas en realidad virtual

– Es enorme – dicho la chica – ¿es un cine?

– Sí, se proyectan en la sala películas como si estuvieras en vivo – dijo el rubio mayor

Mamoru se entusiasmó y dijo:

– Vamos hacia allá – y corrió en dirección a la sala

Pasaron por y luego volvieron a recorrer los puentes colgantes y llegaron a _"La Géode"_

Lo primero que vieron fue una enorme esfera cubierta de cristales por fuera de ella; entraron por las puertas y vieron diferentes salones por todos lados: hacia la derecha había una sala con juegos 3D donde quienes entraban se colocaban lentes y se proyectaban juegos virtuales para que ellos pudieran interactuar; los chicos quedaron fascinados con los juegos que se proyectaban; cuando entraron a la sala principal la cual era un anfiteatro completo de sillas en toda la circunferencia los chicos se colocaron las gafas y pudieron ver un documental en realidad virtual la cual les provoco algo de pánico al principio puesto que pensaban que todo era real en el mismo lugar, así que le pidieron a su tío salir de la sala con la excusa de seguir recorriendo el parque.

Luego de su visita a _"La Géode"_ pasaron a comer brochetas de verduras grilladas, con queso fundido y patatas dulces bajo un árbol en las terrazas de "A La Folie"; mientras degustaban su plato el rubio mayor les preguntó por su reacción dentro de la sala:

– ¿No les gustó el documental? – preguntó Takeru

Los chicos se miraron cómplices, así que decidieron decirle la verdad a su tío:

– Tío, no es que no nos haya gustado, de hecho fue… ¿cómo decirlo? – dijo la niña tratando de buscar una palabra, en eso su hermano se adelantó:

– Fue real, o casi real – opinó Mamoru algo serio

– ¿Y porque siento que no les gusto como lo demás? – preguntó curioso

– No es eso, es solo qué… cómo podemos decirlo – titubeó la chica – nos dio algo de pánico estar encerrados y entre algo tan irreal, y a la vez real, fue como una sensación extraña ¿cierto Mamoru? – dijo la chica buscando la aprobación de su hermano

– Sí, no sé cómo explicarlo, quizás nos dio algo de pavor ver todo tan cerca, tan vívido, quizás fue eso y nos produjo pánico – finalizó el rubio menor

Takeru se rio de los chicos; eran temerosos igual que su hermano, aunque no repararía en decirles eso tan íntimo de Yamato:

– Bueno, quizás estuvieron mucho tiempo estáticos y eso les produjo incomodidad, entonces sería bueno que jugaran en _"Jardin du Dragon"_ ; ¿les parece? – propuso el rubio mayor para que olvidaran su experiencia de realidad virtual

– Sí, ahora sí que nos vamos a jugar – dijo entusiasmada la chica rubia

Llegaron al _"Jardin du Dragon";_ se subieron a jugar en los toboganes y carruseles hasta que se cansaron; si bien estaban agotados luego de jugar por una hora, los chicos fueron a sentarse junto a su tío en una banca mientras él les esperaba con un helado:

– Y ¿Cómo han estado los juegos? ¿Muy agotadores? – les sonreía Takeru

– Podríamos estar un mes entero para visitar la Villette en cada rincón y no nos cansaríamos – dijo Mamoru

– Me ha encantado de principio a fin – dijo Akemi

– Eso es bueno, que disfruten este día, vayan, salgan a divertirse que hoy es su cumpleaños y no deben dejar de pasarla bien – dijo Takeru mientras veía a sus sobrinos jugar alegres.

Luego de pasar gran parte del día ya eran pasadas las cinco de la tarde:

– El tiempo pasó volando y todavía queda más – señaló Mamoru

– ¿Podemos ir a otra parte tío? – preguntó Akemi

– Wow sí que tienen energías, creo que no estoy a la par de ustedes chicos, ¿no quieren terminar el día de su cumpleaños celebrando con su mamá? – dijo Takeru

– Pero es que con mamá lo hemos pasado siempre juntos y este es un cumpleaños especial; es la primera vez que compartimos con papá o con parte de él – dijo Akemi algo apenada

– Si sé que es un día especial chicos; que desean compartir conmigo porque en parte represento a su papá, pero también deben pasarlo con su madre; no creo que Mimi este feliz estando sola, menos el día de su cumpleaños ¿qué tal si regresamos a casa y pasamos el resto de la tarde con ella? así no se sentirá apartada y podré pedirle si un fin de semana se vienen conmigo y visitamos el resto de parís ¿les parece? – les dijo proponiéndoles esa idea

– Tiene razón Akemi, – dijo Mamoru – igual para mamá debe ser difícil dejarnos este cumpleaños sólo con la familia de papá cuando siempre ha pasado esta fecha con nosotros, quizás también esté un poco angustiada por no vernos, será mejor que regresemos

– ¿Lo ves? tu hermano tiene razón; si fuera por mí me quedaría mucho tiempo compartiendo con ustedes, pero es hora que estén con su madre; para ella ustedes son su única familia y este día no debe sentirse sola – le explicó el rubio mayor a la ojiazul

– No creo que se sienta sola, y si fuera así, creo que sería bueno que pasare un tiempo descansando, quizás eso le haría muy bien: ha estado todo el tiempo trabajando desde que murió tío Mich y no se ha preocupado por ella, sino que ha estado sobreprotegiéndonos – dijo la chica pensando en la actitud de su madre hacia ellos

– Tienes que entender que ustedes son su única familia y ya con el apoyo de su tío Mich y su familia ella no cuenta; si mis hijos estuvieran lejos de mí, me preocuparía igual – dijo empatizando con la castaña

– ¿Acaso tienes hijos igualmente? no me lo esperaba, y que son ¿niños? ¿Niñas? ¿Una pareja; tienes uno o más? – preguntó la niña curiosa

– No preguntes intimidades Akemi, no seas irrespetuosa – dijo el chico algo avergonzado de las preguntas que hacía su hermana

Takeru se rio y desordeno el cabello de la niña:

– No, Akemi no tengo hijos pero desearía tenerlos algún día – le dijo sincerándose

– O sea ¿quieres tener hijos? – dijo la chica emocionada

– Si me gustaría mucho, más ahora que los conocí a ustedes, desearía que se parecieran a ustedes – respondió el rubio mayor sonriéndoles

– A tu edad mamá ya nos tenía a ambos – puntualizó el rubio menor

– Sí, pero quizás mi novia no esté lista aun, ella quiere tenerlos cuando esté preparada para recibirlos; es algo más "seria" que yo, por así decirlo, se parece a su papá en lo responsable – dijo Takeru recordando a Hikari

– ¿Papá es alguien muy serio? – preguntó curioso Mamoru

– Matt es muy diferente a mí, él es muchísimo más serio, menos sociable, y muy privado de su vida, pero cuando tiene la confianza suficiente puede ser la persona más protectora y amable que se puedan imaginar –

Los chicos escucharon atentamente las palabras que decía Takeru; mientras que Akemi le producía muchísima curiosidad en conocer a su padre, tenía ese interés de conocerlo personalmente, tratar con el cara a cara, mientras que Mamoru si bien sabía por lo que su familia paterna y su madre le habían dicho de él, sentía que solo unos pocos le conocían perfectamente, no por desconfianza, sino alguien que protegía su intimidad celosamente y sólo demostraba sus emociones a las personas que le eran más importantes

Mientras Mamoru pensaba en la similitud de carácter que compartía con su padre, su hermana interrumpió sus pensamientos cuando dijo determinada:

– Voy a buscar a papá

Mamoru y Takeru quedaron perplejos ante la determinación de la niña:

– ¿Que estás diciendo? – exclamó Mamoru impresionado por la idea de Akemi

– Eso, lo buscaré en las redes sociales, guías telefónicas, información en algún trabajo; si encuentro información de papá, le escribiré y le diré que tiene hijos con mamá – finalizó la chica

– ¿Estás loca? no digas estupideces – exclamó el chico llamándole la atención

– No estoy loca, quiero conocer a papa verlo, decirle que lo hemos estado deseando conocer desde que supimos de él eso es normal no: – dijo mirando a su tío buscando aprobación

– Akemi, tienes razón pero primero debes planteárselo a Mimi, no seas impulsiva – aconsejó su tío

– Hey, no es impulsividad, es una conducta normal de niños que quieren conocer a sus padres, ya han pasado diez años tío: no voy a estar esperando que haya alguna alineación planetaria o algo así para reunirme con él, si ustedes no quieren hacerlo, no lo aprueban o que se yo, es su opinión pero no permitiré que sea así – dijo decidida la chica

El chico sabía que tenía razón aunque le chocaba que lo dijera sin medir las consecuencias; respiró profundamente y trato de hablar lo más clamado posible:

– Akemi piensa lo que dices; está bien que conozcamos a papá, tenemos el derecho de hacerlo así como el también, pero primero piensa en mamá, piensa en las consecuencias que traería si un día te encuentras con él y le dices: "hola, soy Akemi: soy tu hija y de Mimi; por cierto, tengo un hermano gemelo, así que eres padre por dos" ¿cómo crees que se sentiría mamá? – dijo el chico haciendo comprender a su hermana

– Hey, no soy tan idiota – interrumpió la chica enojada

– Akemi ¿cómo puedes hablar así? – dijo Takeru extrañado

– Pero si él está diciendo que lo soy – dijo la chica ofendida

– Jamás lo he dicho – se justificó el Mamoru

– Pero lo has pensado – siguió debatiendo la rubia

– Hey, hey, hey, dejen de discutir – dijo Takeru entre los dos niños, primero miró a la niña tratando de hacerla entender – Akemi tu hermano tiene razón, si llegas y lo dices así, Mimi tendrá muchísimos problemas; además a Matt le producirá un gran shock – tomó a la niña por los hombros y se colocó a su altura para que la chica le mirara a los ojos – no creas que es fácil digerirlo; si quieres saber más de él, sigámonos juntando con tu abuela, tu mamá y yo y de a poco todo se irá preparando para que cuando se conozcan; pero buscarlo así, de bruces a decirle la verdad, le va a afectar muchísimo – finalizó el chico

Los chicos se quedaron meditando las palabras de su tío; Mamoru comprendió la situación a la que se expondrían si Akemi hablaba, pero aun así fue capaz de conversar tranquilo:

– ¿Lo ves? el tío tiene razón, por favor no seas impulsiva – pidió el chico – hazlo por mamá

– Bueno, tienen razón pero aun así, ¿cuándo va a hacer el día en que lo conozcamos de verdad? estar así, de a cuentagotas sabiendo de él, suponiendo cómo es o cómo actúa, no debe ser así – dijo la chica algo frustrada – no sabemos si el día de mañana nos puede pasar algo a nosotros o a él y si no nos conocemos nos arrepentiremos siempre – finalizó la ojiazul

– No seas extremista Akemi, esperemos a lo que diga mamá y ahí de a poco todo se solucionara – dijo el chico para zanjar el tema

– ¿Ustedes lo creen? – preguntó esperanzada la rubia menor

– Si pequeña así va hacer todo mejor, no te impacientes si, – Takeru cambió de semblante y se puso contento – bueno cambiemos de tema vámonos a casa a finalizar el día con Mimi, faltan todavía sorpresas así que no ha terminado el día.

 _ **18:37 p.m**_

 _ **Barrio Residencial Saint-Germain-Des-Prés**_

Mimi estaba junto a Natsuko preparando, _éclairs, macaroons, beignetes, croissants au jambon et fromage, omelette de pommes y saucisses à la feuilletée*;_ mientras colocaba los platosel Señor Takaishidecoraba la sala

– Creo que ya está listo – dijo Natsuko mirando los platos – con esto es suficiente ¿cierto? – preguntó a la ojimiel poniendo diferentes platos sobre la mesa

– Si, como somos pocos, con esto estaremos bien – respondió Mimi a la rubia mayor

En eso escucharon las puertas abrirse:

– Ya llegamos – gritó Akemi; entró al salón principal y vio a los mayores decorando y colocando los alimentos sobre la mesa:

– ¿Una fiesta sorpresa? – exclamó la chica emocionada – mamá gracias, a ustedes también abuelos – dijo la niña dándoles un beso a todos

La castaña se alegró por ver feliz a niña; se acercó a ella, le abrazo y le dio un beso en la frente:

– Pensé que llegarían más tarde ¿cómo lo pasaron? – preguntó su mamá acercándose a Mamoru y dándole un beso en su cabello

– Increíble mamá, estuvimos en la Villette y es espectacular – dijo Mamoru emocionado

– Si; volamos, vimos películas y conocimos la _"Cité de la Musique_ "; – secundó Akemi – mamá, es lo más hermoso que he visto podemos ir algún día a ver un concierto sinfónico? – dijo la chica suplicando a su madre

La castaña le sonrió, le agradó la idea que su hija gustara de buena música, lo que le preocupó fue lo que dijo su hijo, si no se había equivocado había escuchado que habían volado, ¿a qué se referían exactamente con eso? En eso el chico interrumpió lo que estaba pensando:

– Vamos a iFly mejor – dijo el chico a su madre para que le prestara atención – fue más entretenido volar

La castaña no se había equivocado en escuchar que sus hijos habían hecho paracaidismo, así que miró negativamente a Takeru:

– ¿Fueron a volar a iFly? – dijo la ojimiel – que lindo detalle de su tío el llevarlos a volar sin consultarme primero – dijo la castaña irónicamente

– Sí, pero no nos pasó nada – dijo el chico – volamos y no corrimos peligro

– Sí, – agregó la chica – tío Takeru dijo que papá hizo lo mismo cuando vino ¿por qué no podríamos hacerlo nosotros?

La castaña quedó en silencio con la respuesta de la chica, Takeru estaba haciendo cosas sin su consentimiento y eso le preocupó más aún si ponía en riesgo a sus hijos:

Natsuko interrumpió para que no se produjera una discusión:

– ¿Y que más hicieron? –

– Vimos una película en _"La Géode"_ pero era más bien una muestra de realidad virtual no era tan impresionante – dijo el niño rubio

– Si, el estar volando fue otra sensación, mucho más adrenalinita, la repetiría mil veces más –

– ¿Y solo eso hicieron? – preguntó la castaña curiosa – ¿se dedicaron a volar y ver películas?

– No seas aguafiestas mamá, lo pasamos súper, no nos pasó nada porque nos cuidamos bien, además visitamos otros lugares – dijo la pequeña restándole importancia a la sobreprotección de su madre

– ¿Seguro? – preguntó insistente su madre – ¿No irían a saltar en caída libre a otra parte? – dijo Mimi mirando algo molesta a Takeru

El rubio mayor detectó que Mimi se molestó por haberlos llevado a volar, pero si lo hizo era para que no olvidaran ese cumpleaños; respondió a la castaña para que se tranquilizara:

– No, Mimi, para que estés tranquila, no los lleve a hacer _bungee_ o algo peligroso; fuimos a los jardines temáticos, y comimos juntos, sólo fue eso – dijo el chico

La castaña vio que el chico era sincero, y que no podría en peligro a los chicos

– Si mamá, tio T.K. no nos podría hacer daño ¿cierto tío? – dijo la niña tomando la manos del rubio mayor

– Jamás pequeña, nunca les haría algo malo – dijo el rubio sincero a los niños

– Mamá, si nos llevó a iFly quizás lo hizo como sorpresa, pero no creo que lo haya hecho para arriesgarnos, además fuimos a La Villette a conocer, ¿recuerdas que te había dicho que puedes aprender mucho?, fuimos solamente a conocer un espacio cultural – explicó el rubio menor – si quieres podríamos visitar la " _Cité Des Enfants"_ y te darás cuenta que no pasa nada

Al escuchar a sus hijos Mimi se dio cuenta que sus miedos eran injustificados; Mamoru con su madurez y Akemi con su seguridad demostraban que nunca harían algo indebido; se lamentó pensar así de ellos:

– Me parece una buena idea, quizás no sea como me lo imaginé; si se da la oportunidad no lo dudes que puedo ir

Los chicos se contentaron porque su mamá cambió de opinión por lo que habían hecho, así que decidieron cambiar el tema:

– ¿Así que cocinaste para nosotros? – preguntó la niña

– Parece ser que hoy será el día que probemos tu toque gourmet, mamá – agregó el ojiazul

La castaña se rio del comentario de sus hijos, si bien ella les cocinaba, nunca se había dedicado a hacer comida francesa y para la primera vez con ayuda de Natsuko no fue tan difícil:

– Mmhm no tanto así, sólo preparamos algunas cosas con su abuela para celebrar su cumpleaños –

– Se ve bien rico, me dan ganas de comer ahora, pero primero iré a tomar una ducha y luego lo haré – dijo la niña, puesto que se sentía algo sucia para comer

– ¿Y tú Mamoru; qué quieres hacer primero? – preguntó la ojimiel

– También iré a tomar un baño – dijo el chico

Se dirigieron a los baños los jóvenes Takaishi mientras el señor Michel terminaba de colocar unas cintas doradas y globos como decoración

Pasó el tiempo y Akemi llamó a su mamá pidiéndole un consejo:

– ¿Qué me pongo? quiero combinar con la decoración para no desentonar pero no sé ¿qué crees tú? – dijo la chica

– Con lo que salgas vestida estarás bien – dijo Mimi restándole importancia al tema

– Tienes razón, voy a buscar el vestido blanco con flores doradas, ese quedará bien – dijo la chica yendo a su closet y buscando la ropa que usaría

– Tú y tus ideas, a veces siento que te crie algo pretenciosa – dijo Mimi riéndose de la rubia menor

– No sé, puede ser, – dijo la rubia riéndose del comentario de su mamá – pero el que sea sofisticada para vestir no significa que sea superficial – dijo mientras buscaba unos zapatos que combinaran con el vestido

– Esa respuesta es algo que yo diría, pero no, creo que he educado a una pequeña dama, algo pretenciosa para su edad, pero una dama – dijo sonriéndole

– Así es pero no para tanto sí, igual soy una chica normal y puedo entretenerme como si fuera un chico, de hecho me la pasé jugando hoy

– Así que lo pasaron bien con Takeru – dijo Mimi queriendo saber más la opinión de su hija

– Mamá, pasamos un día espectacular con él; conversamos de papá: de lo que hacía, qué le gustaba, creo que tío Takeru nos llevó allá a propósito para saber más de él, – dijo la chica pensativa, luego cambió de parecer y siguió hablando – ¿sabes? no hallo la hora de conocerlo – contestó emocionada

– ¿Por qué dices eso? – preguntó curiosa por el detalle que dijo su hija

– Ya te lo dije, nos llevó a los mismos lugares que a papá le interesaban; la música, el volar, incluso en " _La Géode"_ dieron un documental sobre el espacio, creo que todo estaba conectado; con esto me he dado cuenta que papá es una persona increíble, no hay otra cosa que ahora as desee que conocerlo, sabes creo que me llevare bien con él, por lo que me decía tío Takeru se parecen mucho Mamoru y papá así que creo que cuando lo conozca nos llevaremos de maravilla, ojala sea así, solo deseo que llegue ese día – terminó Akemi sin decir sus intenciones de saber por si misma sobre Yamato

La castaña quedó en silencio ante lo que dijo su hija:

– Akemi... – iba a contestar la castaña

En eso llega Mamoru vestido con una polera gris claro y jeans negros en juego con sus zapatillas

– Me avisaron que abajo está todo listo ¿Comenzamos? – dijo el chico asomándose a la puerta

– Sí, ya vamos – dijo Mimi

Akemi vio que su mamá se había puesto nerviosa con la idea del encuentro con su padre, así que volvió al tema principal que le había preguntado su madre y le respondió:

– En fin, lo pasamos súper – dijo la chica finalizando el tema – ¿y tú, no te sentiste mal estando sola? – preguntó la chica

– No, – dijo la castaña algo más tranquila – como me acompañó Natsuko; aprovechamos de conversar sobre estos últimos años, así que el tiempo juntas pasó volando

– Que bueno, de a poco nos vamos relacionando, estoy contenta sabes, hace mucho tiempo no me sentía así, siento que este año será el mejor año de mi vida

– ¿Y porque sería este año mejor que los anteriores? – quiso saber la ojimiel

– Fácil, – respondió la chica como sin importancia – porqué ya hemos conocido a parte de nuestra familia y sé que pronto estaremos los cuatro reunidos

En eso la chica salió sonriendo de su habitación en dirección a la sala mientras dejó a Mimi pensativa.

Ya abajo se encontraba Mamoru, comenzando a comer los platillos preparado por su mamá mientras Natsuko Michel y Takeru bebían unos refrescos:

– No puede haber cumpleaños sin torta así que aquí tienen su pastel – dijo la rubia mayor sosteniendo en sus manos una torta que traía diez velitas de colores y el número diez al medio de ella, Natsuko les entregó la torta mientras el resto de adultos cantaban cumpleaños feliz; los chicos soplaron fuerte mientras los demás los aplaudían y abrazaban

En eso Natsuko entregó un paquete del tamaño de una carpeta y se lo entregó a ambos:

– Este es mi regalo quizás sea compartido pero es algo de mucho valor para mí pero ahora se los regalo a ustedes

– ¿Qué es? – preguntaron curiosos los niños

– Ábranlo y verán – respondió la ojiazul ansiosa por su reacción

Los chicos comenzaron a retirar el papel del regalo y lo que encontraron fue un marco con una fotografía de un matrimonio sosteniendo un bebe y un chicos que estaba a los pies mirando al recién nacido, quienes estaban en los sillones eran un mujer de cabello corto y el hombre era alguien de cabello corto y un flequillo hacia el lado mientras del bebe solo se podía observar una motita de cabello rubio; junto al bebé había un niños de no más de cuatro años idéntico a Mamoru:

– Él es… – dijo Mamoru

– ¿Son ustedes? – preguntó Akemi

– Así es, – dijo Natsuko – ésta es mi familia y su familia: si les paso este regalo es porque ustedes anhelan mucho conocerlos

– Pero ¿no es algo importante para ti? Digo, es una fotografía de tu familia – dijo le rubio menor algo asombrado

– Natsuko tiene muchas copias – dijo Michel – además, yo retraté esta foto, así que mi hija de una u otra forma la tiene en casa

– Sí, es también parte de ustedes, es algo que quieren tener de su familia, así que por eso se las regalo – dijo Natsuko sonriente

Akemi lo tomó rápidamente y le agradeció llenándola de besos, mientras que Mamoru se preocupó porque era un regalo muy preciado para su abuela y lo estaba entregando de buenas a primeras:

– ¿Esta segura? digo es su familia – volvió s repetir el chico

– Es tu familia igual Mamoru, y no te preocupes, yo ya la tuve mucho tiempo y mi papá me hizo una copia así que no hay problema – dijo zanjando el tema la rubia mayor

El chico se avergonzó pero agradeció el regalo:

– Esta bien, muchas gracias fue un lindo detalle

– Me alegro que te haya gustado – sonrió gentil la rubia mayor

Mientras ocurría esto Mimi no podía ocultar sus lágrimas por el hermoso gesto que hicieron los Takaishi:

– ¿Todo bien? – Pregunto el rubio mayor mirando a Mimi emocionada – ¿no te ha gustado el regalo?

– ¿Qué no me gusta? Me han hecho llorar por el gesto, jamás imagine que amarían a los niños como lo han hecho, ellos están felices con ustedes y esa felicidad ellos mismos me la dan a mí – se sinceró la castaña emocionada

– Me alegra saber que los niños y tu están contentos con nosotros – respondió el joven ojiazul

Mimi se alegró al ver la relación de los chicos con Takeru:

– Gracias Takeru, has hecho un día increíble para ellos – dio Mimi abrazándole agradecida

– Y tú has hecho unos chicos increíbles Mimi; créeme que me dan ganas de tener hijos ahora – se sinceró el chico

– No entiendo exactamente a qué te quieres referir – lo miró extrañada Mimi al joven rubio:

– Me refiero a que quisiera tener hijos y que sean como los chicos, en fin, no viene tanto al caso; solo puedo decir; estos chicos desean conocer a Matt, no atrases este encuentro; tienes unos hijos espectaculares; dales la oportunidad a ellos de conocer a Matt y que mi hermano pueda compartir con ellos, sé que a Matt, a los niños y también a ti te harán bien – dijo el chico aconsejando a la castaña

Mimi se preocupó por lo que dijo Takeru:

– No sé cómo tomarme tus palabras; a veces siento que he sido una buena madre tratando de darles lo que ellos necesitan, pero hay momentos como ahora que me siento mal porque no les he dado la oportunidad a los chicos de conocer a Matt – dijo triste la castaña

– No Mimi, has sido una madre espectacular para los chicos, pero sé que serias más perfecta para ellos, si permites que se conozcan, creme cuando te digo que tanto a los niños como a él le hará bien – finalizó el rubio mayor

Vio que Mimi estaba comenzando a colocarse triste así que decidió cambiar el tema:

– Bueno ya va siendo tarde; iré con mi mamá y abuelo a despedirme de los chicos – dijo sonriéndole a la castaña para que estuviera tranquila

Takeru se acercó a su mamá para hablarle por la hora:

– Bueno va siendo hora en que vayamos a casa de seguro deben los chicos estar cansados y a decir verdad también nosotros – dijo la rubia mayor mirando su reloj

– Gracias por venir se los agradezco mucho – se inclinó Mimi agradeciéndoles por su compañía

– Si abuelos gracias, hoy lo pasé muy bien – dijo Akemi dándoles besos a cada uno de los Takaishi

– Muchas gracias por este día – dijo Mamoru – gracias por acompañarnos

– No hay de que pequeños, para nosotros nos hace feliz el que compartan este día con nosotros – dijo Natsuko abrazando a los niños

– Así es – dijo el señor Takaishi – me volví a sentir como un padre al celebrar un cumpleaños gracias por invitarme – agradeció el anciano sonriéndoles a los niños

Los adultos Takaishi se estaban yendo al auto mientras Takeru terminaba de despedirse de sus sobrinos:

– Ya lo saben, tenemos otra salida pendiente chicos y que bien que lo hayan disfrutado en la salida – dijo el joven Takaishi guiñándoles

– Ok tío, nos vemos – los chicos le abrazaron

– Sí, otro día nos colocamos de acuerdo para salir – respondió Takeru abrazándolos.

 _ **Una hora mas tarde…**_

Iba a cerrar la puerta de la habitación de los niños cuando en eso los chicos le hablaron:

– Gracias mamá por la sorpresa de la abuela – dijo Akemi

– Yo no hice nada – respondió la castaña sincera

– Si mamá, has hecho mucho – dijo la niña – lo que queríamos todos estos años con Mamoru, tú lo hiciste en este cumpleaños así que no podríamos pedir más – dijo emocionada la niña

– Chicos yo… – comenzó a hablar la castaña

– Eres la mejor mamá – dijo Mamoru

– Sí, la mejor – respondió la niña

Con lágrimas Mimi los abrazó y besó:

– Y ustedes son lo mejor, para mí, son lo mejor de la vida

Y se fue a acostar sabiendo que cada día que pasaba era un día menos para que conocieran a Yamato; aunque sentía que los chicos ya habían aceptado a su familia, no sabía si para Yamato el conocer a sus hijos también iba a ser lo mejor de su vida.

* * *

 **AVISO AVISO HE CAMBIADO MI NOMBRE PORQUE ALGUIEN LO HACKEO ASI QUE AHORA SERE LADYSWEETFREESIA AUNQUE SIEMPRE PUEDEN LLAMARME LADY ;)**

 **Hola Hola Hola! Cap. 7 y vamos en tierra derecha, este capítulo es como la Cita III Parte pero hubiese sido laaaarga y tediosa si la hubiese unido a las demás, y como este capítulo solo interactúo Takeru y los niños es algo más ligero y menos dramático así que podría ser un cap. algo diferente a los demás: hasta el momento bien, la relación que están teniendo los chicos va viento en popa Akemi de repente tiene esos arrebatos taaaan Tachikawa y luego es amistosa como Takaishi que la hago a veces algo caprichosa pero simpática; una combinación extraña de Mimi y Takeru, pero en mi canon deseo que ella sea algo más curiosa, vivaz, y a la vez decidida y lista, creo que será así cuando conozca a su padre que ya sé en qué contexto los uniré muajajajja (risa malvada) bueno Mamoru es taaan Mamocute, que sé que hay muuuuchas de las que leen el fic están enamoradas de él y bueno yo igual, y quien no cierto así que él desde ya enamora, ya veremos cuando él se enamore de la chica que aparecerá mas adelante (ALERTA DE SPOLIER)**

 **No se asusten si los chicos pelean con tanta ganas, yo soy hermana melliza y sé lo que piensa Akemi y Mamoru, no es que nos peleemos sino que nos conocemos que nos molesta que nos conozcan tanto pero es una amor lindo el de hermanos gemelos o mellizos en mi caso n.n**

 **20 hojas! Es que me paso, siempre digo, no esto ya está y listo: pero se nuevo comienzo a revisar y me sale larga la historia**

 **SO MUCH DRAMA ALWAYS… A VECES VOY A LLORAR**

 **En resumen Mamoru ya está aceptando, aunque todavía le falta de confianza, Akemi ya quiere porque ella quiere a todos, aunque sea caprichosa como su madre, Mimi está dejando de ser aprehensiva y volverá a ser la de antes (eso espero que me salga)**

 **Takeru sigue siendo el conciliador a excepción del momento que le dio la rabia con Mimi por ocultar todo (¿ y quién no? )**

 **PERO STOP! falta alguien muuuuy importante**

 **AUNQUE CHAN CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAAAAN:**

 **EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO APARECE EL PADRE, SI, NUESTRO YAMATO SALDRA EN EL PROXIMO CAP Y SERA SOLO EL (ehehehehehe) sí, se lo merecería es hora que aparezca el pobre Matt del que todos hablan de él y ni modo él lo sabe; eso sí, no será una continuación de la historia, pero ya no diré más nada porque o sino me descarrilaré de la historia.**

 **No duden de dejar sus rrs. (please please please vivimos de ellos) gracias a uds, puedo seguir creando y viviendo este Mimato intenso**

 **Saludos a ti mi querida Ruby-neechan que me ayudas always y nos reímos y nos encantamos de esta pareja que amamos tanto**

 **Invito a todos los mimatosos a leer mi historia que promete**

 **Pdta: Los lugares como digo nuevamente son reales, aunque en la descripción le metí de mi cosecha XD si quieren verifiquen por google que estoy haciendo esta historia lo mas creíble posible, (aunque sea en un universo paralelo XD)**

 _ **éclairs, macaroons, beignetes, croissants au jambon et fromage, omelette de pommes y saucisses à la feuilletée:* snacks dulces y salados para cumpleaños**_

 **Bueno me despido ahora intentaré cranearme la cabeza con la idea del POV de nuestro Yama**

 **Besitos del fin del mundo**

 **Nos leemos**

 **Lady Mimato ;***


	8. Tu Compañía en Mi Soledad

_**Tu compañía en mi Soledad**_

 _ **19 de Mayo**_

 _ **09:43 a.m.**_

 _ **Edificio Departamental Nishin Duo Stage**_

 _ **Bunkyo, Koishikawa, Tokio**_

La rutina de levantarme cada día la tenía adquirida desde hacía unos quince años: el reloj sobre mi velador sonaba puntualmente a las 6:30 a.m. todos los días; apagaba el despertador apretándolo una vez para que su alarma no sonara nuevamente, me sentaba en la orilla del edredón para organizarme en lo que debía hacer durante mi jornada, luego abría las cortinas que daban una vista panorámica de mi entorno me dirigía a sacar la ropa que usaría y tomaba la toalla para ir a la ducha

Luego de tomar el baño preparaba mi desayuno: la sopa de miso, arroz blanco y salmón a la parrilla, _tsukemono*_ , se había transformado en mi comida favorita, prácticamente la devoraba en menos de 5 minutos y bajaba al kiosco de la esquina de mi edificio al comprar el periódico con las noticias nacionales

Y es que en los últimos meses había agregado una tarea más a mi cotidianeidad: ir a los avisos clasificados para buscar una oferta de trabajo como profesor

Subí al departamento luego de pasar por el almacén donde compre víveres para un almuerzo, ordenaba los alimentos en la alacena, mientras escuchaba música en desde mi componente preparaba lo comería y mientras se preparaba me iba a leer que nuevas noticas e encontraría

Me sentaba en el sillón mientras leía el periódico: jóvenes que inventaban nuevas tecnologías, deportistas que obtenían un triunfo destacado fuera del país, nuevas leyes para los ancianos etcétera etcétera, pero posibilidades de trabajo como docente educacional nada de nada

Sin ninguna respuesta seguía insistiendo enviando mails de antiguas postulaciones para ver si quedaba algún cupo de trabajo, luego veía si algún contacto con mis antiguos compañeros de trabajo podían tener alguna oferta laboral pero aun así nadie se dignaba a responder

Cuando no encontraba nada me encerraba en la sala que había convertido en el último tiempo mi lugar secreto: junto a mi habitación tenía una sala donde guardaba mis instrumentos: un bajo que había comprado en mi adolescencia, la vieja guitarra electroacústica de mi padre y una armónica que estoy seguro pertenecía a generaciones anteriores a mí; pero lo que albergaba gran parte de la sala se encontraba enfrente de la puerta: un piano de cola que había adquirido desde una vez que había escuchado a Yuhki Kuramoto* su melodía me cautivó y supe que el tocar este instrumento me ayudaría a desahogar l que sentía dentro.

Y así llevaba mi vida rutinaria sin ningún problema: viviendo mis días entre la labores hogareñas, buscado trabajo y el resto del día en la habitación que había transformado en un pseudo-estudio tocando y escribiendo en completa tranquilidad como si no existiera nada más que yo y la música; hasta que un día el pasado apareció desequilibrando mi pasividad…

 _ **Flashback**_

 _12 de mayo_

 _21:36 p.m._

 _Estaba en mi sala de música revisando la partitura de una composición en piano que quería aprender, llevaba desde hacía una semana que la estaba ensayando y me faltaban ¾ partes de las cuales aún no podía terminar de tocar en el piano y durante el último tiempo había convertido en una meta a cumplir el poder reproducirla, sin embargo el sonido insistente del timbre de entrada me distrajo._

 _Caminé hacia la puerta con la inquietud de saber a quién se le ocurría molestar tan tarde una casa ajena_

– _Dios Ishida ¿no pensabas abrirme?_

 _Abrí los ojos al ver frente a mí a Taichi con su cabello revuelto como los años de juventud, vestido algo más formal de lo corriente que usaba: una chaqueta de cuero café junto a uno pantalones claros que habían sido cambiados por su cotidiano outfit de deportista que solía usar_

– _¿_ _Que haces aquí?_ _– dije extrañado con la mano aún en la manilla de la puerta_

 _El moreno entró a mi casa con toda naturalidad y se volteó a verme curioso:_

– _¿_ _Que haces?_ _– dijo mientras miraba alrededor de mi casa_

– _Cosas, asuntos importantísimos, que requieren concentración y sobretodo nada de interrupción_ _– dije colocando énfasis en las últimas palabras_

– _¿Cosas? Yo veo que no estás haciendo nada_ _– me debatió el moreno mientras toaba el control de mi televisor y hacia zapping y se acomodaba en el sofá_

– _¿Y desde cuando debo decir que hacer y qué no? Es mi casa y puedo hacer lo que se me antoje_ _– dije mofándome del tono burlesco con el cual me hablaba_

– _¿_ _Y que cosas harás?_ _– me dijo sonriendo burlón_

– _Cosas mías_ _– pausé porque me quería comenzar a provocar; al ver que se reía de mi incomodidad_ _me irrité con Yagami y su facilidad para sacarme de quicio_ _–_ _estoy tocando música así que no tengo tiempo para tus jueguitos_

– _¿_ _Música?_

– _Si genio,_ _música,_ _¿qué más se puede tocar?_ _–_ _dije rodando los ojos_

– _No sé, puede que a alguna mujer_ _– dijo el moreno sin medir sus palabras_

 _Vio que mi cara se trasformó de un segundo a otro y si ya estaba incomodando la situación, su comentario estaba haciéndolo caer directo a mis puños, en un santiamén colocó sus palmas frente a él en señal de calma_

– _Entonces no estás haciendo nada; digo, no estás haciendo nada aparte de música ¿es así?_ _– dijo sonriéndome amistosamente_

– _¿_ _Vienes a joder?_ _–_ _le dije levantando mi ceja derecha en señal de que estaba comenzando a incomodarme, vio mi reacción y se colocó a la defensiva_

– _Ey, vengo en son de paz para verte: conversar, distraernos y actúas de manera descortés ¿acaso tratas así a tus amigos? ¿a tus compañeros de vida?_ _–_

– _No seas dramático Yagami, sólo no vuelvas a decir estupideces_ _– dije poniéndole fin al tema_

– _No lo soy, solo quiero que nos entretengamos un rato_ _– dijo conciliador acercándose –te invito a_ _salir un rato a beber algo y aprovechamos de conversar, ya hace años que no nos juntamos como jóvenes solteros_

– _Eso dilo por ti_ _– dije burlándome del moreno_

– _¿A_ _que te refieres Ishida?_ _¿_ _Crees que porque estoy casado no hago vida? Si el ser soltero es estar en el ostracismo_ _prefiero casarme miles de veces – dijo mirándome como si fuera un extraño_

 _Nuevamente Tai estaba comenzando a pasarse de la raya:_

– _Si has venido a molestarme Taichi deja de hacerlo o te correré a patadas de mi casa_ _– le dije advirtiéndole aun con mi voz calma_

– _Calma, calma_ _–_ _me dijo tomando mi chaqueta de cuero que estaba colgada junto a la puerta de entrada_ _– vamos, salgamos de aquí –_ _me estaba casi empujando fuera de mi departamento hasta que reaccione que si seguía a Taichi me quedaría fuera de casa_

– _Ey, espera deja sacar mis llaves y la billetera por ultimo – dije moviéndome de su lado_

– _Tienes razón te espero abajo – dijo moviendo su brazo saliendo hacia el ascensor_

 _Mientras iba a mi habitación a buscar mis cosas_ _me dirigí a la sala de música para dejar todo en orden para continuar con lo pendiente; aunque no quería dejar mi zona de confort, accedí a salir ya que él viajaba de lejos; me arreglé lo_

 _Taichi me esperaba en la entrada del edificio_

– _Vamos a Totoru*, es un bar bastante calmo y cercano_ _– nos fuimos al estacionamiento_ _y subimos al SUV de mi amigo mientras el encendía el vehículo:_

– _¿_ _Como esta Sora?_ _– pregunté al moreno por su esposa_

 _Mi amigo respondió mientras prendía la radio:_

– _Está perfecta, y más allá de lo atractiva que es,_ _sé que está bien ahora descansando del caos que soy yo y Hiro en casa, pero dejando de bromear, ella está bien, afanada en su trabajo con las clases de ikebana, pero feliz con eso; adoro verla contenta con lo que hace_ _– dijo mi amigo recordando a su mujer_

– _Si supiera que hablas de ella así no sé si se enojaría por el primer comentario o se emocionaría por lo que piensas de ella_ _– sonreí ante el comentario de Taichi_

– _Bueno eso pasa cuando estás enamorado – dijo mirándome a la cara_

 _Un silencio incómodo nos rodeó dentro del auto, mi amigo nuevamente miró frente al volante:_

– _¿Y no preguntaras por mí? ¿Cómo estoy, cómo me siento? – dijo con voz falsamente triste_

 _Reí por el tono de voz lastimoso de Tai, siempre cuando quería ser el inocente utilizaba esta "estrategia" para que sintiéramos compasión por él_

– _Está bien,_ _no te sientas triste_ _– dije codeándole y riéndome de su voz –¿_ _como estas?_

– _Cansadísimo a decir verdad, terminó el segundo trimestre de clases y en la escuela están sobre exigiéndonos mucho con las evaluaciones, quieren que los chicos sean excelentes alumnos, y no lo pongo en duda, pero también deben promover otros valores, como el compañerismo, la buena convivencia entre ellos pero parece que nos les interesara tanto, así que ahí me frustro un poco, pero debo calmarme por el bien de ellos_ _– dijo el moreno reflexivo._

 _Jamás pensé que escucharía a mi amigo hablar así, sabia personalmente que enseñar era un trabajo que merecía mucha paciencia; no tanto con los propios alumnos sino con los demás compañeros de trabajo: los estándares de enseñanza para los alumnos en nuestro país son altos, en enseñanza primaria se potenciaba una formación integral, esa era la diferencia que radicaba con los alumnos universitarios que tenían sus metas claras y no había que formarles tanto como lo hacía Taichi como maestro de educación física._

– _Al menos sigues haciendo lo que te apasiona_ _– pausé para preguntar su venida_ _– ¿_ _Y a que viniste a Tokio?_ _– lo miré inquisitivo_

 _Se removió un poco en el asiento sin mirarme pero respondió rápido:_

– _Vine con los chicos a visitar a sus abuelas;_ _– dijo mirando hacia adelante –_ _no venían desde Navidad; Sayuri está donde Toshiko para que le enseñe otras técnicas para mejorar en Ikebana, mientras Hiroki y yo vamos a la final del torneo de futbol_ _– pauso el moreno mientras estaba el semáforo en rojo – aunque a decir verdad,_ _Takeru habló conmigo, de ti_ _– finalizó serio_

 _Sabía que iba a llegar a ese tema; Taichi no iba a llegar de buenas a primeras a mi departamento sin preguntar porque me había alejado este último tiempo para estar tranquilo, no pude evitar molestarme con él, aun se haya esforzado en pasar un rato agradable como amigos no tenía el derecho para preguntar que me pasaba:_

– _¿Viniste a verme si estaba depresivo o a visitarme como amigo? – dije fastidiándome de su confesión; rodó lo ojos como si estuviera cansado:_

– _Razón tenían los demás en decirme como estabas_ _– me dijo suspirando el moreno_

– _¿_ _A que te refieres con eso?_ _– lo miré indignado_ _–_ _¿Qué están hablando a mis espaldas?_

– _Nadie está hablando a tus espaldas Yamato, sólo queremos saber de ti_ _, porque has estado algo solitario, por así decirlo_ _– dijo tratando de sonar algo más tranquilo aunque aun así se notaba que estaba interesado en lo que le respondiera_

 _Llegamos al bar y comencé a hacer fila en la entrada, en eso Taichi se me acerca riéndose:_

– _¿_ _Desde cuando que no sales?_ _– dijo tomando mi hombro_

– _Deja de molestar; de hecho creo que hubiese sido mejor que no viniera_ _– dije algo molesto por su risa burlesca_

– _Ya Ishida no seas dramático, pero en serio ¿desde cuándo que no sales?_ _– dijo ya más serio el castaño_

 _Me incomodé con la pregunta ya que a decir verdad habían pasado años que no salía a beber con amigos; sólo frecuentaba los bares cuando tocaba con la banda y en una situación diferente ya que entrabamos gratis:_

– _Mmhm, deben ser unos tres años_ _– dije recordando la última vez que salí con mis compañeros de trabajo_

– _Oh, Ishida estás muerto – dijo riéndose y palmeando mi espalda como si se compadeciera de mi_

– _Ey, no soy un niñito del que te puedas reír – dije algo incómodo por la actitud que estaba teniendo conmigo_

– _A si veo; – dijo riéndose de la situación – pero Yamato, ya somos mayores y no hay que hacer la fila como los adolescentes, es free-pass así que entra – se dirigió a unas bancas que habían frente al bartender:_

– _¿_ _Que vas a beber? – me miro riendo desafiante_

– _Solo sake_ _– dije mirando al bartender_

– _¿Solo sake? estas aburrido Ishida, yo pediré awamori*_ _– dijo al chico frente a nosotros levantando su brazo_

– _Eso te hará caer_ _– advertí a mi amigo conociendo su repertorio de caer fácilmente con cualquier alcohol_

– _Ey, no somos jovencitos puedo aguantar mucho – sonrió brindando frente a mí y bebiendo de una vez el licor_

– _Mmhm, preferiría no saber tanto o si no te tendré que levar arrastrando a dormir – le aconsejé mientras iba por el segundo shot_

– _Que va en fin si sucediera eso tendrías algo más de diversión que estar encerrado viendo tus cuatro paredes – me miró rodando los ojos mientras el efecto del tercer trago comenzaba a hacer efecto._

 _Nuevamente estaba insistiendo con el tema de mi soledad que ya me estaba cabreando por querer entrometerse:_

– _Aunque no me creas tengo cosas muy importantes que hacer en casa – dije para cortar con el tema_

– _Si tú lo dices, pero por lo visto estas todo el día al lado de un piano sin nada más que tocar sus teclas_ _–dijo jugando con la copa –_ _¿_ _desde cuando el cool Ishida cambio tanto?_

 _Omití lo primero que comentó para responderle a su actitud infantil:_

– _Desde que cumplí la mayoría de edad y no me quedé pegado en la adolescencia_

 _Se rió de mi comentario y bebió un gran sorbo de su licor:_

– _Entonces, salud por la eterna juventud_ _– dijo bebiendo otra vez_ _– per_ _o honestamente Yamato ¿porque dejaste de trabajar?_ _– preguntó mi amigo ya más serio_

 _Sopesé la pregunta de mi amigo; si bien tenía la respuesta desde hace tiempo, nadie a excepción de mí padre y Takeru y yo la conocíamos, podía darme cuenta que Taichi estaba preocupado por mi "estado" así que preferí sincerarme para que no siguiera insistiendo:_

– _Estaba cansado de enseñar,_ _–_ _dije mientras miraba mi copa_ _–_ _quise darme un respiro de la presión de la universidad; estaba comenzando a aburrirme haciendo lo mismo siempre, no es que no quisiera enseñar, de hecho disfruto de mostrar lo que me gusta hacer, pero estar tanto tiempo en lo mismo, con adultos competitivos o alumnos aspirantes a ser lo mejor no me gustaba_ _–_ _dije siendo sincero_

 _Taichi se quedó callado mirándome, luego de quedarse un momento con el rostro reflexivo continuó hablando:_

– _Ahora puedo comprender tu punto; supongo que es diferente enseñar a niños que a adultos; aunque en tu posición yo creo que jamás hubiese dejado de ser profesor_

– _Mmhm puede ser, no lo sé, lo que respecta a mi sentí que ya había cumplido con esa etapa_ _– dije mientras seguí bebiendo mi copa_

– _¿Y qué has hecho este tiempo?_ _– siguió preguntando_

– _Después de la universidad comencé a salir con los chicos de la banda a tocar los fines de semana, pero ya no era lo mismo que cuando adolescente, así que deje de hacerlo y me quedé en casa haciendo música_ _–_

 _Taichi me miró suspicaz:_

– _¿_ _Te has sentido mejor?_

 _La pregunta me pareció rara, nunca estuve mal para que me hiciera ese tipo de pregunta:_

– _Estoy tranquilo a decir verdad, no sé porque piensan todos que estuve mal o depresivo, si en realidad estoy descansando de tanto tiempo trabajando sin parar, quizás es extraño para ustedes verme tiempo descansando pero en realidad estoy bien_ _– respondí aunque un poco incómodo_

 _El moreno siguió bebiendo pero algo más pensativo, cuando termino su cuarta copa me miró curioso:_

– _¿Y no has pensado en ir a vivir a otro lugar?, salir de la rutina caótica de Tokio, no sé cómo estas tranquilo aquí si todo es bullicio_

 _Lo miré pensando en su propuesta, pero en realidad no me llamaba la atención salir de la ciudad:_

– _¿_ _Para qué? estoy bien así, aquí me siento cómodo_ _–_ _dije sin más_

 _Taichi me quedó mirando incrédulo, como si lo que le dijese no fuera lo suficientemente cierto:_

– _Vamos Yamato, no pienses que me haces tonto; si crees que con música o con dejar de trabajar vas a olvidar a Mimi estas equivocado_ _– me miro el moreno_

 _El escuchar "SU" nombre, despertó en mí los recuerdos que había olvidado en el último tiempo; años que vivimos juntos y perdidos por una estúpida discusión que termino con su huida y sin explicación alguna;_ _hubiera aceptado que me tildara de irresponsable, holgazán_ _,_ _o incluso estúpido, pero volver a nombrarla y peor aún, asegurar que "ELLA" era el motivo de mi "ostracismo" como lo llamaban todos, había pasado la raya:_

– _Ella no tiene nada que ver_ _– dije enojado_

 _El moreno me miro mientras estaba tomando el trago rápidamente evitando su mirada: vi por el rabillo que se sonreía mientras bebía_

– _Entonces estás así por ella_ _– dijo afirmativo a mi reacción_

– _No, no es así_ _– respondí a la defensiva_

– _¿Crees que soy idiota?_ _– me dijo levantando una ceja y poniendo cara de extrañado_

– _Sí, si lo eres, – puntualicé con mi copa_ _enojado_ _– ahora lo estás siendo_

– _Soy honesto, que es muy diferente a ti, y eso es lo que realmente te enoja ¿verdad? –_ _dijo el moreno_

– _No sabes lo que dices_ _– miré hacia el otro lado del bar para terminar la conversación_

– _Si sé, porque los conocía a ambos y sabía que se amaban_ _– me afirmó con voz grave_

– _Te estás pasando Yagami_ _– le advertí mirando serio_

 _Taichi dejó de sonreírme, en el momento que vio mi rostro serio, cambió su tono de voz y me miro lastimoso:_

– _Fuiste un imbécil por dejarla ir_ _– me dijo moviendo la cabeza negativamente_

– _Cállate ¿quieres?_ _– respondí teniendo unas ganas tremendas de golpearle si seguía hablando_ _– tú no sabes, así que no hables_ _– dije mientras apretaba mis puños inconscientemente_

 _El moreno notó mi reacción, aun así siguió insistiendo con el tema claramente para hacerme estallar:_

– _Por supuesto que no lo sé, porque no hubiese dejado ir a la mujer que amo por una pelea tonta; pero sí sé que ya es tiempo que dejes de ser el Yamato depresivo que has estado siendo este último tiempo_ _– sus palabras estaban haciendo eco en mi reacción, estaba colmándome cada palabra que decía_ _–_ _¿crees que no me he dado cuenta? Dios Ishida, te conozco como la palma de mi mano, todavía no olvidas a Mimi y por eso te has encerrado y vuelves a encerrarte en una soledad que sólo te hará recordarla más estando ahí;_ _– cada cosa que iba diciendo encendían en mí una rabia que no había sentido hacía tiempo_ _–_ _si crees que con eso de hacer música "estás bien", bien; vive feliz así pudriéndote en tu idea y convenciendo a todos con esa utópica tranquilidad, pero sabemos todos, sobre todo tú, que para olvidarte de Mimi tendrías que pasar todo el tiempo inventando cosas y ni aun con eso, no lo lograrías nunca_ _– dijo finalmente sintiéndose triunfador de la discusión_

 _Juré que no quería alargar esta discusión: el recordarla a ella, lo que habíamos vivido y todo lo que había pasado ya estaba olvidado desde hacía poco tiempo; pero con Taichi en medio, donde hablaba con toda naturalidad sin importarle lo que sentía, claramente con la intención de que volviera a pensar en su nombre o todo lo que se relacionaba con su presencia, mis malditas emociones comenzaban a aflorar nuevamente; los momentos que vivimos juntos comenzaron a parecer en mi mente como si de una película en blanco y negro se tratara, y sino detenía esto lo más seguro es que iba a estallar; así que decidí darle un finiquito a lo que Taichi tenía planeado hacer o sino perdería mi cordura:_

– _¿Crees que es gracioso el que vengas acá y me sermonees de lo que pienso o siento?; no vengas acá a hacerte el que sabe porque no tienes idea: para que sepas estoy bien así,… sin ella…_ _–_ _dije finalmente, aunque recordarla me estaba provocando una maldita pesadez_

 _El moreno se plantó frente a mi rostro mirándome desafiante:_

– _Avísale a tu cara porque lo que veo es que aún mueres por ella_ _– me dijo mientras se alejaba de mi por el pasillo_

 _Me levanté del asiento para hacerle tragar su altivez:_

– _Maldito Taichi, deja de encabronarme o si no te moleré a golpes_ _–_ _le dije mientras le seguía para enfrentarlo_

 _Taichi volteó al acto y se rio frente a mí:_

– _¿_ _Lo ves? Eres tan obvio que me desafías a pelear, y todo porque ella significa mucho para ti ¿o no estoy en lo cierto?_

 _Tomé el cuello de su chaleco tratando de contenerme pero solo sentía las ganas de plantarle un golpe que no lo olvidara:_

– _Última vez Taichi: deja de hablar o te aseguro que no tendrás rostro para volver a casa ni para besar a Sora –_ _me reí de él pensando en lo que conllevaría asestarle un par de golpes_

– _Al menos tengo alguien que ME AMA –_ _dijo las últimas palabras lentamente, con la perfecta intención de hacerme sentir el ser más infeliz del planeta_

 _La ira se apoderó de mí y sólo quería desquitarme; Taichi había sobrepasado los límites desde el principio y traté de soportar, juro que traté de hacerlo pero el muy idiota comenzó_ _a sacar ¿qué mierda sabia él? ¿quién mierda se creía para opinar y decir lo que siente? maldito imbécil que cree tener el derecho de hablar de los demás. Mis puños iban a mil sobre el cuerpo de Yagami aunque con habilidad igualmente me esquivaba; a decir verdad quería sacar toda la rabia contenida; él y las malditas indirectas por hablarme de ella, sus estúpidas ideas que pensaban que yo sufría por no estar junto a ella ¿quién mierda se creía? pase años sin recordarla; sin pensar en que hacía, donde estaba, porque demonios se fue y el estúpido de Yagami tenía que volver a restregarlo en mi cara pero no, no le daría el crédito de verme vulnerable._

 _En eso sentía como Taichi se reía de mí y eso me cabreó hasta el punto de querer molerlo a golpes:_

– _Deja de reírte imbécil_ _– le grité frente a su rostro; él seguía molestándome:_

– _O sea que si te interesa_ _– se reía, mientras yo solo deseaba que dejara de fastidiar_

– _Cállate maldito_ _– vociferé yéndome directo a su cara_

 _Hasta que sentí unos brazos tras de mí que me sostenían y todo se volvió un mar de hombres alrededor nuestro:_

– _¿Qué demonios hacen?_ _– dijo un hombre alto con cuerpo regordete, al ver que no hablábamos dijo enojado_ _–_ _se largan de aquí,_ _– mientras nos movían fuera del bar –_ _vayan a resolver sus cosas a otro lugar_

 _Nos echaron del bar a patadas; con vergüenza y rabia_ _me adelanté enojado al auto mientras escuchaba a Taichi tras de mí:_

– _¿_ _Lo ves? por tu culpa nos echaron_ _– dije ofuscado_

– _Eso fue porque me golpeaste primero_ _– se excusó Yagami inocente_

– _Con toda razón, porque comenzaste a hablar estupideces_ _– le debatí enojado_

– _No son estupideces, es un hecho, no puedes olvidarte de ella_ _– explicó el moreno_

– _No te entrometas, no sabes lo que dices, no te interesa_ _– comencé a caminar en dirección al SUV de mi amigo, cuando estaba por llegar Taichi me detuvo con su mano_

– _Me interesa porque te veo como zombie: si le quieres echar la culpa a algo o alguien, hazlo, pero ya déjalo en el pasado; cierra la página y comienza de nuevo, para terminar toda esa pesadilla y avanzar_ _– me miro con cierta preocupación_

– _Deja de provocarme ¿quieres?_ _– le esquive con mi hombro para seguir en dirección al auto_

– _Te conozco, si has actuado de esta manera es porque has sufrido mucho y no quieres demostrar lo que sientes_ _– me dijo el moreno_

 _Si hablaba sabía que le daría una razón más para pensar que justificaba mi soledad; lo que más me incomodaba era que si Taichi ya sabía que aun pensaba en ella ¿para qué seguía con el tema y le daba vueltas?; había sido suficiente durante el bar y aun quería arruinarme lo que quedaba de noche; pero no, ya había caído en su juego y no volvería a descolocarme de nuevo así que deseche todo recuerdo del pasado, me callé y miré a otro lugar:_

– _Dios Yamato, ¿aun la amas?_ _– dijo mirándome angustiado_

 _No quise responderle, ya estaba cansado de hablar:_

– _No sigas con el tema ¿sí?_ _– dije mientras tomaba el puente de mi nariz deseando que todo este tema terminara_

– _Dios la amas… no hay duda_ _– dijo a mi lado con la voz más apesadumbrada que había escuchado en él_

 _Ya me había colapsado y sólo quería detener todo este tema:_

– _¿_ _Vas a seguir? basta por favor_ _–_ _levante la voz Taichi se dio cuenta que ya estaba colapsado con el tema pero aun así no se detuvo:_

– _Voy a seguir hasta acerté desertar y sacarte de toda esta porquería de vida que llevas; de esa pelotudez de pensar que estando allí vas a avanzar porque no es así, vivir estancado en lo que sientes y no dices te hará pudrir lo poco que te queda de dignidad_ _– dijo determinado el moreno_

 _Iba a golpearlo de nuevo, pero Tai fue más rápido y me esquivo; me tomó de la camisa; se colocó frente a mí y me habló determinado:_

– _No quiero pelear Yamato, solo quiero que estés tranquilo, en paz contigo mismo,_ _pero si eso significa que te muela a golpes lo haré y no me detendré;_ _– vio que en cierto modo el tema me estaba colocando más vulnerable, y me habló más calmo–_ _ya basta, esto no te hace bien_

 _Detuve mi caminar antes de entrar al auto; ya que más daba, Taichi me conocía como pocos y supo que esto me estaba haciendo mal, comportándome como un caprichoso que no le gustaba que le llamaran la atención, diablos, si hasta me estaba pareciendo a ella:_

– _Lo lamento, no quise comportarme así_ _– dije disculpándome sin saber que más decir_

 _Taichi me entendió de inmediato, mis palabras aunque no eran suficientes demostraban mi honestidad, y el haberme comportado como un idiota afirmaba mi realidad: todavía existían recuerdos y no los quería dejar partir._ _Taichi comprendió como me sentía sólo con mi actitud, aun así me abrazó:_

– _L_ _o sé; no te preocupes, para eso están los amigos ¿no? para apoyarse_ _– dejo de abrazarme y miró su reloj algo preocupado_ _–_ _ya vámonos; debo ir a buscar a los niños a la casa de mi suegra y debo verme presentable_

 _Me reí de la actitud tan cambiante de mi amigo moreno:_

– _Eres increíble, cambias de parecer en un dos por tres_ _– dije moviendo mi cabeza_

– _Un don que pocos tenemos ¿nos vamos?_ _– dijo riendo mientras encendía el vehículo_

– _Si, ya es tarde,_ _– asentí abriendo la puerta por el asiento del piloto._

 _Comenzamos a regresar a mi departamento cuando en eso Taichi me habló:_

– _Respecto a salir de aquí_ _¿has pensado en hacer_ _un viaje? O no sé, hacer algo que te haga salir de toda la rutina, te haría bien conocer o probar nuevas cosas;_ _– se animó alegre_ _–_ _si te animas podrías venir a visitarnos a Kioto_

– _No sé, no me emociona la idea de dejar mis cosas solo_ _– dije algo dubitativo_

– _Créeme, es justo lo que necesitas: una cuota de aventura te llevara a revivir todo lo que habías perdido_ _– me aseguró guiñando el ojo el moreno._

 _Me quede con las palabras de Taichi; quizás estar en el mismo lugar durante tanto tiempo y viviendo en mi memoria por lo vivido, me estaba encerrando como un ave atrapado en una jaula, quizás era hora de salir de mi soledad, pero sobre todo era hora de salir de mis recuerdos por Mimi._

 _ **End of Flashback**_

Estaba arreglando mi maleta para viajar a Kioto y visitar a mis amigos que no compartíamos desde hacía unos cinco años; si bien en un principio no me llamaba la atención de viajar la visita de mi amigo logró que saliera de mi hogar y del tiempo que llevaba encerrado por el pasado:

"… _Voy a insistir hasta que entiendas que seguir aquí solo, atado a tu pasado no te hace bien; debes superarlo Yamato, Mimi ya se fue y debes cerrar la página… "_

Meditaba en lo que me decía mi amigo y en el que impacto para cambiar de aires por un tiempo, cuando en eso sonó el timbre de la puerta:

– ¿Que haces aquí? – dije extrañado a mi padre por su llegada

– ¿Esa es la forma de saludar a tu papá? – me dijo levantando una ceja

– Disculpa mi falta de cortesía ¿Cómo estás? – le respondí haciéndole pasar a mi sala de estar

– Bien ¿y tú? – vio que estaba ordenando mi maleta – ¿te vas de viaje con Taichi?

– Sí, me iré unos días a Kioto; me invitó a su casa a pasar unos días; ¿Cómo supiste? – pregunté dudoso por lo rápido de saber de mi viaje

– Taichi me dijo que te secuestraría; me alegro que hayas aceptado ir, es bueno que te despejes – dijo palmeando mi espalda

Me quedé callado; sabía que todos deseaban de una u otra manera que saliera de Tokio y en lo posible salir de mi recuerdo de Mimi:

– ¿Porque dices eso? – pregunté dubitativo, aunque deseaba que fuera sincero y me dijera el porqué de su repentina preocupación

– Porque siempre es bueno salir de la rutina ¿no? – respondió sin más sentado desde el sillón

– ¿Hablaste con Takeru igual? – dije ya molesto por todo lo que hacían a mis espaldas

Esquivó mi mirada, obviamente Takeru hablo de la conversación que tuvimos antes que se fuera a Londres:

– No, ¿qué debería hablar? – respondió desentendiéndose de mi pregunta

– No te hagas el que no sabes; seguro que Taichi y Takeru te dijeron que estaba muriendo de depresión, que dramáticos – dije rodando los ojos harto de que me trataran como un niño indefenso

– Ey, no seas paranoico; sólo vine a desearte buen viaje y a decirte que vendré a cuidar tu departamento de vez en cuando – me respondió tratando de darle poca importancia al tema

Nos quedamos en silencio mientras seguía ordenando mis cosas, en eso papá habló:

– ¿Has sabido de tu madre? – dijo mientras iba a sacar una cerveza de la nevera

– No exactamente; pero debe estar bien; si algo le pasara sabríamos esas noticias ¿no? – dije mientras sacaba mis útiles de aseo del baño

– No digas esas cosas Yamato – me miró preocupado por lo dicho

– Estoy siendo realista papá, calma – respondí tratando de restarle importancia a lo que dije

– Déjame decirte que no me gusta tu comentario – me llamó la atención con voz seria – en fin, no he venido a discutir, pero trata en lo posible de comunicarte con Natsuko; o podrías ir a visitarla a París, quizás el aire europeo te haga pensar en vivir allá – dijo con cierto aire esperanzador

Rodé los ojos porque otra vez seguía con la idea de mudarme:

– ¿Vas a volver con el mismo tema? Papá, estoy bien así – dije lo más convincente posible

– Sólo digo que no entiendo que te encierres acá teniendo la posibilidad de vivir muchas más cosas; cuando Takeru te invitó a Londres no quisiste ir y preferiste encerrarte a hacer música ¿crees que es lo mejor, encerrarte en un lugar solo, sin nada más que interactuar con un par de instrumentos? _–_ dijo pidiéndome una explicación

– ¿Y que tiene de malo? es lo que me gusta hacer, lo que pasa es que ustedes subestiman el estar solo y lo asemejan con el abandono o depresión – debatí a mi padre

– Tiene de malo porque te quedas aquí Yamato, y sigues viviendo en soledad con la ilusión de que Mimi vuelva, y no me digas que no es así, porque estoy seguro que lo que no te permite salir de acá son tus recuerdos por ella – me dijo serio

De nuevo Mimi ¿es que acaso su presencia me iba a perseguir siempre? le respondí lo más paciente posible con la intención de no seguir con el tema:

– Lo dices como si fuera fácil; pero ya está, dejemos el tema ¿sí?

Se acercó a mí, tomó mis hombros y me miró a la cara:

– No hijo; perdona si soy insistente, pero si te digo esto porque sé lo que es separarse de la persona que amas y es lo más difícil pero debes salir adelante – me aconsejó

Me quedé callado; si bien sabía que mi padre respetaba mis silencios, jamás me pasó por la mente que me aconsejaría cómo salir adelante después de mi quiebre, siempre había sido un hombre prudente, cauto, que hablaría siempre y cuando la otra parte se lo permitiera, éramos muy parecidos para actuar por no decir casi iguales, así que agradecí que me hablara de esta forma:

– Hijo; si te digo esto es porque viví exactamente lo que estás viviendo, y sé que estar encerrado, esperando que los días pasen y pasen, y no le des motivo para vivir te va a destrozar; ya es hora de que cambies tu manera de ver la vida, han pasado años y no puedes quedarte ahí viviendo sin vivir – finalizó dándome un abrazo.

No había nadie más en este momento que me entendiera, por una vez, las palabras y la experiencia de mi padre y su relación con mamá me mostraron que si yo seguía como estaba, sin decir lo que sentía, jamás podría sanar ni dar vuelta la página:

– Sabes bien que es difícil olvidarla, a pesar de lo pasado la sigo amando, pensándola mucho más de lo que deseara; aunque sé que ella está en su sitio y yo en el mío, hay veces en las que siento que está aquí; suena inverosímil o egoísta, lo sé, pero quisiera que sólo estuviera conmigo, que me dijera que piensa en mí como yo en ella, que me quitara este miedo al futuro; que me sacara del pasado y de lo malo que pasó entre nosotros, de lo que vivimos; le pediría perdón por lo idiota y orgulloso que fui al dejarla ir, que olvidara todo y comenzáramos de nuevo, pero sé que es imposible, ella ya no está aquí, pero aun recordándola siento que me acompaña en esta soledad…

El silencio entre ambos reinó en la sala, no había nadie en mi entorno a excepción de papá que supiera lo que era vivir lejos de quien amabas y recordando cada día lugares, personas o situaciones que viviste junta a ella; pero debía seguir adelante, recomenzar mi vida aunque eso significara dejar todo atrás…

– ¿Te llevo a la estación? – me dijo sacándome de mi ensimismamiento

– Sería de gran ayuda – respondí sonriéndole agradecido

– Entonces voy al auto, te espero abajo – papá tomó mis maletas y me dejo a solas.

Agradecí a mi padre que me haya dejado solo para poder en cierto modo cerrar la página que me ataba a este lugar, a su presencia, a ella. Mire mi alrededor el lugar que iba a dejar por un tiempo y no pude evitar recordar los momentos que viví con ella, cada cosa que hacíamos juntos: cocinar, estudiar, trabajar, ver las estrellas o películas, cantar, tocar, en fin compartir toda nuestra vida: había pasado mucho tiempo era imposible no recordarla siempre estaría acá aunque me sintiera completamente vacío, pero también ya era tiempo de dejar todo atrás.

Fui a buscar mi mochila con mis cosas personales a la habitación y recordé que en una caja arriba del closet tenía un cofre con cartas, fotos, y objetos que nos pertenecieron cuando estábamos juntos, me dieron unas ganas enormes de llevarme ese cofre, pero eso significaba definitivamente que aun seguiría viviendo junto a mí, decidí ir a buscarla para botarla y en eso cayo de su interior un cadena con un símbolo infinito y una frase nuestra grabadas dentro de la cadena; por más que lo deseara no podría salir nunca de mi mente menos aun de mi corazón, tomé el cofre para llevarla a un lugar para luego eliminar todo recuerdo de ella, pero instintivamente como si de un imán se tratara guarde la cadena en mi bolsillo, quizás esa sería la forma de que permaneciera aun sea un poco junto a mí.

 _ **11:36 p.m.**_

 _ **Tren bala Nozomi Tōkaidō Shinkansen**_

 _ **En algún lugar camino a Kioto**_

Miraba fuera del tren bala hacia el Monte Fuji, se podía ver a los pies de la montaña la ciudad con sus techos que pasaban veloz mientras que se imponía el monte sobre las nubes y su pico nevado; llevaba en mi mano la cadena que había regalado a Mimi en nuestro primer año de noviazgo: habíamos hecho un picnic en el parque Mitaka viendo las estrellas y le había propuesto ir a vivirse conmigo:

 _ **12 años atrás…**_

– _¿Qué sorpresa me tienes?_ _– me dijo inocente mientras colocaba sus manos frente a mí en señal clara de esperar un regalo_

– _¿Cómo sabes si tengo una?_ _– le desafié para ver si se encaprichaba_

– _Fácil, porque es nuestro primer aniversario y no dejarías pasar esta fecha como si fueras un día normal_ _–_ _me dijo acurrucándose a mi pecho_

– _¿Segura?_ _– le dije mirando suspicaz, con la clara intención de ver su rostro ofendido si no le regalaba algo_

– _Completamente_ _–_ _me sonrió segura de sí misma_

 _Acaricié su rostro mientras ella cerraba sus ojos y se dejaba mecer por mi tacto; amaba cada gesto de ella, su sonrisa melodiosa, su piel aterciopelada, sus mejillas sonrosadas, sus pequeñas pecas sobre su nariz, sus ojos la miel y su boca, suave, pequeña, y encantadoramente dulce como el néctar._

– _Ganaste_ _–_ _le dije con una sonrisa mientras sacaba del bolsillo de mi chaqueta una cajita azul cerrada y la abrí frente a ella: era una cadena fina de plata y tenía como colgante un símbolo infinito y dentro de él inscrito las palabras: "Yamato. Mimi. Ahora. Siempre."_

 _El rostro de Mimi cambio de una emoción a otra en un par de segundos: al principio abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y luego de sacar la cadena la colocó en su mano y sonreía emocionada:_

– _Yama,_ _es preciosa_ _–_ _me dijo mientras tomaba mi rostro y lo llenaba de besos por doquier_ _– me encantó, es bellísima, gracias amor, muchas gracias_

 _Respondí a sus besos con placer al verla tan feliz:_

– _Me alegra que te haya gustado_ _– dije finalmente con un beso en su frente_

– _¿Gustado? ¿Crees que sólo me ha gustado? Yama, la adoré, ni todo lo que tengo se compara a este regalo, es lo más maravilloso que he recibido y viene de ti_ _–_ _se abrazó a mi cuello_ _– eres único Yamato, MÍ ÚNICO MÍO_ _– terminó de decirme riendo mientras besaba delicadamente mis labios_

 _Sonreí por su última frase; sabía que_ _me amaba, pero decirlo de esa forma sonaba encantadoramente posesivo, extraño en Mimi, pero absolutamente exclusivo de ella_

– _Me encantas cada día así, amándome sin nada a cambio_ _– le dije rozando un beso en la punta de su nariz_

– _Y tú me enamoras cada día más Yama, no quisiera sepárame de ti nunca_ _– me dijo mientras estábamos mirándonos_

– _Yo tampoco,_ _–_ _le respondí algo más serio porque tenía una propuesta para ella que cambiaría nuestro relación a algo más serio; deseaba que ella aceptara mi proposición más que el regalo mismo_ _–_ _por eso mismo, ahora que vas a ingresar a la universidad ¿quieres ir a vivirte conmigo?_

 _Mimi quedó congelada mirándome por lo que le había dicho, luego pude comprobar que todo saldría bien al ver cómo saltaba sobre mí y sonreía sin parar:_

– _Sí, claro que sí, no quiero estar un día sin ti_ _– me dijo mientras estaba en mis brazos y me besaba –_ _No podría dejarte nunca, jamás…_

Era increíble que las promesas que habíamos dicho en nuestra adolescencia parecían lejanas a aquella vez que las dijimos; después de todo este tiempo me di cuenta que todo el amor que sentía por Mimi nunca desapareció a pesar de que ella se había alejado todos estos años.

Quizás todo lo que le di no fue suficiente y se fue sin más; aunque me doliera mucho más de lo que deseara debía continuar, lo que un día nos unía ya no estaba y ya era el momento de afrontar la realidad porque me hacía mucho más daño seguir pensando y viviendo con el recuerdo de ella.

Mientras el tren cruzaba el rio Fuji, decidí hacer algo que debí haber hecho hace muchos años atrás; me dirigí al baño, me encerré en él: saque el cofre de mi mochila, abrí la ventana mientras el tren se movía y arrojé el objeto mientras desaparecía a una velocidad donde jamás volvería a ver nuestros recuerdos:

" _Te_ _dejo ir Mimi, ya es tiempo de soltarte, aunque no lo creas te amé, pero ya he sufrido mucho, así que te dejo en libertad; adiós para siempre Mimi, adiós…_ _"_

* * *

 **Whoa! Wow! Escribir este capítulo ha sido un gran desafío; primero porque es un POV masculino, he vivido quiebres amorosos pero no tanto del grado de Yama, y me imagino debe ser difícil más aun desde una perspectiva masculina, también porque debí juntar muchas ideas que se me mezclaban entre la ruptura mimatosa, esos deseos de salir adelante y al mismo tiempo quedarse en el pasado; fue difícil, pero a la vez creo que es importante ver la otra parte de esta relación y el impacto que dejó en Matt: dolor, soledad, melancolía.**

 **Escribir fue doloroso pero necesario, se debe aclarar que en lo que escribí traté de proyectar lo solitario que se sintió nuestro protagonista, lo hice para que se entienda que la después de un periodo difícil se puede comenzar de nuevo (Aunque pareciera ser que todavía está ahí)**

 **Shit! Que me fue doloroso escribirlo, casi me daban ganas de meterme a la compu y consolarlo, pero bueeeno no se puede así que en mis sueños consuelo a mi Yama-kun XD**

 **Pero no todo será siempre así, nuestro Yama no puede sufrir tanto, ya lo hizo y no se merece más, en los próximos capítulos nuestro Yama será un fénix: resurgirá, volverá a ser y hacer lo que le apasionaba y tendrá mejores motivos para vivir (obvio incluido en ellos estar con sus hijos ;D)**

 **Me inspiré escuchando cuatro canciones:**

" _ **Acompáñame a estar solo"**_ _ **"Sentada aquí en mi alma"**_ _ **"She´s all I ever had" "Te dejo en libertad"**_ **que creo que proyectan lo que Yamato siente al estar sin Mimi.**

 **Especial atención al OST de Yuri on Ice, no veo la serie porque es yaoi (por lo que me dicen), pero escuche el tema en unos patinadores japoneses (W.O.G. Pyeongchang) y debo decir que su melodía me cautivó** **3**

 **Agradecer a personajes tan geniales como Taichi: tener un amigo así es tener un tesoro, lo digo por experiencia propia; próximamente nuestro Tai jugará un papel importantísimo para la historia, solo puedo decir que será un nexo, pero nada más diré o sino spoilearé.**

 **Los pequeños Hiroki y Sayuri son los hijos de Taichi y Sora, los menciono porque también aparecerán pero mas no digo (sonrío maquiavélica con las manos juntas)**

 **Muchas gracias a mis chicas mimatosas es especial mis followers favoritas Rubykaiba, Mimato bombon kou, Yessica Ishikawa (ahora me he dado cuenta de la mezcla de tus apellidos, lo adoré 3) PinkAngelMimi this fic is dedicated to you too**

 **A las demás les animo a dejar sus comentarios; ya que las ideas están terminando y necesito inspiración: la idea de este cap. fue de la linda Mimato Bombon Kou así que si a ustedes se les ocurren geniales ideas háganmelas saber, al fin y al cabo escribo para ustedes**

 **Demás está decir que tanto lo real como lo ficticio van por cuenta mia, vale decir: lugares, comidas, nombres etc etc. Nada es plagio que conste.**

 **Me despido contenta con que les haya gustado este cap.**

 **Besitos del Fin del Mundo**

 **Con Cariño Lady :***

 **PDTA: no sé cuándo vuelta a escribir, volví a trabajar como profesora así que los tiempos se me harán cortísimos, espero no pase del mes, pero por mientras libretita en mano para las ideas que surgen.**

 **Tsukemono:** encurtido de verduras japonés que se come durante el desayuno

 **Yuhki Kuramoto:** Compositor y pianista japones

 **Totoru:** café y bar ubicado en Bunkyo

 **Awamori:** licor japonés proveniente de Okinawa


	9. Un Nuevo Comienzo

**Aclaración:**

 **Este es un capítulo de transición en lo que respecta al hilo conductual del fic; vale decir, es una continuación del capítulo anterior, o sea es un _"racconto"_ del POV de Yamato, pero no os preocupéis, en el próximo capítulo regresaremos al tiempo real en París donde los gemelitos y Mimi ;)**

* * *

 ** _Un Nuevo Comienzo_**

 ** _19 de Mayo_**

 ** _13:44 p.m._**

 ** _Estación de Kioto_**

 ** _Shimogyo, Kioto_**

Yamato había llegado media hora antes de lo presupuestado al terminal; mientras degustaba un té verde en la cafetería _Tokishi*_ miraba el reloj esperando la llegada de su amigo que había prometido irlo a buscar; la impuntualidad del castaño no cambiaba a pasar de los años y esa mala costumbre del moreno ponía al rubio de mal humor; tomó su celular y decidió llamarlo:

– ¿Dónde estás? – Dijo el rubio impaciente el ojiazul cuando entró la llamada

– Espera, estoy llegando no te urjas tanto – pidió el moreno preocupado

– No estoy urgido sólo lo digo porque no me gusta esperar – se justificó el rubio

– Ya llegué, no te enojes tanto – escucho sonreír al moreno por el auricular – ¿en qué parte estás?

– Estoy en la cafetería Toshiki; al lado de las escaleras principales – dijo el ojiazul mirando alrededor de la estación

– Ok., llego en un par de minutos allá – finalizó el moreno

Cortó la llamada de su celular y terminó de beber los últimos sorbos de su té. Desde el tercer cumpleaños de la hija menor del Yagami que no viajaba a Kioto y estar entre tantas personas lo abrumaba un poco, el vaivén de las personas entrando y saliendo de los trenes mientras los avisos de las salidas de los trenes lo estaban volviendo loco, estaba considerando la posibilidad de viajar en auto si ameritaba venir una próxima vez; si bien el viaje sería largo, prefería la tranquilidad en vez del bullicio del metro

Miró hacia su derecha a una anciana con sus nietos cuando diviso entre la gente una cabellera alborotada; su amigo levanto la mano y se adentró al local:

– Hola, pensé que no llegaría a tiempo ¿qué tal? – dijo sonriente el moreno

– Bueno; el tren se adelantó más así que por esta vez ganaste Yagami – pausó un poco – estoy bien ¿y tú? – preguntó el rubio al castaño

– Excelente; aunque algo atareado el trabajo me está exigiendo mucho pero en lo demás bien, me alegra saber que aceptaste mi invitación ¿te piensas quedar harto tiempo cierto? – preguntó el moreno esperanzado

– Ey, no te lo tomes como si me quedara para siempre vine a descansar un tiempo – le respondió el rubio

– Pero al menos pudiste salir de ese… bueno, salir a vacacionar – pausó el moreno – ¿Y qué te parece? ¿Te ha gustado la vida en Kioto? – pregunto ansioso

– No es tan bullicioso como Tokio, aunque a decir verdad no he visto mucho – confesó el rubio

– Ya, pero no seas pesimista; vamos al Santuario Shimogamo, Sora compro entradas para ver la procesión, te encantará – dijo sonriente el moreno

– ¿Qué procesión? – preguntó curioso el ojiazul

– ¿Que no sabes que estamos celebrando el _Aoi Matsuri*_? Dios, sí que estabas en otra dimensión; es el festival por excelencia de la ciudad, Sora y los niños están esperándonos – dijo entusiasta mientras se levantaba del asiento de su amigo

– Es solo es una celebración, no le des tanta importancia – dijo riéndose del comportamiento de su amigo

– Para mi hija no, ella lo adora; si hubiese sido posible podría haber sido una miko – confesó el moreno

El rubio se sorprendió de la actitud de su amigo, jamás pensó que sería una persona que respetara tanto las ceremonias sintoístas:

– ¿Estás segura que es tu hija? – dijo mirando extrañado al moreno

– Con mi vida; tiene mis ojos y mi piel aunque por gustos puedo decir que Hiroki es más Yagami – confesó el moreno

Yamato recordó la última vez que había sabido de ellos eso hacía bastante tiempo:

– Hace tiempo que no los veo – confesó el rubio, ya ni recordaba exactamente cómo era los hijos de sus amigos

– Ella es preciosa ya la veras; y bueno mi hijo es como su padre – dijo orgullos Taichi de sus _hijos_

– ¿Impuntual? ¿Desorganizado? – dijo riéndose del moreno

Taichi miró con una ceja alzada al rubio que se burlaba de él:

– Talentoso y atractivo – respondió serio el castaño

– Si tú lo dices – dijo riéndose de su amigo

Llegaron al estacionamiento y Taichi abrió el maletero del auto para que Yamato colocara su bolso:

– ¿Cómo está tu papá? – preguntó el moreno por el Ishida mayor

– Está bien, muy metido en su trabajo y cuando tiene sus tiempos libres sale a fotografiar – respondió el rubio mientras entraba en el móvil

– ¿Y solo? ¿O con alguien que lo acompañe? – preguntó pícaro su amigo para hacer más amena la conversación

– Taichi no seas intruso – dijo algo incómodo pensando en su padre – lo último que vi fue que quedó en mi departamento

– ¿Custodiando tus cosas? ¿no crees que sería mejor que las vendieras? – dijo el moreno mientras conducía, no quiso mirar directamente a su amigo para no incomodarlo por las preguntas

El rubio pensó en lo que había dicho el castaño y le respondió para terminar el asunto:

– No digas tonteras, mi padre no es un guardia para que cuide mis cosas, sólo se quedó ahí, como ayudándome – dijo el rubio para zanjar el tema

– Bueno, bueno, pero no te enojes; mira, ya llegamos – dijo el castaño para mientras le indicaba unos _toriis*_ que se veían a lo lejos

Estacionaron el auto en el parking cercano a la entrada principal y comenzaron a caminar por el santuario, Taichi llamó a su mujer:

– Amor ¿dónde estás? – preguntó el moreno preocupado – está abarrotado de gente

– Estamos en el Taiko-bashi junto al río ¿dónde están ustedes? – respondió la pelirroja por el auricular

– Vamos entrando; no te preocupes, ya llegaremos – dijo el moreno dudoso

– ¿Sabes dónde se encuentra Sora? – miró el rubio dudoso a su amigo

– Ni idea; dijo que estaba en un puente aunque a decir verdad soy poco de visitar estos lugares – se sinceró el moreno mientras miraba a su alrededor

– No cambias tu, jamás – dijo el ojiazul rodando lps ojos

El moreno preguntó a un par de ancianas que estaban frente a un templo rezando, mientras que el rubio le seguía sus pasos; la anciana le mostró al moreno hacia la derecha donde se veía un puente rojo con forma de arco que cruzaba un pequeño estero.

Yamato distinguió a su amiga entre el resto de la gente: la joven mujer llevaba una blusa blanca y un pantalón celeste mientras iba con un sombrero a juego que cubría su cabeza; acompañado a ella iba un chico con zapatillas blancas junto a un pantalón negro y una polera roja mientras que una niña de no más de diez años vestía una yukata naranja y un abanico rojo que hacia juego con el color de su cabello.

Los hombres llegaron al puente y Sora les esperaba sonriéndoles con la niña en su mano, mientras que su hijo estaba más interesado en el juego de su celular:

– Amor te demoraste bastante ¿qué pasó? – preguntó a su marido, luego sonrió a su acompañante y le dio un cálido abrazo – ¡qué alegría verte Yamato! ¿cómo estás?

– No tan bien como tú – le respondió sonriente el rubio – ¿cómo te va?

La mujer sonrió ante el cumplido de su amigo:

– A ver ¿qué te pasa con mi mujer? – miró receloso su amigo – que conste que estoy presente ¿eh? – dijo colocándose detrás de la pelirroja, abrazándole con propiedad y un dejo de diversión

– No te pongas celoso Taichi, no está diciendo nada malo ¿cierto Matt? – dijo la mujer riéndose de lo dicho por su marido

– Así es, – dijo sonriéndole a su amigo; luego dirigió su mirada a los niños – ¿cómo están ustedes? vaya que han crecido – exclamó el rubio a los pequeños

– Buenas tardes señor Ishida – dijo la niña inclinándose frente a el

– ¡Hola! – saludo el moreno menor enérgicamente un gusto ehh… – dijo el pequeño dubitativo – ¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba? – dijo el pequeño rascándose la nuca

– Puedes llamarme Yamato o tío Yamato si quieres; vaya sí que pasa el tiempo rápido la última vez que los vi eran unos bebés, debo decir que son unos niños preciosos, lo mejor de Sora y Taichi juntos – recordó el rubio ya que Sora no viajaba con regularidad a la capital por su trabajo y el cuidado de los niños.

– Ehm – miró la niña avergonzada a su mamá – gracias por sus palabras señor

En eso el niño moreno se acercó al Yagami con su celular en mano:

– Mira papá, van a transmitir la final de la UEFA en tres horas más vayámonos luego al festival para después ir a casa – finalizó el chico tirando de la mano del moreno mayor para dirigirse dentro del templo

– Espera un poco; primero vinimos a la procesión, ya llegaremos a casa – respondió el castaño

– Buu – dijo el niño rodando los ojos – vamos a tener para toda la tarde

– No seas malo con tu hermana hijo, sólo queremos ver la procesión nada mas – le habló cálidamente la mujer al moreno menor

– Así es Hiro, tú tienes tus partidos que puedes ver cuántas veces en casa mientras yo veo el festival una vez al año – dijo la niña defendiéndose

– Pues para que lo sepas la final de la Champions también es una vez en el año – debatió el chico con su hermana

– Ya niños no discutan – dijo serio Taichi – Hiroki; no porque seas el mayor vas a faltarle el respeto a tu hermana; Sayuri ya estamos acá hija, iremos a ver la procesión y luego nos iremos a casa – dijo con voz más calma a su niña

– Uy todo porque es mujer; claro, siempre su gusto – dijo el niño con un mohín algo fastidiado

Sora recriminó a su hijo estricta:

– Hiroki Yagami, haz caso a lo que te dice tu padre, si una vez más ofendes a tu hermana no tienes club de fútbol hasta el próximo año – amenazo la pelirroja por la actitud egoísta de su hijo

El chico quedo boquiabierto porque un castigo así sería una tortura:

– Pero... – comenzó a protestar el chico, luego miró a su padre para pedirle socorro – papá, ayúdame...

– Esta vez no puedo ayudarte hijo; tu mamá tiene razón, no fue forma de tratar a tu hermana; además no digas que tenemos preferencia por tu hermana, porque no es así – habló el Yagami mayor aconsejando a su hijo

La pelirroja sonrió a su marido por apoyarla en el llamado de atención a su hijo:

– Ya, dejemos de discutir: la procesión ya salió del castillo y ahora está por llegar vamos a entrar – dijo el moreno para olvidar la discusión de los pequeños

Mientras Taichi se adelantaba con los niños para buscar una mejor posición, Sora se acercó al ojiazul para conversar con el:

– Veo que no es tan fácil ser padre – observo el ojiazul a su amiga

– Así es; más aún cuando tienes hijos con personalidades bien determinadas, pero aunque suene cliché, el amor sobrepasa todo – dijo sonriéndole gentil

– Así veo – sonrió el rubio – si me tocara algo así no sabría cómo actuar; debo decir que ustedes han criado muy bien a sus hijos – felicito a la pelirroja

– Gracias, aunque no lo creas igual es difícil, pero como te dije anteriormente el amor sobrepasa todo; ojala cuando seas padre no tengas hijos algo complicados – respondió la Takenouchi

– Descuida; falta mucho para que me convierta en padre; pero si fuera así creo que podría resolverlo – pensó el rubio

– Ojala sea así aunque créeme es una tarea ardua – sonrió la pelirroja – por cierto, Taichi me ha dicho que ya no haces clases porque estas algo… desmotivado – inquirió la pelirroja

– Taichi y sus dichos – dijo rodando los ojos el rubio por el comentario de su amigo

– Sí, a decir verdad es algo escandaloso, pero sabes que se preocupa por todos – dijo pensando en su marido – pero a decir verdad nos preocupa a todos como has estado no nos visitabas desde el nacimiento de Sayuri y todo lo demás fueron llamadas ¿que ha sido de ti este tiempo?

– Bueno estos últimos años han sido solo trabajo, siempre te dije que por eso se me hacía complicado visitarles por las clases en la universidad y cunado ustedes iban a Tokio yo estaba trabajando, pero desde el año pasado dejé de hacer clases, llevaba mucho tiempo en el sistema educativo y la presión de los años y la exigencia anímicamente me estaban agotando, así que por eso deje de trabajar como profesor y volví a tocar con los chicos – explicó el ojiazul

– ¿Con tu banda de joven? ¿no crees que suena algo gracioso que los llames así? son bastante adultos para llamarlos "chicos" – indicó la pelirroja

– Ey tengo treinta años, todavía no soy un viejo – se justificó el Ishida

– No lo digo por eso, – intento explicarse Sora – pero como tenías un trabajo que te sustentaba, me parece extraño que dejes todo de un día para otro, cuando tenías estabilidad en tu vida

– Bueno a veces las prioridades cambian; en lo que me respecta, ya había cumplido con mis metas profesionales, así sentí que era necesario tomar un descanso, además estar en un ambiente laboral tan competitivo estaba estresándome – dijo el rubio sincerándose

Sora se quedó en silencio y no quiso incomodar más con el tema:

– Me alegra saberlo aunque… – dijo algo preocupada

– ¿Qué pasa? – miro desconcertado a su amiga

– Me preguntaba si, este tiempo en que te has dado un receso, quizás, no lo sé, has pensado en ella, – dijo rápidamente lo que pensaba para no incomodar a su amigo aunque fue en vano porque vio que Yamato había cambiado su semblante

Yamato quedó en silencio y miró a otro lado para evitar el tema:

– No, no lo he hecho en verdad solo quería descansar de mi trabajo y volver a hacer lo que me gustaba – dijo tratando de sonar lo más convincente posible – Y creo que voy de a poco encantándome con lo de antes; la música, la tranquilidad, lo simple – finalizo ya más tranquilo

– Así veo; pero a veces es necesario probar nuevas cosas, sería bueno que conocerías personas que les gusta lo mismo que a ti – sugirió la mujer aunque aun respetando lo que dijera el Ishida

– Estoy bien así, no me gusta que me presionen en hacer o conocer algo que no me llama la atención, en este momento en mi vida no necesito nada mas – respondió incomodo el ojiazul

– Sabes que te respeto Yamato y jamás te impondría algo que no desees pero debes saber que estando solo no serás feliz, viví toda mi infancia como hija única y es una pena saber no saber con quién compartir el tener que vivir día a día conocer a alguien a nuestra edad es bueno ya formar una vida mas no sabía cómo dicen esperando que alguien te consuele o escuche, en cambio tú has vivido con un hermano y sabes lo que es querer a alguien protegerlo, vivir una vida solitaria no ayuda –

– ¿Me estás diciendo asocial? – preguntó extrañado por lo que dijo su amiga

– Para nada; solo pienso que nunca es tarde para recomenzar – la chica coloco frente a él con una mirada maternal – Yamato; mi intención jamás será cuestionar tus actos ni mucho menos reprochar tus decisiones; sabes que me preocupo por quienes estimo y tú eres alguien importante tanto para mí como para Taichi, si te digo esto es porque te quiero desde siempre y me angustia saber que estés viviendo sin ser feliz; no ahondaré más porque ambos sabemos la causa pero si puedo decirte que ya es tiempo para comenzar de nuevo; cumplir nuevos sueños o hacer nuevas cosas; no dejes pasar tu vida así sin vivir, sin ser tú – pauso un poco antes de seguir – creo que Mimi no se sentiría feliz si te viera de esta manera.

Yamato la miró a Sora molesto por decir el nombre de Mimi; iba a responderle a su amiga que si la mencionaba de nuevo no tendría más que dejar la conversación hasta ahí, pero Sora se adelantó:

– En fin, solo queda en ti – le dijo tomando su rostro maternalmente – Yamato vive, no te quedes ahí guardado, eres una persona increíble; eres más de lo que todos estos años has hecho y ya es tiempo que cambies, de ser feliz, de ser tú sin nada del pasado: conoce, vive, cambia, pero sobretodo sé feliz con lo que tienes –

Yamato se emocionó por las palabras de su amiga, le hablaba de manera tan maternal que agradeció tenerla como amiga:

– Yo… no sé qué decir realmente – dijo sonrojándose el rubio y sin encontrar respuesta para Sora

– No te preocupes, entiendo a la perfección tu actuar y no te apenes sino puedes responder, lo importante eres tu ¿sí? – tomo sus manos y luego le aconsejo: – ya lo pasado es pasado Yamato; vive una nueva vida y volverá a ser todo como antes, ¿sí? –le sonrió cálidamente

La mujer abrazó al rubio para que sintiera su apoyo como amiga y Yamato como agradecimiento le correspondió a su abrazo:

– Gracias Sora; tú y Taichi han sido gran ayuda este tiempo, debo confesar que a veces sentía que no podía continuar porque todo me recordaba a Mimi; pero ya es hora que de vuelta la página y deje todo atrás, todo lo que nos unió una vez – dijo más determinado – ya es hora que sea feliz y sin el recuerdo de ella

La mujer pelirroja le sonrió y apretó su mano en señal de apoyo:

– Qué bueno escucharte así, me alegra saber que somos de ayuda, no hay problema por nosotros siempre querremos lo mejor para ti – terminó la pelirroja

Yamato le sonrió agradecido y la mujer le respondió de la misma forma, en eso recordó que había dejado a su marido con los niños más adelante:

– Ya, será mejor que nos acerquemos, ya pasamos mucho rato sin Taichi conociéndolo ya se debe estar preguntando porque nos hemos demorado – rio la pelirroja apurando el paso

– ¿De verdad se pone celoso conmigo? – el rubio se rio de lo que comentó Sora

– No, pero siempre dice que no hay quien desearía estar conmigo y que quizás yo caiga en los encantos de otros hombres – rió de su propio comentario la mujer

– Dice cosas ridículas a veces – dijo recordando a su amigo – pero es un gran hombre

– Es su forma de demostrar que me ama – justificó Sora a su esposo – pero sí a veces hace y dice algunas cosas sin sentido pero lo amo tal cual –

En eso aparece Taichi con los niños:

– ¿Por qué se quedaron atrás? – los mira que ambos se ríen cómplices – ¿por qué esas risas?

– Vaya sí que tenías razón; Taichi sí que es demasiado inseguro – dijo riendo Yamato

– Te lo dije; aun así lo amo – contestó la pelirroja feliz

– ¿A qué se refiere Yamato con que soy inseguro? tu sabes que no es así – dijo mirando a su esposa ofendido

– No es nada amor, sólo le digo que siempre te preocupas por nosotros – le dijo a el mientras acariciaba su rostro

– Pensé que estabas burlándote de mí; cuidado Matt no me desafíes que puedo ser peligroso – respondió al rubio mientras éste lo miraba divertido

– Ey!, no comiencen a pelear, además ¿qué dirán los chicos? – dijo la pelirroja observando a sus hijos que los miraban con cara de extraño a los adultos, así fue que Hiroki preguntó:

– ¿Así se llevaban ustedes cuando eran niños? no es muy maduro que digamos – dijo riéndose de su padre

– Hiroki, no seas irrespetuoso – recriminó Sora a su hijo mayor

– Muy bien amor – dijo el moreno a su mujer – soy tu padre Hiroki, no me faltes el respeto

– ¿Pero por qué, sino dije nada? sólo... – el chico se frustró – argh; ya vayamos a la procesión, así terminamos luego y nos vamos a casa – dijo el moreno menor.

Los adultos junto a sus hijos y el ojiazul se dirigieron al bosque Tadasu-no-mori cercano al templo; en el lugar unas cien personas vestidas con indumentarias coloridas y montados en caballos llevaban ofrendas florales junto a mujeres hermosamente ataviadas con kimonos; estuvieron viendo aproximadamente una hora cómo la gente desfilaba por el camino principal llevando sus ofrendas al templo. Después de ver los bailes de las sacerdotisas y las competencias de los arqueros fueron por algo de comer:

– ¿Porque no vamos por unos helados a _Saruya*_? dice mi amiga Akane que los sabores cambiaron y están realmente exquisitos – propuso Sayuri a sus padres

– ¿Y si vamos a _Seikenkaikan*_? hacen una comida occidental deliciosa, sería bueno para el tío Yamato probar la comida de la ciudad y que tenga también un toque extranjero, créanme que la comida ahí sí que es deliciosa – dijo el moreno menor más animado

Los chicos esperaron la respuesta del adulto para saber dónde ir a comer:

– Cualquiera de las dos opciones me parece buena idea – respondió Yamato sonriéndole a los niños

– Excelente entonces vayamos a comer – dijo el moreno menor

– Y después vayamos a comer helados ¿le parece? – pidió la niña al rubio mayor

– Está bien – dijo sonriendo el rubio a la pequeña

– Gracias – y la niña le sonrió agradecida, se acercó y le abrazó fuertemente.

Luego la pequeña se dirigió corriendo donde su hermano y su madre que iban camino al restaurant; el rubio miró a la niña con nostalgia y sintió una sensación extraña; la calidez en su sonrisa y abrazo, provocó en él un sentimiento casi paternal que le pareció extraño; dejó de pensar en esa sensación porque eso conllevaría a recordar parte de su pasado, así que le comentó a su amigo:

– Parece que Hiroki se parece a ti ¿ah? – dijo recordando al niño y su apetito como el de Yagami en su infancia

– Te lo dije; de los dos este chico es más Yagami que yo mismo – dijo riéndose orgulloso de su hijo.

Cruzaron el parking donde habían dejado el auto y caminaron en dirección a un restaurant que quedaba en las afueras del santuario; entraron a un local con aspecto hogareño que ofrecía miles de platillos encurtidos, carnes, grill; mientras pedían la comida los chicos comenzaron a jugar con un tablero de ajedrez que había mientras los adultos bebían _amazake*_ en eso Tai le habló a Yamato:

– Veo que has cambiado de la última vez que te deje – dijo pensativo – ¿qué te ha pasado este último tiempo? – preguntó curioso

– Puede ser en realidad me he tomado el tiempo para replantearme como he vivido este último tiempo y creo que es hora de un recomienzo como me aconsejó Sora – dijo el ojiazul mientras bebía su aperitivo

– ¿Cómo eso? – dijo el moreno mirándolo curioso

– Eso, que debo comenzar a salir de lo que era antes… – puntualizó Yamato – pienso que ya es hora de olvidarme de mi pasado

El silencio quedo en la mesa mientras los Yagami miraban a Yamato terminar su copa:

– ¿Eso significa que dejarás Tokio? – dijo la pelirroja tratando de no presionar a su amigo

– No aún, –dijo pausando el rubio – tengo algunas cosas que resolver antes; pero ya estoy de a poco dejando todo lo que me ataba a Mimi – dijo el rubio sin mirar a sus amigos

– ¿Y cómo? – preguntó dubitativo el moreno – creo que no es tan fácil hacerlo, más aún si vives inmerso en todo lo que compartieron juntos – opinó el moreno

– Puede ser, pero comenzando con eliminar las cosas guardadas que tenia de ella es el primer paso ¿no? – dijo finalmente el ojiazul insinuando lo que había hecho en el tren

El matrimonio reaccionó inmediatamente a lo dicho por el ojiazul: la mujer abrió los ojos inconmensurablemente mientras que el castaño escupió su bebida mientras veía al rubio confesar lo que había hecho

– ¿Qué hiciste qué? – dijo la pelirroja boquiabierta esperando que el ojiazul respondiera

– ¿Cómo fue que hiciste eso? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? – comenzó a preguntar el moreno pidiendo más detalles

– Mientras viajaba acá traía un cofre con cosas que eran de Mimi y decidí botarlas; para qué seguir reteniéndolo, era mejor dejarlo ir – dijo el rubio más calmo

– ¿Pero cómo? – quiso saber más el castaño

– Ya te lo expliqué fue en... – comenzó el rubio a decir de nuevo pero su amigo le interrumpió:

– No me refiero a eso, digo cómo fuiste capaz, qué te hizo cambiar de esa forma tan radical – dijo el moreno ansioso

– Ahora me juzgas cuando fuiste tú el que me dijo que debía olvidar – dijo el ojiazul mirando a su amigo acusadoramente

– Bueno es que… – titubeó el moreno tratando de justificarse

Sora trató de calmar la situación:

– Bueno, bueno, es algo... sorpresivo lo que nos has dicho; pero creo que lo que has hecho es admirable, además te ayudará a conocer personas y experiencias nuevas –

Taichi le abrazó por el hombro:

– Bien hecho Ishida, no pensé que lo harías tan rápido y fácil; de verdad me siento feliz y orgulloso por lo que has hecho hermano, y aunque haya sido difícil por fin te has liberado del pasado; si quieres puedes a quedarte el resto de vacaciones aquí y podemos salir con mis colegas, compartir quien sabe hasta puedes conocer a alguien interesante – dijo animando a su amigo

– No te preocupes, puedo lidiar con las mujeres sin tu ayuda como "Celestina"– dijo Yamato riéndose del comentario de su amigo

– Claro, y yo puedo lidiar con mis hijos sólo – dijo riéndose del comentario del ojiazul

El rubio le contestó más serio:

– Dejando las bromas de lado; agradezco tu ayuda, pero en este momento no ando buscando pareja, solo quiero hacer lo que me gusta, que todo se dé con tranquilidad, no es mi prioridad buscar alguien – finalizo el ojiazul

– Bueno yo te quería ayudar nomas – dijo decepcionado su amigo

– No es necesario, créeme que ya han hecho bastante ambos, y estoy muy agradecido por su ayuda – dijo el rubio sincero a sus amigos

– No hay de qué; si lo hacemos o decimos esto es porque te queremos mucho Yamato y no queremos verte sin ser feliz – finalizo la pelirroja

– Así es; nada mejor que estar bien para vivir bien, así que por eso ¡salud! – dijo el moreno levantando su copa para que los demás adultos hicieran lo mismo y brindaran por la decisión del rubio

Yamato como hacía mucho tiempo no se sentía alegre; el tener unos amigos que lo estimaban le hizo sentirse apoyado en las decisiones que tomaba, y en momentos difíciles que pasó, tanto ellos como su familia le ayudaron a salir de la vida que estaba llevando, tal vez ésta misma le estaba dando una nueva oportunidad, un nuevo comienzo para olvidar todo lo pasado y volver a vivir, pleno y feliz...

 ** _* Un mes después *_**

 ** _15 de junio_**

Yamato había pasado el último mes conviviendo con los Yagami-Takenouchi, ya que había postulado a unos trabajos part-time en las universidades de Osaka y Kioto; si bien lo habían dejado en espera para entrevistas laborales, por haber trabajado en la _Todai*_ le había dado un plus para postular al cargo de profesor de ingeniería. Finalmente el trabajo al que optó fue realizar clases en la universidad Kansai en Osaka los fines de semana lo que le dio tiempo para reacomodarse en la ciudad:

– ¿No te gustaría irte a vivir a Osaka? – preguntó Taichi – no es que te quiera aquí, pero es una hora de viaje sin contar que podrían ser más por el tránsito vehicular – comentó preocupado su amigo

– Tranquilo estoy acostumbrado a viajar bastante así que no me es difícil trabajar viajando de un lugar a otro; además, prefiero la comodidad y la calma de esta ciudad antes que Osaka, así que ya estoy viendo el lugar donde me iré a vivir – contestó satisfecho a sus amigos

– ¿Y cuándo será eso? – preguntó curioso el castaño

– De hecho firmaré mañana con el dueño del departamento – dijo sonriéndole al moreno – me iré a vivir a Nagaokakyo

– ¿Y qué harás durante el resto de semana? porque trabajarás los viernes y sábado en Osaka – quiso saber preocupada por su amigo Sora

– Buscaré otro trabajo; puede que encuentre en alguna preparatoria algún puesto para profesor de ingeniería o matemáticas en el último caso – respondió algo dubitativo puesto que las ofertas de trabajo en las escuelas y preparatorias estaban escasas

– Te dije que en mi escuela hay un vacante de profesor pero no de matemáticas, sino de música; la maestra acaba de operarse de las cuerdas vocales y tiene para un par de meses – le repitió a su amigo rubio – podría ayudarte por un par de meses, para sustentarte a vivir aquí: piénsalo, igual es una entrada de dinero

El rubio sopesó lo dicho por el moreno así que le contestó:

– Podría ser una opción…

Una semana después Yamato vendió su departamento en Tokio para establecerse en la ciudad como profesor en la Universidad de Kansai; viajaba todos los fines de semana a Osaka para realizar talleres en la facultad de ingeniería, pero se le hacía difícil sustentarse con el trabajo a medio tiempo que le ofrecían. Taichi había ido a su departamento para invitarlo a pasar la tarde del sábado a compartir con su familia en su casa, pero el rubio lo depuso por la mudanza en su nuevo hogar:

– Por lo que veo ya estas oficialmente viviendo en Kioto, – dijo el moreno mirando alrededor del departamento de su amigo y le sonrió – ¿y has pensado mi opción de tener otro trabajo? la maestra de música de mi escuela primaria todavía no llega y podría servirte el dinero – insistió nuevamente el moreno

– Lo he pensado bastante; y a decir verdad lo que gano en Kansai me cubre solamente el arriendo del departamento y no quiero vivir de mis ahorros, así que estoy considerando la posibilidad de tener otro trabajo para no endeudarme – dijo mientras armaba la mesa de su comedor

– ¿Lo ves? es mejor que tomes la opción que te dije, inténtalo hombre, puede que interactuar con niños te ablande el corazón y quien más sabe conocer a alguna chica y hasta engendrar – dijo sonriéndole burlón – ya está bueno para tu edad ser papá

– Tú y tus ideas Yagami, no sabes lo que dices – dijo rodando los ojos el rubio

– ¿Y porque no? A pesar de tener algunas veces momentos difíciles con los chicos, estar con ellos es enriquecedor; aunque no lo creas uno aprende igualmente y a decir verdad pienso que lo llevarías bien ya que hiciste clases a adultos y no te fue difícil – el rubio lo miró – inténtalo, aunque sea el mes de reemplazo te servirá para sustentarte económicamente y además es algo que te gusta como la música ¿no?, yo que tú lo tomaría, lo pasaríamos bien juntos, compartirías con niños y así ganarías más dinero e incluso conocerías a alguna chica... – finalizó el moreno burlón

– ¿Otra vez con el tema? Si sigues con eso voy a tener que pedirte que te vayas – dijo comenzando a incomodarse con el tema de buscar pareja

– Ya bueno, dejo de molestarte; pero lo otro piénsalo es una entrada más te servirá mucho, créeme – dijo a su amigo tratando de convencerlo

El rubio pensó la posibilidad y veía que tenía razón, si bien sería poco tiempo puesto que no se imaginaba haciendo clases con niños podía disfrutarlo ya que era un curso de música; ya había enseñado clases y no le había sido tan difícil, así que decidió intentarlo:

– Está bien; dame el correo de tu jefe y enviaré mi postulación pero que conste no me quedaré para siempre ahí – le respondió a su amigo para que dejara de insistir

– Cool, sabía que aceptarías – sonrió triunfante el moreno

El rubio rio por el cometario de su amigo, a pesar de los años aun no cambiaba y volvía a tener ciertos aspectos inmaduros; cuando le iba a responder al moreno escuchó que le sonaba su celular:

– Espérame un poco, es mi padre – dijo hablando al otro lado, el rubio fue a buscar su móvil que estaba en la habitación y respondió la llamada de su padre:

– Hola hijo ¿qué tal Kioto? – preguntó el Ishida mayor por el auricular

– Mmhm mucho más tranquilo del bullicio de la capital – sonrió por el comentario de su padre – me la he llevado bien

– Qué bueno, me alegra saberlo, ¿cómo te va con el trabajo? – quiso saber Hiroaki preocupado

– Comienzo la primera semana de julio en Osaka; haré un curso de verano para los alumnos rezagados así que estoy yendo a capacitaciones y ordenando mi carga horaria aunque debo confesar que el sueldo que ganaré no es tanto así que estoy pensando en hacer clases en una escuela primaria aunque no es nada seguro si – dijo Yamato

– Bueno es una opción, si existe esta oportunidad hay que tomarla luego ira mejorado todo – aconsejó el mayor a su hijo

– Si así es, de a poco está cambiando – sonrió el rubio – ¿cómo van las cosas allá?

– El trabajo sigue igual, ya firmé el contrato por tu nombre en la venta de tu departamento y por lo que he hablado con el nuevo matrimonio señalaron que se irán a vivir la próxima semana – comentó los pormenores de la venta a su hijo

– Bueno, por lo que me dijiste lo necesitaban, era un matrimonio joven con niños así que me imagino que estaban muy urgidos por el departamento; ojalá les resulte bien todo y se acostumbren a vivir allí – respondió el rubio

– Si creo que así será, aunque igual estaba un poco inseguro a decir verdad – confesó el Ishida mayor

– ¿Por qué? – preguntó extrañado Yamato

– Porque en un momento pensé que te arrepentirías de venderlo – contestó Hiroaki preocupado

El rubio ni siquiera había pensado en esa posibilidad, estaba determinado con cerrar el capítulo de Mimi en su vida y ya había dado un paso en borrar todo vestigio que le recordara ella:

– Papá, ya te dije era necesario que saliera de ahí además ellos más lo necesitaban yo ya no – dijo mientras trataba de no molestarse con la insistencia de su padre

– Pero ese lugar… – comenzó a hablar el Ishida mayor

– Ese lugar ya fue, ahora estoy comenzando de nuevo y créeme que estoy mucho mejor – sentenció Yamato – ahora te pido por favor que termines el tema del departamento y los recuerdos que viví ahí

– Está bien, tienes razón debo dejar de preocuparme entonces ¿y le has comentado a tu madre? sería bueno que le llamaras para decirle lo que has hecho; así podrías pedirle ayuda en algunas ideas de decoración, o no sé en otra cosa – sugirió el Hiroaki para que su hijo hablara con su madre

– No creo sea buena idea llamarla y hablar de decoración papá, supe por Takeru que ha estado preocupada por mí, así que le diré que estoy comenzando una nueva etapa en mi vida y que estoy bien, le haría sentir mejor – el rubio prosiguió con lo que había pensado hacer durante días:

– Iré a visitarla a París…

* * *

 **CHAN CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAAAN!**

 **YAMATO IRÁ A PARÍS ¿Y QUIÉN ESTÉ AHÍ? ¿AH?**

 **Después de más de dos meses actualice pero es que en realidad se me ha hecho imposible seguir con el trabajo que no me da tiempo para nada!**

 **MIS CHICUELAS THE RIAL MIMATOSAS…U KNOW WWHAT I MEAN LES AMO CON TODO MI KOKORO**

 **Agradecer nuevamente a mis amigas colaboradoras con sus rrs: Rubykaiba, Mimato bombon kou, Yessica Ishikawa, Andrit126, AmiKarina, Catsmilescarlet, PinkAngelMimi y Saralour-tita; amo que amen este fic, porque lo siento como un hijo; y si ustedes conocen más amigas mimatosas háganles saber de este fic ya que lo escribo con mucho amor para ustedes les invito a seguir mi historia y cualquier duda me la pueden hacer llegar a mi PM.**

 **Ahora sí que comienza lo más importante ¡EL ENCUENTRO DE YAMA Y SUS HIJOS! pero ustedes saben, me gusta hacer un trabajo detallado y me demorare más de lo que comúnmente lo hacía, por lo tanto aviso que no nos veremos en una graaaaan tiempo más adelante.**

 **Gracias gracias gracias por sus rrs. de verdad como pseudoescritora se los agradezco y ya saben dejar un rewiev es como dejar su opinión que es importantísima y me ayuda a seguir escribiendo con ganas.**

 **Demás está decir que los lugares son reales, pero lo ficticio van por cuenta mía. Nada es plagio que conste.**

 **Me despido contenta con que les haya gustado este cap.**

 **Besitos del Fin del Mundo**

 **Con Cariño Lady :***

 _ **Tokishi*:** Cafetería que se encuentra dentro de la estación de Kioto_

 _ **Aoi Matsuri*:** Festival de las Alceas, festival sintoísta que se celebra en Kioto_

 _ **Miko*:** sacerdotisa y/o sirvienta de los templos sintoístas _

_**Torii*:** Arco tradicionalmente rojo que se encuentra en la entrada de los templos sintoístas japonés_

 _ **Saruya*:** heladería en el Santuario Shimogamo_

 _ **Seikenkaikan*:** restaurant de comida occidental en Kioto_

 _ **Amazake*:** bebida tradicional dulce que se sirve como aperitivo o postre en Japón_

 _ **Todai*:** Abreviatura de "Tokyo Daigaku" o Universidad de Tokio_

 _ **Santuario Shimogamo*:** Importante templo sintoísta de Kioto uno de los más antiguos e importantes de Japón y declarado Patrimonio de la Humanidad _


	10. Frente al Pasado

**Aclaración:**

 **Hemos vuelto a la Francia del tiempo real, nada de flashbacks que interrumpan la historia; a continuación la narración será en tercera persona pero habrán momentos de ésta donde narrarán los personajes**

 _ **\- Pensamientos -**_

 _ **Frente al pasado**_

 _ **27 de junio**_

 _ **16:54 p.m.**_

 _ **Playa Richelieu**_

 _ **Cap D' Agde, Hérault**_

Mimi miraba a sus hijos jugar a la orilla de la playa; mientras ellos construían castillos de arena y de vez en cuando se bañaban, la castaña esperaba en los asientos que se encontraban en el _"Côte Mer" *_ mientras dibujaba unos bosquejos de vestidos y blusas para la nueva temporada de su colección; los chicos compartían con un grupo de niños y parecía ser que disfrutaban de la compañía de ellos; desde que habían llegado a Francia en época estival no habían podido tener unos días en la playa como familia; los chicos habían pasado todo el verano anterior junto a Michael, así que la idea de veranear en la costa francesa sólo los tres; les harían disfrutar más su estadía en el país:

— Uff, me aburrí haciendo castillos de arena — dijo la rubia menor mientras se sentaba junto a su madre — a Mamoru y los otros niños se les ocurrió construir el _Fort de Brescou*_ pero ni se les parece — finalizó la chica mirando desde lejos a su hermano.

— Que manera de — le respondió riendo a su hija, luego miro a su rubio hijo mientras jugaba en la orilla — déjalo que comparta con chicos de su edad le hará bien, sabes que se da poco con desconocidos pero esta oportunidad puede aprovecharla, ¿qué tal si me ayudas a elegir los diseños para la nueva colección? — invito la ojimiel a su hija a sentarse para mirar unos blocks con diseños de faldas — ¿te parece?

— ¿De verdad? Yupi, hace tiempo no me permitías ver tus colecciones; déjame ver qué hiciste, pero que conste, las que no me gustan las eliminas de inmediato ¿sí?

La ojimiel se rio de su hija:

— Está bien, confiaré en tu criterio ojala no pierda mi trabajo eso sí; espero te guste lo que hice; me inspiré tanto en lo que vi aquí como en Paris, aunque a decir verdad no habían tantas ideas que se me ocurrieran en la capital — finalizo sincerándose

— Tienes razón, París es lindo y todo, pero para crear una colección de ropa, creo que la ciudad no inspira tanto mamá; en cambio en este lugar mirando los paisajes puedes tener los valles, campos, lagos que pueden inspirarte con colores o estampados, creo que venir acá te ayudó mucho además la estamos pasando de maravilla, no es que no quisiéramos estar con la abuela, pero igual era necesario tener nuestro tiempo los tres juntos —

— Es verdad, a mí también me gustó hacer esta escapada con ustedes; el aire veraniego me hace bien: la vista además es hermosa, la playa cristalina, hasta los edificios son lindos —

— ¿Te has dado cuenta que venir a Francia ha sido lo mejor que nos ha pasado este último año? Jamás pensé que la idea de tío Mich de visitar Europa significaría que conociéramos a nuestra familia no podría pedir más —

— Bueno, Michael exactamente no sabría que nos encontraríamos a tu abuela, pero sin duda el haberme alentado a que buscara a la familia de tu papá hizo que todo haya sido más fácil, definitivamente siento que él me ayudó desde el cielo para que todo se diera más fácil —

— Tío Mich ha sido el mejor amigo que tuviste cierto ¿o en Japón tenías otros mejores amigos? —

Mimi recordó su infancia:

— Pues claro; en Japón tuve muchos amigos y amigas, de hecho eran los mismos amigos que compartíamos con tu padre, éramos un grupo grande que nos conocíamos desde niños —

— Desearía ir a Japón y conocer parte de tu vida —

— Puede ser para una próxima vez; si veo que se comportan bien y no se les ocurre ninguna locura podría considerar la posibilidad de que conozcan Japón —

— Pero si nosotros no hemos hecho nunca ninguna locura —

— Puede ser, pero conociéndote sé que se te ocurren ideas y sabiendo que estarás en el mismo país con tu padre estoy segura que idearías miles de planes para reunirte con el —

— No te sería desleal mamá; si yo quisiera reunirme con papá te lo diría antes, aunque en realidad lo que quiero ahora es conocer Japón ¿de verdad que podríamos visitar a tus amigos? —

Mimi se sintió orgullosa de escuchar a su hija al ver que depositaba una confianza total en ella así que vio que la posibilidad de visitar Japón no sería tan mala después de todo:

— Ahora que me lo dices así, claro que podemos viajar allá —

— Siiiiiiiií, súper, comenzaré desde ya a hacer algunos planes de donde podemos ir, visitar personas o lugares, quizás podemos ir a tu casa donde viviste de niña o quizás donde viviste con papá o… —

— Espera, espera, espera, porque no lo dejamos para más adelante eso de planificar, vamos a la playa a bañarnos o podemos arrendar alguna moto de agua ¿te parece?

La pequeña se sorprendió de la invitación de su mamá, jamás pensó que a la castaña se le ocurriría hacer ideas tan locas como tomar una moto y salir a andar

— Pero…— titubeo la niña — ¿de verdad quieres hacer eso? Digo, ¿no es algo muy arriesgado? jamás te pensaría andar en moto de agua mmhm no se no me parece muy apropiado

— Vamos no seas aguafiestas ¿me crees una mujer aburrida? Entonces invitaré a tu hermano a que vaya conmigo —

— Nooo no es eso es sólo que… — dijo tratando de excusarse — pensé que era algo poco femenino viniendo de ti

— Pues ve sabiendo que si hay algo que me encanta es bañarme en el mar que no lo haya hecho con regularidad no significa que no me guste —

En eso Mimi se levanta del asiento y va a arrendar unas motos de agua para navegar, después de unos minutos llegó con las llaves de la moto en su mano:

— ¿Y? ¿Estás preparada? — dijo sonriéndole con el juego de llaves frente a ella

— Sí pero… — la chica miró a su madre cómo vestía — ¿irás con vestido?

— No, iré con mi traje de baño y el chaleco salvavidas; tú tendrás que usar lo mismo — dijo mientras le pasaba un chaleco más pequeño

Mimi comenzó a quitarse el vestido para quedar con un bikini verde con detalles dorados en los cordones; en eso tomó el chaleco y en el momento en que levantó su brazo izquierdo para acomodar las correas Akemi observó un dibujo en el cuerpo de su madre:

— ¿Qué es lo que tienes allí?— preguntó la niña mientras acercaba su mirada al costado — acaso es… mamá ¿te tatuaste? — preguntó la chica sorprendida

La castaña miró a su lado y observó con detenimiento el símbolo adherido a su piel: un signo infinito con la cita _"forever and always"_ y recordó lo que había hecho de joven:

— Veo que es la primera vez que lo ves, pues sí, es una tatuaje de hace años

— ¿Y qué significa para ti?

— Bueno a decir verdad…— Mimi no quería contarle tanto de la imagen que se había puesto: el dibujo era el símbolo de un regalo que había recibido de Yamato para su primer mes de aniversario; la chica lo había tatuado en su cuerpo al tiempo después de haber terminado con el rubio, si bien no tenía recuerdos fungibles de su relación con el ojiazul, el tatuaje en sí era un recuerdo de lo que había vivido con el Ishida — es sólo una frase que significó mucho para mí en ese tiempo — respondió nostálgica la ojimiel

— ¿Y tiene que ver con papá?

La mujer se sorprendió por la pregunta de su hija, no cabía duda que era una chica lista, sonriente le contestó:

— Sí, tiene que ver con ambos a decir verdad

— Es muy lindo lo que hiciste, quizás no tengas algún recuerdo de él o de lo que tuvieron, a excepción de nosotros claro está, pero esto demuestra que lo recordarás siempre ¿no es así? — dijo la rubia menor sonriéndole a su madre

Mimi no sabía cómo responderle a su hija, no cabía dudas que la niña sólo deseaba que ella volviera con Yamato, se lo hacía entender en cada conversación "inocente" donde mencionaba al rubio y lo que tuvieron juntos, si tan solo la pequeña tuviera idea que no era tan fácil como llegar y aceptar ser padre después de años de no saberlo, comprendería que con la noticia de decirle a Yamato cuando se encontraran no sería como lo imaginara:

— Hija, debes comprender que no todo será tan fácil cuando nos encontremos con tu padre…

En eso llega Mamoru entusiasmado donde las mujeres:

— Mira mamá lo que encontré, — dijo el chico acercándose a su madre llevando un objeto sobre sus manos — es una estrella de mar — continuó el chico interesado — ¿sabías tu que las estrellas de mar…?

En eso la rubia menor interrumpió a su hermano:

— ¿Sabes que mamá nos llevará a Japón si nos portamos bien?

— ¿Sí? — preguntó curioso mirando a su mamá aunque a decir verdad no le interesaba mucho lo que proponía su hermana — ¿y quién o qué cosa interesante hay allá aparte de papá?

— ¿Con eso no te es suficiente? Dios Mamoru, es papá ¿cómo puedes pensar que no haya otra cosa más emocionante que conocerlo? —

— No se puede haber otras cosas ¿no?: museos, lugares, qué sé yo —

Mimi rio del comentario de su hijo, vaya que diferencia entre ambos por conocer a su padre: mientras la niña solo añoraba conocerlo y estaba segura que se desvivía con ideas de buscarlo, su hijo lo que más hacía era prolongar ese encuentro para que no fuera tan impactante para ninguno de los tres; decidió buscar otra alternativa para ver si su hijo sopesaba la idea de visitar tierra nipona:

— Tengo una amiga que tiene un hijo, podría presentártelo y hacerte un nuevo amigo ¿te parece?

El rubio menor miró a su madre, si bien se sentía a gusto con ellas, no era de hacer amigos en Norteamérica, ya que prefería hablar con su tío de libros e historia, y era poco de salir a jugar a excepción de uno que otro videojuego y, en caso muy raro, cuando salía a vacacionar el niño hacía compañeros de juegos

— Mmhm puede ser, no sé; pero ahora prefiero jugar aquí — respondió el chico

— Mamá ¿y si vamos a Japón el próximo mes? — preguntó la rubia menor a su madre — recuerda que terminado las vacaciones comenzaremos la _école élémentaire;_ así podríamos aprovechar mejor las vacaciones de verano

— Me parece una buena idea, así no interrumpimos las clases — pensó la castaña — está bien, buscaré pasajes para ver si podemos ir en los próximos días — dijo sonriéndole a su hija

— Gracias mami, eres la mejor — dijo contenta la ojiazul — definitivamente estas son mis mejores vacaciones de verano; ahora vayamos a bañarnos — dijo la niña contenta sabiendo que día a día su madre iba cediendo para que ellos conocieran a su familia paterna y país de origen.

 _ **18:12 p.m.**_

 _ **Barrio Residencial Maison Blanche, París**_

Natsuko y Michel conversaban mientras terminaba de hornearse el _gratin dauphinoise*_ :

— T.K. llamó hace un par de horas mientras no estabas; me comentó que la recepción de su libro va bien, ya la editorial lo aceptado en el círculo de escritores emergentes y les ha gustado su publicación, esperemos que en la venta sea de la misma forma —

— Ojalá; por lo que hablé con él los últimos días se sintió desanimando y tenía intenciones de regresar a Japón —

— Bueno, habrá que esperar que todo sea mejor para él — el anciano cambió de tema — ¿has sabido de los niños y Mimi?

— Sí; me ha dicho que les ha encantado recorrer la Costa Azul, visitarán Montpellier después de estar en Hérault; Mamoru quiere recorrer todos los parques acuáticos y acuarios posibles —

— ¿Eso significa que pasaran el resto del verano allá? extrañaré a los chicos sobre todo a la linda Akemi —

— No, no es tan así; Mimi me dijo que se quedarían una semana más porque tiene que volver a comprar materiales para su atelier y comprar los materiales y uniformes para los chicos en la _École Madame_ —

— ¿Entonces se quedará a vivir acá? —

— Por el momento me dijo que sí; ya que tiene contacto con nosotros y además le ayudara a consolidar su trabajo —

En eso escuchan el timbre de la puerta que suena:

— Que raro ¿invitaste a alguien? —

— No papá, de hecho no he conversado con mis amigas hace tiempo porque me la he pasado con Mimi y los niños —

— Qué extraño, iré a ver quién es

El anciano Takaishi se levantó de la mesa mientras Natsuko preparaba los platos en eso escucho una exclamación de su padre desde la puerta:

— Pero qué alegría verte aquí hijo; vaya que estás todo un hombre, bueno han pasado años que no te veía; vamos, entra muchacho —

Natsuko al escuchar el saludo efusivo de su padre le pareció extraño que recibiera a alguien tan contento; salió de la cocina con la cena en sus manos y cuando vio a Michel con Yamato en el living; la bandeja cayó al piso:

— ¿Ya…Yamato? ¿Hijo, eres tú?... preguntó emocionada al ver a su hijo mayor

— Hola mamá —

La ojiazul no le importó que la cena estuviera esparcida en el piso solo quería abrazar a su hijo y tenerlo junto a el:

— Hijo mío que alegría verte ¿cómo estás? cómo te sientes tienes hambre; perdón si se me cayó la cena es que estoy tan nervio… dime ¿qué haces aquí? ¿por qué viniste? ¿estás bien? —

— Estoy tranquila mamá cálmate — rio el rubio al ver a su mama — vine a verte quería saber cómo estaban ustedes; además me hacía bien viajar, por lo que veo estas contenta que esté aquí —

— Contenta no, estoy encantada con tu visita; no sabes lo feliz que me siento al tenerte aquí, Takeru dijo tantas cosas y no sabes cómo me sentía de mal sin saber cómo estabas —

El chico frunció el ceño incómodo:

— ¿Que te dijo exactamente?

Natsuko se puso nerviosa ante la reacción de su hijo; Michel habló en el momento preciso para que Natsuko tuviera tiempo de explicarle a su hijo mayor:

— Hijo, deja tu bolso abajo mientras te preparo algo de comer ¿o quieres algo para beber? —

— No abuelo tranquilo, gracias — volvió la vista donde su madre — ¿qué fue lo que te dijo Takeru mamá?

— No es nada hijo; cosas sin importancia, ven siéntate a mi lado — dijo la rubia dando golpecitos al lado del sofá donde ella estaba sentada

Yamato vio a su madre nerviosa:

— De seguro te contó que estaba terrible — rodó los ojos el rubio — Takeru es un exagerado

Natsuko le respondió preocupada:

— Me dijo que no estabas tan bien, pero veo que no es así; vamos, cuéntame debes tener muchas cosas que decirme, yo también tengo mucho que contarte — luego Natsuko cayó en cuenta que no podía decirle a su hijo sobre sus nietos — ¿has comido algo?

— Supongo que Takeru te contó que estaba casi depresivo ¿no? aunque debo decir que en cierto momento me sentí así — vio que su mama abría los ojos asustada — pero ya he cambiado; no estoy siendo como el de antes, ya deje todo lo que me recordaba a Mimi y estoy comenzando una nueva vida así que no debes preocuparte

— ¿A qué te refieres? — dijo extrañada la ojiazul mayor — Pero si T.K. me dijo que tú…

— Takeru me vio cuando sentía que nada me motivaba; pero he cambiado, si vine aquí fue para que no te preocuparas por mí — le dijo acercándose a ella y tomándole sus manos — estoy mejor mamá; créeme, ya corté todo lo que me relacionaba con Mimi y olvidé lo que sentía por ella

La Takaishi mayor podía ver a su hijo que hablaba determinado, un gran pesar sintió en su pecho porque eso significaba que no cabía la posibilidad que su hijo y Mimi rehicieran sus vidas juntos ¿y qué pasaría con los niños? ¿los aceptaría a ellos?

— Bueno, deberíamos saltarnos la comida — interrumpió Michel llegando desde la cocina — ¿y si comenzamos el postre primero? la _crème brûlée*_ esta lista ya,osi quieres puedo pedir comida y cenamos más tarde así podemos conversar

— Está bien no te hagas problemas abuelo, con lo que comí en el aeropuerto estoy satisfecho —

— Entonces entrégame tu bolso mientras yo las llevo a la habitación de huéspedes — dijo Michel — así puedes seguir conversando con tu madre

— No te preocupes abuelo, iré yo a ordenar mis cosas —

Yamato tomó su equipaje y subió al segundo piso, mientras que Michel y Natsuko se quedaron pasmados mirándose el uno al otro:

— Natsuko… sé lo que estás pensando, y no creo que sea buena idea —

Natsuko dirigía su mirada al segundo piso donde su hijo estaba ¿y si el destino hizo que él llegara? ¿qué tal si esta era la oportunidad para que su hijo conociera a los niños? ¿lo haría olvidar toda esa idea de borrar a mi Mimi de su vida?

— Yamato está aquí; y Mimi y los niños también, ¿qué puedo hacer papá? ¿cómo puedo ayudarlos? —

— Hija, creo no que debemos entrometernos; no podemos forzar que ellos se encuentren —

— Pero es que…—

— Ya será el momento; no apresures nada hija, ahora disfrutemos de la compañía de el —

— Lo siento papá; pero debo ayudar a Mimi; tengo que decirle que Yamato está aquí, si vino a Francia es porque este es el momento que los niños lo conozcan —

Pasaron toda la comida contando los pormenores de su vida del último año, aunque Natsuko estaba angustiada con la noticia de su hijo y su paternidad no sabía exactamente que hacer:

— Mamá ¿qué pasa? te veo preocupada —

— No; no, nada sólo que me estoy todavía asombrada por tu llegada, pero no te preocupes; estoy tan feliz que estés aquí ¿me esperas un poco? voy al baño y regreso —

Natsuko se levantó de su asiento, fue a la habitación, tomó su teléfono determinada y realizó una llamada a la Tachikawa

 _ **19:15 p.m.**_

 _ **Hotel Les Grenadines**_

 _ **Cap D' Agde, Hérault**_

Mimi estaba junto a sus hijos mientras conversaban de la visita al sur de Francia

— ¿Les ha gustado el viaje acá chicos? —

— Si mamá, mucho, hay muchas cosas entretenidas — dijo Mamoru

— Me alegra que les gustara no podíamos seguir quedándonos siempre en París, como ya comenzaron vacaciones de verano debíamos sí o sí venir a conocer la Costa Azul —

— ¿Porque le dicen así mamá? —

— Debe ser por sus playas ¿no? ¿qué les parece si cocinamos alguna comida típica? hay unos refrescos llamados _citrón pressé y sanbertin*_ —

— ¿Qué tal si preparamos un _tropézienne*_ o _quiche lorraine*?_ sería bueno cocinar los tres ¿no? — sugirió el rubio

— Sí, me parece; no lo hacemos desde que éramos niños ¿lo recuerdas Mamo? mamá nos cocinaba delicioso cuando estábamos en la casa de tío mich y los abuelos Will y Jen —

— Sí, me acuerdo bien; eran recuerdos felices que vivimos en América podríamos volver algún día a visitarles ¿no? —

— Tienes razón: debemos ir nuevamente y agradecerles por todo lo que hicieron han sido personas maravillosas con nosotros —

— Cuando vayamos a la tumba de tío Mich le dejaremos flores y le contaremos que algún día iremos a Japón a conocer a papá —

Mimi se quedaron callados por la idea de la pequeña rubia eso implicaba de alguna u otra manera conocerse y ambos temían en como reaccionaria el rubio:

— Akemi, no sólo iremos a América a visitarle y hablar de papá también vamos a visitar a los abuelos además ¿qué te dice que él nos espera? Ni siquiera sabe que existimos —

— Pero ya lo sabrá —

— Hija, tu hermano tiene razón: no nos apresuremos tanto, quizás tu padre tenga asuntos más importantes no hay que apresurar las cosas —

— ¿Pero porque crees eso? —

— Quizás este rehaciendo su vida, puede que este hasta una nueva familia —

— ¿Y nos quedaremos aquí de brazos cruzados? —

— No pienses ridiculeces Akemi; si papá tuviera una nueva familia de seguro la abuela Natsuko nos diría —

— Per…—

— Akemi puede que tu padre este rehaciendo su vida o puede que no; pero no apuremos las cosas, ya llegará el tiempo donde lo conozcan —

En eso sonó su teléfono celular:

— Vaya, Natsuko está llamando ¿Aló? —

— ¿Aló?, ¿Aló?, Mimi ¿me escuchas? — escuchó que Natsuko respondía ansiosa

— Aló aquí estoy Natsuko ¿qué pasa? —

— ¿Puedes conversar? ¿estás sola? debo hablar contigo urgente —

— Tranquila, sí — respondió preocupada — estoy con los niños

— Disculpa por llamar alterada pero debo hablar urgente contigo has lo posible de alejarte de los niños — Mimi vio que los niños la miraban preocupados

— ¿Sucede algo mamá? Mimi rápidamente inventó una excusa

— No; nada, solo tu abuela me dice que el señor Takaishi está algo enfermo por eso esta llamado preocupada ¿me esperan un momento? por mientras preparen el _citrón pressé y sanbertin_ es más fácil comenzar por los bebestibles — dijo riendo nerviosa se alejó de la cocina donde los niños dejaban de mirarla extrañada y se encerró a su habitación

— Ahora si Natsuko estoy en mi habitación puedes hablar tranquila ¿qué pasó? —

— Es Yamato querida — en ese momento el corazón de Mimi se paró en seco: sintió un escalofrío recorrer desde la nuca hasta el final de su espalda:

— ¿Qué le pasó? ¿tuvo algo? ¿está bien? — la rubia no respondía tan rápido como ella deseaba — por Dios Natsuko, no te quedes callada respóndeme ¿le paso algo malo? — exclamó asustada la ojimiel

— Hija; Yamato… está aquí, en París… — contestó la ojiazul finalmente

Las palabras de Natsuko hicieron eco en su mente la castaña se sentó de un golpe en su cama mientras procesaba las últimas palabras de Natsuko: Yamato, el padre de sus hijos, el hombre que una vez amó y que había dejado ir sin saber de sus hijos, estaba en el mismo lugar que ella, si es que se podía decir así, estaba tan cerca lo que hizo que se le helara la sangre; pensaba que el reencuentro con el rubio iba a darse en distintas circunstancias, pero Yamato había llegado de improvisto y la sola idea de saberse junto a él le llenó de ansiedad:

— ¿Yamato… aquí? — dijo lentamente

— Sí; acaba de llegar y no tengo buenas noticias —

— Por favor Natsuko déjame procesar primero todo esto ¿qué ha pasado con él? — al escuchar que la rubia mayor no le contestaba nuevamente se frustró — Dios Natsuko me llamas y me dices que Yamato está aquí y luego no me dices como esta

— Sería mejor que lo vieras por ti misma —

— ¿A qué te refieres? —

— ¿No crees que sería bueno que ustedes se reunieran? —

La idea le asustó pero a la vez le lleno de valor; quizás las circunstancias hicieron que este fuera el tiempo donde se reencontraran y hablaran de lo que había pasado y lo que el tiempo había traído para ambos pero a la vez el temor de sus hijos al saber si su padre quería conocerlos o no y el posible rechazo eso le asustó sobremanera

— Pero Nat ¿y los niños; como puedo llevarlos de una vez y que se conozcan? ¿qué tal si el los rechaza? creo los niños no estarían lo suficientemente preparados para eso —

— Yo creo que sí; son niños inteligentes y si se relacionaron tan bien con nosotros con Yamato estoy más que segura que será fácil además tienes nuestro apoyo —

— ¿Tú crees? —

— Así será: Akemi es una niña madura lo que más ella quiere es conocer a Yamato, por lo tanto sé que se tomará a bien saber que él está aquí; y Mamoru, bueno, quizás para él sea un poco más difícil porque ustedes estarán más pendiente de Yamato pero es normal que actúe así —

— ¿Cómo crees que Matt reaccione? —

La rubia mayor se quedó callada:

— A decir verdad no lo sé; por eso te digo que sería bueno que vinieras, así podrías verlo y tantear terreno —

— Pero ¿con quién dejo a los chicos? —

— Puedo decir en casa que iré a Montpellier y me quedo con ellos un par de días; tu podrías decir que tuviste que viajar por algo de tu trabajo pero regresaras así tienes tiempo de hablar con Yamato tranquila

— Pero es que… —

— Vamos querida; sé que tú piensas que ya es tiempo que sepa la verdad; no lo dudes Mimi; hazlo, no tienes nada vas a perder —

La castaña se quedó sentada y pensó en la posibilidad de encontrarse con Yamato como se sentiría cuando supiera de sus hijos se daría una oportunidad para volver con ella y estar los cuatro como una familia o sentiría rabia por todo el tiempo que vivió engañado; sintió su corazón más pesado que de costumbre el miedo la embargó al pensar que nuevamente estaría alejado de ella como también de sus hijos. Tener la posibilidad que sus hijos conocieran a su padre y él en su rencor poderlos rechazar, provocaron en ella algo de temor, pero no iba a permitir que sus hijos pasaran, por eso no supo cómo pero se determinó a realizar este encuentro que tenía pospuesto hace años:

— Tienes razón Natsuko… ya es momento de enfrentar la verdad: iré a París y hablaré con el pase lo que pase debe saber la verdad —

— Gracias hija me siento feliz que puedas dar este paso importante sé que será difícil pero sabes que cuentas con nosotros y lo más importante es por los niños estaremos en contacto para mi llegada allá y tu viaje a la capital toma mucha valentía pero sobre todo determinación: por ti, por los niños, y créeme que esto será lo mejor: Yamato ha cambiado no sé cómo actúe pero creo que si esto paso ahora es porque es el momento — se detuvo porque escuchó voces detrás de la llamada — debo cortarte; Yamato me espera y no quiero levantar sospechas nos llamamos más tarde

— Está bien — respondió la castaña — que tengas buenas noches

Y antes de cortar la llamada Mimi pudo distinguir desde el auricular una voz masculina la cual preguntaba a la rubia mayor con quien hablaba; después de varios años aun podía distinguir la voz de Yamato, y no pudo evitar volver a sentir ese cosquilleo al saber que el hombre del que estuvo enamorada estaba ahí tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos. Cortó rápidamente la llamada para no sentir nuevamente esa sensación, pero le fue imposible: quedó varios minutos que le parecieron eternos recordando al dueño de esa voz; dejó caer el celular a su lado mientras suspiraba mirando el techo; instintivamente llevo la mano a su pecho y pudo sentir el golpetear incesante de su corazón; aquel latido parecía ser que detonaría lo que temió por mucho tiempo admitir: ¿acaso escucharlo, más aun saber que lo volvería a ver significaba que volverían a renacer sus sentimientos por el rubio? Honestamente no sabía si se estaba dejando llevar por sus emociones momentáneas o realmente estaba volviendo a sentir aquel amor por Yamato, lo que si estaba segura es que yendo a París obtendría la respuesta a lo que sentía.

 _ **29 de junio**_

 _ **16:35 p.m.**_

 _ **Smallbrook Mews**_

 _ **Paddington, Londres**_

Takeru abrió el departamento y ayudó a su hermano acomodarse:

— Ya por fin hemos llegado te costó llegar ¿eh? —

— Menos mal vivías cerca de la estación o si no te juro que el viaje me iba a matar —

— Obvio; si son casi cuatro horas de viaje desde Francia, pero tranquilo te salve ¿has sabido de mama? —

— Me dijo que se iría donde una amiga a Montpellier así que me dejo solo en París por eso vine a verte que has hecho como te ha ido con el libro —

— Mmhm a decir verdad más o menos la editorial lo aprobó pero no se cuando salga en venta y en realdad la historia debo confesar que me dejo con gusto a poco —

— Claro si quizás vas a escribir de niños claramente no les interesara los chicos de ahora son nativos digitales por lo tanto no le llamaran la atención los libros —

— De veras que tú eres el más experto en niños —

— No, lo digo por eso sino que lo digo porque esta vez equivocaste mejor hubiese sido que te quedaras en Tokio a escribir algo más atrayente —

— Algo como historias de amor —

— No pero ciencia ficción —

— Me parece buena idea ceo que la voy a tomar en cuenta aunque a decir verdad si regresara a Japón solo sería por Hikari —

— Como van las cosas —

— Viento en popa me vine solo por la oportunidad de hacerme dinero y regresar a casarme con ella pero creo que la llegada a Tokio va a ser más prima de lo que pensaba —

Vio que el rostro de su hermano se ensombreció por la noticia aunais el rubio mayor siguió con la conversación

— Piensas casarte y no invitarme —

— Espera, para casarme quizás falte un poco más, dinero, casa, o departamentos, que ella me acepte así que debo irme tranquilo —

— No recuerdas lo que te dije —

— Si, lo recuerdo pero quiero hacer las cosas bien quiero a ella darle lo mejor —

— Creo que sería lo mejor que la próxima vez que la veas si sientes que es el momento hacerlo así no te quedaras arrepentido —

— Como tu —

— No como yo ya no, de hecho he cambiado y tiene otras prioridades en la vida —

— Como cuales —

— Olvidarme de Mimi y todo de ella —

— Como eso —

— Dejar que no me afecte su ausencia dar vuelta la página seguir con mi vida estoy seguro que ella sigue la suya —

— Estas seguro —

— Si porque dudaría acaso sabes algo de ella —

— Sé tanto como tu… dijo sonando lo más convencible posible T.K. se preocupa porque no era como lo planeaba la castaña…pero… que pasaría si Mimi volviera tu volverías con ella —

El rubio se quedó pensado un poco aunque sabía que la posibilidad era efímera quizás en el futuro iba a acontecer una oportunidad en donde se reunirían con el resto de sus amigos el rubio sopeso su respuesta y se sinceró ante su hermano:

— Creo que no; a través de los años hemos cambiado y lo que sentíamos fue quedando en el pasado; lo que te puedo decir es que ella será siempre el amor de mi vida y nadie la podrá reemplazar pero al fin y al cabo Mimi ya es parte de mis recuerdos; mi memoria y mi pasado pero así como los años los sentimientos también pasaron y ya nada nos une —

— ¿Seguro? — preguntó dubitativo el rubio quería ver la reacción de su hermano y así comprobar que lo que decía acerca de la castaña era real — de verdad te pregunto: si la volvieras a ver ¿seguro que no desearías estar con ella? —

— Comprende Takeru, el tiempo nos separó nuestras vidas juntos quedaron atrás, cambiamos y nuestras seguimos rumbos diferentes, todo los que nos unió ya quedo atrás — finalizo Yamato

— Y si por cosas de la vida la ves o si ella te mostrara que no te olvida o te dice que tiene asuntos pendientes que arreglar contigo ¿no le darías otra oportunidad?

Yamato miro a su hermano extrañado ya estaba comenzando a olvidar a la castaña si ya había botado todo recuerdo de ella el que le conversaran provocaba en el el deseo de tenerla solo como un recuerdo de su juventud, pero ya había decidido dar vuelta la página y no dudar de su decisión:

—¿Porque insistes tanto que ella volverá si nadie sabe de ella hace años?, no seas iluso Takeru ella no va a volver de seguro ha hecho su vida en América, no tiene interés en nosotros menos en mi así que quede claro: si la volviera a ver, no estaría con ella lo nuestro quedo en el pasado nada será como antes Mimi ya no me importa ni interesa

Takeru no podía creer lo que escuchaban sus oídos si bien hubiese deseado que hace unos meses atrás hubiera dicho lo mismo, ahora las circunstancias eran diferentes su hermano estaba olvidando a Mimi y justo en el momento donde ella anhelaba buscarlo para que conociera a sus hijos, sin embargo la determinación de rubio mayor hizo mella en él y se sorprendió a saber que su hermano había tomado la decisión de no pensar más en la madre de sus sobrinos su hermano le interrumpió en su cavilación a ver su rostro

— T.K. ¿sabes algo de ella?

— Nada, no sé nada — respondió el rubio menor, con el pesar que su hermano no deseaba saber nada de Mimi, mucho menos de Mamoru y Akemi

 _ **4 de julio**_

 _ **14:22 p.m.**_

 _ **Estación Gare Du Nord,**_ _ **l'Entrepôt, París**_

Hacía media hora Mimi trataba sin éxito comunicarse con Natsuko; la ojiazul tenía su celular apagado y no podía dar con ella, comenzó a preocuparse ya que la idea en un principio era encontrarse con Yamato con la ayuda de la rubia mayor; sin embargo, al no saber exactamente dónde buscar al Ishida la estaba impacientando y ahora sin que la rubia le respondiera y le dijera donde estaba su hijo le parecía descabellada

La ojimiel decidió llamar por última vez y sino tenia resultado tomaría un tren de regreso a Montpellier para pasar el resto de vacaciones con sus hijos, cuando en eso entró la llamada y esperó que la Takaishi contestara:

— ¿Aló, Mimi? se escuchó decir por el auricular — ¿estás allá?

— Llegue cerca de las 2:00 p.m., — dijo mirando su reloj — pero no ha llegado ningún tren desde Londres ¿estas segura que viajaría hoy?

— Eso fue lo que me dijo, quiso pasar unos días más en Europa porque luego regresara a trabajar y sólo se concentrara en ello

Mimi se sintió decepcionada por la situación: no sabía si éste sería un buen momento para reencontrarse con Yamato ya que no tenía aun noticias de su paradero

— Creo que fue una mala idea; va ser muy difícil encontrarlo entre tanta gente, — le dijo a la rubia por el auricular — ¿y si no llega y se va directamente a casa o a Japón? puede ser una posibilidad ¿no?

— Tal vez, pero insisto, no creo que se vaya sin despedirse espera un poco más, no te impacientes

— No lo sé Natsuko, pero esperaré un poco más en eso el altoparlante del metro dio un aviso:

 _Atención: el tren Eurostar con procedencia de Londres hará su arribo en el andén 34B_

— Espera creo que ha llegado un tren desde Londres:

 _Siguiente estación: Gare de L´Est con destino a Munich_

En ese instante Yamato se encontraba de pie sacando su bolso del portamaletas sobre su cabeza; mientras el tren estaba en movimiento vio en el andén una mujer de larga cabellera castaña que parecía buscar algo; Yamato abrió los ojos y siguió con su mirada a la mujer que desaparecía entre la multitud:

 _-¿Mimi? ¿Acaso eres tú? -_ En eso escuchó sonar los altoparlantes:

 _Se solicita salir de la zona demarcada con barras rojas, para permitir un mejor cierre de puertas_

El rubio no se había percatado que estaba junto a la puerta del tren y que obstaculizaba que las puertas se cerraran _**–**_ _Rayos, esto pasa por distraerme_ _ **-**_ pensó para sí mismo, salió de las barras y se perdió de la vista de la dueña de su visión _;_ tomó su bolso y caminó fuera del vagón.

En ese instante Mimi caminaba indecisa por la estación: luego de escuchar que el tren proveniente de Londres había llegado fue en su dirección; la angustia embargo su corazón y solo deseaba que acabara luego el encuentro con Yamato, si lo veía, seria directa y le contaría la verdad de su paternidad; y si bien estaba determinada en decírselo, la posibilidad de verlo después de tantos años le asustó ¿y si la odiaba por haberse ido, por haberle ocultado a sus hijos? ¿cómo podría decirle que sus hijos deseaban conocerlo, que ellos querían ser parte de su vida? La castaña caminó desesperanzada por el lugar, no había rastro del rubio en ninguno de los vagones del tren, así que el intento de buscar a Yamato y decirle de sus hijos no había resultado:

— Mimi… — oyó una voz pausada detrás de ella

Al voltear, un suspiro casi le lleva el alma Yamato estaba de pie mirándole después de años separados…

El rubio al ver a la castaña frente a él pudo darse cuenta de lo irremediablemente perdido y enamorado que estaba de ella, sus sentimientos por ella resurgieron como si una película apareciera frente a sus ojos, momentos, emociones, vivencias que deseó y pensó en olvidar con fueron esfumados con su presencia

 _\- Siempre estuve buscando algo que me llenara; que me hiciera sentir pleno con poco, que eso con solo sentirlo me hiciera feliz y me doy cuenta que solo con ella puedo sentir aquello que buscaba -_

La castaña sintió su corazón explotar a cada latir quedo estática en su lugar viendo al rubio; volver a mirar al dueño de aquellos ojos azules que le cautivaron desde la primera vez que le vio despertaron en ella los sentimientos que pensó estaban olvidados; vio que Yamato se dirigía a ella y el pánico le embargó:

 _\- Dios mío, ¿qué hago? -_ pensó la castaña mientras seguía cautivada a su mirada _\- si voy a buscarlo podre acabar con esto rápido; todo quedara hasta aquí y los niños podrán conocerle… pero qué es esta angustia porque siento que si voy tras el caeré voy a caer… y si me detengo que tal si me voy no_ — pensó nuevamente determinada — _esto debe acabar ahora no debo seguir huyendo más –_

Caminó entre la multitud para llegar al centro del lugar; mientras veía que el pasillo estaba atiborrado de gente frente a sus ojos sólo se encontraba el rubio que le miraban expectantes:

— Mimi ¿eres tu cierto? — preguntó el chico esperando que la castaña respondiera

 _\- Pasé toda la vida pensando en él; soñando con este encuentro, y ahora estoy aquí y parece ser todo tan irreal -_

— ¿Yamato…? qu.. qué sorpresa verte — respondió la castaña con una risa nerviosa

— Me dio la impresión que eras tú, pero en realidad no estaba seguro, te ves algo cambiada — dijo escudriñándola con la mirada

Las palabras del rubio hicieron mella en la ojimiel ¿acaso se había olvidado de ella?

— ¿Te olvidaste de mí? — pregunto la castaña dudosa

– _No hay momento en que no te haya pensado_ – bueno, han pasado… ¿cuánto tiempo ya? Serán unos nueve o diez años desde que no nos vemos, comprenderás que no es muy difícil que me olvide de tu aspecto — dijo sin darle importancia

– _Aún se siente herido por irme_ — tienes razón; pensé que quizás me recordabas, al fin y al cabo fuimos novios, pero bueno — respondió sonriéndole algo nerviosa — tú mismo dijiste, han pasado muchos… años ¿cómo estás? ¿vives acá?– _haz como si no te interesara_ –

A pesar de sentir la indiferencia del rubio la ojimiel inconscientemente pregunto para saber de él, quería saber de su vida que le contara con sus palabras qué había sido todos estos años sin ella

— De hecho venía de Londres; Takeru trabaja allá y fui a visitarle ¿y tú que haces acá? — pregunto curioso el ojiazul

— Vine a Francia por trabajo igual; aunque será una estadía temporal — contesto la castaña, luego calló un momento y miró hacia el suelo esquivando su mirada; para Yamato Mimi sí había cambiado, ya no era la chica vivaz risueña, alegre y encantadora de antes, ahora parecía ser que llevaba un gran pesar:

 _-_ _Dios; cuantas ganas de abrazarla, de besarla… -_

— ¿Te dedicas aun a la cocina? — preguntó para cambiar de tema, quería borrar ese deseo de sentirla entre sus brazos

— No; ahora soy diseñadora de modas ¿y tú sigues con tu banda o te dedicas a otra cosa? —

— Bueno, me forme como ingeniero; hago clases, ya deje la música que más puedo decir: soy un hombre realizado — respondió haciéndose que no le importaba nada — Y dime ¿eres feliz con lo que haces?

 _\- Cómo me atrae -_

— Estoy feliz, en mi vida lo estoy, me alegra que tú lo seas también — respondio la castaña, más triste que feliz

 _\- Imagine tan diferente este encuentro -_

 _\- Me siento como un adolescente esperando por ella -_

 _\- Fue el quien cambio o fui yo -_

 _\- Cuanta distancia hay entre nosotros -_

La castaña miraba al rubio con la esperanza de que fuera una ilusión algo que estaba pensando y no realmente aquel hombre que inconscientemente deseaba verlo, tal era la impresión que le produjo ver a rubio que sintió su corazón querer salir de su pecho llevo la mano a su centro y pregunto tímidamente:

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó nerviosa al ver que Yamato la miraba detenidamente

— Estoy pensando en el tiempo; solo ahora me doy cuenta de cuánto tiempo ha pasado — dijo serio — Hemos cambiado ¿no? — le preguntó sonriéndole esperando una respuesta de la castaña, mas ésta le respondió nostálgica:

— Todos hemos cambiado Yamato en realidad todo ha cambiado — Mimi respondió triste — bueno será mejor que me vaya

 _\- ¿Porque habrá venido? tal vez querrá algo conmigo -_ antes de que Mimi se marchara Yamato instintivamente tomó de la muñeca a Mimi; la mujer se paralizó ante su tacto:

— ¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy _? - Dios que estoy haciendo -_

— No hasta el momento no tengo nada que hacer por — preguntó extrañada

— Vamos a cenar… — dijo el rubio mirándole esperanzado — ¿aceptas?

Si tan solo el tacto de el hizo que los sentimientos mellaran tal y como antes sabía que pasar una velada con el significaría volver a enamorarse del ojiazul, su mente decía que debía rechazarlo, seguir con la sola idea de hablarle de sus hijos y permitir que se encontraran, pero su corazón fue más fuerte, más honesto

— Está bien…

 **CANCHATAMARAAAAAAA! AAAAARGH ! T.T ENCUENTRO MIMATOSO T.T**

 **Querían encuentro con los hijos pero primero fue el de los padres SOY PERFIDA MUAJAJAJAJAJA**

 **10 caps. para que Mimi y Yamato estuvieran juntos pero lo siento; no pude esperar más mi kokoro decía: júntalos antes, júntalos antes; de verdad que tenía la idea que se encontraran en 3 capítulos más, pero no podía; al final mi kokoro fue más débil y al final ganaron los sentimientos mimatosos**

 **Este capitulo ra mas largo de hecho iba a escribir la cita de ellos dos y algo mas… pero seria darles mucho asi que eatoy sbendo la primera parte nomas, ero si que si el próximo cap. promete dosis de azúcar**

 **Wow! Sí o sí que fue extremo escribir esto, es que necesitaba que Mimi y Yamato se encontraran; que se dejaran sangrando el kokoro por todo lo que habían intentado alejarse, pero no pudieron: el amor fue más fuerte y he aquí comenzó lo que se llama el dramón**

 **Agradecer a mis chicas mimatosas: Rubykaiba, Mimato bombon kou, Yessica Ishikawa, Andrit126, AmiKarina, Catsmilescarlet, PinkAngelMimi y las del whatsapp mimatoso;**

 **Shiquillas dejen sus rrs para ver que piensan, si estoy dejando la embarrada o si sigo así siendo masoquista con el tira y afloja de la relación de Yama y Mimi espero sus comentarios ;)**

 **Demás está decir que tanto lo real como lo ficticio van por cuenta mía, vale decir: lugares, comidas, nombres etc etc. Nada es plagio que conste.**

 **PORFI PORFI SUS REVIEWS SON MI APORTE**

 **Me despido contenta con que les haya gustado este cap.**

 **Besitos del Fin del Mundo**

 **Con Cariño Lady :***

 _ **PDTA1: Quise subirla ya porque el tema de la corrección me está dando paja ya así que por eso lo hago cuando tenga ganas y tiempo hago corrección ortográfica**_

 _ **PDTA 2: Lo que estaba con asterisco son cosas reales ustedes saben yo y mis detalles así el que quiera investigar goglee**_


	11. Aun me amas, como aun te amo

**Anteriormente:**

 _ **\- ¿Porque habrá venido? ¿Querrá algo conmigo? –**_ **luego de estar tiempo sin hablar se dieron cuenta que la multitud los estaba separando, así que el rubio al verse que se perdía de su vista tomó de la muñeca a la castaña; la ojimiel dirigió su mirada al lugar donde reposaba la mano del ojiazul y al sentir su tacto se paralizó ante las millones de sensaciones que producía su toque:**

— **¿** **Tienes algo que hacer hoy?** _ **\- Dios, qué estoy haciendo**_ _ **-**_ **pensó nervioso el rubio esperando la respuesta de la castaña**

— **Ehmh…** **— titubeó Mimi ante la mirada de él; Dios, se veía tan ansioso por su respuesta** **—** **no; no tengo nada planificado para la tarde** **— respondió la ojimiel**

— **Vamos a cenar…** **— propuso Yamato soltando la mano de Mimi con pesar** **al separarse de su toque** **— ¿** **aceptas?**

 **Si tan solo su tacto hizo que los sentimientos aparecieran como antes, sabía que una tarde junto a él significaría volver a enamorarse del ojiazul: en su mente estaba decidida a decirle a Yamato de sus hijos y pedirle que se conocieran; debía rechazar aquellas sensaciones que estaban volviendo a resurgir, todo aquello que sentía por Yamato debía quedar atrás, en el pasado, pero ilusa de ella que quería esconder lo que sentía su corazón, sus deseos por estar con él fueron más rápidos, más honestos:**

— **Está bien…**

 _ **Aún me amas, como aun te amo**_

 _ **4 de julio**_

 _ **18:48 p.m.**_

 _ **Barrio Residencial Rue Visconti**_

 _ **Saint-Germain-Des-Prés, París**_

Mimi se encontraba frente a su closet que abarcaba una pared entera de su habitación; llevaba casi una hora frente a él probando entre vestidos oscuros, claros, largos, faldas y blusas y aun revisaba entre los que tenía colgados cuál podría usar para la cena que tendría con Yamato:

— _¿Te parece si nos juntamos a las nueve en L´Abeille? es un restaurant que está dentro hotel Shangri- La; ahí podemos cenar y conversar más... relajados_ _— propuso el rubio mientras_ _seguía frente a ella esperando la respuesta de su invitación_

 _La castaña se puso nerviosa frente a la propuesta de Yamato ¿acaso le proponía pasar un momento más íntimo con él?_

— _Quizás sea tarde a las nueve, debo llegar temprano a casa…_ _— dudó un poco Mimi_

— _Tienes razón; no es una hora prudente para que andes en una ciudad desconocida_ _— meditó Yamato_ _— ¿_ _qué tal a las siete y treinta? puedo hacer una reserva más temprano, así puedes regresar más temprano donde te hospedas_

— _Me parece bien; puedo movilizarme a esa hora sola_ _— dijo pensando en el cambio de hora_

— _¿Entonces nos vemos a las siete y media?_ _— pregunto esperanzado Yamato_

— _Ehm, sí_ _— respondió agradecida por la invitación_ _— a esa hora está bien_

— _Me parece,_ _— sonrió el rubio emocionado porque la castaña había aceptado_ _—_ _¿sabes dónde se ubica, cierto?_

— _No, pero_ _preguntando puedo llegar_ _— simplificó la mujer_

— _Siempre tan segura de ti_ _—_ _dijo sonriéndole de lado a Mimi_ _— e_ _ntonces nos vemos en la tarde_

— _Nos vemos más tarde_ _—_ _le correspondió Mimi a su sonrisa_

 _El rubio la miró con poca gana de separarse de ella:_

— _Bueno; será mejor que me vaya; debo dejar mis cosas en casa de mi madre y arreglar todo para la noche_

— _Igual; tengo que dejar trabajo adelantado para la próxima semana; será mejor que me vaya también_ _— dijo la ojimiel mientras comenzaba a tomar su bolso y arreglarse para salir de la estación_

— _Tienes razón,_ _— pausó Yamato_ _—_ _¡ey!, espera_ _—_ _dijo mientras veía que la castaña tomaba dirección contraria a donde iba él_ _—_ _¿me das tu número telefónico? digo, para estar en contacto con la llegada al restaurant_

— _Está bien, anota: +331988790498_ _— dijo la castaña mientras se acercaba a él y revisaba el número que escribía el ojiazul — ¿lo tienes cierto?_

— _Sí, deja marcarte_ _— pidió Yamato_

 _La castaña esperó la llamada del rubio hasta que sintió el timbre sonar; cortó la llamada par que no gastara de su dinero:_

— _Ya está; nos vemos en la tarde, que llegues bien a casa_ _— dijo la chica despidiéndose con una sonrisa_

— _Perfecto, nos vemos_ _— dijo levantado su mano_

En ese instante Mimi escuchó vibrar su celular y el nerviosismo se apoderó de ella ¿y si Yamato no podía y ella quedaba con la cita a cuestas?; se dirigió rápidamente a tomar su celular y vio que la llamada entrante era de Natsuko:

— Hola ¿qué tal? _—_ saludó Mimi _—_ ¿cómo están los niños? — preguntó la castaña por sus hijos

— Hola querida; _—_ contestó la rubia mayor por el auricular _—_ los niños están bien; hemos salido a visitar Montpellier y están encantados con los parques acuáticos ¿qué tal tú? _—_ siguió interrogando Natsuko

— Debo decir que ha sido una montaña rusa encontrarme con Yamato; me fue difícil ubicarlo, pero después fue todo tan espontáneo, como si nunca hubiéramos estado separados; de hecho iremos a comer hoy en la noche _—_ finalizó sonriente la castaña

— ¿Cómo?, espera; repíteme lo que has dicho ¿te invitó a cenar y aceptaste? _—_ preguntó expectante la Takaishi

— Sí; iremos a un hotel, el _Shangri- La:_ ahí hay un restaurant y me invitó a cenar _—_ dijo Mimi repitiendo lo que había dicho anteriormente

— ¿Y qué más? _—_ prosiguió la rubia

— Bueno; me dijo que conversaremos más relajados, fue difícil en la estación: había mucha gente y no pudimos platicar _—_

— ¿Y que paso en la estación cuando te lo encontraste? ¿estaba deprimido como había dicho Takeru? _—_ preguntó ansiosa la rubia

La castaña recordó su encuentro con el rubio:

— A mí no me pareció; de hecho fue tan sorpresivo que no alcancé a percibir como estaba él, fue… inquietante _—_ dijo más pausada la ojimiel

— ¿Inquietante? _—_ preguntó extrañada Natsuko

— Si inquietante para mí; cuando lo vi fue, sé que no debería decir esto, pero siento que si hoy pudimos hablar como antes cuando estábamos juntos, podría darme una oportunidad con él, pero no sé... _—_ dudó Mimi _—_ puede que no esté interesado, qué cosas estoy diciendo, tengo que pensar bien las cosas antes de ilusionarme _—_ respondió irónica

Natsuko se contentaba por lo que escuchaba; si seguía como pensaba su hijo conocería a sus nietos y todo sería como debía correctamente ser:

— No sabes lo feliz que me siento al escucharte decir eso; querida, te aconsejo que dejes a Yamato hablar primero y ahí cuando sientas que él ya esté en confianza le cuentas de los niños _—_ aconsejó la rubia mayor

— No se Nat; no puedo decir si ha cambiado completamente; primero quiero ver si se encuentra bien emocionalmente y ahí decirle que es padre, aunque realmente no sé cómo reaccione _—_ respondió la castaña objetivamente

— No creo que reaccione mal; mi hijo todavía te ama, lo sé, puedo verlo cuando habla de ti y sé que ustedes estarán juntos, quizás no ahora pero tarde o temprano volverán a estar juntos _—_ aseguró la rubia mayor

— ¿Tú crees? _—_ preguntó dubitativa Mimi

— Sí, porque tú lo amas _—_ respondió tajante la Takaishi

— Natsuko; en este momento lo primordial para mí son los niños, que él los acepte; lo que sienta no tiene relevancia ahora _—_ explicó Mimi

— ¿Cómo te sentiste cuando lo viste? — preguntó sin más Natsuko

La castaña recordaba las miles de sensaciones que sintió cuando tocó su mano, si tan solo fue aquel toque lo que provocó en su cuerpo miles de emociones rebrotar, no podía imaginar lo que sería estar junto con el:

— Aunque te contara cómo me sentí cuando lo vi no lo entenderías; pero como te digo ahora no estoy para hacerme ilusiones primero pienso en mis hijos y luego en alguna oportunidad con Yamato — finiquitó la castaña

— Bueno; eso se dará en el momento — rio detrás del auricular —¿y cómo te vestirás? me imagino que estás pensando en ir toda una _femme fatale_

— De hecho eso estoy viendo ahora, no sé si ir con una simple blusa y falda o un vestido; no quiero verme vulgar ni tan extravagante sino más relajada _—_

— Tienes razón que tal si vas recatada pero a la vez glamorosa no se algo que no muestre tanta piel _—_ sugirió Natsuko

— Un _little black dress_ podría ser; tengo uno que puede ser útil _—_ vio en su armario mientras conversaba con la rubia

— Me dijiste que irán a un hotel al _Shangri-La_ ¿cierto? — siguió preguntando Natsuko

— Sí; pero sólo iremos a comer — contestó Mimi enfática

— ¿Estas segura? ese es uno de los hoteles más lujosos de París y la vista es increíble: si Yamato te llevará allí es para reconquistarte querida no me cabe duda; claramente quiere más que conversar contigo _—_ sugirió burlona la mujer mayor

— ¡Natsuko! _—_ dijo Mimi sonrojada por la insinuación de la rubia _—_ no digas esas cosas, por favor

La rubia se río de lo avergonzada de la castaña:

— Bueno, quizás exageré; pero para conversar del clima o la política no te llevan a un hotel _—_ respondió Natsuko

La castaña se rio del comentario de la rubia:

— Claramente, pero no voy con esas intenciones; te dejo, iré a prepararme porque no quiero llegar atrasada y ya se acerca la hora; deséame suerte y que todo salga bien sobre todo por los niños _—_ pidió la castaña

— Buena suerte querida; quédate tranquila que los niños están bien cuidados disfrutando de su paseo, ahora lo importante eres tú: y piensa también en qué es lo que realmente quieres con Yamato: el que conozca a sus hijos o también darte una oportunidad con él; no estaría mal, así sería todo como debió ser antes _—_ aconsejó la rubia mayor

— Tú y tus ideas, ahí veré cómo se dé el momento, pero sé que es importante que conversemos sobre nosotros _—_ dijo Mimi tranquila

— Así es; ya, te dejo tranquila, arréglate y ponte hermosa para que mi hijo caiga rendido a tus pies, luego cuando ya lo tengas le dices de los niños _—_ sugirió la ojiazul

— Qué cosas dices Natsuko _—_ dijo escandalizada por el comentario de la rubia mayor

— Era sólo una broma; me cuentas mañana lo que pasó… me imagino que pasaran toda la noche allá, y no creo que sólo conversen _—_ rio por el auricular

— Dices tantas locuras, no sé cómo te estoy escuchando — rodó los ojos riendo del comentario de la rubia

— Ya; relájate, tranquila y disfruta la velada, yo estaré esperando mañana que me cuentes las novedades, besos querida _—_ se despidió Natsuko

— Otro para ti y para los niños; diles que los amo y los extraño; que descanses _—_ dijo Mimi por última vez

— Y tú que disfrutes _—_ animó la rubia a la ojimiel

— Adiós _—_ sonrió por la frase de Natsuko y cortó la llamada esperando que algo de lo que comentaron se hiciera realidad

 _ **19:46 p.m.**_

 _ **Hotel Shangri-La**_

 _ **Chaillot, Paris**_

Yamato había llegado a las siete de la tarde a esperarla en el hotel; había reservado una suite con vista a la Torre Eiffel, el atardecer con sus colores anaranjados se observaban mientras el rubio esperaba nervioso a la llegada de Mimi; salió a la terraza mientras buscaba entre los autos que se estacionaban, habían quedado que a las siete y treinta cenarían y charlarían de lo que había sido sus vidas en los años que los habían separado, y si bien no habían dicho exactamente para que se reunirían el ojiazul deseaba que la castaña correspondiera a los sentimientos que nunca se fueron del corazón de Yamato; y es que sí, hizo todo lo que le habían dicho para eliminar los recuerdos y momentos difíciles que vivieron y deseaba olvidar; pero el verla nuevamente junto a él sabía que aunque pasara una eternidad junto a ella podía ser, sentir y vivir plenamente, porque jamás la había olvidado y el destino nuevamente hizo que sus caminos se cruzaran, para estar juntos, y ahora quedaba solo de parte de ella que le aceptara nuevamente en su vida y en su corazón.

La ojimiel llevaba quince minutos retrasada de su cita, y si bien siempre fue algo impuntual para Yamato no le importaba, ya que estaba seguro que ella volvería a juntarse con él; miró hacia la entrada del hotel y vio un taxi parar mientras bajaba lentamente de éste la mujer que esperaba con ansias ver:

— Ella vino _—_ sonrió emocionado el rubio al ver a la castaña ir a su encuentro.

Rápidamente entró a su habitación; ordenó todo dentro con la intención de hacer sentir cómoda a la ojimiel; aunque igualmente lo hacía para no sentirse nervioso ante la llegada de Mimi.

La castaña caminaba lentamente a la entrada del hotel, miraba hacia la parte alta del edificio y veía que cada piso tenía sus terrazas con hermosos faroles y flores que adornaban la vista, entonces significaba que el rubio la había invitado a una suite para estar con ella a solas, _solos y juntos;_ la castaña no pudo evitar volver a sentir ese cosquilleo de nervios al saber que Yamato estaba esperándola, el pánico se apoderó de ella y giró lentamente hacia el exterior:

 _\- Mejor no –_ dirigía sus pasos al exterior para huir de ahí, hasta que pensó en sushijos, de _"ella y Yamato"_ y nuevamente se llenó de valor para retomar el camino a la entrada del hotel

 _\- Cinco minutos, -_ dijo tomando su cartera con determinación _\- en cinco minutos digo todo lo que tengo que decir: pero, ¿para qué? ¿qué es lo que realmente quiero? -_ se preguntó nerviosa la ojimiel; nuevamente la duda se apoderó de ella, ¿y si caía en la mirada del rubio? ¿qué sucedería si sucumbía a sus sentimientos y no era capaz de hacer lo que realmente necesitaba decir? Tomó fuerzas nuevamente, suspiró largamente; sabía que lo que vendría sería difícil de afrontar pero debía hacerlo; no por ella, sino por sus hijos, para zanjar todo y que se encontrasen finalmente con su padre; caminó en dirección a la entrada mientras el portero del hotel esperaba, preguntó por la reserva hecha por Yamato y en qué piso se encontraba, el hombre le indico el cuarto piso hacia el ala este del edificio y la castaña subió a la habitación.

Yamato caminaba nervioso por la suite; sus manos sudaban y su respiración comenzaba a agitarse rápidamente al saberse que se encontraría con la dueña de su corazón; miró nuevamente alrededor en búsqueda de algo que no estuviera en su lugar; se miraba al espejo para ver si vestía ordenadamente, al verse tan formal se quitó la chaqueta para parecer más relajado y volvía a colocársela para aparentar una conversación seria; alisó su chaqueta y acomodó los sillones de la habitación para hacer sentir confortable a la castaña; cerró sus ojos y suspiró largamente para calmar sus nervios, luego se dirigió a la radio que se encontraba junto a la televisión y colocó algo de música para amenizar el lugar.

Escuchó sonar el timbre de su habitación; giró rápidamente y se paralizó al saber que tras la puerta frente a él estaba Mimi: al llevar su mano al pecho sintió su corazón latir fuerte al saber que ella estaba detrás de la puerta: parpadeó una última vez, tomó aire lentamente y giró el pomo…

Al verla frente a él supo que toda ansiedad y nerviosismo tenían una causa y esa era _su_ presencia: mirándole, estando junto a él, sabiendo que buscaba verlo, rompía todo dentro de sí, es que lo sabía, así lo sentía: si Mimi había aceptado su invitación era porque quería estar con él.

El tiempo se detuvo al verla frente a frente: lucía radiante en un vestido negro con hombros levemente descubiertos y su cabello tomado en una cola la cual mostraba más de lo que anhelaba ver, pero lo que más le hechizaba era ver sus ojos miel en los suyos, aquellos que mostraban lo mismo que su cuerpo irradiaba segundos antes: temor, ansiedad, nervios, y toda esa mezcla de emociones lo hacían sentir dichoso de ser quien las provocaba

Vio que la mirada de la castaña había cambiado levemente, ya no temía sino estaba determinada a _hacer_ o _decir_ algo; vio que había apretado levemente sus labios esperando entrar y se dio cuenta que llevaba más del tiempo debido detenido en el dintel de la puerta:

— Entra _—_ dijo mientras indicaba levemente con su cabeza al interior de la suite.

La castaña caminó lentamente hacia dentro de la habitación, y cuando pasó por el lado del rubio, éste aspiró su aroma: recordaba vívido el perfume que su cuerpo irradiaba, mezcla de fragancias acarameladas y dulces, la suavidad de su piel, fina y delicada cual si fuera porcelana; sus labios, delicados, levemente gruesos y aterciopelados le hipnotizaban con su sola presencia y por Dios que anhelaba nuevamente volver a sentirla entre sus brazos: la vio escudriñar alrededor de la habitación nerviosa buscando algo para no sentirse vulnerable; el rubio se dirigió a su lado:

— Pensé que estaríamos en un lugar más… público _—_ dijo Mimi dudosa a su alrededor

— Es un lugar para pensar más tranquilo, estar más tranquilos — se justificó el ojiazul sin quitar la mirada de la mujer

— Entonces… es un lugar de encuentros _—_ indicó la ojimiel seria mientras le miraba fijamente

El rubio miró a Mimi: su mirada decidida contrastaba con los nervios que sentía el: tenerla tan cerca sólo hacían desearla entre sus manos, sus brazos, su piel; carraspeó para aclarar su voz:

— ¿Quieres agua, o algo así? — preguntó nervioso Yamato

— No _—_ negó la ojimiel mientras seguía mirando alrededor _—_ agua, quisiera un vaso de agua _—_ respondió rápido mientras miraba a sus ojos azules

— Agua _—_ repitió él y se retiró hacia la cocina; la ojimiel suspiró lentamente mirando su entorno _\- ya estoy aquí; Dios que nervios, verlo tan cerca, sentirlo tan cerca… -_

El rubio llegó unos segundos después:

— Disculpa por la demora, tuve que ir a buscar hielo a la nevera, el agua no estaba lo suficientemente refrescante — dijo el rubio mientras extendía el vaso a la castaña

— Está bien, no te preocupes _—_ respondió Mimi mientras tomaba el vaso _—_ gracias…

Se miraron detenidamente por unos segundos que les parecieron eternos: Yamato no podía dejar de pensar en lo hermosa que se había vuelto con el pasar de los años, más de lo que había sido antes mientras que Mimi sólo deseaba que Yamato comprendiera lo que iba a decirle:

— _¿_ En qué estás pensando? _—_ preguntó el rubio a Mimi sacándola de su cavilación

— En que… creo que me vestí muy glamorosa para reunirme contigo _—_ sonrió nerviosa mirándose cómo vestía y evitando mirar directamente al rubio

— Pues para mi luces… perfecta _—_ se sinceró Yamato

Vio que la castaña titubeó a su comentario así que se arrepentiría por lo dicho:

— Perdona, no te he ofrecido asiento _—_ dijo carraspeando su voz

— Está bien, no te disculpes — respondió nerviosa mirando alrededor del sillón

— Y… ¿cómo has estado Mimi? _—_ dijo mientras tomaba asiento en el mismo sillón que se encontraba ella

— Ah, pues…— dijo mientras bebía su refresco — bien, bien a decir verdad, hace un año me formé como diseñadora y me instalé con un atelier

— Ya veo… ¿trabajas para una empresa? ¿o eres independiente? _—_ preguntó curioso el rubio

— Trabajo independiente: obtuve mi trabajo con la ayuda de unos conocidos que aprecio mucho _—_ contestó Mimi sonriente recordando a Michael y su familia

Yamato comenzaba a sentirse incómodo por el comentario de la castaña ¿desde cuándo tenía Mimi conocidos fuera de su país que recibieran tanto afecto de parte de ella? Instintivamente rascó el dorso de su mano en señal de malestar:

— Ahm, ¿te fuiste a América, no es así?... Me imagino que debiste convivir con Michael… _—_ Tan sólo mencionar ese nombre le hervía la sangre de celos, achicó los ojos esperando que la castaña dijera que no

— Sí, así fue… ehm _—_ dijo nerviosa recordando a su amigo _—_ de hecho gracias a Mich estoy donde estoy ahora _—_ dijo nostálgica recordando la promesa a su amigo de buscar a Yamato y contarle la verdad

Yamato alzó los ojos molesto, mordió instintivamente su labio inferior y trató de calmarse:

 _\- Tranquilo Yamato, ella ya no es tu novia, no tienes porqué sentir celos; actúa normal -_ se dijo a sí mismo _—_ Bien por ustedes _—_ dijo secamente

El silencio reinó durante unos segundos que parecieron eternos:

— Así que… Mich _—_ dijo concierto malestar — supongo que se llevan bien

— Sí, siempre fue así — dijo nostálgica la castaña

Vio que el rostro de la ojimiel se volvió sombrío; su semblante ahora parecía triste:

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Porque estás triste? _—_ preguntó Yamato mirándola preocupado

— Michael, el… murió _—_ respondió cansinamente

Yamato quedo mudo ante el dicho de la castaña:

— ¿Michael murió? — se le heló la sangre de solo pensarlo, volvió a verla y notó lo ensombrecido de su rostro — lo lamento Mimi…

— No te preocupes… — dijo sonriendo con pesar mientras sus ojos seguían tristes — es parte de la vida ¿no?

— Eso… creo… — bajó la mirada, no sabía qué hacer ni decir ¿Cómo romper el hielo con un tema así de fuerte? Tenía que decir algo ya, lo que fuese:

— Estas más… delgada _\- idiota -_ se dijo a sí mismo — disculpa debo ir al baño… — se levantó de su silla rápidamente y salió del lugar

Al levantarse al rubio del sillón, Mimi tomó su cartera y escribió un mensaje a Natsuko:

 _ **Mimi: Natsuko, ya nos reunimos**_

 _ **Natsuko: ¿Y? ¿Todo bien?**_

 _ **Mimi: Sí; aunque todavía no le he dicho nada**_

 _ **Natsuko: ¿Por qué?**_

 _ **Mimi: No sé… hemos hablado de otras cosas**_

 _ **Natsuko: Bueno ,vas a tener que hacerlo pronto recuerda que esta es la oportunidad que Yamato sepa de los niños**_

 _ **Mimi: Sí, pero no es tan fácil hacerlo**_

 _ **Natsuko: ¿Acaso pasó algo más allá entre ustedes?**_

 _ **Mimi: No, es sólo que… realmente no lo sé...**_

 _ **Natsuko: Bueno; tendrás que enfrentarlo y decirle que es padre de tus hijos**_

Mientras tanto dentro del baño Yamato se echaba agua en el rostro: _\- Talvez esto fue un error, ella se ve tan incómoda –_ dijo para sí; respiró hondo y regresó a la sala: mientras Mimi estaba texteando un mensaje el rubio aprovechó de mirarla detenidamente; la castaña casi no había cambiado de la chica que había sido su novia durante su juventud, de hecho lo que más gustaba de ella seguía siendo igual: su piel seguía viéndose suave y al igual que su cabello largo, perfumado, brillante, su sonrisa y su boca seguían de la misma manera, delicada; había notado también el cambio en ciertas áreas de su cuerpo que para cualquier hombre sería apetecible probar; sonrío inconscientemente al ver a la mujer que miles de veces fue suya y que ahora añoraba tener a su lado estaba ahí para él.

La castaña sintió al rubio sentarse junto a ella: rápidamente cortó la conversación con la Takaishi e instintivamente se movió un poco para alejarse de la presencia de Yamato; al ver que el rubio la miraba detenidamente sin decirle nada, la ojimiel se ruborizó levemente, el rubio sonrió ante el sonrojo de la castaña:

— Perdón por la tardanza _—_ dijo excusándose _—_ ¿todo bien?

— Ah… ehm, sí… solo estaba viendo mi agenda para mañana, recordé que tengo unos asuntos pendientes de mi trabajo _—_ contestó nerviosa mientras guardaba su celular

— Oh, entonces sigue organizando tus cosas _—_ dijo tratando de calmarla

— No te preocupes ya dejé listo todo, podemos seguir conversando — sonrió amable la castaña

— Me parece excelente _—_ sonrió de lado Yamato

Mimi se removió de su asiento incómoda por el comentario del rubio; Yamato notó su nerviosismo, así que decidió cambiar el tono de su conversación:

— Disculpa mi tonto comentario de hace unos momentos… sabes que soy pésimo con los halagos _—_ le sonrió ya más tranquilo, tanto para calmarla a ella como a si mismo

— No cambian ciertas cosas en ti _—_ dijo ahora riendo la castaña _—_ debo decir que ya no eres el chico que cau… _—_ pauso Mimi su confesión, si seguía estaba segura que Yamato iba a cambiar el rumbo de la conversión

— ¿El chico…? _—_ le sonrió de lado a Mimi, Dios ¿acaso quería hacerla morir con esa sonrisa?

— Bueno, chico…chico no, pero _—_ dijo explicándose, _—_ qué estupidez dije, eres todo un hombre… algo lento, pero un hombre al fin y al cabo

— ¿Lento?

— Si lento, _—_ dijo explicándose la castaña intentando cambiar el rumbo de su conversación _—_ me invitaste a cenar y sólo me has servido un vaso con agua

— Oh, perdón mi holgazanería _—_ dijo riéndose del comentario de Mimi _—_ honestamente se me había olvidado, pensé en que antes de cenar podíamos tomar un aperitivo

— ¿Aperitivo?

— Sí, algo para beber

— ¿Beber? oh Yamato Ishida _—_ dijo sonando ofensiva aunque claramente riéndose de la situación _—_ ¿acaso quieres embriagarme?

Yamato rio ante las ocurrencias de Mimi ¿es que acaso esa mujer no se daba cuenta de lo que provocaba en el nuevamente? Sonriéndole, provocándole…

— Eres increíble _—_ dijo negando con su cabeza divertido Yamato

— Increíble eres tú que me emborrachas para luego quizás qué más hacer _—_ dijo Mimi siguiendo su broma

— Claramente, te emborracho con agua _—_ rio divertido el rubio

La castaña abrió su boca y quedó sin palabras ante la broma del rubio; sí que había cambiado el rubio, ya no era el joven que había visto la última vez:

— Eres un malvado _—_ dijo con un mohín la ojimiel — un malvado engañador

— Si, un malvado que embriaga a las personas con agua _—_ respondió riéndose el ojiazul _—_ ¿y sabes que hago después?

— ¿Qué haces? _—_ preguntó curiosa Mimi

— Las convierto en vampiros para que salgan a beber sangre _—_ dijo el rubio riéndose de la curiosidad de la mujer

Mimi rio de la ocurrencia de Yamato: jamás en su vida había escuchado al rubio decir tantas locuras en menos de cinco minutos, a excepción de cuando bebía alcohol y luego de un buen rato decía algo incoherente si estaba con el Yagami; pero sobrio Yamato jamás decía esas bromas, rio alegre por lo que el rubio le decía para que estuviera relajada:

— Así me gusta — alargó el brazo tocando la comisura de los labios de Mimi con su dedo — es la primera sonrisa que te veo

Mimi no aparto su vista de los penetrantes ojos que la escudriñaban, azules, profundos, secretos, y que decir de su toque: su tacto seguía siendo igual que el de antes: lento, suave, cálido y a la vez embriagante: si seguía así de seguro iba a caer en sus mirada y, aunque fuera un error y sabía que podía perderse en un gran error siguiendo su juego de seducción, debía ser sincera: en cada mirada, toque o gesto Mimi sucumbía ante el

En su interior Yamato no podía negar la euforia que sentía al ver como la castaña aceptaba su caricia: verla ahí hermosa como siempre y lo mejor sonriendo para él, no cabía dudas que ella sentía lo mismo: disfrutaba de su compañía tanto por lo que decía o hacía, el rubio decidió que este momento juntos no iba a desaprovecharlo:

— ¿Qué te parece si tomamos un poco de aire en la terraza? — necesitaba estar a solas con ella; la lejanía de sus cuerpos lo estaba matando, sabía que si tenía a Mimi al aire libre ella querría acercase a él para sentir su calor y así el aprovecharía para abrazarla: — ven conmigo — se puso de pie y le estiró la mano para que le acompañara

— Debo decir que has cambiado — le sonrió Mimi dudosa — recuerdo que cuando coqueteabas no eras tan directo

— Bueno; es parte de madurar y crecer — al verla sentada y dudosa la jaló de la muñeca y la levanto para estar a la altura de él, luego de sonreírle de lado; soltó su agarre, camino hacia el ventanal de la habitación y le hizo una seña con la mano para que le siguiera — vamos

La mujer instintivamente se mordió el labio inferior ante la provocación del rubio:

— Debo retractarme de lo que dije: no has cambiado en lo absoluto _—_ pensando en que el pasar de los años no dejaba de ser seductor

— Y tú vaya que cambiaste — dijo ya lejos de su vista — eres demasiado lenta — rio burlón Yamato de la castaña

— Ey ¿a qué te refieres con eso? para que sepas estoy con tacos y si no conozco el lugar donde camino claramente no voy andar rápido — se explicaba Mimi

— Excusas, excusas _—_ reía el rubio _—_ aunque debo decir que te quedan muy bien

— Todo me queda muy bi… _—_ decía la castaña rápidamente aunque al llegar a la terraza quedo boquiabierta por la vista:

— Listo, bienvenida — dijo mientras le abría paso a la castaña para contemplar la vista: desde la terraza se podía ver la torre Eiffel iluminada desde su base, luces amarillas que se levantaban del piso contrastaban con el cielo que comenzaba a oscurecer la ciudad, mientras que las arboledas junto al rio Sena eran decoradas con farolas pequeñas que combinaban con la ciudad

— Dios Yama, es… precioso — dijo Mimi embelesada por la vista

Yamato se dio cuenta en la forma que le llamó Mimi y no pudo evitar que su corazón se enterneciera por la manera de decir su nombre:

— No tanto como tú _—_ dijo el rubio susurrando para sí mismo

Se sentó en uno de los cómodos sillones que estaban vacíos y palmeó el sitio al lado de el:

— Ven — pidió Yamato

La castaña se quedó en su lugar mirando a Yamato como le pedía estar junto a él, se sentía tan bien estar cerca del rubio, era como si el tiempo no hubiera cambiado nada, seguían siendo los mismo jóvenes que se deseaban con pasión, se amaban con devoción y se necesitaban con desesperación, la castaña suspiró lento a todas las emociones que iban cediendo en él, estaba segura, seguía enamorada de el

— Así que…. he cambiado y a la vez no he cambiado según tú _—_ interrumpió el rubio sus pensamientos

— Así es _—_ dijo la castaña mirando desafiante al rubio

— ¿Y en qué cosas cambié? _—_ miro Yamato al rostro de la castaña

— Ahora coqueteas mejor _—_ le dijo burlona al ojiazul

— ¿Coquetear? — dijo levantando la ceja riendo por el comentario

— Sí; coquetear _—_ respondió sin más Mimi

El rubio rodeó los ojos no podía creer que la castaña dijera palabras tan inocentes, cómo no se daba cuenta que llevaba toda la noche tratando de seducirla y todavía no se daba cuenta, vio que la castaña no se movía de su lugar:

— ¿Te quedarás parada toda la noche? — se estiró para jalarla del brazo y la sentó en el sillón — no muerdo

— Ni siquiera he pesado en eso, así que ve bajándote de esa nube si piensas que caeré en tus galanterías — dijo sentándose a su lado

El rubio rio ante el comentario de la castaña, le pasó una copa de vino para que bebiera, mientras el de un trago bebía la suya — ¿tienes un pacto con el diablo cierto? Porque eres realmente diabólica cuando quieres

La castaña rio ante el comentario del rubio — ¿ahora esta es tu forma de seducir? debo decir que estás perdiendo el encanto — dijo mientras bebía y sonreía por el sabor de su copa aunque estaba segura que sus dichos tenían directa relación con lo que estaba haciéndole sentir el ojiazul:

— Bueno al menos déjame terminar… — dijo el rubio mientras se acercaba a la ojimiel — porque no encuentro otra explicación a lo tan endemoniadamente guapa que estás — su mano acaricio suavemente la mejilla de Mimi y una corriente eléctrica le recorrió desde su nuca hasta la punta de sus dedos; el ojiazul aprovechó el momento para acercarse a la castaña, la arrinconó en el sillón con sus brazos dejándola sin escapatoria

— El alcohol te ha subido rápido _—_ dijo nerviosa Mimi desviando el tema

— No es así _—_ susurro junto a su oído _—_ es mi necesidad de sentirte otra vez Mimi…

La castaña se sintió perder ante la insinuación del rubio y demonios su cordura la estaba perdiendo al sentir la respiración de Yamato sobre su cuello; estaba cediendo al calor que le producía el roce de sus manos en su rostro; sólo con tenerlo ahí deseaba ser besada, deseada, pero sobretodo necesitada por el rubio; que su juicio le perdonara, pero en ese momento solo existían sus deseos por fundirse uno en el otro, sólo ella y el:

— Yamato… yo… — dijo la castaña mientras sentíalos labios del rubio rozar por su cuello

El rubio percibía el agitar de la castaña ante su toque, su respiración iba al unísono con los latidos de su corazón y podía asegurar que ella deseaba lo mismo que el: las reacciones de su cuerpo no habían cambiado con el paso de los años y podría dar su vida a cambio de tenerla en ese momento:

— Dios Mimi, te deseo tanto: ahora, aquí mismo… _—_ dijo mientras se acercaba a sus labios

— Soy madre… _—_ acotó Mimi

Yamato se quedó en pausa, miro a la castaña que esquivaba su mirada y mordía nerviosa sus labios

— ¿Que dijiste? _—_ pregunto mientras se alejaba de ella tan rápido como pudo

—… soy madre Yamato _—_ pauso _—_ tengo una hija _—_ dijo sonriendo _—_ se llama Akemi… _—_ Yamato no podía dar crédito a lo que hablaba la castaña escuchaba a oídas lo que murmuraba la ojimiel pero en su mente solo tenía la confesión de Mimi que le penetraba lacerante como una herida dentro de su corazón ¿madre? ¿Cuándo, cómo? Y lo más importante ¿con quién? no comprendía lo que escuchaba; de hecho le pareció inverosímil si momentos antes podía sentir que ella también deseaba estar con el

—… además esta Mamoru, _—_ continuó la castaña _—_ … él es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida; de hecho me recuerda a t…

— ¿Eres madre y me lo dices hasta este punto? — alzó la voz y se puso de pie caminando de un lado a otro para volver a sentarse _—_ ¿esto es una broma verdad? _—_ dijo riéndose irónico _—_ ¿dices esto para que no te bese?

La castaña lo miró ofendida ¿es que acaso no había escuchado ninguna palabra de lo que había dicho? ¿tan enceguecido estaba por querer poseerla que no se había percatado que hablaba de dos niños? ¿ _sus hijos_ , _los hijos de_ _ambos_?

— ¿Por qué reaccionas así? ¿No escuchaste nada de lo que dije? _—_ preguntó ofuscada la ojimiel; al ver que el rubio no respondía y mordía sus labios rencoroso, la castaña prosiguió _—_ para que sepas, ellos son lo que más amo, ni siquiera lo que sentí por ti se compara con ellos…

Mimi se levantó del sillón con una sensación amarga dentro de su corazón; comenzó a buscar sus cosas cuando en eso un jalón fuerte le hizo retroceder ante el brusco movimiento del Ishida, éste le tomo ambas muñecas la arrinconó a la pared y le exigió responder:

— ¿Amas más a _ese_ Mamoru que a mí? _—_ dijo con los ojos llenos de ira

— ¿Qué estás hablando? — respondió ofendida Mimi

— Eso te pregunto ¿amas más al padre de tu hija, de lo que me amas a mí? _—_ preguntó despectivamente Yamato

La castaña abrió los ojos sorprendida; lo empujo de su agarre:

— No sabes lo que dices _—_ dijo negando decepcionada del rubio

— Sí, sí que lo sé; sé que me deseas más a mí — dijo acercándose nuevamente a ella

La castaña se dio vuelta y lo abofeteó ¿qué se creía? ¿que era de su propiedad? ella no era un objeto; de nadie, ni menos de él

— Eres un imbécil; tú y tus celos estúpidos — dijo amargamente Mimi — no entiendes nada

— ¿Así que no entiendo nada? entonces muy bien Mimi si no entiendo nada y tanto adoras a ese tal Mamoru explícame entonces ¿qué mierda haces aquí conmigo? — exigió saber el rubio mientras levantaba la voz

— Eres un… no debí haber venido — dijo la castaña con sus ojos llorosos

Mimi salió corriendo de la suite se sentía humillada por las palabras del Ishida, ¿porque actuaba así, si ella solo quería hablarle de sus hijos?; sus celos impidieron decirle la verdad ¿es que acaso no cambiaría nunca?, se sintió decepcionada, definitivamente juntarse con Yamato había sido la peor de las ideas

 _ **5 de julio**_

 _ **08:31 a.m**_

 _ **Barrio Residencial Maison Blanche, París**_

Michel estaba en la cocina preparando su desayuno de croissants y chocolate frio, en eso vio cómo su nieto cruzaba la sala absorto en su celular:

— Buenos días ¿cómo amaneciste? — preguntó el hombre mayor mientras veía a su nieto suspirar

— Mhm, podría ser mejor, buenos días abuelo — contestó Yamato sin ganas

— Así te veo… ¿habías llegado ayer? porque vi tus cosas en casa pero no estabas en casa — quiso hablarle más para que saliera de su cavilación

— Así es; pero tuve que resolver algunos asuntos personales — dijo mientras colocaba su celular en el oído

— Ah, parece ser que no salió del todo bien ¿no es así? — preguntó mientras bebía su chocolate

— Exactamente — le respondía sincero

Quedaron callados mientras veía que el rubio revolvía su taza de café sin ganas:

— ¿Deseas conversar? si quieres puedo escucharte — sugirió el ojiazul mayor

— Ehhm _—_ dudó Yamato _—_ no quisiera molestarte

— No hay problema hijo: solo deseo ser una ayuda y si necesitas que te escuche estoy aquí — palmeó a su nieto para que tuviera confianza

Yamato sopesó la idea; quizás el hablar con alguien que no conocía su historia podía darle una visión más objetiva de su actuar:

— ¿Recuerdas a Mimi, esa chica que fue mi novia? me reencontré con ella; salimos e intenté algo más con ella, por así decirlo, pero luego me contó que es madre — finalizó cabizbajo Yamato

Vio que Michel no se inmutaba, termino de beber su chocolate lentamente y le miro tranquilo:

— ¿Y? — preguntó queriendo saber mas

— Y… eso… es madre: tiene familia, una hija, un marido y quizás pensando en tener más — dijo explicándole a su abuelo

— ¿Seguro? — preguntó mirándolo detenidamente

— Eso creo — puntualizo el rubio menor

El ojiazul mayor examinó a su nieto para saber más de lo que había hablado con Mimi:

— Exactamente ¿qué te dijo? — pidió saber el anciano

— Bueno, me habló de una niña y un tal Mamoru — recordó Yamato, aunque no recordaba más de lo que le dijo la ojimiel

Vio que levemente su abuelo se rio:

— ¿Entonces…? — siguió preguntando el anciano

— ¿Entonces qué? — pregunto nuevamente el ojiazul menor

— Entonces ¿porque estas tan molesto? sólo te dijo de una niña y un nombre, eso no significa nada ¿o para ti significa algo más? — quiso saber el anciano

— Arhg… no sé… _—_ dudó Yamato _—_ bueno si sé… — continuó el rubio _—_ me molestó el saber que ella formó su vida y yo me quedé ahí; me molestó saber que me había olvidado y me había desplazado por ellos, pero lo que más me molestó fue que al tenerla frente a mí me di cuenta que todavía sigo amándola

Michel silenció ante la confesión de su nieto y lo miró sabiamente:

— _¿_ Y porque sigues aquí y no la buscas? — insistió el Takaishi mayor

— No sé, se molestó tanto y me dijo que no sabía porque había venido — respondió cabizbajo Yamato

El anciano miró a su nieto con paciencia: a pesar de los años todavía Yamato seguía siendo un niño que no sabía expresar bien sus emociones y que claramente necesitaba ayuda para confesar sus sentimientos a la ojimiel:

— A mí me queda claro y sé que tú también lo tienes claro; por lo que escucho parecen ser discusiones tan simples que serían fácil solucionar; hijo, si tú me dices que todavía la amas ¿porque no eres honesto con ella? quién sabe y si ella también es honesta y te pide formar contigo una familia — sugirió el rubio mayor claramente esperando que Yamato accediera a conquistar a la castaña

— Si supieras que he intentado abuelo, la he llamado durante toda la noche para disculparme, para decirle que fui un idiota insensible; realmente quiero disculparme con ella, no quise hacerla sentir mal y sé que me equivoqué pero realmente no sé qué más hacer _—_ dijo desmotivado el ojiazul

— Sí lo sabes, sólo que no das el paso; Yamato, si no haces nada ahora el tiempo ganara y después te arrepentirás _—_ aconsejo el abuelo al ojiazul

Miro a su abuelo y anhelo haber heredado la sabiduría de él, ahora podía entender de donde Takeru había sacado ese lado casi consejero que en muchos momentos de su vida el también necesitaba:

— Gracias por tus consejos abuelo, era justo lo que necesitaba — sonrió el Ishida agradecido

— No hay de que para eso estoy, ahora vamos, sigue llamándola: sé que querrá hablar contigo; y quien sabe la vida puede traerte sorpresas con ella — le rio confiado

 _ **19:01 p.m.**_

 _ **Puente Alejandro III**_

 _ **Quai d ´Orsay, Paris**_

Mimi estaba en una farola de ángeles junto al puente que había quedado en juntarse con Yamato, si bien no deseaba seguir viéndolo, aun no se había dado la oportunidad de que revelara la verdad al rubio:

— _¿_ _Qué quieres? ya te dije que no quería saber nada de ti_ _— exclamó la ojimiel por el teléfono_

— _Por favor ¿podemos vernos otra vez?_ _—_ _dijo Yamato lo más calmado que pudo_ _—_ _anoche perdí los estribos_

— _Yamato…_ _—_ _dijo suspirando largamente_ _—_ _si no te contesto es porque fui clara y no deseo hablar contigo_

— _Por favor Mimi ha pasado tantos años no quedemos así enojados; si quieres puedes decirme todo lo que querías hablarme: de tu familia, tu esposo ¿qué dices?_ _—_ _se quedó expectante detrás del auricular_

— _Yamato no insistas; ¿no te das cuenta que me heriste mucho con lo que me dijiste?_ _— dijo con la voz a punto de quebrársele_

— _Lo sé, y créeme que lo lamento tanto, pero si insisto en verte otra vez, es porque necesito que estemos bien; tú fuiste muy importante en mi vida y no quiero que por mi estúpido arranque de celos termines odiándome; por favor… acepta_ _—_ _suspiro hondo Yamato, espero que la castaña contestara_ _—_ _Mimi…_

— _Yama… yo_ _—_ _el corazón de la castaña sufría al escuchar la voz del rubio ¿cómo podría explicarle de los niños si él ya estaba dolido? sólo deseaba ser fuerte para afrontar lo que vendría – está bien; dime donde nos juntamos_

 _El rubio sonrió ante la aceptación de la castaña, ya era un paso el que le aceptara, y aunque sabía que iba a ser difícil reconquistarla, haría todo lo posible para volver con Mimi:_

– _Perfecto; ¿qué tal si nos vemos en el puente Alejandro III a las siete de la tarde? ahí podremos hablar tranquilos, y como es un lugar público no te incomodarás como anoche cuando estábamos solos_

 _Mimi acepto la invitación de Yamato: a pesar de estar enojados seguía preocupándose de lo más mínimo para que ella estuviera bien_

— _A las siete entonces; ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos_ _— sentenció la ojimiel_

— _Te veo allí_ _— finalizó el rubio_

Mimi comenzó a impacientarse al verse sola bajo la farola; vio acercarse a Yamato al otro lado del puente y el corazón de Mimi latía a mil al verlo frente a ella. Yamato cruzó la calle que los separaba mientras la veía esperando por él, podía verla nerviosa ya que su pecho subía y bajaba agitado, quedaron frente a frente y sólo podían sentir que ellos eran los únicos seres en el mundo: juntos, unidos por un amor que nunca había acabado:

— Viniste _—_ sonrío Yamato ante sus ojos

— Yo… _—_ dijo Mimi nerviosa ante su mirada _—_ hay algo que debes saber; sobre Akemi… y Mamoru _—_ dijo Mimi decidida a contarle la verdad

Yamato escuchó aquellos nombres y no pudo evitar sentirse molesto:

— Ven conmigo — dijo Yamato moviéndola desde donde todos los peatones les miraban

— No es momento para pensar en nosotros; debes escucharme — dijo molesta por el agarre de Yamato

Yamato hizo caso omiso a las palabras de la ojimiel:

— Sí que lo es Mimi, si viniste aquí fue porque quieres estar conmigo — dijo enfático el Ishida

Mimi se dio cuenta que había sido un error volver a juntarse con el rubio: definitivamente no prestaba oído a lo que ella deseaba decirle:

— Será mejor que me vaya, esto es una pérdida de tiempo _—_ dijo mientras movía negativamente la cabeza

— No; no te irás si estás aquí es porque me necesitas _—_ decía Yamato mientras la retenía en sus muñecas

Tomo a la castaña fuerte de su cintura luego la abrazó con fuerza hacia él para que la ojimiel no se soltara de su agarre:

— Déjame; ¿te volviste loco? suéltame — dijo Mimi mientras le golpeaba en el pecho al ojiazul

El rubio soltó su agarre al ver que la castaña le agredía; suspiró cansinamente y volvió a hablarle más tranquilo:

— Disculpa que te haya tratado así, pero tenía que verte, hablarte — dijo mirándola frente a frente

— No quiero Yamato; si quieres que tenga algo contigo quiero que me dejes en paz; veo que sólo piensas en ti y en nada de lo que yo sienta o piense: me doy cuenta que no vale la pena hacerlo si estas sólo interesado en tus celos posesivos _—_ respondió la castaña ofendida por el actuar del rubio

— Dices que hay algo que tienes que decirme y aun no lo haces — dijo el rubio evitando las palabras de la ojimiel

— No lo haré; ahora déjame ir, mi familia me está esperando — negó Mimi, mirando hacia otro lado para no caer en su mirada

La rabia se apoderó de Yamato al escuchar a Mimi hablar de su familia, ¿acaso no le interesaba lo que sentía él? Si estaba ahí era para herirlo para hacerle sufrir más de lo que le había hecho todos esos años separados; el rubio no tuvo temor de responderle por todo el mal que le había hecho sentir:

— ¡Y yo te estoy esperado desde hace mucho tiempo Mimi! — exclamó el rubio en con su rostro enojado

— ¿Que dices? _—_ frunció el ceño Mimi esperando la explicación del rubio

— Jugaste con mi vida, con mis sentimientos; mientras tú estabas feliz con tu familia disfrutando la vida, yo estaba muriendo esperando que algún día regresaras _—_ confesó Yamato con amargura, con dolor mientras no apartaba la mirada de sus ojos

— Yamato… _—_ quiso responderle la castaña al ver a Yamato tan dolido

— Nunca más va ser como pudo haber sido; solo por casa tuya deje todo lo que me hacía feliz; por vivir de tu recuerdo, por vivir pensando que regresarías por mí, nunca voy a olvidar lo que hiciste conmigo — respondió Yamato mirándole despectivamente

La castaña se hirió por la forma en que el rubio le miraba, si él se hacia el ofendido ella también tenía el derecho de ofenderse por cómo le trataba

— Yo tampoco voy a olvidar todo lo que me hiciste pasar — contestó la castaña recordando todo lo que vivió sola

— ¿Qué fue lo que yo te hice? deje mi carrera, mi trabajo, deje todo por causa tuya y tu desapareces por años y comienzas una nueva vida en brazos de otro — exclamaba el rubio rápidamente para sacarse toda la rabia y el dolor que Mimi le hacía sentir

— ¿Me dejas hablar? _—_ quiso interponerse la mujer para que dejara de echarle la culpa

— Te fuiste y te embarazaste, y me dejaste y ahora volviste y te ofendes por estar aquí como si yo hubiera invadido tu vida — hablaba Yamato sin detenerse con la intención de hacerla sentir miserable

— La invadiste Yamato, tu sí que la invadiste, no tenías porqué volver _—_ decía sin más Mimi, ya las palabras estaban dichas con despecho

— Tú fuiste la que invadió mi vida, mi tranquilidad: todo lo que había estado construyendo para sanarme de ti — contrarrestaba Yamato con rabia

— Olvídame Yamato; tu y yo no podemos estar juntos, vete y olvídame — respondía enojada Mimi

— Yo ya te olvide hace mucho tiempo; ya eliminé todo lo que tenía de ti: tus cartas, tus fotos, tus recuerdos, todo: ya no formas parte de mi vida Mimi, ya te olvide completamente — dijo Yamato mirándole de arriba hacia abajo como si de escoria se tratara

— Entonces ¿porque estás aquí? — preguntó desafiante la ojimiel

El rubio buscó alguna idea para responderle, aunque claramente sólo tenía la intención de estar con Mimi, abrazarla, besarla, amarla…

— Porque quería decirte todo lo que no podía decir antes — dijo el rubio no muy convencido

Mimi no creyó ninguna palabra de lo que decía el rubio, ¿Por qué le decía que quería estar con ella y luego le decía que la odiaba?¿ porque no era capaz de ser franco por una vez y soltar toda la rabia contenida que tenía? ya estaba cansándose de la actitud del rubio

— Adelante te estoy oyendo ahora dilo vamos dilo — desafió la ojimiel ante el rostro del rubio

Yamato se dio cuenta que Mimi estaba harta de estar frente a él, la castaña claramente no lo quería ver, así que si eso quería él le daría lo que tanto anhelaba:

— Eres una farsante Mimi, tú y tus sentimientos que me hicieron ilusionar: tuve suerte que te marcharas para no seguir con alguien tal falsa como tú — dijo secamente Yamato

Las palabras del rubio golpearon tan fuerte en el corazón de la castaña: podría haber soportado que se fuera, que le dijera que la odiaba por ocultarle a los niños, pero jamás pensó que le diría que era feliz por no estar con ella, el rencor tomó parte en sus palabras:

— Yo también tuve suerte de alejarme de ti — dijo Mimi con amargura

— Y yo ahí como imbécil; — interrumpió Yamato con su voz dolida — creyendo que volverías a sentir lo mismo que hace años: que seguías siendo la mujer que amaba, la mujer que decía que me amaba y tú me cambiaste

Mimi se acongojó al ver la tristeza en los ojos de Yamato, pudo comprender que el rubio estaba sufriendo, había sufrido todo este tiempo y sabía que lo haría sufrir más con la verdad:

— Si te cambié fue porque hay alguien más importante en mi vida — dijo la castaña derrotada ante la realidad

Yamato vio que Mimi hablaba honestamente, pensó por un momento que ella se sinceraría y pediría volver con él, pero sus palabras las cuales hablaban de alguien más importante que el volvieron a herirlo:

— No me mereces Mimi, ni mi amor, ni mis pensamientos, ni mi corazón; no lo mereces; todo lo que sentí alguna vez por ti no vale nada — finalizó Yamato, con un dolor en su garganta en su voz pero sobretodo en su corazón

Los ojos de Mimi se llenaron de lágrimas, su corazón explotaba de dolor con cada palabra que Yamato decía: la culpaba de su infelicidad, de su soledad, y lo peor era saber que las palabras del rubio eran reales, porque sabía que había sufrido tanto como le habían dicho; lo que le dolía más era escucharlo de sus propios labios. Miró al rubio con los ojos llorosos; deseaba decirle que se arrepentía por lo que había hecho, por lo que le había hecho sentir, hacer; que olvidara todo y comenzaran de nuevo, pero ¿cómo le haría ahora sabiendo que estaba dolido con ella? ¿que solo sentía rencor por haberlo dejado? ¿cómo sería capaz de decirle sobre sus hijos? dejó de pensar en ellos cuando vio que esos orbes azules que tanto amaba le respondían con una mirada de dolor, decepción , angustia: hubiese dado su vida porque esos ojos volvieran a ser como los de antes, los mismos del tiempo aquel cuando se amaban: cálidos, envolventes, llenos de amor y devoción.

Yamato veía a la ojimiel con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, y sabía que eran causa suya por las palabras que le habían dicho y le habían herido: quería secar con sus manos y sacar todo el dolor que estaba sufriendo pero ¿qué más podía hacer? debía ella también sentir todo el dolor que el sufrió por los años que lo abandonó, lo dejó; vio correr lagrimas por sus mejillas y no pudo soportarlo más: tomó el rostro de la ojimiel y besó sus labios como nunca antes lo había hecho: con dolor, por los años perdidos, con agonía, al saber que sería la última vez que los besaría, con desesperación para demostrar todo lo que sentía por ella; su agarre se suavizo al sentir como las los labios de la castaña correspondían a su intromisión, sintió las manos de la castaña jugar con sus cabellos mientras el toque de su boca iba suavizándole, haciendo la unión más lenta, más dulce, más calma

Pequeños besos eran las caricias que los unían a ambos: Yamato miraba los ojos de la castaña con cada pequeño beso que daba en sus parpados, sus mejillas, su nariz:

— ¿Porque me mientes? ¿porque dices que no quieres estar conmigo si veo que me amas? — preguntaba Yamato entre beso y beso

La castaña le respondía con caricias en su rostro pequeños besos entre sus labios y mejillas, tocó sus labios y suspiró junto a su aliento:

— No, — dijo negando con su cabeza _—_ no te amo _—_ siguió besándolo entrecortadamente

— ¿Y porque estás aquí? _—_ dijo tomándole el rostro

— Vine obligada; tú me llamaste, vine a la fuerza — dijo mirándole hipnotizada por sus ojos azules

— Mentira, _—_ dijo el rubio mientras la besaba con ímpetu _—_ mentira; viniste aquí por mí, porque deseabas verme, deseabas estar conmigo

— Yo vine porque… _—_ respondió mientras tocaba su rostro

— ¿Por qué? — exigió Yamato mirándole frente a frente

— Porque debíamos terminar esto de una vez por todas — respondió con tristeza la castaña

El rubio dejo de tomar el rostro de la castaña, no daba cabida a lo que la ojimiel hablaba; sus labios decían que no quería estar con él, pero su cuerpo le demostraba lo necesitada que estaba por tenerlo junto a ella:

— ¿Porque haces esto conmigo Mimi? ¿por qué me haces pensar que aún me amas? ¿en sentir que quieres estar de nuevo conmigo? Respóndeme _—_ demandaba el rubio con los ojos suplicantes

— No debimos volver a buscarnos Yamato; no puedo quedarme contigo — decía Mimi con su respirar entrecortado

— Entonces ¿qué es lo que sucedió aquí? — pidió explicaciones el rubio

— No ha cambiado nada, yo… estaba fuera de mi; era eso — respondió nerviosa Mimi ante la pregunta del rubio

— Mimi…— suplicó Yamato frente a la ojimiel

— Estamos en caminos diferentes Yamato; tu estas solo y yo estoy con mi familia; sigue tu vida que yo seguiré la mía — dijo mientras besaba por última vez el rostro del rubio

— Mimi, no juegues conmigo — pedía Yamato mientras tomaba su rostro

— Yamato…— suspiro con pesar frente a él

El rubio se paró decidido frente a la castaña, colocó su rostro lo más serio que pudo ante la petición que le haría a Mimi:

— Mimi, es la última vez que voy a decir esto: nunca más te daré otra oportunidad, la primera vez que te ofendí fue por rabia pero ahora estoy hablando con toda la seguridad

— Yama…— dijo la ojimiel cerrando sus ojos expectantes

— Es la última vez que extiendo mi mano para que vengas conmigo, la última vez… _—_ señalo nuevamente Yamato

El rubio extendió su mano frente a la castaña mientras esperaba que ella lo aceptara; con pesar Mimi tomó la mano del rubio; las colocó entre las propias y las besó como si fueran el objeto más preciado; luego las alejó de sus labios:

— Lo siento Yamato, no sabes cuánto; pero no podemos estar juntos, así, donde seamos sólo los dos, no podemos…

La castaña se separó del cuerpo del rubio y aunque le dolía hacerlo sabía que era lo correcto; por sus hijos, por ella:

— Aun me amas _—_ dijo a sus espaldas Yamato _—_ a pesar de que formaste tu familia sé que aún me amas, así como yo te amo…

Mimi detuvo su caminar volteó hacia el rubio y nostálgica respondió:

— A pesar de que te ame Yamato; el rencor que sientes por mi familia hace que no pueda estar contigo…

Se quedó callado con la quijada apretada:

— Ok; si esa es tu decisión Mimi, está bien, te dejo en paz — se puso serio e imponente como antes; su mirada volvió a ser fría y distante; para Mimi fue un golpe directo a su corazón y con lágrimas en los ojos le miró por última vez:

— Adiós Yamato…

 **Oooooooh, que triste, sé que todos esperaban que le dijera, que volvieran, que se reunieran los cuatro juntos y formaran la familia que todas anhelan pero esto dije que sería un drama y he aquí, en menos de un mes ya lo hice y creo que ha sido el capítulo más emocionante triste y melancólico que he escrito: en pocas palabras una** **MONTAÑA RUSA DE EMOCIONES**

 **Me demoré tiempo record en ordenar, editar y escribir debió ser porque estaba tan metida en la historia que me quedé hasta sin pestañas y dedos escribiendo hasta la madrugada**

 **Que más decirles chiquillas si les molesta well it doesn't matter for me pero quiero drama y vaya que me esta gustado eso porque este ha sido el cap. que más he amado si a ustedes les gusta bueno y sino bueno igual porque sé que en algún momento lo amaran**

 **Yama pobre Yama me hace sentir tan mal pero también es medio celoso y bueno creen ustedes que no reaccionaria así yo creo que cualquier hombre o mujer reaccionaria de la misma manera (bueno yo lo soy)**

 **Mimi pues bueno, aquí queda demostrado que aún lo ama, y mucho; no lo olvida siempre han estado esos sentimientos hacia Yamato, más aun ahora que compartieron juntos; pero esta su lado maternal y a veces como mujeres deseamos que nuestros seres queridos sean felices y dejamos nuestra propia felicidad como sacrificio, ¿a que no es así? que por eso decidí que Mimi se alejara de Yamato y no le contara nada de los niños, porque como leyeron él no quería saber nada de Akemi y Mamoru; aunque los niños no se darán por vencidos, bueno, será más Akemi, pero eso se verá en un par de caps. Más…**

 **Agradecer a mi Ruby por rolear; si no hubiese sido por ella esto no hubiera salido como salió: mil gracias hermanita digimonesca por todo lo que haces; por esta historia de veritas que me hace feliz que este trabajo te guste tanto y me ayudes en todo lo que te pido a veces nuestras imágenes fotos ideas dibujos etc etc; gracias mil gracias a usted; también para la Coni pequeña: sé que este cap. te fascinara y al igual que los audios que nos mandamos gritaras de alegría y rabia por lo que pasó pero ya verás que todo mejorará**

 **Agradecer a mis chicas mimatosas: Mimato bombon kou, Yessica Ishikawa, Andrit126, AmiKarina, Catsmilescarlet, PinkAngelMimi y las de nuestro whatsapp mimatoso;** **saludos a todas ustedes**

 **Y para el próximo cap. como spoiler diré que los niños aparecerán y habrá un encuentro que los dejara con la boca abierta pero no diré más**

 **Gracias a ustedes por todo esto espero seguir con las ideas porque a veces faltan**

 **Hoy me inspire en una teleserie que me hizo sacar lo que los amores imposibles gracias a O Clone y la historia de amor de Lucas y Jade que hizo que me inspirara en los encuentros de Yama y Mimi**

 **Y como digo nuevamente de mas esta decir que los lugares son reales aunque las situaciones ficticias**

 **Me despido contenta con cariños mimatosos para ustedes**

 **Besitos del Fin del Mundo**

 **Con Cariño Lady :***


	12. Encuentro con la verdad

_**Anteriormente:**_

— _**Aún me amas; — dijo a sus espaldas Yamato — a pesar de que formaste tu familia, sé que aún me amas, así como yo te amo…**_

 _ **Mimi detuvo su caminar, se volteó hacia el rubio y con un nudo en la garganta le respondió:**_

— _**A pesar de que te ame Yamato, el rencor que sientes por mi familia hace que no pueda estar contigo…**_

 _ **Yamato enmudeció con la respuesta de Mimi; se dio cuenta que ya no había oportunidad de estar con ella, tragó duro y con su quijada apretada habló con voz neutral:**_

— _**Si esa es tu decisión, está bien Mimi; te dejo en paz — se puso serio e imponente como antes, su mirada volvió a ser fría y distante; para Mimi verlo tal como años atrás, cuando se habían separado, fue un golpe directo a su corazón: la oportunidad de contarle de sus hijos se había esfumado y con lágrimas en los ojos le miró por última vez:**_

— _**Adiós Yamato…**_

 _ **Encuentro con la verdad**_

 _ **6 de julio**_

 _ **10:04 a.m.**_

 _ **Barrio Residencial Rue Visconti**_

 _ **Saint-Germain-des-Prés, París**_

Mimi escuchaba a lo lejos el sonido de su celular; el ruido del timbre hacia martillar su cabeza, no sabía si era por el _ringtone_ o por la jaqueca insoportable que tenía de la noche anterior por el alcohol y llanto acumulados en su cuerpo, dejo de sonar por unos segundos y mientras Mimi daba vuelta en la cama para seguir durmiendo volvió el ruido incesante a sus oídos:

— Maldita sea ¿quién llama a esta hora? — Se acercó a su mesa de noche, tomo el teléfono y distinguió con la mirada entreabierta el nombre de la Takaishi en la pantalla — Argh, no quiero hablar ahora — dejó el celular sin interés en el mismo lugar y se removió nuevamente dentro del edredón

No había pasado ni medio minuto y nuevamente Natsuko insistía con la llamada:

— ¿Es que no dejara de llamar? — respondió levantándose fastidiada, quería pedirle que le dejara en paz aunque fuera un par de horas y no le hostigara con el tema de Matt, hasta que recordó que sus hijos estaban con Natsuko, rápidamente tomo su celular para responderle quizás la rubia llamaba para decirle que le había pasado algo a los niños

— ¿Aló? — contestó apresurada Mimi

— ¿Aló? ¿Querida? ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te fue ayer? — comenzó a preguntar Natsuko ansiosa

Mimi se tomó el puente de la nariz, tomó aire y contó hasta diez antes de responderle:

— Estoy bien; gracias, y pésimo — dijo escueta la castaña — ahora; no quiero sonar antipática, pero te pediría no hablar más de Matt, no quiero saber nada de él

— ¿Pero porque? — respondió extrañada la ojiazul — ¿qué fue lo que paso?

— Me dijo que no era importante para él, que me había olvidado y ya no valía nada en su vida

— ¿Y porque dijo eso? — preguntó perpleja la ojiazul — ¿le hablaste siquiera de los niños?

— No me dejo hablar, reacciono como un estúpido celoso; dijo que quería estar conmigo y cuando mencioné sus nombres se molestó tanto y no quiso escucharme, es como si los rechazara automáticamente; me molesté tanto con su actitud, tan posesiva como si fuera de su propiedad, no seguí insistiéndole, me di cuenta que no resultaría hablarle de los niños, por eso… — dijo recordando lo que estuvo pensando la noche entera — regresaré a Norteamérica; es lo mejor para ellos y para mí

Natsuko se asombró de la actitud repentina de la castaña ¿por qué ese cambio tan radical? ¿Tan mal resultó todo? No quería pensar siquiera en el rubio y su actitud inmadura sino se lamentaba por los niños, en lo entusiasmados que estaban con conocer parte de la vida de su padre, de su familia:

— ¿Pero por qué vas a hacer eso? si ellos quieren ir a Japón… — señaló la ojiazul

— En Japón no tienen a nadie, yo no tengo a nadie; ahí vive el recuerdo de lo mal que me lo pasé y no quiero lo mismo para ellos; en cambio en América esta la familia de Michael que los quieren y aceptan sin nada a cambio — contestó la castaña

— ¿Y si te quedas aquí? — propuso esperanzada Natsuko — nosotros también los queremos; _te_ queremos…

— ¿Y quedarme aquí donde Matt me hirió? — respondió irónica Mimi — no Natsuko, gracias; ya tuve mucho de él y también tengo mi orgullo; si él no quiere saber nada de mí, pues bien, yo tampoco querré saber nada de él — finalizó la castaña

Natsuko termino de escuchar lo que hablaba Mimi, vaya que Yamato la había herido para cambiar de manera tan drástica, claramente tendría que convencerla de retrasar su regreso a América:

— Vamos Mimi, piénsalo un poco; todavía estas enojada por cómo reaccionó, no hagas nada apresurado — Natsuko trató de aconsejar a la ojimiel de su decisión — ¿qué tal si les das una oportunidad a los niños de visitar Japón? Mira; no significa que no regreses a América, pero permíteles también conocer parte de su otra familia

La ojimiel estaba decidida en lo que había pensado, recordar lo que había dicho el rubio, su mirada fría, distante; no quería lo mismo para sus hijos:

— Pero es que eso es lo que yo no quiero; estar aquí o allá me recuerda cómo reaccionó al saber de ellos y no quiero que ellos se sientan heridos o rechazados — dijo herida Mimi

— Pero eso no lo sabes, ellos ni siquiera saben lo que pasó — debatió la rubia mayor

— No los subestimes, — sonrió Mimi al recordar a sus hijos — ellos notarán que algo raro sucedió

— Por eso mismo, notarían que pasó algo extraño si de repente cambias de parecer; — Natsuko insistió por última vez — querida, ve primero a Japón: así los chicos sabrán que ese lugar te trae malos recuerdos, estoy segura que decidirán qué lo mejor es estar donde se sientan más felices; y aunque me duela sea donde sea lo aceptaré, pero antes de hacer algo escucha a los niños, por favor — finalizó la rubia suplicante

— El viaje lo decido yo, no ellos; así que no hay nada más en que pensar — dijo tajante Mimi

— Entonces significa que… — respondió cabizbaja Natsuko

— Que ya no volveré atrás… — concluyó la castaña

 _ **Al otro día…**_

Mimi seguía recordando la noche anterior y la actitud del rubio ante la conversación que la castaña trataba de imponer de los niños, si bien el orgullo le había hecho responder a la rubia mayor que no permitiría que sus hijos fueran a Japón aun así se sentía un poco triste al saber que no permitiría a sus hijos visitar tierra nipona, pero le dolía tanto como la había tratado el recordarlo nuevamente con su mirada fría e insensible, removió el corazón de Mimi y la pena y el dolor inundaban el corazón de la castaña, sabía que sería una noticia difícil para los niños pero estaba determinada a hacerlo porque no podía estar en los lugares donde Yamato la había hecho sufrir tanto, mientras pensaba en el rubio oyó en la puerta la voz de sus hijos los cuales se escuchaban entusiasmados, fue a la entrada de su hogar contenta de ver a sus hijos después de los días que estuvo apartada de ellos, al abrir los chicos le abrazaron en sus piernas mientras ella se inclinaba para besarles

— No saben cuánto los he extrañado ¿cómo han llegado? — dijo mientras les llenaba de abrazos

— Bien — respondió la niña — aunque nos pareció raro que la abuela nos trajera sin avisarnos antes y ¿tu como estas? ¿cómo te fue con tu trabajo?

— Yo… — respondió dubitativa mientras veía a los niños

— ¿Paso algo? Te ves cabizbaja — interrumpió Akemi viendo a su mamá preocupada

Mimi cerró su boca y un leve gesto denoto su mirada triste

— No cariño, no pasó nada — le sonrió la castaña con un dejo triste

— No nos engañes mamá, sabemos cuándo estas triste y ahora estas así — intervino Mamoru apoyando a su hermana

— Tranquila mami, ya llegamos y estamos nuevamente juntos —dijo Akemi tomando de su mano

— Estaba algo nostálgica pero ya pasara, ya están ustedes conmigo y con eso ya es suficiente — volvió a sonreír la castaña

— ¿Y porque? — preguntó curioso Mamoru

— Bueno, porque a veces los adultos nos ponemos melancólicos al verlos crecer tan rápido — dijo viéndoles a ambos niños

— ¿Estás segura? — insistió el rubio menor

— Sí — dijo riendo — estar lejos de ustedes me hizo pensar mucho y en realidad no quiero separarme nunca de ustedes ni perderme nada de sus vidas si fuera por mí no los dejaría crecer mas

Los niños la miraron extrañados pero no siguieron insistiendo con el tema:

— Iremos a dejar los bolsos bajaremos en un momento vamos Akemi — invitó el niño a su hermana

— Mientras van a arreglar sus cosas les preparare _waffles_ así que apresúrense — animó la castaña a los niños

Natsuko se percató que Mimi evitaba contarle lo que había pasado la rubia comprendía en parte que actuara así por los niños pero igualmente notaba su rostro nostálgico

— Resultó todo mal ¿cierto? — aseveró Natsuko

Mimi trago duro ante la rubia y recordó todo lo que había sentido durante la noche anterior, con un suspiro derrotado respondió:

— Fui una estúpida en querer decirle Natsuko; perdí todas las esperanzas de que los niños lo conocieran — dijo decepcionada Mimi

— ¿Qué fue lo que dijo? — quiso saber la rubia mayor

Mimi recordó amargamente la discusión del día anterior:

— Tan solo recordarlo me duele; en un principio me dijo que no quería saber nada de mí, que no valía nada en su vida; luego me beso y no pude evitar responderle, después dijo que me amaba, y que deseaba que estuviéramos juntos fue todo tan confuso no podía comprender porque actuaba tan molesto y tampoco me dejaba decirle nada: cuando iba a contarle de Akemi y Mamoru se enfureció tanto y eso me molesto; por eso le dije que no podíamos estar juntos donde solo pensara en él y no en mi familia, se dio cuenta que estaba siendo sincera y ahí nuevamente cambio; dijo que me dejaría en paz y se fue se tomó el rostro con pena estaba comenzando a sollozar y Natsuko intento consolarle:

— ¿Cómo te sentiste por lo que dijo? — siguió preguntando Natsuko

La castaña rompió en llanto:

— Lo perdí de nuevo Nat, en un momento tuve la esperanza que podíamos estar los cuatro juntos como una familia normal; te juro por mis hijos que si me hubiese escuchado estaría ahora con él y no lo hubiese dejado ir, pero no me permitió explicarle, y ahora yo… yo — dijo a punto de colocarse a llorar

— Todavía lo amas — finalizó la rubia apenada

Mimi se tapó el rostro mientras lágrimas caían por sus mejillas:

— No ha habido día en que no haya dejado de amarlo; pero ahora, ya todo acabó... — dijo mientras se colocaban entre sus piernas

Natsuko la abrazo y consoló:

— No llores más Mimi tienes que estar tranquila por ti y los niños; ellos no deben verte afectada, tranquilízate ¿sí? yo intentaré hablar con el — dijo mientras le acariciaba el cabello

— ¿Es que no entiendes? el no cambiará de parecer: lo vi en sus ojos Natsuko, volvió a ser el Yamato distante, frio, indiferente; él no volverá, sé que no volverá… — dijo dándole esperanzas

Mimi se apoyó en el abrazo de Natsuko en eso escucharon a los niños bajando de las escaleras; Mamoru y Akemi vieron que su mama estaba llorando:

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿por qué estás llorando? — dijo serio Mamoru miro a la mujer mayor — abuela, ¿qué paso con mamá?

Mimi se levantó rápidamente y secó sus lágrimas:

— No ha pasado nada hijo solo hablaba con Natsuko que quisiera detenerlos — trato de reír sin éxito — pero son solo ocurrencias nada de lo que debas preocuparte

Natsuko miro a Mimi ofendida sabía que los niños no creían lo que la castaña decía así que decidió contarles la verdad:

— Matt está en París; se reunió con su mamá pero su reencuentro no termino bien — confesó la rubia

— ¿Qué? ¿Papá está aquí? mamá porque no nos avisaste — dijo Akemi enojada

— Akemi, no es momento para exigir una explicación — pidió Natsuko para calmar la situación

Mimi se molestó con la rubia mayor por haber mencionado su encuentro con Yamato, pero lo que le estaba incomodando mas era la actitud de Akemi exigiéndole explicaciones:

— ¿Y por qué no? si papa esta acá ¿porque mama no nos deja juntarnos con él? — respondió molesta Akemi

— Akemi ¿puedes callarte? no ves que mamá se siente mal — dijo Mamoru acercándose a su madre — deja ya de estar triste estamos aquí contigo ¿sí?

La rubia menor miró ofendida a su hermano:

— ¿Cómo dices eso, Mamoru? papa está aquí y no sabe de nosotros esta es nuestra oportunidad de conocerlo ¿cierto abuela? ¿Porque no nos llevas donde él? —propuso Akemi animada

Mimi cambio se parecer al ver a su hija tan determinada por buscar a Yamato, luego de todo lo mal que la había hecho sentir no iba a permitir que su hija le conociera y menos le hiciera pasar por el mismo dolor que ella estaba sentido; determinada le respondió a su hija:

— No; no irán con él, en esta casa queda prohibido hablar de su… de Matt; no harán nada de buscarlo o intentar de hablar con él, es más nos iremos de acá y regresaremos a América — dijo decidida la ojimiel

Akemi abrió los ojos perpleja:

— ¿Queeeé? ¿Que estas habla…? dijiste que iríamos a Japón y conoceríamos a papa ¿por qué cambiaste de opinión tan de repente? eso no fue lo que prometiste dijiste que harías todo para que lo conociéramos — dijo la niña comenzando a levantar la voz

La castaña tomo el puente de su nariz y trató de explicarle a su hija:

— Ya tome una decisión Akemi; no me hagas hablar más: el viaje a Japón se pospone — dijo sin querer discutir con los chicos

— Es injusto no puedes hacer eso si tú te enojaste con papa eso no impide que nosotros no lo conozcamos y que no lo queramos hacer parte de nuestra vida — siguió debatiendo con su madre

— Akemi no tienes porqué actuar así; tú no sabes que paso — quiso Mamoru apoyar a su madre

— ¿Cómo quieres que no actué así? papa está aquí y no me dejan conocerlo — dijo la niña comenzando a enrabiarse

— Akemi por favor te pido que te calmes todavía no sabes lo demás — dijo Mimi tratando de explicarle

— Que debo saber ¿ah? sé que ellos hace años se separaron y no quieren estar juntos pero eso no significa que él pierda el derecho de saber que somos sus hijos — dijo exasperada la rubia menor

— Akemi no todo es fácil como tú lo piensas hija tu madre tuvo que hablar antes pero tu padre no comprendió — intervino Natsuko apoyando a Mimi

— Entonces mama debió hacer algo para que papa se haya enojado con ella sin querer cometió un error quizás le dijiste algo lo heriste le mentiste el no pudo haber actuado así por querer que fue lo que paso mamá — insistió la niña

— Mama no iba a estar haciendo algo para perjudicarnos Akemi; si pap..., si el actuó así con mamá no merece que este en nuestra vida — defendió el niño a la ojimiel

— No… no puede ser así, cómo puede negarse a conocernos mamá dinos que más pasó — exigió la rubia menor

— Akemi basta — dijo exasperada Mimi — la verdad es que Matt no quiere saber de nosotros

— Pero… — se detuvo la niña

— Deja de insistir Akemi la verdad es esa: su padre no nos quiere en su vida y no iré en contra de lo que él piensa — finalizó la ojimiel enojada

Mamoru se enojó por como el Ishida trato a Mimi:

— ¿Quién demonios se cree para tratarte así? llega después de años y ¿cree que tiene el derecho de venir a herirte? No permitiré que te vuelva a tratarte de esa manera — dijo Mamoru molesto

— Pero… papá no trataría así a mama sin ninguna causa de seguro que ella le dijo algo y él se enojó — seguía justificando la niña a su padre

— Ahora estas apoyándolo crees que es justo que la haga sufrir — dijo Mamoru enfrentándose a su hermana

— No, no… no quise decir eso pero… — respondió la niña tratando de justificar sus dichos

— Pero lo estás pensando: piensas que mamá es la culpable, que ella no quiere que lo conozcamos — insistió el niño

— Deja de decir eso, yo jamás pensé esa estupidez — le debatió la niña a su hermano comenzando a levantar la voz

— Dijiste que mama cometió un error — respondió el chico enojado con la rubia menor

— Porque no te callas estas diciendo estupideces — dijo la niña comenzando a levantarle la voz al rubio menor

— ¿Y porque no te callas tú? —levantó la voz el ojiazul mas fuerte

— ¡YA BASTA LOS DOS! — llamó Mimi la atención de los dos niños con voz estricta — Akemi basta con el tema de que YO cometí un error porque no fue así, Mamoru no respondas así a tu hermana no deben pelearse entre ustedes, este tema ya se terminó, ya les dije no quiero tener ningún contacto con Matt, no después de que dijera que no quiere conocerlos, así que seguiremos viviendo nuestra vida, los tres juntos hemos estado bien y continuaremos de la misma forma.

El silencio reinó dentro de la sala Mimi miraba a un lado con los labios apretados para no querer hablar más, Mamoru miraba al suelo impotente al ver a su madre como había sido tratada mientras que Akemi sollozaba con un hilo de voz hablo por última vez:

— ¿Porque hizo eso? — seguía preguntándose la niña — papá es un… — la rubia menor se sentía decepcionada por su padre bajo su rostro y subió las escaleras a su habitación llorando

Al ver la sala en silencio mientras los Tachikawa estaban absortos en sus pensamientos Natsuko no sabía qué decir:

— Hablaré seriamente con Matt y me tendrá que explicar porque no quiso escucharte — dijo Natsuko tratando de ayudar

— ¿Y para qué? a él no le interesa y a decir verdad a mí ya tampoco me interesa yo estoy bien con los niños… no lo necesitamos — dijo Mimi queriendo zanjar el tema

Natsuko iba a protestar y en eso Mamoru enojado se acercó a su mama y tomo de su mano apoyándola:

— Tiene razón mi madre abuela: si él no quiere saber de nosotros ¿porque debemos obligarlo a conocernos? ya dijo que no le interesaba; será mejor que nos dejen tranquilos como familia — respondió el niño apoyando a su madre

Natsuko enmudeció por el comentario de su nieto ambos estaban muy ofendidos con su hijo; aun así habló nuevamente con la castaña:

— Piénsalo de nuevo Mimi, aunque sea visitar el país nada más que eso; por favor no le niegues eso a tus hijos — sugirió la rubia mayor

La castaña miró a la rubia seria no iba a cambiar su opinión:

— No quiero discutir contigo Natsuko por favor, la decisión ya está tomada — finalizó la castaña decidida

Vio el rostro determinado de la ojimiel la cual demostraba que no cambiaría de parecer, desistió de la idea y decidió marcharse del lugar:

— Está bien me iré a despedir de Akemi… — dijo la rubia mayor yendo al segundo piso

Subió Natsuko a la habitación de la niña y vio que estaba sobre su cama llorando, al ver a la rubia la pequeña corrió a sus brazos y le miro apenada

— Abuela ¿es verdad que papa no nos quiere conocer? ¿Por qué no nos quiere ver? es injusto, yo quería estar con él decía la niña abrazada a su abuela — decía junto a su abuela mientras le lloraba en sus piernas

La rubia bajo a la altura del rostro de la pequeña, se conmociono al ver a la ojiazul llorar y le respondió con toda la sinceridad posible:

— Cariño, si lo supera obviamente cambiaria las cosas pero no se la discusión de tus padres creo que fue muy fuerte, no sabes cuánto lamento que no se hayan arreglado las cosas — decía la rubia mayor mientras consolaba la niña

— Pero abuela Nat, — decía la niña mientras le hablaba con los ojos llorosos — no quiero estar de nuevo separada de ustedes, son mi familia son parte de mí; dile a mama que quiero ir a tu casa; hablar con él, hacerle cambiar y que no se aleje de nosotros…

— No puedo interferir Akemi; si hiciera que tú y tú padre se juntaran Mimi me mataría así que lo siento pero no puedo ayudarte en eso — se sinceró la rubia mayor

— Por favor abuela quiero conocerlo, no hagas que se aparte de nuevo de nosotros — rogaba la niña tomando sus manos implorándole

— Debes ser realista Akemi tu madre ya decidió y yo no puedo hacer nada mas aunque me duela mucho por ustedes pero lo siento no puedo ayudarte — sentenció la ojiazul

Akemi volvió la espalda a su abuela, ya había llorado lo suficiente su madre hermano y abuela no le podían ayudar a conocerse con su padre pero aún quedaba ella y no se daría por vencida; secó las lágrimas que caían por su rostro tomo un gran suspiro y volvió su rostro determinado nuevamente a su abuela:

— Puede que tu no puedas, abuela; pero aun quedo yo y hare todo lo que este a mi alcance para que ellos regresen como que me llamo Akemi y soy una Ishida, papa me conocerá y estará con mamá

 _ **11:48 p.m.**_

 _ **Barrio Residencial Rue Dieulafoy**_

 _ **Maison-Blanche, París**_

Natsuko tocó a la puerta de su casa muy irritada deseando encontrarse con su hijo para que explicara porque se había comportado así con Mimi, si bien sabía que debía tratar el tema con sutileza para que no sospechara que ella estaba al tanto de lo que sucedía, también estaba determinada a llamarle la atención a su hijo tal fue su sorpresa al ver al rubio con un aspecto como si hubiera bebido durante toda la noche:

— ¿Qué te pasó? — preguntó la rubia mientras veía a su hijo tomarse la cabeza con lo que parecía tener una gran migraña

— Buenos días — dijo mientras buscaba unos medicamentos en el botiquín de la cocina

— ¿Buenos días? ya es casi mediodía — puntualizó la ojimiel

— Bueno entonces buenas tardes — se rectificó el rubio

— ¿Perdóooooon? — exclamo la rubia ante el comentario

— Estoy saludándote ¿ahora te molesta que te salude? — dijo con hastío el rubio

— ¿Porque contestas de esa manera? soy tu madre aun Yamato no soy alguna compañera de trabajo para que me trates así — llamo la atención la rubia mayor a su hijo

— Tengo treinta años mamá, tampoco soy un niño — dijo el rubio recordándole que ya no era un niñito

— Pues bueno demuéstralo y no me faltes el respeto — le debatió la mujer mayor

Yamato miró extrañado a su madre por cómo le discutía:

— ¿Por qué estás tan enojada? — quiso saber el rubio extrañado

— No estoy enojada sino decepcionada por tu actitud tan inmadura — dijo Natsuko mirándole inquisidoramente

— ¿Pero qué te he hecho? — le preguntó tozudo el ojiazul a su madre

— Dime tú estás bebiendo a mitad del día, te irritas sin tener motivos mientras conversamos estoy segura que tu padre no te educó para que te comportaras así — le llamo la atención al ojiazul

Yamato quiso evitar hablar de la causa de su cambio de humor:

— No sabes… — dijo rodándo los ojos

La ojiazul mayor siguió insistiendo del tema porque sabía que con poco su hijo hablaría de Mimi:

— Entonces dime porque no entiendo porque te comportas de esta manera — puntualizo su madre

Yamato apretó sus labios, no quería hablar de su encuentro con Mimi y su amarga despedida, Yamato escucho hablar a su mamá a lo lejos:

— Yamato, — dijo colocándose frente a su campo visual — te estoy hablando ¿qué pasó?

El rubio pauso ante la duda de hablar con su madre, sin embargo ella podía ayudarle a comprender lo que la castaña le había dicho de su familia:

— Me encontré con Mimi… ella, se ve mejor que cuando estaba conmigo — dijo con pesar

Natsuko se quedó callada esperando que el rubio siguiera hablando de Mimi:

— ¿Porque piensas eso; te lo comentó? — siguió preguntando para que su hijo le contara la versión de lo que había sucedido días antes con la castaña

— Me dijo que tiene una familia — suspiró irónico — parece ser que es feliz con ellos

— ¿Te dijo eso? — quería saber qué pensaba de la idea de sus hijos

Yamato la miro extrañado ¿es que acaso el tener una familia no era motivo de estar contenta?

— No exactamente; pero me imagino que no podría estar conmigo teniendo una familia feliz ¿no?

Natsuko se rio del comentario de su hijo; vaya sí que tenía las cosas claras en algunas oportunidades mientras que en otras no comprendía; su hijo la miro ofendido por su gesto:

— ¿Por qué te ríes? — dijo molesto mientras veía a su madre rodar los ojos entendiendo claramente que se estaba burlando de él

— Me rio por tu actitud dejaste irla porque te hablo de su familia — pauso la rubia — ¿dejaste que terminara de hablar por último?

El rubio recordó que en ningún momento la dejo hablar exactamente de su familia:

— No, porque comenzamos a discutir y al final dijo que no quería estar conmigo — puntualizó el ojiazul

— Entonces pelearon por nimiedades — concluyo la rubia

— Nooo no fue así; le dije todo lo mal que me había hecho sufrir, lo que sentía por ella, le exigí que me respondiera porqué me dejó y se fue, pero luego... — pausó el rubio

— ¿Luego? — insistió Natsuko

— Luego la besé y ella me correspondió; no comprendo porque se comporta así, estoy seguro que me ama: lo sé; lo sentí, pero no entiendo como no puede separarse de ese tal Mamoru y vuelve conmigo, podría hasta cuidar de su hija — se sinceró su hijo

Natsuko nuevamente se rio luego vio que su hijo estaba frustrado:

— A ver cuéntame más — dijo paciente por escucharlo

— Me dijo que había alguien más importante en su vida; que no podía quedarse conmigo que nuestras vidas eran diferentes; me pidió que siguiéramos cada uno en nuestras vidas como si nada hubiera pasado porque no podíamos estar juntos sólo los dos — confesó el ojiazul

Natsuko termino de escuchar a su hijo, claramente la castaña no había sido clara con su hijo en ningún momento más bien fue sincera demostrando que todavía lo amaba y vaya que sería difícil volver a arreglar el desastre que habían cometido ambos al no escucharse:

— Entonces no arreglaron nada de cómo habían quedado años atrás — puntualizó la rubia

— Fue peor, más aun sabiendo que tiene una familia; pero lo que más impotencia me da es que todavía me ama, no puedo entender que no sea capaz de dejar todo, yo sería capaz de todo por ella — dijo decepcionado de la castaña

Natsuko al escuchar a Yamato que albergó la esperanza de que pudieran arreglarse aunque sabía que con la castaña sería más difícil arreglar las cosas así y en parte entendía, aun así trató de calmar a su hijo:

— Bueno hijo, a veces como mujeres tenemos que hacer ciertos sacrificios que incluso van por encima de lo que realmente deseamos sobre todo cuando involucramos a la familia — se sinceró la ojiazul empatizando con Mimi

— Pero no entiendo… — dijo extrañado el rubio

— ¿No entiendes que ella te haya dejado partir? — la rubia pausó — Yamato comprende que a veces como mujeres dejamos de amarnos incluso a nosotras mismas para que nuestros hijos estén bien

— Pero cómo puede ser eso ¿cómo tú y papa no fue así? se llevan incluso bien — dijo extrañado el ojiazul

— Cada caso es diferente: tu papá y yo terminamos en buenos términos porque queríamos lo mejor para ustedes y a pesar de que nos quisiéramos también habían situaciones que no nos daba tiempo de compartir los cuatro como familia; en cambio por lo que recuerdo tú y Mimi eran más jóvenes y orgullosos; así que por lo que veo quizás ustedes fueron más impulsivos y decidieron terminar, aunque independiente de eso hijo; ahora te hablo como mujer y madre, nosotras aunque nos duela y lamentemos por mucho tiempo decidimos abandonar toda esperanza de aferrarnos a un amor de pareja porque queremos lo mejor para nuestros hijos al final es más importante el bienestar para ellos que nuestra propia felicidad — explico la mujer a su hijo

— No lo sé mamá me dice que aún me ama pero por no aceptar a su familia no permite que lo intentemos de nuevo ¿cómo piensa que me involucre con ella si está casada? — decía Yamato buscándose una explicación

— Quizás no entendiste claramente lo que ella te dijo, ¿te menciono que estaba casada? — quiso que le respondiera su hijo

— No, pero me dijo que su familia es su prioridad, al escucharla decir eso le respondí que la dejaría en paz que no volvería a buscarla pero en realidad no sé qué hacer — se sinceró el ojiazul

— Quizás te falte empatizar con la situación que vive ella, — propuso la rubia mayor — te lo repito nuevamente; como mujeres dejamos de ser felices nosotras mismas para que nuestros hijos estén y se sientan bien, pero podrías darle otra oportunidad o al menos intentarlo ¿no te parece?

Yamato recordó cuando Mimi escuchó que no volvería por el:

— Aunque lo deseara lo vi en sus ojos mamá; ella no regresará…

 _ **10 de julio**_

 _ **10:04 a.m.**_

 _ **Barrio Residencial Rue Visconti**_

 _ **Saint-Germain-des-Prés, París**_

Estaban Mimi y Mamoru desayunando en silencio; desde el día que había discutido con su madre Akemi se había encerrado en su habitación y no salía a excepción de buscar sus comidas

— ¿Tu hermana tomó desayuno? — preguntó preocupada a su hijo

— Sí; dejo la bandeja vacía, pero todavía está en pijama — explicó el niño a su madre

Seguía en silencio hasta que en un momento se tomó la sien frustrada:

— Es la primera vez que Akemi se comporta así ¿estás seguro que no te ha dicho nada? — insistió la ojimiel

— Me dijo que no quiere verte — vio que su mamá comenzaba a preocuparse con sus dichos — pero conmigo también está enojada; dice que te defiendo por lo que hizo pap... él; pero no te preocupes, sé que se le pasará — dijo tratando de calmarla

— No lo creo; no ha salido en los últimos días, cuando voy me esquiva y no le quiero exigir porque se enojará más conmigo, esta vez sí que no sé realmente qué hacer — dijo mientras masajeaba sus sienes

— Deberías enfrentarla y decirle que no sea caprichosa, al fin y al cabo eres nuestra madre y ella tiene que hacerte caso — puntualizó el chico tranquilo

Mimi se asombraba por los consejos de su hijo cada día parecía un adulto y era tan diferente a su hermana; cuando le iba a responder sonó su celular y vio que Natsuko llamaba:

— Es Natsuko — dijo sin ganas

— No hables con ella — aconsejó el niño

— Pero puede que haya hablado con tu hermana será mejor que le conteste — se aventuró la ojimiel

— ¿Y si habla de Ishida? — preguntó molesto ante la idea

Mimi se asombró que su hijo hablara tan desconfiado de Matt

— ¿Por qué le dices así? — dijo Mimi extrañada del hablar de su hijo

El chico se avergonzó de como hablo de un adulto, pero el merecía lo peor por cómo había tratado a su madre:

— A él no creas que lo trataré como si fuera mi padre no después de cómo te trato si tenía la idea que poder considerarlo un padre ahora no me interesa y menos permitiría que se nos acercara — finalizó decidido el niño

— Mamoru…— iba a intervenir la castaña, pero al ver a su hijo tan determinado a protegerlas, decidió callar

— ¿Qué? — dijo esperando a responder a su madre

Mimi cada día se sentía más orgullosa de su hijo; su personalidad determinada, su preocupación y protección hacia ellas, definitivamente se sentía la madre más dichosa de tener un hijo así:

— No nada…— dijo sonriéndole la ojimiel

Mimi dejó el celular de lado pero seguía sonando intermitente:

— Todavía sigue llamando — dijo la castaña mirando la pantalla

— ¿Le contestaras? — quiso saber el niño

— Sólo para que deje de insistir — puntualizó la ojimiel

Tomo el celular mientras veía que su hijo estaba atento a lo que diría:

— Aló querida ¿qué tal las cosas? — dijo Natsuko desde el otro lado del auricular

— Para serte honesta, Akemi no ha salido de su habitación desde que discutimos del viaje; no ha comido, no se ha bañado y no quiere ningún contacto con nosotros, por lo tanto no están bien que digamos — enfatizo la castaña

— La niña debe estar muy dolida — asumió la rubia mayor

— Sí; pero eso no significa que se comporte así — debatió Mimi

— Pero es que se ilusiono con conocer a Yamat… — comenzó a decir Natsuko

— No me lo nombres — le detuvo la castaña a la mujer mayor

— Está bien pero quizás quería conocer Japón sé que no debe interferir pero por favor considera la posibilidad de ir a Japón solo visitar el país — sugirió la Takaishi para mediar entre su nieta y la castaña

— No Natsuko; no cambiare mis planes me iré a América y me quedaré ahí — puntualizó Mimi

— Está bien pero te diré que estás equivocada — aconsejó Natsuko

— Bueno, eso ya se verá en el futuro — finalizo la castaña — bueno te dejo; debo hacer otras cosas importantes, hasta pronto

Mimi corto la llamada con la rubia, no quería que le siguiera insistiendo con el tema de Japón; ya tenía bastante con su hija para que otras personas le incomodaran más

— ¿Qué te dijo? — quiso saber curioso el niño

— Que fuéramos a Japón, pero nada de buscarlo a él o de lo que se le relacione — dijo sin más — pero ya estoy harta del tema

Pasaron unos minutos y siguieron comiendo en silencio hasta que Mamoru interrumpió:

— Mmhm, podría ser… — sugirió el chico

— ¿Podría ser qué? — dijo la castaña mirando a su hijo

— Visitar Japón, así cortamos todo lazo con Ishida — explicó el ojiazul

Mimi miró extrañada a su hijo, no comprendía porqué había cambiado de idea tan repentinamente:

— Pero… ¿estás seguro que quieres eso? — preguntó Mimi dudosa

— No por mí, por Akemi mi hermana debe darse cuenta que nada nos ata a él... Ishida no quiere saber de nosotros sería bueno que se diera cuenta que ese imbécil no le interesamos quizás si vamos ahí puede comprenda que tú tienes razón, además, debemos ser honestos está encaprichada con una idea absurda; no puede estar enojada toda la vida rechazándonos porque no fuimos a Japón — dijo ya queriendo terminar con la situación

Mimi hizo caso a las palabras de su hijo no quizás tanto por la posibilidad de ir a Japón sino que no podía la niña estar evitándolos todo el tiempo:

— Tienes razón esto se detendrá ahora mismo — se acercó a su hijo y le dio un beso sobre su cabeza — gracias hijo, eres lo mejor junto a Akemi en mi vida

La castaña subió al segundo piso abrió la puerta de una vez y vio que la niña se había asustado con su intromisión a la habitación rápidamente se dio vuelta para no ver a su madre:

— Akemi, mírame — dijo decidida Mimi

— No — dijo la niña tapando sus oídos con los cojines

— Detén ahora todo esto y por favor escúchame — dijo la ojimiel con tono serio mientras retiraba los cojines del rostro de la chica

— No; no lo haré — dijo mientras tapaba ahora sus oídos con sus manos

La castaña apretó los labios no iba a permitir que el capricho de su hija la hiciera convertir en una niña resentida:

— Oh sí, me escucharas ahora mismo — corrió las frazadas de la cama y la descubrió dejando a la niña molesta

— ¿Qué haces? — dijo la niña molesta por la intromisión de su mamá

— ¿Qué haces tú comportándote así? — quiso saber su madre, sentía rabia y lastima por el trato injustificado de su hija — ¿hasta cuándo estarás evitándome?

— ¿Es que no te das cuenta? no quiero saber nada de ti, no quiero verte — dijo la niña con rabia

— Ya basta Akemi no seas caprichosa — dijo mientras miraba severa a la ojiazul

— ¿Cómo que caprichosa? si estoy así es porque no me dejas ver a papá y si será así entonces yo no deseo verte más a ti — respondió la chica cruzándose de brazos y esquivando su mirada

— Soy tu madre Akemi no me puedes apartar — dijo Mimi con voz quebrada

— Y él es mi padre — respondió la niña impotente mirándole a los ojos — ¿es que no te das cuenta? me duele no saber de él: estaba a punto de conocerlo y tu… tú — respondió Akemi con lágrimas en los ojos

Mimi se sentó a la cama de su hija, no quiso invadir su espacio más cercano para que la niña se alejara más, pero suavizó su mirada para que la chica le escuchara:

— No fue mi culpa hija, créeme — le sinceró Mimi apenada

La niña sintió que su madre le decía la verdad aunque igual sentía frustración porque no permitía que le conociera a él o parte de él:

— Si lo fue: no fuiste clara con él, si él hubiera sabido de un principio nuestra vida sería diferente, seriamos los cuatro o quizás más: estaríamos felices y no viviríamos amargados pensado en supuestos…

Mimi no comprendía de lo que hablaba su hija:

— ¿De qué supuestos hablas? — preguntó Mimi frunciendo el ceño

La chica rodó los ojos exasperada:

— Por favor mamá ¿es que no te das cuenta? Tú sigues amando a papá, dicen su nombre o algo que te recuerda a él y cambias: cuando pensamos en buscarlo me di cuenta que seguías sintiendo cosas por él y no como alguien lejano sino como el hombre que amaste; ese hombre que aun amas — pasó la ojiazul para hacer recapacitar a su madre — no hace bien que mientas, ni para nosotros pero menos para ti…— finalizo Akemi

Mimi enmudeció ante la sinceridad de su hija:

— Akemi… — prosiguió Mimi aunque sin éxito porque su hija le interrumpió:

— No me digas que no es así, porque sé que lo amas: lo sé, lo siento y sé que él igual a ti — dijo la niña mirándole apenada

Mimi suspiró largamente y se acercó más a la niña y hablándole lo más calmado posible:

— Entiende Akemi: tu padre no quiere conocerlos; él ya me lo dijo — dijo cabizbaja por darle esa noticia

— ¿Segura te lo dijo? — insistió la rubia menor

— Exactamente no pero me dejo ir ¿qué más podía hacer? ¿rogarle que volviera? — le explico a su niña

— No comprendo ¿porque si ustedes se aman están separados? — se preguntaba dudosa la niña

— Hay cosas que los adultos hacen para el bienestar de sus hijos; aunque todavía sienta amor por el a ustedes los amo más y si me quedaba con su padre él no los querría como se lo merecen — se sinceró Mimi

Akemi vio la posibilidad que su madre no era tan mala sino que hacia lo mejor por ellos quizás se había equivocado en culparla de todo quizás era el sacrificio de hacerlos felices a ellos por como trataba Yamato a ellos:

— Entonces papá no nos quiere ver — comprendió la niña melancólica

Mimi enmudeció:

— Me dijo que me dejaría en paz, ya no me buscaría — dijo nostálgica la castaña recordando la última noche que estuvo junto al rubio

— Entonces papá… papá… — comenzó a sollozar Akemi

— Oh, mi amor ven acá — dijo Mimi extendiéndole los brazos a su hija — tranquila mi pequeña, estamos juntas: tú, yo y tu hermano, eso es lo que más importa ahora

La niña se acercó a los brazos de su madre llorando mientras que Mimi la calmaba dándole caricias en sus cabellos:

— Pensé que el volvería contigo que estaríamos todos juntos — gimoteaba la niña

— A veces no se puede hija; créeme que era lo que yo quería para ustedes pero si su… sí Matt no quiere no puedo obligarlo — se sinceró Mimi

— ¿Entonces por eso lo dejaste de amar? — volvió a insistir la chica

— Ya te lo dije, él no los quiere aceptar a ustedes y yo decidí respetar su decisión — le respondió

— Pero aun lo amas… —

— No estamos hablando de amor Akemi, estamos hablando de la decisión que tomo tu padre y que acepté — le explicó Mimi

— Está bien, está bien — la pequeña se dejó acariciar el cabello por su madre, adoraba cuando ella le hacía es porque la reconfortaba — entonces eso significa que no iremos a Japón

— Akemi ¿seguirás insistiendo con ese viaje? — pregunto la castaña

La chica se levantó de las piernas de su madre y le tomó las manos:

— Mama por favor no te pido que lo conozcamos pero déjame aunque sea una sola vez en la vida relacionarme con algo de él vamos por unos días a Japón después seguimos en América y no insistiré más, cerraré el capítulo de él en mi vida — pidió la niña suplicante

Mimi vio e rostro de su hija: y podía ver que había sinceridad en ellos, si bien ya quería cerrar todo tema con Yamato su hija era insistente igual que ella y no pararía hasta cumplir su objetivo:

— Déjame pensarlo — dijo suspirando la castaña mientras veía a su hija sonreír

— Por favor… — miraba a su madre Akemi

— Solo te puedo prometer eso — dijo Mimi viendo que su hija iba cambiando y estaba cediendo a ella

La niña se secó las lágrimas y abrazo fuertemente a su madre:

— Gracias mamá y perdóname por cómo me comporte no quise jamás hacerte daño de veras que lo lamento no volverá a pasar nunca, nunca nuca más — le decía la ojiazul mientras llenaba de besos a su madre

Mimi sonrió y acaricio el cabello de su hija:

— ¿Me lo prometes? — preguntó la castaña ante su hija

— Como que me llamo Akemi y soy tu hija prometo jamás volver a enojarme contigo — dijo levantando su mano

La castaña rio por lo que hacía su pequeña:

— Está bien — suspiro derrotada

La chica aprovechó el comentario de su madre para insistir con la visita a Japón:

—¿Está bien qué? ¿que iremos a Japón o que no te enojaras más conmigo? — dijo haciéndose la desentendida

— No estoy diciendo que iremos a Japón estábamos discutiendo otra cosa — explicó su madre

— Nooo esa fue nuestra última discusión: el saber si iríamos o no iríamos a Japón — manipulaba la conversación la rubia menor

— No — rio la ojimiel al ver que su hija quería salirse con la suya — esa no fue nuestra discusión

— Pero no negaste nada de visitar el país entonces eso significa que podremos ir a Japón ¿cierto? **—** pregunto esperanzada y risueña la niña rubia

La castaña miro por última vez a su hija con esperanza en sus ojitos azules y brillosos:

— Bueno; iremos a Japón **—** dijo derrotada Mimi **—** pero no más de diez días

La pequeña sonrío ante la noticia de su madre y en un arrebato de emoción comenzó a saltar sobre la cama:

— ¡Sí, iremos a Japón!

 _ **14 de julio**_

 _ **06:38 p.m.**_

 _ **Terminal 2E Puerta K41**_

 _ **Aeropuerto Charles-de-Gaulle**_

 _ **Roissy-en-France, París**_

Mimi y los niños se encontraban en los sillones rojos del aeropuerto: habían llegado hacia dos horas y los equipajes ya habían sido entregados para su viaje a Japón :

—¿La abuela no vendrá a despedirse? — preguntaba la Akemi curiosa

— Le avisé que nuestro vuelo seria hoy, me dijo que llegaría a despedirse pero me parece raro que aún no llegue — respondió Mimi extrañada

— Qué raro — dijo Akemi

— Si es extraño — apoyó Mamoru mientras se unía a la conversación

— Quizás tuvo que hacer — dijo Mimi nuevamente

— Pero si no se apresura no vamos a retrasar el vuelo — dijo Akemi preocupada — ya quiero llegar luego

— Tendrás que hacerte paciencia porque son diecisiete horas de vuelo — dijo Mamoru pensando en el largo viaje que tendrían

— A Nueva York era casi lo mismo espero el _jetlag_ no nos haga fatal — decía esperanzada la niña

— ¿Mamá puedo ir a comprar unos audífonos? es que los míos quedaron en casa — dijo el niño mientras buscaba en su mochila

— Pero el vuelo parte en una hora mas no debes alejarte — aconsejó Mimi

— Pero es que ustedes estarán viendo cosas en las tiendas de ropa y eso no me interesa, prefiero ver videos en la tablet — se justificó el niño

— Pero que vayas solo puede ser peligroso — comento preocupada la castaña ¿y si te pasa algo?

— Mama he estado comprando solo en el _JFK_ * esto será casi nada — dijo el niño rodando los ojos

— Pero es un lugar que no conoces — seguía insistiendo la ojimiel

— Si pasa algo gritare; además es un lugar que está cercano cruzo el hall y llego — dijo explicándole a su madre

La niña intervino comprendiendo que su hermano quería salir luego de ese lugar:

— Mama déjalo no le pasara nada; hey Mamoru, nosotras estaremos en Laduree comprando algunos pasteles como te demoraras poco alla nos encontramos — le dijo su hermana

— Cualquier cosa llamas si — aconsejó Mimi preocupada

— No te preocupes Fnac está al frente así que no estaré lejos — dijo el niño tranquilizandola

— Aprovecha de comprarme algún cargador ¿sí? — le dijo la niña cerrándole el ojo — me la debes por haberte ayudado

— Está bien — dijo el niño agradecido por su hermana

El chico cruzo el hall mientras veía a su madre y hermana que doblaban a la izquierda; se dirigió a una tienda que tenía aparatos electrónicos; el chico ingreso a la tienda donde un joven vendedor esperaba que alguien se acercara al mesón; el chico preguntó en un francés dubitativo:

— _**¿Quel est le prix de ces aides auditives?**_ — __decía el chico mientras indicaba un par de audífonos que se encontraban bajo la vitrina

— _**Ils sont €3, 39**_ — menciono el joven el precio

— _**Je les prends**_ — dijo decidido el niño a llevárselos

El chico de la tienda se los envolvió y pregunto:

— _**Ici, vous voulez quelque chose de plus**_ — pregunto si deseaba algo mas

— _**Oui, j'ai besoin d'un chargeur portable**_ — el niño preguntó por un cargador

— _**Pour ordinateur ou telephone portable**_ — le menciono el joven cual quería específicamente

— _**Ehm telephone portable s'il vous plait**_ — respondió el chico

En eso el chico vio los mensajes que le enviaba su hermana preguntando como le estaba yendo cerro el celular fastidiado de cómo le sobreprotegían su hermana y su madre, miro a su lado a un hombre de cabello rubio desordenado vestido con una chaqueta negra y pantalones azules junto con unos lentes de sol oscuros que llevaba unos discos de jazz clásicos

— _**Ils sont au total €23, 39 jeune**_ — le dijo el precio total al chico

Mamoru miraba absorto a rubio que se ubicó junto al él; el adulto se quitó los anteojos y vio que su mirada azulina era la misma de él, aunque sus ojos eran más serios:

— _**Enfant ¿as-tu de l'argent á payer?**_ — pregunto el vendedor al ver que el niño no le pasaba dinero

— _**Eh ah eh,… ¿pardon?**_ — se excusaba el niño

— **¿** _ **Avez-vous de l'argent a ayer?**_ — volvió a repetir si tenía dinero

— _**Oui, oui**_ — el chico entrego el dinero y el vendedor le entrego la bolsa

— _**Merci pour votre achat**_ — le agradeció por la compra el vendedor

— _**Merci**_ — agradeció de vuelta el niño

El niño tomo lentamente la bolsa mientras no dejaba de mirar al rubio, este se percató de la mirada inquisidora del pequeño, cuando lo vio no pudo evitar mirarlo asombrado ya que el chico tenía el mismo cabello y ojos que él aunque su mirada era más dudosa, sentía que lo miraba de mas, el rubio no supo porque pero le sonrió para que este no se sintiera asustado, decidió dejar de mirarlo para no ponerlo nervioso, se acercó al vendedor y con un fallido intento de hablar francés preguntó por el producto:

— _ **¿Prix du disque?**_ — dijo mientras titubeaba en su pregunta

El vendedor rio por la mala pronunciación del rubio trato de simplificarle su respuesta

— _**Ils sont €23,99**_ — explicó el vendedor

El rubio hizo un mohín fastidiado de la forma en que el vendedor se burlaba

— _ **¿Emballer ce cadeau?**_ — Preguntó el vendedor si quería que el disco estuviera envuelto

— **¿** _ **Pardon?**_ — se excusó

— _**Ehm emballer, cadeau…**_ — decía el rubio haciendo gesto de envolver un regalo, el ver que el vendedor se reía el rubio exclamo — _**non, merci**_

El vendedor le quitaba el precio mientras reia de los gestos del rubio:

— _**Asshole**_ — dijo Yamato con hastío

Mamoru se percató de la grosería del hombre y se rio por lo bajo; este observó como el niño se reía espero que él se disculpara pero se asombró cuando el niño le habló en un perfecto inglés:

— _**Excuse me sir, but ¿do you need help to speak in French?**_ — dijo el niño mientras lo miraba expectante

El rubio se sorprendió que el niño le hablara si bien no era experto en ingles el rubio pudo responderle

— _**Well, French is not my native language, so it's difficult to me speak it: but yes, I need some help to buy this disc**_ — explicó el rubio mayor

— _**I can help you**_ —dijo ofreciendo su ayuda — _ **if you want it, of course**_

El rubio sonrió agradecido al niño ante la situación tan incómoda:

— _**It would be perfect**_ — dijo agradecido el adulto

— _**Don't worry, wait a moment please**_ — respondió el niño mientras se acercaba al vendedor.

Comenzó a hablar en francés y aunque el rubio no entendió se sintió salvado por la ayuda del chico; veía a un niño muy seguro de sí mismo y no tenía problemas con hablar ambos idiomas

— _**The price is €59,99**_ — le explicó al mayor mientras tomaba el disco

— _**O.K.**_ — el rubio entrego el dinero al niño y mientras este hacia la transacción le quedó mirando detenidamente así pudo percatarse del gran parecido que tenía el pequeño con el: el chico tenía los mismos ojos azulinos oscuros, su cabello rubio un poco más oscuro pero rebelde tal y cual lo usaba él de niño, su piel era más clara y si bien se veía un chico gentil parecía ser que el también pensaba algo parecido porque le miraba en momentos incomodo o nervioso con su ceño fruncido y los labios apretados, vaya sí que hasta sus gestos se hacían iguales:

— _**Thank you**_ — respondió el rubio mayor asombrado por el descubrimiento de verse intrigado por un niño desconocido

— _**It's O.K.**_ — el niño le entregó la boleta del disco comprado al rubio mayor — _**well I have to go, I wish to you a good fly**_

El niño comenzaba a marcharse pero en eso el rubio lo detuvo:

— _**Hey! Hold on… ¿where are your parents? Today you saved me being my translator and I have to thanks to them**_ — dijo para agradecerle a quienes eran sus progenitores

— _**My mother teachs me that I have to help the people who needs it, so you're welcome**_ —sonrió gentil el niño; comenzaba a irse nuevamente cuando el rubio le habló:

— _**I'm Matt, by the way…**_ — no supo porque había hecho esa confesión al niño, el chico le generaba cierta confianza

— _ **¿Your name is Matt?**_ —Pauso el niño mirandolo detenidamente — _ **so that means that you are American like me ¿right?**_

El rubio le rio ante la idea del rubio menor:

— _**Actually I'm Japanese: my real name is Yamato**_ — especificó el rubio mayor

El niño lo miro con los ojos tan abiertos y con cierto temor como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía; enmudeció por unos segundos, abría y cerraba la boca intentando articular palabra pero no salía nada de sus labios, se preguntaba si el destino le había jugado una mala pasada, vio nuevamente al adulto y tenía la sensación que era más que un encuentro casual ¿acaso el hombre que estaba frente él era su padre? pausadamente preguntó al adulto:

— _ **¿Ya... mato?¿Yamato?¿Do you have a surname?**_ — preguntó el niño dudoso

— _**Yes, Yamato Ishida ¿and you…?**_ — dijo el rubio mayor esperando la respuesta del niño

— _**I'm**_ **—** __tartamudeo el niño mirando hacia el suelo **—** _ **I am …. my name is Ma… Mark**_ — finalizó el chico con el claro deseo de salir de ahí

— _**Mark; a cool name like a cool boy**_ — dijo sonriéndole Yamato al chico __— _ **nice to meet you Mark**_ — vio que el niño se sonrojo ante su risa bajo a su altura y lo miro preocupado — _**¿Are you alright?**_

Mamoru no daba crédito a lo que pasaba, simplemente no podía, todo en este encuentro no era una casualidad, prácticamente fue encontrarse con la verdad; encontrarse con su padre: aquella persona que no deseaba conocer estaba frente y a pesar de todo no había nada que le molestara, más bien se sentía a gusto con su presencia, pero no; no podía permitirse sentir esas emociones por todo lo que le había hecho pasar a su madre, a quien más amaba, en ese momento la recordó:

— … _**I have to go with mom**_ — dijo el chico sin más mientras se inclinaba reverentemente para despedirse y evitar verle a la cara.

Mamoru vio a Yamato después de la revelación y se sonrojo nuevamente; salió veloz fuera de la tienda esperando que el rubio mayor pudiera hablarle y Dios quisiera menos seguirle; el chico no podía creer que dentro de un lugar tan grande como el aeropuerto iba a encontrarse cara a cara con su padre porque sí sabía que el hombre que estaba junto a la tienda era Yamato, su instinto se lo había dicho sus rasgos iguales a los de él su cabello su rostro sus ojos todo era igual a Ishida, se veía tan serio, pero a la vez tan calmo, jamás pensó que él fuera así: agradable, sonriente afable, lo imaginaba duro imponente orgulloso y no aquel hombre que se daba fácil para hablar y sobretodo esa sonrisa sincera que calmaba

Llego a la tienda donde estaban su madre hermana comprando vestuario y se acercó a Akemi, la chica observo que su hermano respiraba agitadamente:

— ¿Qué te paso? — preguntó su hermana que le miraba preocupada

— No me lo creerás — decía el niño mientras miraba preocupado alrededor

—¿Por qué estás tan nervioso? Parece como si hubieras visto un fantasma ¿pasó algo malo? —

El chico pensó mientras su hermana le preguntaba de lo que había sucedido ¿Qué pasaría si le contaba? ¿la chica iría a buscar a su padre para conocerlo? ¿cómo se lo tomaría él si supiera la verdad en ese momento? ¿Cómo se sentiría su madre? ¿Cómo actuaria su padre? Decidió que lo mejor no era decir nada y respondió rápido para que su hermana no desconfiara:

— No, no nada en realidad… solo cosas sin importancia —finalizó Mamoru prometiéndose jamás revelar su encuentro con la verdad

 **Hola! ¿qué tal? Aquí yo avanzando feliz porque la historia sigue y ya se acerca de a poco el encuentro como vieron el primer padre-hijo y bueno las cosas fueron… algo raras por así decir (Adoro a Mamo y su suspicacia es tan cuttie); así que como ya ven, nos vamos de Francia y visitamos Japón!**

 **Gracias a todas por darse el tiempito de leer yo cuando puedo y tengo tiempo lo hago y sé que es difícil pero se agradece; mientras editaba el cap lo encontraba medio flojín, no se… puede ser que me estoy quedando sin ideas y ando maomas escribiendo, pero bueno, ya aparecerá algo y comenzara de nuevo el artackaso al menos me contenta saber que tengo el capítulo final ya escrito XD**

 **Inteeeeensa la discusión de Mimi con los niños me costó un poco hacerlo pero quede conforme así que pucha la cosa se ve media negra para Akemi veremos hasta donde llega lo bueno es que ya tengo escrito como se encontrarán owo**

 **¿Qué creen ustedes? ¿Cuándo vayan a Japon se quedarán allí o regresaran a América? ¿Creen ustedes que a Yama le pasó lo mismo que a Mamoru cuando lo vio?, bueno eso lo sabrán si siguen en la próximo capítulo porque viene… bueno… ni siquiera yo lo sé XD**

 **Saludos a todas las que me escriben si tienen alguna duda me la hacen llegar se las respondo que estoy con muchas ganas de contestar; pueden dejar también un rr con sus ideas para echarle más condimento a esta historia**

 **Como ven fue un cap como de transicion (pensé yo en un principio que iba a ser corto pero bueee ustedes ya me conocen XD) porque ahora se van a Japón… y sí ahora sí que si comienza la verdadera aventura de los niños, tendrán nuevas amistades, nuevos conflictos y puede que hasta algunos amores, pero todo eso será en un par de caps, pero no diré más …**

 **Debo decir que no actualizare hasta más o menos noviembre, ya que por mi trabajo debo concentrarme full a lo que viene en mi evaluación docente**

 **Saludos a todas espero pasen unas excelentes vacaciones lo que es yo solo trabajo y trabajo**

 **Miles de gracias por sus rr, sus halagos y todo lo que les gusta de esta historia**

 **PDTA 1: NO TRADUCIRE EL DIALOGO EN FRANCES NI INGLES PORQUE ME DA FLOJERA, APLIQUENSE CON GOOGLE TRANSLATOR Y SINO VEAN, NO ESTÁ TAAAN DIFICIL TRADUCIR XD DESDE EL LICEO QUE NO ESCRIBO DIALOGOS EN INGLES ASI QUE SORRY SI HAY ALGUN DESPERFECTO, NO PUEDO SER TAAAAN CAPA POH XD**

 **PDTA 2: De más esta decir que los lugares son reales aunque la situación es de autoría mía así que no al plagio**

 _ **JFK**_ ***: John Fitzgerald Kennedy Airport: o comúnmente conocido en Estados Unidos como JFK o aeropuerto de N.Y. uno de los más importantes y concurridos del mundo**

 **Besitos del Fin del Mundo**

 **Saludos mis mimatosas que me leen**

 **Con mushio love, Lady :***


End file.
